


Grey

by SassyAnn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of past abuse, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Please be nice, Supernatural - Freeform, adooptive bro is not cool, changes to universe, enjoy, ive been working really hard on this, like not at all, non con elements, sexy times have happened, sidney is reader insert, there will be sexy times later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 105,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyAnn/pseuds/SassyAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes by alias Sidney Grey, she's been hunting alone since she was 16 and has enough baggage to measure up to the Winchesters, luck would have it she crosses paths with the boys, will she stick around and hunt with them or will she go off on her own again? Feelings she's never had to worry about may show their little heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Hey! Son of a bitch! Get back here and die like a man!” Dean was running quickly after what he knew was a shifter who decided to run instead of fight.

 

“HA! GOT YA ASSHAT!” A female voice made Dean stop dean in his tracks, not to mention seeing the shifter get tackled by what looked like a woman. She raised a blade up over her head and stabbed it in to the shifters chest. It squirmed a minute then died. “Wow, you’re a fast fucker ain’t ya?” you couldn’t help but talk a big game, you were a seasoned hunter and getting the big W was always nice.

 

You stood up yanking the blade from the shifter’s chest and wiping it off on your jacket, beginning to walk the way you came. “Uh?” The sound of a deep male voice caught your attention and you tripped over your own feet. _Smooth._

 

The thud of heavy work boots quickly approached your side and you felt a large hand grip your jacket and heave you to your feet. He let you go and you brushed yourself off. “Thanks stranger” You said with a smile, hiding your embarrassment as you studied the remarkable features of this man, his emerald green eyes, freckles across his face, sandy blonde hair, face sculpted like a god. Not bad on the eyes to say the least.

 

“Uh, you mind tellin’ me what that was all about sweetheart.” He pointed his gun at the lifeless shifter.

 

“Ah, alright, sorry, you’re local PD I’m guessing, that my good man was a shifter, I stabbed him in the heart with some silver and now he’s gone. Monsters are real. Stay safe. Gotta go.” You turned to leave and he grabbed your shoulder looking in your eyes with bewilderment.

 

“Duh, that was a shifter. That’s not what I’m asking. How did you know that this was a shifter?” His face was more stern now.

 

“Well, since you knew what that was, I’m guessing you’re a hunter. Well.” You stuck your hand out. “I’m a hunter too good sir.” He took your hand and gave a nice firm hand shake. Letting go, still very wary of you. “What’s your name handsome?” You cock an eyebrow.

 

“Dean… Dean Winchester.” You take a step back. “No fucking way.” His brow furrows. “Yes fucking way, what’s your name?”

 

You side step toward the ally you ran up to tackle the shifter in. “My name… Right… My name is Sidney Grey…” You take another small side step.

 

A smirk crosses his face. “You sure about that sugar because I’m not.” He takes a small step to copy yours.

 

You put your hands up. “Yeah, I’m sure cowboy. I’ve got somewhere to be so, uh…” You knew you needed to get away so you reached into your pocket quickly and tossed some temporary blinding powder in his face and took off.

 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Dean covered his face with his hands as it burned his eyes. You ran to your car, hopped in and took the hell off. _I am going to pay for that later if I ever see him again._ You count your blessings as you take off.

 

Dean manages to fumble to Baby and sits down dialing Sam. “Dean?” “Sammy, we have a small problem.” “Did the shifter get away? I told you I should have come!” “No damnit Sammy shut it will ya? Another hunter was there tackled the son of a bitch while he was running from me and killed him. She was all giggles and fun until I said my name then she got spooked threw some burning shit in my eyes and took off like a bat outa hell.” “Jesus, you get a name?” “Yeah, probably fake. I’m gonna call Bobby, get the room packed up. We’ll leave when I get there.” “Right.”

 

Dean hung up with Sam then dialed Bobby. “What trouble you in now boy?” “Nice to hear from you too Bobby. Hey, ever heard of a woman named Sidney Grey?” “I’d have to look around but the name sounds familiar, why you got an interest in her?” “She took out that shifter I was hunting right in front of my face then once she learned my name she hauled ass. Just seemed suspicious.” “With the rep you and your brother have I’m sure you can’t be so surprised. Hell I’d run too if I met you in an ally.” “Thanks Bobby, we’ll be there in a couple days.” Dean hung up his phone, fired up the impala and headed to the motel.

 

You finally felt like you had shaken the infamous Dean Winchester and stopped for a beer at a bar a town away. Needed to celebrate of course. You got your usual four fingers of Jack neat. You took your drink and found a corner booth hidden away from the rest of the bar crowd.

 

Your real name is ___ ___ but telling Dean Winchester that would not be a good idea. He knew your face now so you knew it would be only a matter of time before you saw each other again. Sidney Grey was an alias you used commonly, in hunter circles it’s how most of them knew you and that was fine. Your real name had tons of baggage and no one needed to know that but you. Hell you didn’t even want to know it.

 

You had been on your own since your sixteenth birthday. Today was your twenty-sixth. Ten whole years since everything you loved was torn away from you. Being alone has its perks though. No one else to look out for.

\--

Two weeks later one of your many burner phones rang. The number was foreign to you but hell, could be a job. “Grey.” “Sidney?” You didn’t recognize the voice. “May I ask who’s speaking please?” “You may not remember me; this is Bobby Singer. I got your number from Garth.” _Damnit Garth._ “I was wondering if you were available to take a case?” You cleared your throat. “What’s the case and I’ll tell you if I’m available or not.” “Straight to it huh? Well there’s a vamp nest outside of Dallas, apparently it’s a small young nest but no one else is available right now.” You sighed. “I’ll go check it out. You don’t have anyone else on this right?” _Please don’t fuck with me old man._ “That’s what I said isn’t it you idgit. No one else is available.” _Who the hell says idgit?_ “Yeah alright, I’ll take it. Thanks for the heads up.”

 

You hung up and were sure to save the number for future reference. Hopping into your car you sped off toward Dallas. It had been a dry couple of weeks since the shifter and you were beyond bored. Hustling pool isn’t as fun as it used to be.

 

Bobby dialed Sam’s phone. “Yeah?” “You boys in Dallas?” “Yeah, why?” “That Sidney woman you asked about two weeks ago. She’ll be there soon. You guys can get more information then.” “Cool, I’ll tell Dean. Were you able to dig up anything?” “Ellen said she’d seen her before, nice enough girl but not good at playing with others. Other than that it’s like she just popped up overnight.” “Great, a mystery, just what we need right now.” “Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.” Bobby hung up.

 

Sam walked in to the motel carrying coffee and breakfast. “Dean, Bobby found a way to get that girl you’ve been looking for information on to come to us.” Dean was already sitting at the table digging into the food. “Yeah? Good! He found anything else on our female Houdini?” Speaking with his mouth full was always his way.

 

“Just that Ellen had seen her before and she doesn’t play well with others. So not really.” Dean rolled his eyes as he took a sip of coffee. “Well, I guess we’ll have to get our information the old fashioned way.” He slapped the table with a grin on his face and food in his cheeks.

 

You had been driving for what seemed like forever and finally pulled into Dallas, finding a shitty little motel you got yourself a room, on the walk to your room you happen to notice a ’67 Chevy Impala. _Damn, might have to steal me that ride._ You walked in to your room closing the door behind you. Tossing your duffel on the farthest bed and flopping on the closest one you didn’t even bother to change before passing out. Tomorrow you would look for the nest and be on your way.

 

Sam was looking out the window when you pulled in. Seeing you stop by the Impala and eye it he smiled. Your __ hair catching the neon of the motel sign just right, you were quite a looker. He was glad he saw you and not Dean since you looked exhausted. He watched as you entered the motel room next to theirs.

The next morning you woke up, made yourself some crappy motel room coffee, took a shower and got changed. You wore black BDU’s, a tank, and flannel. You strapped up your hip holsters and got your machete on your side. You had found a way to make specialty bullets with dead man’s blood in them. Still won’t kill a vamp but boy did it slow them down.

 

Dean was getting his machete on his side. Bobby may have been luring you there but there was an apparent vamp issue in town that needed to be dealt with. He peaked outside. Seeing nothing suspicious. “Come on Sammy, let’s hit the road. The quicker we bag these vamps the quicker we can catch our mystery woman and get to know her better.” “Why do you make it sound like a bad 70’s dating game?” “Well, she was pretty easy on the eyes.” He showed a cheeky smile to be met with Sam’s bitch face.

 

You stepped out eyeing that Impala one more time. _Maybe just a joy ride? I’ll have it back before they notice._ You stepped over to the driver’s side door. It was unlocked. You took a seat in it feeling the leather, made your skin tingle. You happen to notice something gleaming in the ignition. _No. Fucking. Way._ Whoever owned this kitten really didn’t care about it getting stolen. You fired her up and off you went.

 

Dean hear the distinctive roar of Baby. “What the…?” He bolted out the front door just long enough to see the tail end of Baby leave the motel. “Son of a bitch!!! SAM!” Sam jogged out and stood beside Dean. “What happened?” “Sam, someone stole my car! Someone! Stole! Baby!” He gagged a little in his mouth and leaned forward. “I’m gonna be sick.”

 

Sam patted him on the back. “Come on Dean, we’ll find it. We have a bunch of our burner phones in the car we’ll trace it and deal with this.” He began to step back inside the room. “Last night I saw some woman eyeing your car in the parking lot, I doubt it would be her though. She seemed like she was just stopping for the night.”

 

Dean stood up straight. “She eyed my Baby, that’s enough for me, did you see what room she went in?” Sam nodded and pointed to the room next to theirs. Dean was instantly at the lock, picking it, the lock clicked and he stepped in. A duffel bag was sitting at the end of the bed and half drank carafe of coffee.

 

Sam went for the duffel, Dean went and looked around the room some more. You were smart not to leave any major hunter clues behind like always. In your duffel was just some clothes and toiletries, the rest of your gear you carried on you. “Looks normal to me Dean.” Sam set the duffel back where it was before. Dean came out of the bathroom rage across his face. “Sammy, my car is gone, nothing is normal about that!” Sam shook his head and walked back to their room to make some calls and get a trace on the burners in the car. Dean followed, pouting.

\--

You’d be lying if you said that it wasn’t tempting just to keep that cherry of a car after the fangs were wiped out. She was definitely treasured, loved by her owner and it would break your heart to keep something so valuable from a complete stranger. A joy ride is one thing but you’re no monster.

 

You found the nest in record time. Making your way in while it was still daylight, you took them all down with little to no hassle, covered in blood and a few bruises from the nest leader catching you slightly off guard you were golden and now it was time to head back to the motel.

 

You saw headlights coming up the dirt road to where the nest was. _Shit this ride must have low jack…_ You hopped in and gunned it, hoping you could return it and reason with the owner to where they didn’t press charges. The other car must have seen you speeding out of there and was on your ass in no time.

 

Dean was flooring it with their newly stolen car, having found Baby with one of the burner phones now following her seemingly back to the motel. “What the hell is this douche bag doing?” Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. “It looks like they’re returning the car Dean.” Dean gave a little chuckle. “Too little too late, this clown is toast.”

 

You ripped the Impala into the motel parking lot in the same spot you took it out of and hopped out, leaving the keys where you left them. You were almost home free when you heard a familiar gravelly voice. “Hold it right there sweetheart!” The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking stopped you and you put your hands up. Turning slowly to have your fears confirmed. _God damned Winchester…_

 

“You!? Seriously!?” He smiled and shook his head. “Princess you were already on my list and now you’re at the top.” You frowned. “Well, I would say I’m honored but anyone that gets in five miles of you boys have a short shelf life so I hear so I think I’ll be leaving now.” “Ah. Ah. Ah. You won’t be going anywhere but to our room sugar.” You kept your hands up. “Couldn’t you at least buy a girl dinner first?” He smiled again. “Not on your life.”

 

You had been lead into their motel room. Right beside yours. _Wow, my luck is absolute shit._ You took a seat on the first bed cross legged and watched as Dean paced angrily and Sam just seemed to study you. Silently. _Not much for talking now… Great…_

 

Dean pulled a chair in front of you, now looking you up and down. _He was still as handsome as ever. The tall one with the long brown hair and hazel eyes must be Sam. He’s alright, not my type._ “First thing’s first, why did you steal my car?” Deans voice snapped you out of your bored daydreaming.

 

“I was going to bring it back. She was too sweet not to drive at least once. ’67 right?” He seemed taken back by your knowledge. “Yeah, right on the nail. How’d you know that?” You winked with a playful smirk. “I am full of surprises.” He did a playful head bob before shaking his head to snap out of it. “So who are you really?”

 

Your smirk faded. “Dean, I told you last time we met. My name is Sidney Grey. No reason for me to change that tune now.” “Maybe I’m getting tired of that radio station. Sing a new song for me won’t you?” _He was quick witted, that’s a plus._ “I’m Sidney Grey, just as much as you are Dean Winchester and that tall mess of hair is Sam Winchester, speaking of hair, I have some money, you could use a trim man.”

 

Sam gave an epic bitch face, you raised your hands with a smile, Dean couldn’t stifle a laugh. “Fine, let’s say we believe you are who you say you are. Are you really hunting alone?” You nod. “That’s not exactly smart.” Sam spoke up finally. His voice wasn’t as deep as Dean’s but it was nice. “It’s doesn’t have to be smart to be effective. I think most of your halfcocked schemes have proved that time and time again.”

 

The boys looked at each other with that annoying wordless language they used and nodded. “Look, you’re obviously a capable hunter, we’d like to have you tag along with us, just for a little while until we’re confident you’ll be alright.”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, you guys are adorable but the fake ‘make sure I’m alright’ bullshit really needs to stop. Be straight with me. You just want to keep an eye on me because you’ve never heard of me before.” Dean nodded. “Right, but still hunting alone, it’s not a good scene. More strength in numbers.” You stood up and walked over to the mirror on the wall straightening your hair. “When has that ever been the case with you two? Really?”

 

Sam had heard enough. “Just give us a little time, humor us, you don’t like it you can go off on your own. We should probably go take care of that nest while it’s still daylight.”

 

“Done.” Sam turned back to face you from where he had turned toward the door. “What did you say?” You turned toward him with your hand on your hip. “I said, Done. As in the nest is gone. They are dead. Probably on fire by now too, I set a delay charge on the off chance I would have to take off last minute.”

 

The boys looked at each other then back at you. “Alright, let’s hit the road. We’re going to our main contacts house then to our bunker to do some research. Things have been quiet lately but when is that ever good.” You shrugged. “I’ll ride along with you guys, I need to ditch the wheels anyway, stole them a while back, I’m sure PD has an APB out on it by now.” The boys nod and you walk next door to grab your other duffel and walked down to the Impala the boys right behind you.

\--

You had fallen asleep on the ride to wherever it was you were going. Your head against the backseat driver’s window. The flutter of wings made you open an eye and cock an eyebrow. The sight of a trench coat wearing dark haired man with blue eyes. An aura coming off him that you knew instantly.

 

“Cass, little warning next time?!” Dean swerved the car slightly from the startle and Sam turned around with yet another bitch face. _Does this guy ever not look like he’s pissed?_ “I am sorry Dean.” _Woah this dude’s voice sounds ridiculous._ He looked over at you squinting and tilting his head to the side. “Why do you think my voice sounds ridiculous?” You shook your head.

 

“You just sound confused, awkward. Meant no harm.” Cass nodded and looked you up and down. “You are injured; I will heal you.” He reached his hand out with two fingers to your forehead. You slapped it away. “NO!” You cleared your throat. “No thank you, it’s just a few bruises, nothing I can’t handle.”

 

He lowered his hand and continued to stare at you. “You don’t trust me. You have had a bad experience with my kind before?” You gritted your teeth. _That is none of your business, shut your mouth and leave._ You knew he could hear your thoughts. “It’s fine I just don’t need healing when I’m not that bad off.” You looked out the window, the flutter of wings and Cass was gone.

 

“Wanna tell us what that was bout princess?” Dean’s eyes caught yours in the rear view mirror. You shook your head. “You sure?” Sam sounded genuinely concerned. You looked at him with anger in your eyes. “I’m fine, just tired.” You set your head against the glass and closed your eyes. Soon enough you were asleep again. The nightmares, always with the nightmares.

 

Dean checked the rear view mirror to see your breathing was steady, a sign you were sleeping. “What do you think the deal is with her and angels?” Sam shrugged. “I don’t know Dean, she seemed really upset about Cass being here and refused to let him heal her.” “You know; we never did the tests on her.” Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know but at the time there wasn’t any reason for us to. I’m sure Bobby will. Then he’ll give us hell for not doing it ourselves.” “Well, we’ll be at Bobby’s soon, we can deal with it then. Maybe we can get her to tell us her real name. That would be a start.” “For now, let’s just call her Sidney, she’s sticking by it. It doesn’t hurt.” Dean nodded and turned on the radio for the rest of the car ride. They didn’t trust you by any means but Dean more than Sam wanted to get to know you, wanted to get closer to you. He had an urge to keep you safe. That’s something he didn’t ignore.

 

A few hours later. The Impala came to a stop. You sat up groggily rubbing your eyes. The morning sun blaring in the window at you. “Guess this is the first stop?” Dean and Sam nodded then stepped out of the car. You stepped out next with your duffel bags over your shoulders. An older man stepped on his porch. _Bobby. Fucker._

“Nice of you boys to finally make it, I’ve got coffee and food on the stove. Come on.” He caught eyes with you. “You must be Sidney.” You smirked. “You must be a lying sack of shit called Bobby.” “Hey!” Dean didn’t like his father figure disrespected, not one bit. You put a hand up. “Can it, he deserved it. Lying to me was the only way for me to get caught by you Hardy Boys.” Bobby gave Dean the nod that it was okay.

 

You walked up into the house and set your bags down, collapsing on the first soft surface you laid eyes on, the couch. Looking around the room at occult drawings symbols. _This dude has been in the game a while._ Bobby came in and sat at his desk, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “So kiddo, I hear you’re quite a pistol.” You nod. “You could say that old timer.” He smirked at you and held up another glass motioning to you. You nodded. “Four fingers please. It’s not Jack but it’ll do.” He did as you asked and leaned over the desk to hand you the drink.

 

Dean and Sam stood in the kitchen eating and sipping beer watching the events unfold. “So hunting alone? Kinda risky don’t ya think?” You shake your head. “Not at all. When it’s just me to look out for the job goes smoother than ever. I’ve worked with a random hunter here or there I always got the short end of the stick and they got to look like the hero.” “Who all have you worked with, anyone I’d know?” “Garth, the one who gave you my number which I told him to lose after he almost got me killed when I was helping him with a damn Wendigo.” You took another sip.

 

“So you could say you don’t play well with others?” You let out a chuckle. “Ah, you’ve talked to Ellen.” Bobby’s face looked surprised. “Her bar used to be a frequent stop for me. Her daughter tried to tag along with me on a hunt and I busted her up pretty good. Ellen holds a grudge.” Dean walked in the room taking a chair across from where you sat.

 

“Alright, so Sidney, you wanna tell us how you got started hunting?” _Right to the point, I like a guy who’s no bullshit._ You shook your head taking another drink. “Nothing much to tell, found out there were monsters, decided to kill them. End of story.” Dean did not look impressed. “Come on. Cut the crap. Everyone has a story on how they got started.” You finished your drink. “That was my story, you don’t like it, that’s not my problem.” You set down your glass and got up to go to the kitchen.

 

Sam pulled out a chair for you to sit down at the kitchen table and eat something. You smiled and took the seat. _Chivalry in a hunter. Damn that’s rare._ You started eating some toast and took a few bites of egg. “Sorry about my brother Sidney.” You put your hand up. “Call me Sid, it’s easier. Don’t apologize he’s just rough around the edges, I am too so it doesn’t bother me much.” Sam shook his head and took a sip of his beer. “You’re not gonna tell us anything are you?” You shook your head taking another bite of food. He sighed and joined Bobby and Dean in the other room. _I wanna trust you boys but it’s better if I don’t. Better for everyone._

_\--_

Listening to the boys and Bobby talk about some omens here, some monsters there, and everything in between has you beyond bored. You step outside with a glass of whiskey in your hand and look at the night sky. You hadn’t realized how many hours had gone by. You decide to take a stroll, checking your hip for your gun, having changed out the clip from dead man’s to silver and checking your back for your trusty knife that no one needs to know about. You set off, wondering and weaving through the busted cars of yesterday.

 

You find yourself in the middle of rusty and broken when you suddenly feel like you’re not alone anymore. “Well hello darling, how’d Moose and Squirrel get so lucky to have a pretty thing like you by their side?” _Crowley. Fantastic._ You turn to face him. “What do you want?” He smiles. “You know what I want love, you give me that blade I leave you alone.” You glare. “I’ve said it once I will say it a million more times. No.” “You should know puppet that I can be very persuasive.” You smile. “You should know that I am warded to shit and back inside and out so you literally can’t touch me. So could you fuck off kindly?” You turn to walk away and he’s in front of you again. “You’re testing my patience girl. Give me the blade or…” You interrupt. “Or what? You’ll kill my family. Too late, someone else did that. You’ll kill me. You can try. You’ll kill the Winchesters? You don’t have the balls…”

 

Crowley’s face is full of anger but he knows you’re not wrong and you’ve had a long day. “Fine, I’ll go, this isn’t over.” He snaps his fingers and he’s gone. Now, normally you can keep your cool relatively well but tonight was just not your night. _That son of a bitch, why does he have to get in my business?!_ You find a large piece of metal and a busted old car and start swinging screaming and cursing as loud as your voice will go. When the piece of metal breaks apart you lose it, you start punching the glass out with your bare hands kicking and bending the metal and breaking the glass. You haven’t even realized that you’ve cut yourself all to hell and back on the glass.

 

You stop when you feel yourself finally getting winded. Placing your hands on your knees, angry tears fall, you stand back up to resume your destruction of the car when you feel eyes on you once more.

 

You spin around and see Dean looking worried, _that’s a new one._ “Hey, you alright?” You look down your arms the stinging of the cuts finally catching up with you. You nod. “Yeah, I’m alright, just lost my cool for a minute.” He smiles for a moment then the smile goes away. “What the hell happened to your arms?” You look down and smile. “I said I lost my cool. You never tried to kill a rust bucket out of anger before?” You take a few steps over to him. “Hey, mind showing me to your first aid kit? I think I’m gonna need some stitches.”

 

He nods and leads you back to the house and inside. When you enter Bobby gets up seeing the blood quickly leaving your body. “What the hell happened?!” “Don’t have a heart attack old man. I just need a first aid kit.” You sit down on the couch. Sam runs and gets the first aid supplies in the house and is back. “You should let me stitch you up.” You shake your head. “Nah, you look capable but I like to do my own patch jobs.” Dean shakes his head. “With how much blood you’ve lost you could pass out at any minute, Sammy is good at this. Let him.” _They aren’t gonna take no for an answer._

 

You nod and Sam gets to work on one arm Bobby on the other. It doesn’t take them long to stitch everything up and damn if they didn’t do almost as good a job as you would have. You bend your arms around and test everything out.

 

“Wow you weren’t kidding. Nice job Sasquatch.” He smiled at the comment but rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Kid, wanna tell me how this happened?” You shake your head. “Nothing that really concerns you to be honest.” You start to sit up but the blood loss has finally caught up with you and you sit right back down.

 

Bobby gives Dean and Sam a look and they step out of the room. Dean outside to Baby and Sam to the kitchen to tinker with something. Bobby scoots closer. “I hate to be the guy that pulls this card, you’re in my house, don’t lie to me girl. What’s going on?”

 

You glare at him. “Bobby, you are a damn good hunter I’m sure, and an even better man. My first conversation with you was a lie, how am I supposed to trust you?” “I’m not asking you to trust me, I’m asking you to level with me. If something’s going on that may lead us in danger cause you’re here we deserve to know.”

 

You sigh. _He’s right. Damnit I hate when people are right._ “I didn’t think I’d break this easy but you’re right. Get tweedle dee and tweedle dum back here, they should probably know too.” With that Bobby stood up and wrangled the boys, they each took their seats. Dean looked pissed and concerned, Sam just looked confused, and Bobby… Bobby reminded me of my father.

 

You lean forward on the couch. “I’m not gonna get in crazy detail with you three, not yet, I don’t know if I can trust you yet and I might not ever but what I will tell you is what happened outside and why. That’s what I’ll give you. Is that good enough for now?”

 

They all three looked at each other. No one saying a word, Dean was the one to nod.

 

“Crowley popped up to say hello, he does that from time to time because I have something he wants. Badly, I won’t give it to him though. It’s powerful and I have sentimental attachment to it. I got pissed, lost my shit and beat the crap of a rust bucket and cut my shit all to hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Sid(Reader's) past, some dancing, some flirting, Dean gets a handful of himself, and a horrible nightmare.
> 
> ENJOY :D

“So what is this thing that Crowley wants?” Dean was the first to break the silence. _No surprise there._ “A blade, very special in nature.” They all look at each other again. “Do you have it?” The tension in Bobby’s voice was palpable. You nod your head. “Ward the house to keep angels away, and I’ll show it to you.”

 

They didn’t question, they didn’t waste time, they warded where needed and took their seats again. You pulled the blade from behind your back from a special sheath. The blade itself shimmered like Damascus steel. The handle was solid steel and smooth with what appeared to be old leather as a grip. There were etching up and down the middle of the blade, it was shaped like a gladiator’s sword but smaller.

 

The boys looked at it with intensity. “So what is it?” Bobby finally spoke up. “This is called the Enochian Blade of the Divine. It was given to me by someone very special. It’s supposed to be in heaven but it’s useless there. I am the last surviving member of a long bloodline that can use this blade.”

 

You put it back in its sheath and sat back, waiting for a million questions. “Why did we ward against angels just now?” You smile at Dean. “The sheath that was made to keep the blade protected only protects it if the blade is in the sheath, if not then your little angel friend would have sensed it if he was near, and he is near, so it was for my safety.”

 

“Is that why you wouldn’t let Cass touch you in the car?” Sam finally spoke up. “Yes, his healing powers have no effect on my anyway. I’m warded inside and out from demons, angels, many things. I’m basically a walking nullifier, if he were to touch me though he would know who I was and would probably try to smite me like every other angel that’s figured it out.”

 

“So who are you really?” “Bobby, I’m not going to give you my name. I’m sure if I did you could open any one of these books and find my family and our story but I’d rather you not. Sidney Grey. That is what you will call me and that is the name I will answer to you got me?”

 

Sam let out an unintentional yawn and got up, going upstairs without a word to sleep. Bobby was the next. He went upstairs and to bed. This day had been long for everyone especially all the men. Dean didn’t look tired. He just kept sipping at his whiskey, occasionally looking at you.

 

“Hey, if you got something to say, now is the time.” He shrugged at you. There were a thousand things he wanted to say and at the same time nothing at all. He took another sip of his whiskey. Suddenly you took a long hard look at this marvel of a man in front of you.

 

Studying his bow legs, muscle clad arms, full lips, hair slightly out of place from being up for so many hours, his eyes didn’t look tired though, he just looked like he wanted to know more. Thirsty for knowledge and hungry for something other than food. Reading people came natural, it was sometimes annoying but hey right now not so much.

 

“Dean?” He looked up into your eyes again. “What do you want to know? Now that I’m not being triple teamed, I might be more inclined to answer.” He laughed at the innuendo. Scooted his chair closer. “How did you get started hunting?” _He was never going to let go of that one._ You frowned. “Seriously, you don’t want to know anything else?” He shook his head, eyes locked with yours.

 

You nodded. “I’ll tell you but this is in confidence. Don’t make me regret it or I’ll make you regret it more got me?” He sat back giving you full attention. You sighed. “My parents were hunter’s; they didn’t hide it from me growing up. We didn’t actively go looking for hunts but if one crossed our path we would take it out together. The first of us to die was my mother. She was taken by a group of demons, raped, tortured, she wouldn’t give them what they wanted. The location of the blade and they killed her. Leaving her body on our front porch to find before school. We thought she was just off on a quick hunt to be back. Imagine our surprise.” Dean did his best to keep a straight face. You continued. “After that I finished school quickly. Graduating at 14. Focused all my time on hunting with Dad, he was sick with revenge. We got it. The next year two months before my 15th birthday we got the demons who killed my mom. We took a break, settled down. Dad opened up an auto shop. I helped where I could and we were happy. Then on my 16th birthday, my father handed me the blade in its new special sheath that I had helped him research how to make. It was my turn to carry it. That night my father was killed in front of me. Something had been watching us, watching him. Waiting to make his move to get the blade and finish all of us. I got away, got myself warded from head to toe as I should have been, as we all should have been, burned all the family information and took my new name. Sidney Grey. I’ve been alone ever since.”

 

You hadn’t realized that you had started crying while telling that story. You also hadn’t realized when Dean had come to sit on the couch next to you and was gently rubbing up and down your back soothing you. _Sweet guy._ When you did realize you pulled away. “I’m fine, I’m sorry, it’s been a long time since I told that story.” He nodded. “What killed your father?” Whatever tears you had had instantly dried. Rage covered your face. “My big brother…” You stood off the couch and walked outside, opting to sleep under the stars. You walked some ways until you found yourself in the loft of a barn, looking at the stars you drifted to sleep.

Dean had watched you go to the barn, making sure you weren’t taking off or going to yet again cause yourself harm by beating up a pile of junk cars. _Her family sounds just as fucked up as mine._ He knew there was more to the story that you weren’t telling him but he was happy with what you did give him. What he couldn’t understand is why he felt compelled to soothe you once he realized you were crying.

 

He’s a good guy when it came down to it and softy at heart but you were a stranger in his life that had something on her that could potentially bring even more danger in their lives. That should have pissed him off but no, he wanted to comfort you, make you feel better. _That’s usually Sammy’s gig…_ After shaking it off and chalking it up to being beyond tired he finished his glass of whiskey and stretched out on the couch to catch some shut eye.

 

A few hours later Sammy was the first one up, he tromped down the stairs, seeing that you were nowhere to be found he woke his brother. “Dean, where’s Sid?” Dean grumbled and growled not ready to be awake yet. “Shit Sammy, she’s in the fucking barn, leave me alone…” He turned over and fell right back asleep.

 

Sam grabbed his jacket and walked out to the barn, you were already awake, just listening to the silence around you, the nature, watching birds fly overhead. When you heard Sam’s boots crunching toward the barn you figured it was time to get up but stayed still, just to absorb the last few moments of peace you could.

 

“Sidney?” Sam looked around the barn searching for signs of you. “Hey Sid you in here?” “Up top Sammy, who in their right mind would sleep down there in that filth?” He chuckled to himself and climbed the ladder to the loft to find you laying in your sports bra and panties. He turned his back immediately. “Sorry, shit.” Blush covered his face from embarrassment.

 

You couldn’t help but bust out laughing. “Dude, it’s no different than me wearing a bathing suit, chill, get over here and take a look, I bet you’ve never just stared at the sky before.” You weren’t entirely wrong or entirely right but he took a deep breath and turned around.

 

It was hard for him not to stare at you. You had a defined body, the markings from your sigils and warding scars were delicately carved or tattooed on your body, you had ample breast and a flat stomach, and your __ hair was just long enough to drape over your shoulders. He took a seat next to you.

 

“Lay back gigantor.” You chuckled at him. He smiled and did as you said. Stretching his arms above his head and using his hands as a pillow. You were right, it was beautiful, looking at the sky through the busted ceiling of the barn. “Hey, this is pretty awesome, how’d you think to come up here?” “I sleep outside a lot. Brings me comfort, it’s a crazy world, I live a crazy life. When I sleep outside like this though it just feels like the world is alright for a bit.”

 

He sat up on his forearms and looked down at you. You hadn’t even noticed. “It’s the little things Sam. The little things that remind me I’m alive even if I’m alone, I’m alive and alone and that’s something.” You finally looked up to see him staring at you. Sadness and pity in his eyes. You sat up on your knees quickly and slapped his chest. “You quit that right now!” He laughed at you dimples on full volume. “What did I do?” You smile. “Don’t take pity on me. You don’t have the room to if I’m not mistaken.” He nodded and shrugged. “You got me there Sid, you don’t have to be alone if you don’t want to be though. You can hunt with my brother and I. Once you see the bunker I’m sure you’ll change your mind.”

 

He sat up and crossed his legs and you crossed yours in front of him. “Sam, is this ‘bunker’ you’re talking about a Men of Letter’s hideout by chance?” If words could knock someone out yours would have. His face was in shock. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You laughed. “How do you know about the Men of Letters?” You pulled your pants over and grabbed a chain from the front pocket, it had many charms on it. One of which was the Aquarian Star. The sign of the Men of Letters. “My grandfather was a member; my father chose to be a hunter instead of a librarian. He still told me about it though.”

 

Sam’s face lit up. “We have to go tell Dean! You’re a legacy like us!” You nodded. “I guess I am and we will. I’m not ready to go in yet or get on the road. Being stuck in a car again for hours does not sound appealing at all right now.” You stretched back out on the ground after putting the charms back in your pants pocket. Sam stretched out next to you. You both just watching the clouds roll by and listen to the birds sing.

 

Bobby came down the stairs looking around. He noticed you and Sam were nowhere to be seen. He sat down at his desk after kicking the couch where Dean slept, getting him stirring. “Rise and shine boy. Where’d your fool brother run off to and Sid?” Dean sat up rubbing his eyes and stretching. “Sid’s in the barn, I imagine that’s where Sam is too if he heard me when I told him where she was.”

 

Bobby cocked an eyebrow. “I guess that girl likes to sleep under the stars or something.” Dean nodded. “That’s the vibe I got when we finished talking after you guys hopped the sleep train.” “What did you two talk about? Don’t tell me you tried to seduce the poor thing.” Dean laughed. “Nah, not yet.” He winked. “She just talked to me about some more of her past, nothing major. She got a little worked up and when I tried to comfort her she took off to the barn.” Bobby nodded. “She’s an odd bird ain’t she.” Dean nodded with a smile on his face. “Yeah, you can say that again.” Bobby threw his hat at Dean’s head. “What the?!” “Go get Sam and Sid ya love sick idgit!” Dean threw back the hat, _Who’s love sick…_ He walked toward the barn.

\--

You and Sam had been laying in silence for a while, you had closed your eyes again and hadn’t realized Sam was propped up looking down at you again. He was looking at your sigils and warding on your body. He knew he shouldn’t be staring but he was so fascinated by you. You took a peek as he was gazing at the runes on your thigh.

 

“It’s enochian.” He jumped not realizing your eyes were open. “S-Sorry. I just, your body is covered with sigils and warding that I have never seen before.” You sat up brushing the hay of your back. “Maybe I’ll let you get a better look later.” You winked at him and stood to put back on your tank and flannel and pants.

 

He faltered for a moment then regained his composure standing next to you. “Princess! Sammy! Where you at?!” Deans voice echoed and it gave you chills. You smiled and winked at Sammy again. “Watch this.” You hoped that your stitches would hold up to some strain. You took a running leap grabbing a metal beam that crossed the barn, you used that to vault yourself to the top of a tractor then flip to land at Dean’s feet. “Who you callin’ princess?” You smirked.

 

Sam had climbed down the ladder like a normal human being instead of showing off like you did. Dean grabbed your right arm and pulled it up. “Hope it was worth this, we have to stitch you back up now.” You looked down. “Shit, I had a feeling that would happen.” Deep red blood was running out of your arm to the ground through broken stitches. “Sorry guys. I’ll take care of this.” You held your arm up to slow the bleeding and made your way to the house quickly.

 

When you entered, you sat down and picked up the first aid kit they used last night. Quickly you stitched everything back without making a sound. Pouring a little bit of whiskey over it to clean it and taking a few swigs. “Eventful morning I see.” You nod. “Was showing off for the boys and a stitch popped, no big deal.”

 

“She’s something else ain’t she, Sammy.” Watching you run into the house with your hand raised over your head. Sam nodded. “She sure is. Oh! Hey! She’s a legacy too like us!” Dean cocked an eyebrow. “No way, seriously?” Sam nodded. “Her grandfather was a Men of Letters and taught her father but he chose to be a hunter.” “We could find her real name by that information Sammy.” The bitch face could be heard it was so stern. “What!? I didn’t say we would. I just said we could. Chill out.” They finally started the short walk to the house. “Jerk.” “Bitch.”

 

They soon entered seeing you had already bandaged yourself up and Bobby shaking his head at you. Dean took a seat next to you on the couch and Sam pulled up the chair in the room. “So what’s the game plan boys?” Bobby pulled a stack of papers over. “I’ve done some research but no leads right now so you boys are free to go and I’ll call ya if I hear of anything.” Dean nods. “I guess we’re headed to the bunker sweet cheeks.” You stand up and wiggle your ass in their faces. “You bet your ass these cheeks are sweet. Meet you out at the car.”

 

The boys look at Bobby after glancing at each other as you leave the room. Bobby shakes his head and laughs. “You boys have bit off way more than you can chew with that girl. She’s gonna eat you alive.” Dean stood first. “Bring it on.” He strode out confidently to the impala. Sam stood next, far less confident. “I think you’re right Bobby.” He ran his fingers through his hair followed behind.

 

You all piled in Baby and headed down the road. You pulled your mp3 player from your duffel and put in your head phones. Before you could hit play you caught Dean staring at you in the rear view mirror. “Need something before I drown out the world?” “What is it you’re listening to?” You smiled. “I figure this is going to be a long ride so I’m gonna jam to some Zeppelin, Skynard, a touch of ACDC, then round it out with some more fast beat stuff so I can be awake when we get there.” The smile that stretched across his face made your heart melt. “What’s your favorite Zeppelin song princess?” You glared at the nickname, then softened to think about it for a moment. “That’s a hard one. Instead of one song I’d have to say the entire Zeppelin IV album.” Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was as giddy as a school girl and he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

 

You winked seeing how happy Dean got and put in your head phones. Hitting shuffle you had a little of everything on you mp3. It was majorly classic rock, southern rock, and hard rock, but you did have a touch of techno like nightcore mixes of certain songs for when you worked out. Simple Man by Skynard was first to play and that set the tone for the road trip ahead.

 

You were asleep within no time and with your headphones in Sam and Dean began chatting mindlessly between each other. “So you were in the barn for a while with sleeping beauty. What’d you guys do up there?” Sam could sense a hint of jealousy in Dean’s voice. “We laid in the loft, she was in a sports bra and panties, what do you think we did?” Deans face instantly went to stone. “Didn’t think you were that kind of girl Sammy.” He chuckled sarcastically. “Shut it. We just talked and stared at the sky. She has a big thing for nature.”

 

Dean checked the rear view seeing you were still asleep with your headphones in. “So, Sid as good lookin’ without as she is with?” Sam laughed. “Dude, I didn’t see her naked! It was like she was in a bathing suit.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on man, you gotta give me something! Help a brother out here!” Sam laughed again even harder this time. “You’ll have to try to see for yourself I suppose. I’m not one to kiss and tell.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. _Like she’d ever kiss you… Wait… Why the hell do I care…?_ He shook his head and turned up the radio. Sam leaned against the door falling asleep.

\--

After many hours you woke up. At some point Dean and Sam had stopped and switched drivers so Dean could sleep. Sam noticed you wake up and you pulled out your head phones.

 

“He actually lets people drive his pride and joy?” You say sounding mock surprised. Sam just laughs. “I’m his brother, I don’t have to steal it to get a joy ride.” You nod your head. “Makes sense I guess, I’m a much better driver though.” You stick your tongue out at him. He laughs more. “So how long has he been asleep?” You raise up to lean over the seat to look at Dean. He looked so peaceful. Slightly snoring long eyelashes gently touching his cheeks. He was a sight to behold, surprising you more and more every time you looked. “Only a couple hours, he didn’t sleep much last night.”

 

You nodded as you lean back and scoot behind the passenger seat. “Neither of us did, he had me up talking a bit.” Sam cocked his eyebrow. “What did you guys talk about if you don’t mind.” You shook your head. “I get really emotional about it, I’ll tell you later when I’m feeling more up to it I’m sure, just not right now.” You leaned forward placing your head on the seat in front of you, feeling the warmth of Deans head and the softness of his hair, you just wanted to be near him for some reason. Not like you’re a super touchy feely person but you wondered what touching him would feel like.

 

You sat back, noticing Sam was studying you. “What?” He looked back at the road. “Nothing, just. Don’t get your hopes up with him.” He glanced at sleeping Dean. You cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He sighed. “Look, I know he’s a good looking guy and he’s putting on the best face possible but he doesn’t do relationships.” “What hunter does?” He nodded for a moment. “Fair enough. I’m just saying don’t expect more than sex with him.” You cock your head. “What do you mean with him? Are you trying to tell me something Sam?”

 

He thought for a moment then shook his head no. “I’m just giving you a heads up that’s all. Didn’t mean anything by it.” _Liar… You’re trying to scare her away from him so you can get closer to her. Why are you lying to her?_ He shook his head to snap out of it and focus back on the road.

 

Sam, was cute, alright he was more than cute but you couldn’t really see anything there. Now Dean on the other hand. He was right up your ally and it didn’t make you feel any sort of way that he wasn’t in to relationships. You didn’t plan on sticking around anyway.

 

You quietly slid your hand around through the open space between the metal frame and the seat of the impala and ran your hand along his lax bicep, even completely lax with dead weight while he slept it was firm and sculpted. You jumped a little when you felt him turn toward your hand and touch your hand with his.

 

Looking at the passenger mirror outside the car you could see his emerald eyes looking back at you. At some point he had woken up and had realized you were touching him.

 

You groped his bicep and slid you hand around to touch his chest. His warmth was intoxicating. You giggled to yourself, too loud apparently. “You alright back there?” You popped up, Dean waited a few moments then adjusted so he was back against the window seemingly asleep. You nod. “Yeah, just tired again.” You fake a yawn and stretch out on the back seat. _What the hell was that?! You have got to be careful! That was a damn near intimate moment! Get your shit together! Jesus!_

 

You continued to beat yourself up the rest of the trip to the bunker. When you arrived you gathered your bags. You saw Dean was going for your door to open it you scurried to the other and opened it for yourself getting out and grabbing your stuff. He looked at you very confused.

 

You did your best to ignore him. Sam lead the way through the bunker. Showing you the important rooms. _I’m gonna have to make a map of this place. Shit._ He pointed out a few rooms. You chose the closest one and went in to set down your stuff. Watching across the hall as Dean entered what appeared to be his room and unpacked his duffel. You ran you hand over your face with frustration. _Of course… Of all the rooms… You chose the one across the hall from Dean…_

 

“Hey, there’s a couple rooms Sammy forgot to show you I thought you’d wanna see. Come on.” His smile could lead married women astray. You nod with a smile and follow him. The first room he showed you was the range. You could definitely see putting in some hours down here. Then he took you out into the garage which you had gotten a glance of but now, you were blown away by all the cars.

 

You smiled, running from car to car. “You have the keys to all of these!?” Dean nodded leaning against the wall by Baby with a smile on his face. You couldn’t help but squeal a little with joy. You wanted to drive every single one of them. “Hey I need to stretch out, mind if I have a few minutes out here alone? I need the space.” Dean nodded and stepped out the door. You grabbed your Bluetooth speaker and set it up on the hood of one of the cars. Your stretching was like sparring but with dancing, it was so much fun. You chose Babe I’m Gonna Leave You by Zeppelin and began swaying and moving to the melody. When it picked up you went into more drastic classical dance, you took ballet when you were little, it was useful. By the 2:34 mark of the song you were in your zone. Little did you know Dean was watching every single movement. Fighting the urge to join you out in the garage.

\-- 

You were on your fourth song now. Ride On by ACDC. A favorite of yours. By now you weren’t even sparring with your dancing, this song was meant to be your stripper song. You looked around seeing if there were any cameras. _Nope._ You looked to see if either Sam or Dean were near. _Nope._ You grinned to yourself and began swaying, climbing on Baby barefooted to do your strip tease.

 

Deans eyes went wide watching you sway to a personal favorite song of his. Your flannel flinging off made him start to get hard already, he reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans.

 

You pulled off your tank top next. Swaying and running the fabric up and down your now exposed skin. You slid off the impala and undid the button of your BDU’s. The tempo picked up as you slid forward bending over sliding them down and flicking them off with one of your feet.

 

You were now in just your sports bra and panties and Dean was bursting at the seams. How could you not know he was standing there watching? _Does she know I’m here? No, she couldn’t._ Dean kept a watchful eye, enjoying every ounce of skin, taking in all your sigils and warding etched into your body.

 

You began to remove your sports bra then changed your mind at the last second. _Deep breaths. This is not a real strip club._ You giggled to yourself and slid over Baby laying on her back on her hood. Grinding your pelvis to the beat feeling all over your body and throwing your head around seductively. Biting your lip was a bit much but oh good lord did it feel fun.

 

The song ended and Dean watched as you started putting back on your clothes, red all over and smiling. He briskly walked to his room. There was something he needed to take care of. “Hey, Dean, can you come here?” He put a hand up to Sam as to say not now, I’m busy, and kept on walking. Sam just looked at him confused. _What’s his problem?_ Dean entered his room, shut and locked the door and got to business, his pants had never been whipped off as fast.

 

You had gotten your clothes back on and were now making your way through the bunker, slightly winded and glistening with sweat. You emerged in the library thankful that you had remembered the way. “Hey, Sam, where are the showers in this museum again?” He looked up from his laptop. Seeing you sweaty. “Why are you drenched in sweat?” You giggled. “I have a dance and spar routine I do alone, I just used the open space of the garage. Perfect acoustics for my music to motivate me. Shower location please?” He laughed and shook his head. “Past the hall where your room is, take a left, its down that hall to the right, you won’t be able to miss it I promise.” You winked and off you went.

 

Sam watched as you left the room. Remembering Dean had just come from that way as well. _Did he watch her dance? Maybe she got too close to Baby… No he would have said something…_ Now having lost complete concentration he got up from the table and went to the kitchen. Food and coffee would do him loads of good right now to get refocused.

 

Dean had finished his deed. Cleaning himself up he slid on his night pants and decided a shower was in order. Grabbing a change of clothes, he made his way down the hall. _There’s a shower on?_ He picked up his pace hoping that they didn’t leave a shower on by accident in one of the stalls.

 

Hearing music playing as he got closer he slowed down. Peeking his head in, sure enough, there you were behind an opaque shower curtain taking a shower. He cleared his throat. You quickly turned your head toward him. “Dean?” “Yeah, it’s me, I see you found the showers on your own.” You laughed. “I had to ask Sam for directions but it wasn’t that difficult to find. You coming in for a shower too?” Dean nodded then realizing you can’t see him finally spoke up. “Yeah, I can wait until you’re done.” “Nah, don’t be silly, it’s your home. Just grab a stall, the water’s fine.” You giggled to yourself. “I’m almost done anyway. I take quick showers.”

 

“Wouldn’t be so quick if you had company.” Dean muttered to himself as he stepped in a stall down the way, getting undressed and launching his clothes over the rail. You heard him as he cleared his throat. “Aw, that’s cute. Thinking you could handle me.” He wanted to respond but his words caught in his throat. “Your voice carries, you might wanna remember that next time you make comments to yourself out loud.”

 

 _Man up… Come on!_ “Princess, I know I could handle you. I dare say I’d break you in half.” With that a heat started in your core. _Keep it together woman, he’s a smooth talker but he wouldn’t dare._ “You keep tellin’ yourself that pretty boy.” With that you shut off your shower, and yanked your towel in wrapping it around yourself.

 

He peeked his head around his shower curtain. Your eyes caught his as you were gathering your clothes and toiletries and shot him a wink. You swayed your hips as you turned and swiftly made your way to your room.

 

Dean laid his head against the cool tile. _Dude, what the hell. This chick is like a female me, fucking hell._ He shook his head and focused on his shower.

 

You had made it to your room and locked the door, changing into shorts and another tank, you had decided to forgo the bra and panties, felt more comfortable anyway. You slid on a pair of socks and made your way to what you hoped was the kitchen to get something to eat. Lucky for you Sam was in the process of cooking something. The smell led you to your destination.

\--

You sat down at the little table with a smile seeing that Sam was making grilled cheese. “Hey, mind fixing me one of those?” He had his back to you but heard you come in, he nodded his head and got the stuff ready to make a second grilled cheese.

 

While he was doing that you poured yourself a cup of coffee, sipping it to warm yourself. Soon he was finished with the grilled cheese, turning to bring the plates to the table he hesitated for a moment at the sight of you then shook his head and continued and placed a plate in front of you with a smile.

 

You quickly picked up the sandwich and began eating. “This is awesome!” Sam smiled as he ate his own. Trying desperately to ignore your hard nipples that were obvious through your tank.

 

You finished, taking your plate over to the sink, Dean walked in soon. Stopping at the doorway he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at you. “Would you like to put those to use and cut me a new windshield dear?” You looked down then back at him and stuck your tongue out.

 

Sam just shook his head, of course Dean would have the balls to just come out and say it. “I’m gonna go put on one of my flannels.” Dean held out a hand. “No, please, I wouldn’t dream of it.” You giggled but continued out anyway. Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a grilled cheese off the counter he knew was for him. “Damn, Sammy, that one is gonna be the death of me.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t make it so obvious she might take it easy on you.” “Dude, you’re kidding right? I’d be crazy not to hit on her. Have you seen her?!” He shoved another bite of grilled cheese in his mouth. “Yes, Dean, I have eyes.” Sam took his plate to the sink pouring himself another cup of coffee. “I’m just saying that if you didn’t put yourself out there so blatantly maybe she might actually bite.” “God do I hope she does.” “Right, whatever you say. Hey, can you come look at something I’ve been organizing the Men of Letter’s documents and have run into a little problem.” Dean sighed. “Seriously dude, do I look like a librarian? You’re the brains and I get shit done.” Dean finished his cup of coffee and set it in the sink. “Right, how could I forget.” Sam rolled his eyes and made his way back out to the library.

 

You were in your room, getting everything put away. _Gonna be here for a while I guess I might as well get comfortable._ You had finished putting away your clothes and putting your weapons away, except for the enochian blade, that was always on you, no matter what.

 

You were bent over sliding your duffel bags into your closet when a whistle echoed through your room. You didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know Dean was at your door. _Play it cool. Cool as ice._ You stood up slowly and turned to him. “See something you like?” You cocked your hip at him as you took a seat on your bed.

 

Dean licked his lips. _Damn those lips._ “Just admiring the view sweetheart. You get everything unpacked alright?” You nodded. “Sure did, I don’t own much so it doesn’t take long.” He caught sight of your blade around your waist. “You know you don’t have to have that on in here right?” You ran your fingers across the sheath. “I do, I never take it off, not since it became mine.” Dean nodded. “I understand.”

 

There was an awkward pause. “So, uh, anything else you need Dean?” He shook his head no. “Nah, sweetheart, I think I’m gonna go lay down, door’s always open if you need anything.” He turned and left. _Well aren’t you a smooth operator?_ You stood up and shut your door and turned off your light. Exhaustion had suddenly washed over you and sleep sounded nice.

 

You crawled in to your bed, it was comfortable but you would have to make a note to go get some softer linens., these things were circa cold war and damn were they scratchy. You left your flannel on for some softness and slipped into a deep sleep.

 

**_“Warren! Warren why?!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. Your adopted brother holding your fathers lifeless body in his hands, smiling, covered in his blood. “Dear, sister, you know why. This was how it always had to be.”_ **

****

**_He dropped your father, your best friend, your mentor on the floor with a loud thud. You crawled to his lifeless body. Clutching to it, hoping your tears would somehow bring him back to life. “You had a choice! You chose to leave us and join those fucking demons! You could have just stayed away!”_ **

****

**_Warren squatted down shaking his head, making a tsk noise as he did so. “You, knowing the world we live in, the life we lived, do you realize what power our dear parents kept from us? Why I chose this road? You could come with me. You are the last of those who can use that blade, use it with me. We could do unimaginable things!”_ **

****

**_You cried loudly as he ripped you away from your father’s lifeless body, flinging you against a wall. “I will come for you one day, on that day I will be stronger, I will be unstoppable, you will join me, be mine body and soul and we will use the blade together to bring this whole broken world down and build it back up again.” He planted a kiss on your lips. You punched him in the face and fought a violent urge to vomit._ **

****

**_“You are why Mom is dead! You killed our… MY father! I will murder you!” You screamed and wailed as he threw you farther away and left you to pick up the pieces._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nightmare haze, more past junk comes to the surface, Cass says hello!
> 
> Dean makes a boo boo.

 

“Sid!” You felt your body shaking but couldn’t see anything but your father’s cold dead eyes through tears flowing from your own. “Damnit Sid wake the hell up!”

 

Green eyes filled your vision. _Dad’s eyes are grey… Grey like mine…_ “Sid?! You there?” “Who… What?” Your vision fully returned and Dean was shaking you, you were on the floor, your body was on fire, blood had sprung out from a few of your stitches, nothing tore thankfully. “Dean?”

 

He sighed and picked you up, placing you back on your bed. “Are you okay? I heard you screaming and came to see what was up. You have nightmares like that often?” You slid up against the headboard and pulled your knees to your chest. “You could say that.” You began shaking, the pain really catching up with you.

 

“Can I look at you, you look like you thrashed around a decent amount, I want to make sure nothing’s broken.” You nod and slide down the bed so he can see better. He pulls up the back of your shirt and makes a hissing sound. “Shit, Sid, that bruise is gonna be there a while. Let me go get something to put on it.” You nod and he leaves for a moment. You drape your head in your hands. _I am such an idiot. This is just wonderful. Good going. Fuck._ Dean returns with some salve on his hand.

 

“I’m gonna put this on, I’m sorry, it’s not gonna feel nice.” You shrug and nod. He begins rubbing the salve on your bruise, you hiss and tense, making the pain spread more. “NNNGGGHHH….” You couldn’t hold in the groan.

 

He finishes soon thankfully and lowers your shirt back down. “I haven’t that dream in a while. I was hoping I wouldn’t while I was with you guys. Sorry about that.” Dean sat back down in front of you. “Hey, don’t sweat it. Sammy and I are no strangers to nightmares.” He was being good at this whole consoling thing.

 

Sam walked in holding some pain killers and water. “Hey, Dean told me what happened. I figured you’d want these.” “Oh god yes please!” You swallowed the pills quickly and downed the water. “Thank you, so much. That’ll help.”

 

They both look at you for a moment. “You still look really tired, Sid.” You nod at Dean. “Would you like to sleep out in the library or something? Maybe a different room?” You shake your head. “No, I’m more exhausted now than when I laid down but it’s going to be hard for me to sleep now.” Sam nodded hearing his phone ringing he makes an I’m sorry face and walks out to answer it.

 

“Hey, Sid, have you ever tried sleeping next to someone? That’s helped me in the past.” You cock an eyebrow. “This wouldn’t be some silly attempt to get me into bed with you is it Dean?” He laughs and shakes his head. “Not that I haven’t thought about that but no, this is me offering a possible solution for you to get some sleep. You need it if you’re going to hunt with us.”

 

You scoff at his words. “Please, you think you’ve seen my best? Get me fully rested and set me loose. I’d run laps around you both.” He smiled at you. “That’s a girl.” You blush slightly but recover quickly.

 

Sam walks back in. “Hey Dean, I need to head in to town for a few, you guys going to be okay?” The confusion on Dean’s face is adorable to say the least. “What’s up Sammy? You need me to come?” Sam shakes his head. “No, it’s Jody Mills, she’s in town and wants to get a coffee and catch up.”

 

“You guys know Jody?” Both of their heads whip around to meet yours. “You know Jody?” Dean repeats back to you. “Hell yeah! I passed through her jurisdiction a while back and helped her with a few things, she’s awesome. She gave me a place to stay and some food not to mention she was a great help.” They were dumbfounded to say the least but smiled. “Tell her I said hey.” Sam nodded.

 

“See you when you get back Sammy.” He nodded and off he went. Dean focused his attention back on you. “So, what do you say? Want a bunkmate? If it doesn’t help at least you can say you tried.” You shrugged. “I guess, no funny business though.” You playfully glare. He throws his hands up in surrender with a smile.

 

You both walk to his room; he wouldn’t shut up about how comfortable his bed was. He laid down first, you laid down in the available space, laying your head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around your waist bringing you in close. His other arm pulled the blankets up over you both.

 

“Can I throw my leg over you? That’s more comfortable for me.” He nodded. You laid your leg over his and sighed, it was very comfortable. You tucked one hand between you and the other draped over his waist. He used the hand that had pulled the blanket over you both and laid it on your draped hand.

 

Laying with him was so comfortable you’d swear you’d have been doing it for years. You smiled into his chest He felt it. “What’s so funny?” You shook your head gently. “Big bad Winchester is a cuddle bug. Never would have imagined.” He playfully tapped your shoulder. “Knock it off and get some sleep sweetheart.” You nestled back into his chest and relaxed. The world became comfortable and you drifted to sleep.

 

This sleep would be very different than the last. No dreams, just comfort and soothing feelings. Never have you slept this well in your life that you could remember since your life had changed so much. Maybe being here wasn’t so bad.

\--

You woke up groggily, but feeling rested. Your full bladder stirring you to move. You tried to sit up but found it impossible a weight was keeping you down, a warm weight.

 

Your eyes flew open with panic, kicking and thrashing finally launching yourself from the warm embrace and turning to face the bed you were once resting so peacefully in.

 

Dean was awake, not that he wanted to be. In your thrashing you had popped him in the nose and drew some blood. “Son of a bitch! Morning to you too!” His voice was muffled through his hand holding his nose.

 

You shook, past experiences taking over, you could see Dean, you could hear him but he didn’t seem like Dean to you. He looked like a bad memory from your past. A time when you went off the rails and found yourself in a tight spot.

 

“You’re dead, you aren’t real.” You gritted your teeth. Dean put his hand up feeling the blood had stopped. “Sweetheart? I’m alive as ever and bleeding, it’s too early for this shit.”

 

You shook your head, “No! You can’t be alive! Crowley told me himself!” You reached behind you to wrap your hand around the enochian blade’s handle. Dean suddenly realized it was not him that you were talking to. “Hey! Snap out of it! It’s me! Dean?! Come on Sid!”

 

As he saw your arm tense as you began to pull the blade from its sheath he moved quickly. Pinning you against a wall. You grunted with the wind being knocked out of you. “Alistair, you’re dead!” Dean’s eyes went wide with shock. “Alistair?! No, sweetheart it’s me. Dean. Dean Winchester. You know me!”

 

Finally, his words cut through and you could see those emerald green eyes shining through the fog of your mind. “Dean…” He nodded and stepped back feeling your hand slip away from your blade. “I’m so sorry, I just got lost. I’m sorry.”

 

“Why were you talking about Alistair?” His face was just as stern as his voice. You shook your head. “Another time, I need to use the bathroom.” You pushed passed him and made your way to the bathroom. Passing Sam along the way. “I heard screaming, you okay?” You nod and continue walking. Entering the bathroom.

 

Sam jogged to Dean’s room. “Dean, what’s going on?” Dean shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed, wiping away the rest of the blood from his nose, making sure it wasn’t broken. “Man, I don’t even know. She had a nightmare last night, I had her sleep with me so she could get some rest. She woke up and freaked out.” His words trailed off for a moment, he looked up at Sam with confusion. “She thought I was Alistair…”

 

You had finished relieving yourself and were slowly making your way back to Dean’s room, not wanting to explain but knowing an explanation was needed. As you slowly approached Deans room. Sam turned to greet you. “Hey, you feeling alright?” You nodded and stopped to stand beside him in the door. “Dean, Sam, you both should come to the library, I owe you an explanation.”

 

You turned before they could say another word and made your way to the library, you took a seat in an arm chair, crossing your legs beneath you. Might as well be comfortable this is going to get awkward.

 

Dean and Sam weren’t long to join you. Pulling a chair up on each side. Quietly waiting for you to begin. You sighed. “Dean, I’m sorry about your nose. I couldn’t tell what was real for a moment.” He nodded. “It’s not broken; can you tell me what the hell happened in there? Why’d you think I was Alistair?”

 

You sighed. “You’re not the only hunter to ever go to hell and come back Dean.” Both brothers sat back with mouths wide open in shock. You had expected it so you let them have a minute before you continued. “My trip to hell was less because of a deal and more because I was valuable. Same end result either way. Torture, disembowelment, ripped apart and sewn back together.”

 

Dean’s uncomfortable shifting in his seat made you rethink your approach for a moment but blunt is the best method of delivery. “It may not have been linked to a seal of the apocalypse but Alistair took a liking to me just as he did you Dean, he made me the same offer. I lasted 13 months before I finally cracked. I began torturing souls. After I had proved my worthiness to him he gave me a different job. He would find a way to return me to my body in exchange I would collect more souls for him and punish demons and those who opposed him.” I took the job without hesitation. Only… When I was returned to my body and sent out my mission all the feelings of guilt and remorse came with it. I hesitated and decided to try my luck with running and hiding instead of doing what I was told.”

 

Dean raised a hand to interject. “You lasted 13 months?” You nodded. “I only lasted that long because of my bloodline, don’t take it personally Dean.” He quieted back down for you to continue. You cleared your throat. “With the help of some unsavory characters I managed to avoid Alistair for a while, not for good however. He caught up with me and stayed topside to make sure I carried out my missions. Sleeping in the same bed as me… Making sure I didn’t leave… Holding…” Your eyes filled themselves with tears, you wiped them away and shook your head. “I hadn’t laid with anyone since Alistair, until you. It was a reaction. I’m sorry.” Dean nodded his head. “No sweat, I understand.” “Thanks for being so honest with us, Sid.”

\--

Sam was always so kind, Dean was obviously trying to hide pain. Alistair was a long buried memory of his. You only wished you shared his resilience. “I know Alistair is dead. Those unsavory characters I spoke of let me know.” Sam cocked an eyebrow. “Unsavory characters as in who?” You smiled. “Another great friend of yours and an ex. Ruby and Crowley.”

 

They both looked at each other then back at you. You put your hands up in defense. “I know, it’s like the six degrees of Kevin Bacon with our life stories but the only reason Ruby was helping me was because I had insider information on the apocalypse, I figure she was trying to keep me away from you boys. Crowley, he only wanted the blade, of course I wouldn’t and won’t give it to him but he still tries to this day.” You glanced down at your stitched arms. “He is why this happened. He popped up at Bobby’s while I was on my walk and seeing him brings out a temperamental side of me to say the least.”

 

“Why does Crowley want the blade?” _Sam you always ask the best questions._ “He technically wants me and the blade, he will settle for just the blade since it can kill anything in existence and I’m the only one who can use it, separating us would make it so he had a longer life span. He would be much happier if I would just join him and use the blade for his purposes, like I did with Alistair.”

 

You reached back and slid your hand across the sheath. “This blade is why my brother will someday come and try to make me his, he is a whole other kind of evil and is dead set on coming to have me join him one-day body and soul.” Dean’s face went an obvious shade of ‘gag me’ you put your hand up before he could say anything. “He’s adopted. My parents couldn’t conceive and adopted him before they found out mom was pregnant with me. It’s not incest in the blood sense but it’s still beyond gross.”

 

You saw that the boys were going to need a bit to wrap their minds around all this information. “So, I’m gonna go slip into something more presentable and go on a run. I promise I’ll come back, I just need some fresh air.” Before they could protest you slipped to your room. Changing to BDU’s, a sports bra and a zipper hoodie, opting for no tank in case it was extra nice out. You slid on your socks and boots, grabbing your mp3 and headphones.

 

Putting in the headphones and cranking on the music, you made your way past the boys, exiting the bunker, their moving mouths drowned by the music in your ears. Once you stepped outside the hot sun beat down on your skin, you smiled at the sun and quickly shed your zipper hoodie, leaving it on the ground and taking off on your run. _This feels amazing._

 

Each step made the images of Alistair fade away, each bead of sweat washed away the screams of those you had tortured and killed, each ray of sunshine made you feel reborn and refreshed.

 

You focused on the moment last night when you crawled into bed with Dean, the dance you did in the garage to relax yourself to your new environment. Sam’s dimples when he smiled earnestly. Dean’s eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul and make you weak in the knees.

 

You didn’t plan on staying here too long but for now getting these boys to trust you was top priority. If they trusted you, they would let you come and go as you pleased, maybe you could make the bunker a typical stop on your way across the country. Maybe you and Dean could have a little fun when you stopped by. You giggled to yourself at the thought of being a Dean Winchester conquest. _He wouldn’t be able to handle me._

 

You thudded hard against the pavement after running face first into an immobile object, it was a person but damn were they sturdy. That damn angel had popped up out of nowhere. You ripped out your head phones, jumping up to your feet. “What the hell?!” Cass glared at you with his constipated face and tilted his head in confusion. “I didn’t mean to startle you Sidney. Dean and Sam sent me to find you, make sure you were alright.” You shifted your weight on to your hip and nodded. “Yeah, sounds like them. I’m alright, can I continue my run please?”

 

You began to step around him and when he put his hand out to touch you, you hopped back. “No, no need to touch!” His glare became more intense. “You don’t have any reason to fear me Sidney. I am an angel.” “I know what you are Castiel, I understand that you don’t mean any harm. I don’t trust you, I never will.” He nodded. “Head back to the bunker, Dean is making food and would like you to eat.” You nod as he fluttered away back to the bunker.

 

Dean was making his famous burgers when the flutter of wings broke the silence. “Hope you’re hungry Sid!” He turned to look at Cass and saw you weren’t with him. “I thought you were going to bring her back with you?” Cass shook his head. “She won’t let me touch her, she should be back momentarily.” Dean nodded remembering that Cass can’t touch her or it could be very bad. “Why would it be bad Dean?”

 

Dean quickly went back to flipping the burgers and grilling the onions. “She doesn’t trust you so it might make her bolt, that’s the last thing we want right now.” Cass nodded. “I will return later, Heaven is calling.” The flutter of wings and he was gone. “Nice seeing you too Cass.”

\-- 

You entered the bunker and followed the smell of burgers to the kitchen. “Hey! What’s cookin good lookin?” You wink at the eldest Winchester as you got yourself a bottle of water.

 

He hadn’t turn to face you yet. “My specialty, burgers!” He wiggled his hips at the words. “Extra onions I hope?” You sat down at the table. He finally turned to look at you, “Damn straight…” His words faltered as his eyes zeroed in on you.

 

Deans mouth slightly agape you took the opportunity to turn and face him, leaning back against the wall, exposing your glistening flat stomach to him. “See something you like Deano?” He shook his head to get refocused and went back to finishing the burgers.

 

Sam strode in, you were still on display. He stopped in his tracks. “Uh? Nice run?” You nodded with a sinful smirk. “You seem like the running type, maybe you can join me next time?” He cleared his throat as Dean made his way over dropping a plate in front of you angrily. “Dinner is served.” He gruffly sat down across from you. _Keep it up girly. This is your best defense and it’s working with these boys. Keep them at arms-length._

You took a bite and moaned at the explosion of flavors. “Oh my god. Dean!” He choked on his food a little then looked up at you with a little smirk of his own. “Meat too much for you to handle?” You caught what he said and decided to throw it back. “I think it’s just perfect.”

 

You finished your burger and put your plate in the sink. “I’m gonna go hit the range, you let me know if you guys find any leads alright?” You quickly sauntered to your room, attaching your hip holster, favorite pistol, and mags and headed down to the range. Excited to put in some target practice.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen as Sam and Dean finished their food. “So Sid slept in your room last night huh?” Dean nodded, swallowing the last of his burger. “Yeah, she needed some sleep and I had a feeling sleeping next to someone would help.” Sam huffed. “It didn’t turn out like you had planned. Maybe she should lay with me next time.”

 

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and scoffed, turning his nose up at Sam. “Right, Sammy, you don’t stand a chance with her.” Sam stood putting his plate in the sink next. “If I remember right she was comfortable enough with me in the barn.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Before that she was comfortable enough to share her hunter origin story with me.” Sam’s eyes went wide. “Woah, mind sharing?” Dean put on his I’m the best face re told the story, just as you did that night.

 

You had cleared out about 5 mags from your colt .45. Gathered the bullets putting them in a box you saw in the range where spent casings seemed to collect. You knew you needed a shower in the worst way. Going to your bedroom you laid your gun out ready to be cleaned once you were done and grabbed a change of clothes.

 

A knock at your door frame, you looked up to see Sam looking at you with sadness in his eyes. “What’s up gigantor?” He smirked slightly but it fell quickly. “I just wanted to say that if you need or want to talk about anything I’m here. I’m better at that kind of thing than Dean.” You started to nod but then tilted your head and glared suspiciously. “What? Why…?” You remembered telling Dean your painful beginnings.” Your face flushed with anger.

 

You knew what he was going to say before it even left his mouth. “Dean told me how you got started as a hunter. I just wanted to tell you that your story and ours are very similar so if you wanted to talk, I’m all ears.” Your rage was boiling over. “Thanks but no thanks.” You shoved past him to the showers. _THE NERVE OF THAT BUFFOON!!! OH HE WAS GOING TO REGRET THIS!_

 

You angrily showered, scrubbing your skin raw, luckily remembering you had stitches still and were gentle where you needed to be. You finished in record time. Drying off and changing to you shorts and a clean sports bra. Taking your dirty clothes to your room you launched them in and continued along the hallway, searching for Dean to give him a piece of your mind and maybe your fist.

 

When he wasn’t in the library, kitchen, his room, movie room, or range, you knew he had to be in the garage. _Perfect, wide open space to whip some Winchester ass._ You made you way in the garage flinging the door harshly as you entered, causing it to bang loudly against the wall.

 

“DEAN!” He poked his head up from under the hood of Baby and caught your furious look of contempt. He stood straight up with confusion all over his face. You didn’t give him time to speak before your strides landed you toe to toe with him. He was taller than you but only by a couple inches. You poked him in the chest angrily. “Do you remember what I told you or are you so stupid that you thought it was a joke?!”

 

He pushed your hand away playfully. “I don’t know what your problem is but I’m busy right now princess.” He began to turn away from you and you grabbed his shirt flinging him to the center of the garage behind you, the tool clanking to the ground harshly. “WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” His face was just as red as yours now.

 

“You are my problem! I told you how I began hunting in confidence and you broke that! Now I’m gonna kick your ass!” With wide eyes, he remembered that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore, Bobby's house, Cass, Werewolves, always an adventure!

You had pinned Dean down with your foot over his neck, he was holding firmly but hardly putting up a fight. “I should gut you for betraying my trust like you did.” You moved your foot off his throat and squatted down straddling his chest. “Then again, I shouldn’t be so surprised, you’ve betrayed everyone, yourself, your brother, the angel, your entire family.”

This hit a nerve. He grabbed your thighs angrily and forced you back, flipping around so he was now on top of you, grabbing your wrists and pinning you down. “You don’t know what you’re talking about and you need to shut your mouth!” _Right where I wanted you._

You smiled up at him raising your mouth up to his ear. “Not a chance Winchester.” You bit at his earlobe before locking your knee around his waist and throwing him off you. You stood as he quickly recovered. “Did I hit a nerve? Did I talk about a sensitive subject?” You put your hand up to your mouth feigning guilt. “Darn, what a horrible thing to do…” The words growled out of your mouth as your eyes narrowed and you poised yourself for the next round with Dean.

Right when you had predicted he would launch for his next attack, he stood up straight and sighed. “I’m sorry Sid, I shouldn’t have said anything. Sammy and I, we just got into one of our pissing matches and I hate losing…” He rubbed the back of his neck. This admission of guilt caught you off guard. “Excuse me? What kind of pissing match could possibly end with that story popping out of your mouth?”

Dean’s face flushed, not in anger, but in embarrassment. “Well, uh, you see, we were arguing about who had a better chance with you basically.” Your hands that were still in fists fell to your sides. “You have got to be kidding me…” He shook his head. “Look, you’re hot, like, really hot. You’re tough, you’re confident, you like to joke around. It’s hard not to want to compete for your, ya know liking or whatever…”

You could not believe your ears. The Winchesters, the ones who have nearly ended the world and stopped the ending of the world multiple times were self-conscious like teenage boys over you and fighting for who would win the prize. After the shock ran its course through you, your head fell back and a guttural laugh exploded from you.

You stood there laughing for what seemed like forever, when you finally calmed down you wiped the tears from your eyes. “Whew! Thanks for that Dean. I needed a good laugh.” He was unable to speak, just staring at you as you giggled the remainder of your amusement out. “Look at this time I’m not really looking for extracurricular partners, nice to know I have options though. I’ll keep you both in mind.” With that you left the garage with a smile on your face. _Fantastic! This is just too good._

You made your way to the library and plopped down in front of Sam’s laptop and started looking for cases, it was obvious neither of them were focused on it so someone had to.

You had seen what looked like a werewolf case near Sioux Falls and having discussed it with the boys found out that was near both Bobby and Jody so you figured you would give Bobby a ring. Grabbing your burner phone you dialed the old coot. “Sid?” “Hey old timer! I’m looking into some strange reports from your area, you heard anything?” “I was just about to call the boys actually, think there’s a pack up this way that needs to be dealt with.” “That’s what I was thinking. I’ll clue them in and have them call you when we start heading your way.” “Sounds, good. Hey kiddo?” “Yeah, Bobby?” “How’s it going with those two? They haven’t started fighting over you like a piece of meat have they?” You laughed. “Not quite, they are kind of stupidly fumbling with the idea of who might have a better chance but no bloodshed yet. Some bruised ego’s I suspect though.” Bobby let out a snicker. “Don’t be too hard on ‘em now. They can’t help that they’re idgits.” “I’ll do my best. See you soon.” You hung up just as Sam was entering the room.

“Great timing, behemoth of a man! I just caught us a case up in Bobby’s neck of the woods!” You shut Sam’s laptop as he sat down at the table. “Really? I haven’t seen anything on the radar for days.” You smirked at him. “No, you wouldn’t have considering you’ve been too busy in a contest with your brother to see who would get me first.” “Uh… I’m… What?” You shook your head at his stutter. “It’s alright Sam, don’t fret. I’m not mad, if anything I’m flattered and kind of annoyed.” You rolled your eyes. “It’s a werewolf case. Go fill in your fool brother and let’s hit the road.”

You stood up and made your way to go pack your duffel. Sam made his way to the garage where Dean was just finishing up fine-tuning Baby. “She’s road ready again Sammy!” He slapped the hood playfully after shutting it and turning to Sam. “Good, Sid found us a case up near Bobby.”

“Seriously? I didn’t think you were able to find anything?” Sam ran his hand nervously through his hair. “Yeah, I said that too then she said that that wasn’t a surprise considering you and I have been preoccupied with her…” Dean grumbled to himself. “We need to get our heads back in the game Sammy, whatever happens or doesn’t happen with Sid we’ve got a job to do and that needs to be our first priority.” Sam stood up straight and nodded stiffly. Neither of them realizing you had entered the garage.

“I couldn’t have said it better hot stuff.” They both turned to watch you walk toward Baby. “Let’s hit the road!” You sat in the back seat with your duffel waiting to go.

\--

About half way to Bobby’s to talk about the plan of action and get more details on the werewolves, the flutter of wings filled the car. _Great._ You scooted as close to the window as possible so Castiel couldn’t touch you.

Dean looked worriedly in the rear view mirror. “What’s up Cass?” Cass hadn’t taken his eyes off you since he entered the car. “Cass?” “Dean, stop the car please.” _Fuck, here it goes._ “Cass, we’re kind of on our way to kill some werewolves by Bobby’s place, don’t have the time to stop.” “Yeah, what’s going on Cass?” Sam looked just as worried as Dean now. “Dean stop the car now or I will!” Dean slowly pulled on to the side of the road and came to complete stop.

Cass scooted closer to you. “Dude, personal space! We’ve talked about this!” You would have laughed had this not been a precarious predicament you found yourself in. You slid your hand back and sighed when you felt that the knife had slid partially out of the sheath. You quickly opened the door and got out, better have room for a fight.

Cass popped right in front of you. “Why do you have that?!” Sam and Dean were now standing watching the events unfold. “Castiel just calm down, I know we’re not exactly on great terms but no reason to go crazy here.” His glare became more intense. “That bloodline is extinct. Why do you have that if you can’t use it?”

“Cass, please, shut your mouth.” _The last thing the boys need to know is my damn real name. Come on._ “There’s no possible way.” He stepped forward reaching a hand out toward you. You jumped back. “Don’t make me hurt you Castiel. You’re not bad, I know that. Please. I’m begging you man.” He took another step forward.

You did the only thing you knew to do. You touched his hand. Nullifying his grace before he could touch you. Because of how it occurred you were still Sidney to him. You sighed holding on to his hand. He tried to touch you with his free hand but nothing happened. “My grace, what did you do?”

“Look, I have sigils, warding, and lots of other crap all over my body, I am a magical nullifier without a better term. We need to talk and I can’t have you trying to smite me.” Dean stepped forward. “What the hell?! Seriously, you can just turn off his mojo with a touch of your hand?” You nodded. “You’ve seen the sigils that are carved and tattooed on my body, it’s a long story but it comes in handy.” You looked at Cass. “I really need you to trust me, I know you want to take the blade back to heaven but it’s useless there. I am part of that bloodline and you can trust it in my hands. It can’t leave my side and I really don’t want to have to use it on you. Do you understand me Castiel?”

You could see him thinking for a moment. Then he nodded. “I will have a close eye on you, do not make me regret this.” You sighed taking your hand off him and taking a step back. “I need proof that you are the true bloodline of the blade.” You rolled your eyes. _Of course._ “Everyone in the car, Dean, I’m gonna have to write on the inside of your baby a little. Nothing crazy.” He wasn’t happy about it and Sam was quiet, very quiet just observing all of this. We all got back in Baby and with a small window pen in the glove compartment sigils to keep angels from seeing in the car were placed. Once done you pulled the blade out.

“Boys, do not freak out, please.” They looked at each other worriedly then back at you with a small nod. Cass looking at the blade intently. You leaned forward, whispering enochian to it, the markings up the center of the blade began to glow bright white, the entire blade looked like it became white hot like from a forge. “Satisfied?” Cass nodded again. You whispered more enochian and just as quickly as it lit up the blade was back to normal and you slid it back in the sheath.

“You really are part of the ___ bloodline… Amazing.” Your head whipped angrily to stare at Castiel, him having uttered your last name. “You have got to be kidding me. Dude you fucking suck.” Cass tilted his head in confusion. “What is your real first name?” You shook your head. “I am Sidney Grey and that is the last we will talk about it do you understand me?!”

Cass nodded slowly. “I have to leave now, I’m sorry if I upset you.” He was gone as quickly as he appeared. Sam had turned to face forward processing the information that he had just gathered. Dean continued to stare. “What?” He blinked a few times. “___ is your last name?” You sighed and nodded. “Yes but you will call me Sidney Grey, got me? No research either!”

Dean turned around slowly and started the impala back up, continuing the journey to Bobby’s. The rest of the ride was quiet, awkward, and just plain uncomfortable. You knew they were going to do some digging; you would think them awful hunters if they didn’t but god you hoped they would keep it to themselves.

The ___ Family tree was huge and dating back to Cain and Abel. Where the first blade as you had learned about was the blade of Cain, this was the blade of Abel. Stronger in every way.

The first blade’s owner traditionally had to have the mark of Cain, you knew however if you ever found it, you would make another sheath and carry it as well. Possibly obtaining the mark of Cain, to keep both blades safe and away from evil.

The last you had heard of the first blade it was long gone and the mark was safely on Cain’s arm, a knight of hell. You had met him once. Told him you wouldn’t bother him if he didn’t bother you. He agreed to this and went back to his bee keeping. _Weirdo._ Cain knew you the moment you met. Blood knows blood.

\--

Tossing and turning in the backseat thinking of everything they were going to find out about your past, you were relieved when you pulled up in front of Bobby’s. Quickly getting out you ran straight for the barn. Just needed some space and to enjoy the outdoors.

Dean and Sam made their way inside. Wasting no time. “Bobby, do you know anything about the ___’s?” Your last name was like bells going off in Bobby’s head. “Why do you ask about that Sam?” He thought for a moment. “No… Is Sid?” Dean nodded as he took a seat.

Bobby shook his head. “Boys her family goes back for a few centuries at least; I’ve read about them more than once.” He adjusted his cap as he went and grabbed a large old leather bound book. “This has the most information on them that I have here. You’d probably have better luck at the bunker to be honest.” “What do you know? We could use anything right now, we just got blindsided by this on the way here.” Bobby nodded his head at Sam and opened the book.

“Her family tree dates back to Abel, you remember when Dean almost went after Cain to get the mark and use the first blade on Abaddon before we found another way?” Sam nodded. “The Enochian Blade of the Divine is the brother to the First Blade. The lore says the mark shall only bare evil from the first blade and destruction in its path however the blood that carries the divine shall be able to wield the first and control both halves as a whole. So basically your girl can use both and the mark won’t affect her like it has Cain but Cain can’t use hers.”

Dean ran his hand over his face. “That would be some crazy fire power.” “Dean, you aren’t considering?” Dean shook his head. “No, no one needs that kind of power but still as long as we stay on her good side I feel safer.” Bobby nodded and shut the book. “Where is the scrapper anyway?” “I saw her run to the barn, she wasn’t exactly thrilled that we heard her real last name.” Sam sunk down in a chair.

Bobby pulled another smaller but even older looking book out and opened it. “Well I’ll be damned. I think I know her real name.” Dean sat forward. “How?” Bobby pointed at the smaller book. “I got this book years ago, the guy that gave it to me said it was enchanted and it would fill itself in when the bloodline of the oldest evil an oldest good were carried on until it was no more. I didn’t understand what he meant until now.” Sam looked at Dean. “Should we? I mean, she was really adamant about us not knowing…” Dean shrugged. “She knows who we are, when do we ever listen…” “Good point.”

Bobby nodded. “Her real name is ___ ___.” With that he shut the book and slid it back where he found it then sat back. Dean let himself relax. “___... That’s a really nice name, I wonder where she got Sidney from…” “Maybe she just really likes Australia?” “I’m amazed you know where Sidney is…” “Bitch.” “Jerk.”

You had been laying in the barn for a while now, only assuming the boys were digging immediately into your bloodline and the lore on it. The thought made your insides churn. You are not just some divine protector, you’re fucking Sidney Grey, a badass hunter!

You had lost all comfort in laying on the floor on the barn so you got up and decided to go on a walk again, checking to make sure your mag was full of silver bullets you wondered again around Bobby’s scrap yard.

Your adventurous side had gotten the best of you and you had decided to climb a stack of cars towering over the rest. You got to the top and sat cross-legged looking up at the quickly darkening sky, the stars starting to peek through.

You could see across the entire property from up here. Looking over at the door to Bobby’s you noticed Dean step out with a glass in each hand of what you could only imagine was whiskey, he was headed for the barn.

_He’s coming to have a drink with me? That’s not what I expected at all._ Quickly you vaulted down to your feet, making sure not to break anything and sprinted for the barn, making it to the back you climbed up and slid in through a crack in the ceiling, seeing Dean looking around. “Sid? You up here?”

You caught your breath quickly and sat on the floor. “Over here Dean.” He turned and nodded at you walking over and handing you one of the glasses. “Why, Mr. Winchester, bringing me a night cap?” He smiled and took a seat next to you. “It’s my kind of olive branch, figured you’d appreciate.” He clinked his glass with yours and took a sip. You followed his actions.

“So answer me honestly, how much do you know?” He looked down at the floor between his legs. “That much huh? Damn, should have known Bobby would have all the dirt on me.” You took another sip making a slight ‘ah’ as it burned. “I don’t look at you any different and if you really want to be called Sid, that’s what I’ll call you.” You nod thankfully and take another sip. “You wanna know why Sidney Grey right?”

“Am I that easy to read?” You playfully shove his shoulder. “Only because you and I are a lot alike.” “Won’t argue with you there sweetheart.” You both took another sip. “Sidney was my mother’s middle name.” His focus was entirely on you, he stayed quiet. “I didn’t get near long enough with her, I remember her well though. I look just like her minus my eyes, her eyes were sapphire blue, deep like the ocean. I have eyes like my dad, Grey as a wolf, strong and deadly hunter, loyal to the very end. That’s where the Grey came from.” You took your last sip and put your glass down, leaning back on your forearms to look up through the broken ceiling of the barn at the stars. “Sidney Grey is who I am now. My old name comes with a lot of responsibility and power that I just don’t want.”

\--

Dean had finished his drink next and set the glass down next to yours. “I understand that name coming responsibility thing, I couldn’t imagine being anyone else but Dean Winchester though.” He leaned back on his forearms and stretched out his legs, crossing one over the other, his boots making a loud thud. You looked over at him. “Both you and your brother have a similar bloodline. You being the sword of Michael, Sam being Lucifer’s true vessel. You’re not telling me that once during all that crap you wouldn’t have taken another identity just to get away from it?”

Dean looked away from you and up to the stars. “There were times I wished my brother and I hadn’t been destined for all that crap, all this crap, the life. We changed our destiny though and got to keep our name. Who says you can’t have that too?” You looked up at the stars as well. “You know; you might be on to something Winchester.” You smiled to yourself.

That flare of adventure peeked in you again and you looked back over at Dean. He kept his gaze at the stars, you could tell it had been a while since he just looked at the sky and how beautiful it really was. _Man, he is a handsome man isn’t he?_ You sat up and before you could think your way out of it you swung your leg over his waist, straddling him, you placed your hands on his shoulders and pushed your lips to his.

You could feel him tense for a moment before he relaxed into the kiss. He sat up bringing his hands around your waist, pulling you flush against him. Your hair tickling his face. He licked your bottom lip, you smirked and opened slightly giving his tongue entrance to your mouth. It wasn’t rushed, it was soft, smooth, like fine aged whiskey, he tasted like Jack Daniels and smelled like leather and gun powder and the spicy hint of his manly body wash and deodorant.

After a few minutes you pulled back, still straddling him resting with your pelvis on his, his hands still firmly around your waist. “That tasted fantastic.” You licked your lips with a smile. “You took the words out of my mouth.” His devilish grin pulling you in for another kiss. This one much shorter and much faster than the last.

You felt yourself getting a bit ahead of yourself and you pulled away. Lifting your leg off him and returning to where you sat beside him. “I just had to know how you tasted.” His eyes were wide and his slips with a slight pout. “Really? That’s all you wanted?” You cocked an eyebrow. “Why? You want more?” He nodded quickly licking his lips and leaning over. You put your hand to his chest and he stopped, looking down at your hand then up at you, his brow furrowed and his face confused like a little lost puppy being told no for the first time. “Too bad sweet lips.”

You stood brushing the hay off your ass as you made your way out of the barn, Dean sitting with that cute yet dumb look on his face. _She’s joking right? Son of a bitch… She just pulled a me on me!!!_

You made your way in Bobby’s house, seeing Sam reading diligently at Bobby’s desk you strode in and sat down on the couch. He looked up and quickly shut the book. You shook your head. “It’s okay Sam, I know you’ve been reading about my family. I’m not mad.”

Sam moved from the desk to beside you, he took your hand into his. “Look, if you want to be called Sidney, I get it. That’s a lot to live up to with your family and the destiny and stuff, not to mention your past.” You patted his hand. “You’re sweet.” You pinch his cheek. “So adorable.” Something inside Sam took this as a challenge, he in one move grabbed your knee pulled you flat against the couch and angled himself on top of you, crashing his lips into yours. It didn’t feel like when you had kissed Dean, it felt weird. Really weird. He pulled back and apparently he felt the same thing, he looked at you really confused.

“Sam?” “Yeah?” “Please tell me you felt that too?” He nodded and lifted up off of you. “That was not how I thought it would feel at all. I mean, you’re insanely attractive, you’re smart, why did it feel so?” “Wrong?” You sat up and shook your head. “You’re a looker, I’m not gonna deny that but you’re not exactly my type. I’m sure you’re a whip in the sack, maybe even a dominant but you’re just, you’re just not…” “I’m not like you, I’m not like you or Dean.” You nodded. “Sorry Sam, I would have loved for that to not be the case but you just don’t stir my loins and apparently I don’t do that for you either.”

You both sat there nodding to yourselves for a few moments, then busted out laughing. “Well, it’s nice to know I’ve got a bestie out of all this!” You slapped his leg. “Hey same goes for you.” He pulled you close in a tight hug and pulled you up on to his lap, not a sexual feeling between you, it was more like siblings, a bond you’d never really known. “Thanks for being so chill about this Sam.” He kissed your forehead. “You too, so should we tell Dean the good news?” You grinned. “Actually, I kissed him tonight and left him twisting, let’s keep him in the wind for a while. Wouldn’t want his head to get too big.” “I knew there was a reason I liked you!”

He pulled you in for another hug and you started idling chatting. Dean stomped in and saw you on the couch all cuddled together. “Really?” His face was red with anger. “What? I got cold!” Sam giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around you. “Whatever I’m going to bed.” You both giggled as he stomped up the stairs. “I’m gonna have to repay you for all the hell you’re about to help me cause your brother.” Sam was still giggling. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out, short stuff.” “Gigantor.” You both giggled, he kissed you on the forehead and he left to go upstairs to go to sleep as well. You stretched out and soon drifted off to sleep.

\--

Bobby was the first one up, he was happy to see you passed out on the couch instead of in the barn, he made a pot of coffee and through together some breakfast. Dean was the next one up. As he passed the living room where the couch was he looked at you wantonly, shaking it off and heading into the kitchen to get some coffee. “Kid, you thought about just telling her?” Dean huffed. “I think she knows, she kissed me out of nowhere last night, then I come in and see her and Sammy cuddling up all friendly on the couch…” He took a sip angrily from his cup.

Bobby shook his head; he may have been born at night but he wasn’t born last night. You had a thing for Dean just as much as he had a thing for you. You were probably all cuddled up to Sam cause you guys had realized that you could be close friends. That tall idgit wasn’t your type and he could tell from a mile away.

“What do you think I should do Bobby?” He was snapped out of his thoughts with that question. “Man up or shut up and quit whining, either way it’s too early for that crap ya idgit.” Bobby walked with another cup of coffee in his hands and set it down by your head. You woke up with the smell. “Yay, wake up juice, can I have mine Irish?” Bobby didn’t even hesitate before pouring whiskey in your cup. “Thank you kindly.” You took a sip and fixed your hair, slowly waking up.

Sam was the next one to make an appearance. Dean glared at him as he entered the kitchen with his hair sticking out every which way. Before he could start accosting him over what he saw last night you yelled out. “Gigantor! I swear you need to let me take some clippers to that mop!” He poured himself a cup of coffee. “Not on your life short stuff!”

“Oh, you guys have nicknames now?” Sam cocked an eyebrow. “You call her sweetheart, princess, sugar, sweet cheeks, amongst other things I’m sure and I can’t call her short stuff?” Dean set down his empty coffee cup angrily. “Whatever.” He stepped outside. You couldn’t help but laugh to yourself. “The boy is softer than you think, watch stringing him around like that kiddo.” You looked up at Bobby and stuck your tongue out. “I’ll stop when it stops being fun.” “So, never.” You shake your head. “Never say never old man.” You looked out the window to watch Dean rake his hands through his hair with frustration.

“I haven’t seen him like this in, well, ever.” You were taken back a bit, “Wait, seriously? I thought he had a normal life for a bit and before that he had a thing for Jo right?” Bobby and Sam look at each other with confusion. “Look I know some shit about you boys, don’t make a thing out of it.” Sam takes a seat. “You’re different. Yeah Jo is a hunter too but that’s more of a sister thing and Lisa doesn’t even know who he is anymore, he didn’t want to bring this into her life. You and Dean are so similar its creepy and I think he’s struggling because he can actually see a future with you, considering you’re a hunter too.” Bobby nodded at Sam’s statement.

You looked back out the window, Dean had turned and was staring at you, your eyes caught his, he looked away nervously. “That’s an oxymoron you know that right?” Sam tilted his head. “Future and Hunter do not belong in the same sentence. The only future any of us have is death and sadness.” Bobby smirked. “Kiddo, I can see why he likes you already. You’re both pains in my side with that self-loathing crap.” You laughed. “Shut it old man. We’ve got some werewolves to hunt!”

You got up and headed out the door. “Dean! Let’s get this show on the road!” Dean nodded and hopped in Baby, you hopped in the back seat. Sam was out before too long and hopped in the passenger seat. It hadn’t taken long for Bobby to figure out where the den was, he texted Sam the information and you were off.

You found the den quickly and made a plan for a sneak attack. You decided to lead the charge, weapon drawn and armed. You also had a silver combat knife on your shoulder harness that you could use. You made your way in first, smelling the undeniable fragrance of rotting flesh and blood. _Fantastic._ Sam snuck in from the high ground and Dean took the back entrance.

You were all moving like you had done this a thousand times with each other. Moving as one conscious being. This was a smaller den than you were used to. Eight in total. They were resting before a big hunt.

They were about to make a big move on the town and this needed to be shut down tonight. Sam purposefully made a loud noise up above to give you clearance to get closer. You timed it perfectly. You saw the glint of Dean’s pistol through the doorway, you readied yours and knew Sam was poised for attack as well.

With a silent count of three you had discharged your firearms, you had taken out three immediately, Dean two, Sam two. There was one left that had slipped out. You were hot on its tail; it was wounded so it wasn’t so hard to keep up with.

Dean was quickly beside you, tracking the beast as well. It caught you both by surprise by tackling you to the ground, you had your arm in its neck keeping it from biting you as best you could. Trying to get a grip on your combat knife to stab its heart since it’s pounce had knocked your gun away.

Dean didn’t have a blade for one and he didn’t want to shoot and risk hurting you two. “Dean SHOOT!” He aimed but hesitated. “IF YOU DON’T SHOOT I’M GONNA DIE YOU ASS!” He took the shot, the bullet traveled through the wolf and into your shoulder. _Fantastic._ You pushed the limp beast off you and stormed over to Dean. Punching him in the face with your good arm. “You almost got me killed!” Dean stumbled back then came back and got in your face. “Forgive me for not wanting to shoot you!” You shoved him, “That’s the job, do it right or don’t do it at all!” You stormed back to the impala holding your bleeding arm. Dean groaning behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little on edge with dean. You really don't want to explain. It's too painful.
> 
> You go see an old friend :D

You demanded Bobby stitch you up, you were beyond pissed and didn’t want to look at anything resembling a Winchester. “Son of a…” You bit down hard on a strap of leather while Bobby finally finished getting the bullet out of your shoulder. “Finally got it, I’m amazed you didn’t pass out kiddo.”

You roll your eyes as he cleans the wound and bandages it. Giving you a gentle tap when he’s done. “You can’t stay mad at them you know?” You glare as you spit out the leather strap. “Watch me…”

You adjust on the couch and take a swig from a bottle of whiskey that you were not letting go until it was drained. Bobby cracked open a new bottle and sat down with a sigh. “It happens to everyone. Hunting is dangerous you know that.”

“You really think I’m mad cause I got shot?” You drown another big gulp of the amber liquid. “That’s not why I’m pissed, I’ve been shot, stabbed, and worse by other hunters during hunts before.” “Then enlighten me as to what has your panties in a wad.” You roll your eyes. “He hesitated.” Bobby was taken back for a minute. “You heard me right, Dean Winchester, the shoot first ask questions later super hunter hesitated and nearly got me killed.”

“She just needs a minute to cool off Dean. Going in there is not gonna solve anything.” Sam was doing his best to calm his older brother who was currently pacing in front of the house. “I can’t believe I forgot my blade in the damn car, I wouldn’t have had to shoot the damn flea bag if I had my fucking knife.”

“Everyone makes mistakes. Even you Dean.” That was not going to help but he wasn’t wrong. Dean stopped and punched the side of the house angrily. “Best case scenario she forgives me and never trusts me again, worst case she fucking bolts and never trusts me again. I wouldn’t trust me again. I fucking hesitated!”

You heard the loud crack against the side of the house as you were taking another swig. “Sounds like boy wonder has decided to graduate from fucking up hunts to punching houses.” You giggle to yourself. “Cry me a river, like you’ve never hesitated on a hunt.” You shake your head. “Nope, never had a reason to. I work alone and the few times’ I worked with partners I took point so that kind of bullshit wouldn’t happen.”

Bobby’s grimace that was already etched into his face got even more stern. “You have a room at their bunker, you’re close to Sam and you’ve got Dean around your little finger. Just let this one go.” You huff as Bobby gets up to holler out the door for the boys to come back in.

Within a few moments Sam is seated next to you making sure you’re okay, Dean is standing awkwardly stiff against a door jam and Bobby is reading one of his many lore books.

You haven’t stopped glaring at Dean since he walked in the door. Finally, he’s had enough. “Look, if you’re gonna rip my ass again just do it and stop burning a damn hole in my head.” His voice is a low grumble but you heard him clearly. Sam shifts away from you feeling you tense up. You stand and walk over to him, chest out, ready for a fight but knowing your damn shoulder is busted it would be a waste of time. “Come with me Winchester.”

You spin on your heel and head out the front door. Dean looks at Sam who shrugs then at Bobby. “Boy, she said come with you, you might wanna listen this time.” Dean is quick to exit the house, seeing you’re headed for the barn.

You painfully climb up to the loft and take a seat, the sky is a lovely shade of deep reds and pinks as the sun is setting. Dean is soon standing in front of you. “Sit down, we’re gonna deal with this shit now.” He sits down in front of you with legs crossed and you mimic his position.

“Why’d you hesitate?” You don’t waste time bullshitting around, he looks at you with wide eyes and furrowed brow. “Answer me.” “I didn’t want to hurt you.” His words were sulky like a kid who got their hand caught in a cookie jar. “What are you?” He sits up straight. “I’m a hunter.” You nod. “Right, and what is something that comes with that title?” He doesn’t know how to respond. _Sadness, saving people, guns?_ You see him searching his mind. “Death. We all die. Our roads all end bloody. You know that better than anyone.”

He has defeat in his eyes. “We’re supposed to die fighting the good fight, not from friendly fire.” You reach over with your good arm and touch his face. “Sometimes friendly fire is part of the good fight. You can’t hesitate. I could have been killed or worse, bitten. Then you really would have had to kill me.” He looks down at the floor between his legs. You were right and he knew it. You pulled your hand away and brought it back with a fierce slap.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean rubs his face where your slap landed and looks at you with the start of anger in his eyes. “That’s for hesitating, you’re lucky I don’t give you a matching bullet wound, consider yourself lucky.” He puts his hand down and silently nods. “Alright, since I jumped right to it why don’t you just ask me what’s been bothering you since we’ve been here at Bobby’s?”

He knows exactly what you mean but he just shakes his head in protest. “Really? You’re gonna be a child about it? Fine. Be that way. I was going to give you straight answers too.” You start to stand, he catches your neck and pulls you into a kiss.

\--

You half stand half sit shocked with Dean’s lips against yours. Finally, he releases you and you sit back down. “You gonna ask any damn questions or is that it?” He chews on his bottom lip for a moment. “Do you have a thing for Sammy?” There it was. The million-dollar question.

You laugh, and laugh hard. Holding your stomach. “I promised I’d give you straight answers right?” He nods sternly. You shake your head. “No Dean. Right after I kissed you and went in the house he made a move on me, kissed me and pinned me to the couch, it was super weird, like kissing a relative. We found out then that we were just meant to be good friends, that’s when you saw us cuddling on the couch.”

His face went red with embarrassment and anger from knowing Sam had made a move on you. You continued to giggle slightly. “Is that all you want to know?” He shook his head. “Well, I’m waiting” You lean back, putting your weight on your good arm, looking impatient. “Do you trust me?” That was less expected. You lean back up, the giggling has stopped and you are both very serious now.

“I should say no, I don’t trust anyone, I have a feeling the only reason you hesitated was because you thought I was tagging you and Sammy at the same time and that insulted your ego. I can’t say it wouldn’t have done the same to me.” He nodded slightly, still waiting for an answer. “I trust you, not as much as before but it can be there again. You just can’t hesitate like that again. You hear me?”

He nods again. “Do you have anything else you want to ask me?” His gruff voice sounds tender and soft. “Yeah, sure.” You crack a devilish smile. “Did you watch me dance back at the bunker?” His face went red again. “What?” You raise your finger. “No lying now.” With his reaction you already knew what his answer was going to be. “Yeah.” “Did you see my strip tease?” With the mention of it he felt like he was starting to get hard again.

He cleared his throat and shifted slightly. “I’m gonna take that as a yes. One more question.” He winced slightly. “Why are you being such a bitch?” He perked up at that accusation. He was just trying to let you be pissed at him for shooting you. “Excuse me princess?” You pull your knees up and rest your arms on them. “You heard me, why are you just rolling over and playing dead? Where’s that fire? That bite? I may have made a mistake thinking you’re my type. Maybe I’ll just go get Sam…” Before you can finish the sentence you are flat on your back Dean is on top of you and holding your hips under him.

There’s a vibration in his very being that feels like a growl trying to escape, his emerald eyes now taking on a darker shade of a dangerous forest, only instead of being full of bear and deer this forest is full of hunger and passion.

“Your balls drop all of a sudden?” He lets out an animalistic growl. “You really think you’re in a position to crack jokes now sweetheart?” He has an evil grin. _That’s the Dean Winchester I know._ “Any position is a good position to crack jokes pretty boy.” With that he clashes his lips to yours, the kiss fevered and passionate.

You feel his hardness rubbing against your core, you open your eyes at this feeling. “Deano, not that I don’t appreciate the gumption but I’m kind of shot and on the mend here. I don’t wanna bleed out on ya.” He pulls away. “Right, no hunting until that bullet wound is healed, you’re on bedrest from this point on.”

He shifts off of you and slings you over his shoulder. “Put me down!” He smacks your ass. “Can it. You’re on the mend remember?” You yelp at the smack and smile. _Boy he knows how to take charge. This is great!_ He carries you into Bobby’s house and motion’s for Sam to move.

Sam moves to a wooden chair. Bobby watches as Dean gingerly places you down on the couch then sits next to you pulling your feet over onto his lap. “I guess you told him you’re not into me already?” You nod and smile at Sam. “Sorry, I wanted to have fun with it just as much as you but what can I say?” “Yeah, Sammy, I knew the whole time.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Idgit…” You kick dean in the leg. He throws his head back and laughs. “Well princess here is on the mend now so we’re gonna take a short break from hunting.” He taps on your leg as you pout slightly. “Stop with that, you wanna relax here or at the bunker princess?” You think it over and though you loved being up at Bobby’s the bunker is where all your stuff was. “Let’s head to the bunker in the morning. If you don’t mind.”

“You’ll be back here in no time kiddo; you seem to really love that barn.” You nod happily at Bobby. “That’s the best seat in the house if you ask me. Stars, sunshine, outdoors, makes me feel like I’m not stuck in a never ending apocalypse.” “You better watch it boy, I might try to steal this one from ya.” You stuck your tongue out at Bobby playfully. Dean rolled his eyes. “In your dreams old man.” You slapped Deans chest. “I’m sure Bobby knows things that would make your head spin Dean.” “Damn straight girly.”

With that everyone laughed. Bobby walked to the kitchen and made some dinner. The rest of the evening was pretty relaxed. No one made a fuss about anything, Dean got you a plate of food and Sam read. Bobby and Dean talked about the different ways to hunt a wendigo.

You felt yourself getting tired from blood loss and hunt and all the emotions of the day and had Dean move to the other end of the couch so you could lay on him. He did as you asked, even stretched out so you could curl up on him. There you slept.

\--

Your wound was healing nicely, no longer having to leave a bandage on your strolled around the bunker in your sports bra for comfort. Not that Sam really noticed or Dean minded. You and Dean still hadn’t been intimate as you knew he would like and you knew that bill was going to come due soon. He hadn’t slept with other women, as far as you knew he hadn’t jerked off… This was a mess.

You had fooled around when you were younger given the chance of course. You didn’t really attend school like a normal kid and you didn’t play with other normal kids so it was more of a here and there kind of thing, you’d fondled, groped, sucked, and teased with the best of them but you had never gone all the way.

Alistair was the closest you ever got but that went sideways in a hurry when you got loose and tried to use the blade on him. He caught you off guard and tortured you, in a very brutal fashion, there’s a lovely scar on your pelvic bone showing that… Well scars if you’re being honest.

You had slipped away from Dean’s ever hovering gaze, he was making sure you were resting but you needed to stretch your muscles and move around. You had gotten to the garage knowing the boys would be busy with research for a bit, plugged in your Bluetooth speaker and did your sparing and dancing routine that made you feel so good.

You started slower with Haunting by Halsey. Not your favorite but you loved the lyrics. Your movements were rigid at first and painful but soon it was flowing like normal, you could feel your muscle responses firing up like they should and you felt like yourself once more.

Sam had forgotten something in Baby and was just up the corridor from the garage when he heard the unique music playing and heard you’re steps and quiet groans from your movements along with your tight breaths when you did jabs.

He poked his head in the door and leaned against the frame, watching you carefully move. Your eyes closed really getting into the music. You extended your arms and legs and leaped into the air, classic ballet move it felt so nice to move with grace again.

Dean walked up behind Sam. “What’s that music Sammy?” Sam turned quickly putting his finger to his mouth in a ‘shut up’ fashion and pointed into the garage. Dean filled the rest of the doorway and watched you as well, the song began to end.

Dean started to head in when Sam put his hand out and shook his head. You made a quivering sigh as you turned on a new song. Control also by Halsey. Your movements became more aggressive.

“Sammy, she’s gonna hurt herself.” Dean whispered as low as he could. Sam shushed him again. “She needs this, look.” As Dean focused back in on you, you were moving with purpose. Interpreting the song. This song was again, not one of your favorites but the lyrics… You could feel them. It took you back to your days with Alistair and you hated yourself.

When the song ended Dean looked up at Sammy once more and he held his hand out. “Dean, just give her a minute.” You walked back over to your mp3. “One more, then I’ll head in, time to pick up the pace.” You flicked on a Nightcore mix. I’m Gonna Show You Crazy was the title and boy did it fill you with fire.

You started with simple movements, you liked this one a bit more if not for the lyrics also for the beat. You placed your hands on your head as you mouthed the words and began spinning and losing yourself in the music.

“She’s good Dean, she’s almost done. Let’s go back to the library.” Dean watched a few more moments, watched your face go from in pain to completely at ease as the lyrics moved you. He nodded and followed his younger brother to library.

You finished dancing soon enough, turning off your speaker and pocketing the mp3. You made your way into the bunker, covered in sweat. The first face you saw was Dean’s and he was not happy, not one bit. “How are you feeling?” You frowned slightly. “I’m better now that I’ve used some muscles and moved around a bit.” “You are amazing by the way.” Sam could literally not stop himself. You rolled your eyes. “How long did you guys watch me?” “Whole time sweetheart.” Dean was sounding a little more playful but his eyes said no games.

You sighed and shook your head. “Thanks Sam, I took ballet when I was younger. It’s a great exercise. Dean, you’re no good at bitch face, please stow it away.” Sam busted out in laughter as you made your way to your room. Dean wasn’t far behind.

“If you wanted a work out I could have helped you with that Sid.” You rolled your eyes. _The innuendos._ “Dean, I’m alright, I like that form of exercise.” He was on you before you could finish the sentence. Wrapping his arms around you. “I know another form of exercise you’d love as well.” He placed a kiss on your neck. “Dean, please, I’m all sweaty, just…” He kept kissing and licking at your neck. “GET OFF!” You shoved him and he thudded against your dresser. You really didn’t want to explain so you just took off to the showers hoping he would just let it go.

You quickly got in a shower stall, turned on the water, crumpled up in a ball and started crying. _You are a strong, confident, badass hunter. Get your shit together woman!_  Meanwhile, Dean was sitting on your bed, waiting, all he wanted was an explanation, he could tell you weren’t mad… You looked scared. Why would you be scared…

\--

You had been in the shower for hours, not willing to talk about it. You had finally stopped crying and finished washing up and were now sitting, clothed and dried on the tile floor. Knees to your chest. Hoping Dean would just forget it and move on. You weren’t this girl, you were a hunter, hunters didn’t have time for this shit. Of course this had never really been an issue before, you weren’t really attracted to anyone up to this point. _What mess have I gotten myself into… I should leave._

Sam’s kind voice caught your attention, causing you to jump slightly. “Sid? You okay?” You nodded and took a few deep breaths, popping up with a smile on your face like nothing was wrong. “Yeah, I’m great, just avoiding the warden, trying to keep my sanity.” Sam’s smile was forced; he could tell there was something wrong.

“You know you should talk to him. He’s more confused than anything and he honestly thinks he upset you.” You nodded, your smile fading flat. “Sam, I’m alright really, he didn’t upset me, I’m just stuck in my head. I’ve been thinking I should leave soon.” Sam shook his head in surprise. “Wait, what? I thought you and Dean were…” You put your hand up interrupting him. “We’re hunters, we don’t have that luxury, you know it and so does he.”

You made your way past Sam, his mouth agape with surprise still. You stepped in to your room and Dean stood, you saw his mouth open to speak and you held your hand up. “Dean, save it, I’m leaving.” He went from upset to pissed quicker than you had ever seen before. “Excuse me?!” You had your duffel out and were packing. “You heard me Winchester, I’m leaving. I can’t stay in one place anymore, there are monsters out there that need ganking and I can’t just sit by while innocent people die every day.”

You had finished packing your duffel and slung it over your shoulder, you didn’t own much so it was a quick pack. As you started to walk toward the door you felt your duffel ripped from your shoulder and heard it thud against a wall. You then felt tight grips on your shoulders and were spun around and slammed against the door jam. “You can’t just make me think everything’s okay, then freak out on me, then decide you just need to leave! What the hell!?”

He was right, this was very unfair to him but at this moment you couldn’t care about that, you didn’t want to hurt him and you knew this was doomed from the start so you might as well nip it in the ass now. “Dean, we’re hunters, we will never be able to just be together like you want. That kind of life doesn’t exist for us. You’ve shown me before that I cause you to hesitate, I can’t be around you if it makes you less of an amazing hunter.” You had promised him you’d let that go, to be honest you had, but that was the only ammo you had.

He let go of your shoulders, “Ya know what, just fucking go then. You obviously don’t want to stay here or stay with me or Sam so just fucking go.” Him saying the words brought pain to your heart, you knew this was for the best but through that anger on his face, you could see genuine pain. You had broken this poor man’s heart and all because you were scared. _Better now than later…_

Without saying another word, you stepped around him grabbing your duffel and headed to the library, Sam was sitting there, pretending he hadn’t heard everything. “Hey, Sid, you can take one of the cars in the garage if you want.” You shook your head. “That’s nice of you Sam but that would just be a temptation to come back and I can’t have that.”

He stood quickly wrapping you in a tight hug. You loved Sam’s hugs and you embraced him back, fighting back tears that were boiling at the surface. “You don’t have to do this; whatever the problem is we can handle it. Just don’t go.” You pulled back with a soft smile to meet Sam’s hazel eyes that were full of more sadness than you had ever hoped to see, or cause for that matter. “Sammy, I love you like the brother I never had, if I find someone who I think is worthy of that big heart of yours, I’ll be sure to send her your way.”

That was the first time you had called him Sammy. Tears instantly filled his eyes and began flowing slowly down his cheeks. You pulled away and exited the bunker. You pulled out your phone and called someone you swore you would never ask another favor of. “Darling! It’s lovely to hear from you!” “Shut it Crowley, I need a ride.” “I’ve been waiting for this call.” You heard the British voice behind you, smug as ever. You put your phone back in your pocket and stepped over to him. “Take me away from here please.” He snapped his fingers, luckily as long as he didn’t touch you your warding didn’t stop teleportation, and you both were transported to one of your old safe houses. You sighed seeing one of your stolen cars still sitting outside. “Thanks, I owe you.”

“You sure do love. Make sure Moose and Squirrel don’t know I helped you leave, I can only imagine the whining and to be honest I really don’t have the time.” You shrugged. “I’m never going back Crowley, I can’t.” He chucked to himself. “Ah, little Dean too much for you to handle eh?” You gripped the blade. “Get out of here before I kill you.” With that he raised his hands in defense and snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

You sighed and entered your safe house, everything was as you left it whenever it was that you were here last. You dropped your duffel, repainted your faded sigils and warding over the windows and walls then plopped on the small bed. You slid the blade from its sheath and stared at it. _Back to the old life. This is how it has to be._ You slid the blade back in its sheath and curled up, needing a nap after the events of the day.

\--

Your phone ringing woke you up. Without even looking at the caller ID you answered. “Grey.” “Wanna tell me what the hell you think you’re doing?” you groaned. _Of course they told Bobby. Of course._ “I’m sleeping, and what are you up to?” Your tone was nothing short of annoyed. “Well you need to wake up and head back to the bunker and fix whatever the hell happened.” With that you sat up. “Look, Bobby, you’re cool and you’re protective of those boys and I’ll miss your barn but seriously. This is none of your business.” “Like hell it ain’t.” With that you stood and started pacing. “You pigheaded old fart!” He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Look, kiddo, I don’t want you to get hurt out there. Could you at least explain why you just up and left?” “Bobby, you’re a hunter, you know that relationships just don’t work. It’s better this way, for everyone.” “Nope, that don’t cut it girl. Give me the real reason.” You took a seat feeling tears start to well in your eyes. “Bobby, please just drop it. I’ll give you a call when I get a chance to let you know I’m alive if you’re so worried. Can you just take that and be happy?”

There was extended silence on Bobby’s end of the phone, you knew he wasn’t going to let this go but you also knew he wasn’t stupid and he could tell there was something really bothering you. “Yeah, just don’t get yourself killed alright kiddo?” “You got it old timer.” With that you hung up the phone and put it in your pocket.

Now is as good a time as any to see if that old car still ran or if it needed some fixing. Something you didn’t tell Dean was that you were very car savvy. It might have been too much for him to handle. He was already thinking that he was the male version of you that would only tighten that bond that you were trying so hard to push away and forget.

You stepped outside with a toolbox and popped the hood. It wasn’t a special car. An old ’71 Chevy Nova. The owner was old and you technically didn’t steal it as much as you gave him three hundred dollars to ‘borrow’ it with some sob story about needing a car to see a dying relative.

You were methodical in your checking of the car, you still had an old floor jack stashed in the trunk, you popped it out just in case. You popped the hood, checked the fluid levels, hoses, belts, everything looked good and felt good, you topped off the oil, then sat down in the driver’s seat. Checking the glove compartment, you had a stack of plates you could change out, it was a just in case you wanted to actually keep and use this car like the boys did with Baby.

You turned her over, it took a couple times and some pushing on the throttle but once she turned over she purred. It brought a smile to your face, she wasn’t as powerful as Baby but she was a close second. You shook your head to try to focus, you needed to forget that car and focus on you and your life.

“You need a name, don’t you beautiful.” You patted the dashboard, looking down at the gas gage and seeing it was at just below a half. She was Gunmetal Grey with black racing stripes. That was the other deciding factor in taking this car. It matched your eyes and reminded you of your father.

You stepped out and checked the tire tread and breaks, made sure there weren’t any leaks in the exhaust or anything that would need to be mended. It surprised you that you only had to tighten a few bolts and clean the inside out and she was road ready.

Turning off the car you wondered back in the safe house and prepared a little meal. You had some military rations you had stashed away that had been given to you from a friend in West Virginia. Maybe you would go check on her next, see how she’s doing.

After you finished eating, you filled a water bottle and grabbed your duffel and made your way to your car. Sitting back down in the driver’s seat you fired her up again. You smiled to yourself again running your hands over the leather steering wheel. “I think I know your name. Dee, your name is Dee.” Popping in a cassette tape of Zeppelin IV you pulled out to restart your life on the road.

 First stop was West Virginia to see an old friend, Kati was her name and she was no stranger to the hunter’s world. Her late boyfriend was a combat medic among other things and you had become very close with both of them. She had kept the old house she shared with him and utilized her knowledge she had gained both with him and without him to aid friends and the random hunter now and again. You were her most frequent visitor in the hunter’s circle. Spending longer and longer with her each time you stopped.

 While on the road you were getting close to your destination and decided to give her a heads up to your arrival. The phone rang a couple times then that friendly small woman’s voice came to answer. “Sid! It’s been so long!” “Yeah! I know I’m so sorry, I’m actually about to be in the area, mind if I stop by?” “I would love that! We have so much to catch up on I’m sure… Wait, there any bad guys I need to watch out for in the area?” “No, nothing like that, I’m just getting my sea legs again starting my journey over you could say. I’ll fill you in on the whole story when I get there alright?” “Sounds great!” “See you soon.” With that you disconnected, you couldn’t wait to give her the low down on your recent events, that would be the last you spoke of it. She always knew what to say and would make you feel better; you were sure of it.

 It was a few short hours when you pulled up the bumpy country driveway up to the comfortable farm house you loved so much. Kati was outside instantly with a smile from ear to ear, as you gathered your things and made your way in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get troublesome, Dean has to assert himself. Kati does smart stuff. More information!

“So you were staying with the Winchesters and things got too serious so you ran?” You hadn’t expected her to seem so confused at your actions. You nod slowly and take a sip of your beer. “Yeah, hunters aren’t meant for relationships outside of a small family or friends and it was bound to blow up in my face at any moment.” She put her hands up in confusion. “Wait a minute, from the way you talk about this Dean guy and Sam and even the angel Castiel they are a little family. Why couldn’t you just join and be happy?” You slam your empty beer bottle down on the counter. “Of all people I thought you would understand, you know about my past, and what Dean expected of me I just couldn’t do. I just can’t.”

Kati got up and got you another beer setting it down and taking her seat again, her face no longer confused but more full of empathy and sincerity. “Sid, did you ever consider just telling him that you were a virgin and have trauma associated with that fact about you? I mean he’s a Winchester, he’s bound to understand.”

You open your beer and take a long sip, you let out a short breathy ‘ah’ sound after swallowing. “That’s not the point. I am a strong, confident, smart hunter and the last thing I need is for someone, anyone to think anything different. I am who I am, sex has never been an issue or something that I had really wanted so the fact that it slammed in my face all at once, I’m just not ready to let someone in like that. Not just to have them taken away, like everyone else I’ve loved.” You take another drink not noticing Kati’s expression.

“Sidney, are you in love with Dean Winchester?” You were in mid drink and choked slightly. “What? How could you even say that? You’re drunk.” You start giggling nervously. _Why am I making that sound? Why am I nervous? What the hell?_ “Sid, I haven’t been drinking.” She had that silly shit eating grin on her face. The one she gets when she thinks she holds all the keys to the castle. “You are a fantastic liar, except to me. I know you better than anyone.” You finish off your beer and set down the bottle, sighing and running your hands over your face. “Kati, please, drop it okay? I’m letting it go, I left I’m staying gone. Leave it be okay?”

She nodded and finally got up to get herself a beer, bringing over a bottle of Jack she always had on hand just for me and a glass. “I think you’re gonna need this.” You nod and pour yourself a drink. Taking a sip happily feeling it burn as it slides down your throat. “You’re not wrong, little whiskey to soothe my soul.”

After a few hours the whiskey had finally gone to your head and you were starting to relax. Kati had gone to lay down, migraine had poked its evil head. You had decided to stay up a little longer in the living room, not doing much of anything but sitting and enjoying the silence. It had been a while since you just sat and enjoyed silence. It was a rarity in your line of work to say the least.

Of course while you were enjoying your silence your phone decided to ring. _Seriously, why am I even surprised right now?_ You look down at the caller ID, you don’t recognize the number but if they have yours it could be important. You wait another ring and pick up. “Grey.” “Sid, can we talk?” It was Dean, he sounded drunk and sad. This was not good. “Uh, yeah, sure. Everything okay? Place isn’t falling apart already? I’ve barely been gone two days.” There was shuffling and clinking on the other side of the phone, obviously pouring another drink he really didn’t need. “Can you explain why you left? That’s all I need and I’ll leave you alone.”

You couldn’t begin to put it in to words. Silence was the only answer you could find. “Look, I know it ain’t because of hesitating with the wolf.” You nodded, though you know he couldn’t see you silence was still all you could manage. “Please, I didn’t ask you for much but your honesty, can you just give me that again?” You felt tears flowing down your cheeks, you opened your mouth to speak and all that came out was a sob. “No, please, baby…” “I’m not your baby Dean.” “I know you aren’t I just want to understand why you aren’t.” You took a shaky breath, tears still steadily streaming from your eyes. “Hunters don’t have relationships, not even with other hunters, it just makes this life harder.” “I can take it, I just want you to come back, you seemed to be okay with everything until I would touch you, what I don’t get is why. Why does me touching you scare you?” “It doesn’t.” “Now you’re lying to me, I can see it in your eyes, when I would start caressing your skin or kissing your neck, your eyes would fill with fear.” _You are a damn good hunter Dean._

Your tears had finally stopped flowing but you still let out a small sob. “Baby… Sid… Please just talk to me. You’re crying, it’s gotta be something major to make a bad ass like you cry.” You let out a small giggle. “Damn straight I’m bad ass, I would tell you not to forget it but it would be better for us both if you would just forget me and everything about me.” “You know I can’t do that.” “I know you can do it if you need to. Right now, you do.” “Says you.” You giggled again. “Damn right Winchester.” He let out a small chuckle as well. “I promised Bobby I would call him from time to time to let him know I was alright. I won’t make you the same promise but I’ll let him know it’s okay to relay the information.” Silence and the sound of taking a drink. “Dean, just forget me, lose my number, lose my memory, just lose me.” “Sid…” Before he could say anything else you hung up the phone. You blocked the number he had called you on and set it down to charge. Taking a deep breath, you crawled to the spare bedroom and into bed. Wanting to sleep for the next hundred years.

“Sid…” When he heard the line go dead and the call end, he set the phone down. Sam walked in to your old room where Dean was sitting. “Didn’t go well huh?” Dean shook his head and took another sip of whiskey. “Do you know why she left?” Deans voice was full of desperation. Sam shook his head. “She didn’t tell me anything.” Dean shook his head sadly. “I just hope she knows she can come to us if she needs help… If anything happens to her…” Sam nodded feeling his brothers pain.

\--

After spending almost, a month with Kati you had taken out a shapeshifter that just happened to be a couple hours away and returned to have her nurse you back to health, he was a tough one to say the least and you were a little rusty considering you had been laid up with a gunshot wound and traveling.

“How are you feeling today?” You had finally emerged from the spare bedroom, your left arm still in a sling from your shoulder getting dislocated from the shifter altercation, it was feeling a lot better but you weren’t completely healed yet. “I’m doing tons better, thanks for letting me crash here for so long.” You took a seat in the living room, watching Kati crocheting some nifty scarf or something, you were never into that but it was cool to watch.

“That’s good, hey, I wanted to toss an idea out to you.” You propped your legs up and looked to her with a smirk. “I’m all ears.” She set down her crochet needles and the bit of whatever it was she was making and took a deep breath. “I know you work alone, but I want to come on the road with you.” She shut her eyes tightly, you assumed waiting for you to yell at her for even asking.

You laughed. “Sure, you can come but no hunting, you can travel with me but I do the killing alone, can’t have you dying on my watch. You got me?” She nodded with excitement unconsciously throwing herself at you to embrace you in a tight hug. You winced at the sudden impact but relaxed into a smile and hugged her back.

She let go of you soon enough and instantly began running around the house packing up a duffel bag. You slipped your sling off and moved your shoulder around, it made some ungodly popping sounds but other than that it was basically good as new. You stood and started gathering your own items into your duffel and making sure she grabbed what she would need.

Within a few short hours you were packed in the car with Kati by your side and on the road. She was vibrating with excitement. In the back of your mind you thought it might be a bad idea but she had the anti-possession tattoo and she was no stranger to the hunting world by now so she could actually be very useful and she was good company.

Your phone began ringing and you flipped it open, not wanting to take your eyes off the road to read the caller ID, Kati reached over and turned down the radio as you answered. “Grey.” “Kiddo, when you said you’d call to make sure I knew you were alive I thought it would be more like once a week or so. Glad you’re not dead.” You laughed. “Sorry old man, I’ve been on the mend at a friend’s house, I was a bit rusty and a damn shifter knocked me through a loop.” “Damnit girl, you alright?” “Yeah, Bobby I’m fine. I even have some company traveling with me now, not hunting with me of course but she’s handy in the medical department as well as research.” Bobby chuckling was music to your ears. “Glad to hear you’re not just living in a bottle.” “No one said bottles weren’t along for the ride too.” His chuckle quickly turned into laughter. “Hey, I’m traveling that way, mind if we stop in and say hi? I’d love to introduce you to my partner.” Kati’s face lit up when you called her your partner, that word had a lot of meaning in the hunter world, it was an honor. “Well sure, you know you’re always welcome.” “Oh and Bobby?” “Yeah kiddo?” “It should go without saying, but make sure the Winchesters aren’t there alright? It should be about a day before we arrive.” “I understand; I’ll make sure they’re not here.” “Thank you Bobby.” You hung up and put the phone back in the cup holder.

“You really don’t want to see them? It’s been a month… I’m sure they’d love to see you.” You glared at Kati and then looked back at the road. “I know they’d love to see me but I don’t want to see them. Simple as that.” She quickly learned the subject was over and turned back up the radio. You only hoped Bobby would keep his word.

“I understand; I’ll make sure they’re not here.” After another moment or so Bobby set down the phone. Dean looked up from the couch. “Was that Sid?” Bobby nodded a frown now crossing his face. Dean was worried something had happened and had bugged Bobby to call you to see if you were okay. “At least she’s okay.” Sam’s tone was positive yet somber. Dean nodded. “Boys, she asked that you not be here. She’ll be here by tomorrow. You should probably get a move on. If she drives anything like Dean she’ll be here a lot sooner than tomorrow.”

“We shouldn’t have to leave just cause she’s coming…” Dean was pouting now, he wanted to see you, he still needed to know why you left, the real reason you just shut him out. “I’m not gonna turn her away just because you want to cause a scene Dean. She’s apparently got some traveling companion and she wants to bring them here.”

With that Dean was sitting forward expectantly. “She’s traveling with someone?!” Sam shook his head at Dean’s reaction and sighed. “Calm down, it’s a female. Not that I think our girl is a straight shooter but she doesn’t seem like the type to play on that team.” Dean relaxed back into the couch with a sigh of relief. He really wouldn’t have been able to leave if you were traveling with some guy.

After a few hours of arguing back and forth Bobby had finally gotten the boys to leave. Saying he would call them when you had left so they could come back if they wanted. Dean hadn’t been sleeping well at the bunker so they had been staying at Bobby’s for the past couple weeks, after staying up for the fifth day in a row in your room drinking himself into oblivion Sam had to do something so he just piled his drunken mess into Baby and headed to Bobby’s. It was the most logical thing to do at the time.

\--

You had cut the drive in half, only stopping to pee and get fuel in the car. You pulled up to Bobby’s and were pleased to see he kept his word and the boys weren’t there. “We’re here, wake up miss k.” That was a nickname you had given the short little bit of woman. It suited her. She sat up excitedly after yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Bobby came out on the porch with a big smile on his face as you stepped out of the car. “Well ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” “Ah come here old fart!” You ran up and hopped at him wrapping him in a big hug. Kati was next to walk up onto the porch. Bobby looked her up and down. “You leave the other half of this one somewhere along the road?” You playfully slapped his shoulder. “Be nice, Bobby, this is Kati, Kati meet Bobby.”

Kati stuck out her hand and gave a firm handshake. “I’ll have you know sir that what I lack in height I make up for with shear rage and sarcastic wit thank you.” Bobby let out a hearty chuckle. “Oh, she fits right in don’t she?” You nodded and stepped inside, everything was how you remembered it. It felt like coming home to your childhood. You had unknowingly put Bobby up in the father position, not that anyone could replace your dad but Bobby felt like home and that was enough.

“Wow, you’ve been a hunter a long time haven’t you?” Kati was walking around the living room and den looking at all the books, weapons, grand pentacle on the ceiling, she was blown away. “Yeah, I’ve been around the block a time or two.” You took a seat on the couch, just as comfortable as always. Bobby sat behind his desk and Kati sat beside you.

The three of you made lunch together and you let Kati pick at Bobby’s brain over some drinks while you just sat and listened. She could really talk when she wanted to and boy did she want to right now. He had even broken out his journal for her to look through. She asked so many questions about this and that case she read over. He was more than happy to fill in the holes for her.

“Hey, I’m exhausted, I think I’m gonna go bed down for a few hours.” Bobby looked up with a smirk. “You nesting under the stars?” You nodded. “Of course, it’s my first night here in forever, it’s my favorite place.” Kati cocked her head in confusion. “You stay in here, I’m gonna go sleep in the loft of the barn, it’s my favorite place. There’s a couple spare bedrooms upstairs and the couch is amazing. Bobby won’t bother you unless you want to be bothered.” He nodded as she looked to him for a moment. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

With that you slipped outside and headed straight for the barn, getting up into the loft you stripped down out of your tank and BDU’s, it was a hot night perfect to just lay in your panties and sports bra with your flannel draped over you in case the wind blew.

The stars were out as bright as ever, as if they were welcoming you home. You counted the twinkling specs of magic as you drifted off to sleep, the sounds of nature lulling you to sleep as your mother had done with Beatles songs as a baby.

“She talk about Dean or Sam at all since she’s been with you?” Kati shook her head. “Not since the first night she was at my house. Apparently he called her that night with questions, questions she just wouldn’t answer.” He nodded at her. “That boy is a mess not knowing she’s okay. Him and Sam have been living here for the past few weeks, he drank himself almost to death in her room on a bender.” “Jesus, yeah she was a little touch and go there for a bit until she finally caught a case, then it was like she got snapped back in place.” Bobby poured Kati another glass of whiskey, she wasn’t a huge fan but it tasted nice at the moment. She smiled and took a sip. “I hate to ask but I’m curious, do you know why she ran out of there like a chicken with her head cut off?”

Kati took a few moments to think and decided maybe it wouldn’t be so bad for her to unload a little. I mean the way you had talked about Bobby he was like a father figure and a trustworthy guy. “She has some trauma associated with intimacy.” Bobby’s eyes went wide. “She doesn’t think Dean would assault her does she.” Kati quickly shook her head. “No, nothing like that.” She sighed. “I won’t get into full details but Alistair tried to take something from her, her adoptive brother tried to take something from her as well, neither of them were kind about it and Alistair left reminders of those times on her body multiple times.” “Shit…” Bobby couldn’t believe what he was hearing. For being a sexual assault victim you hid it really well. “She had never been attracted to anyone and in her mind contact like that just scares her, she’s not afraid of the biggest evils in the world and she’d go through hell and back to gank something but the world of physical intimacy is foreign to her, all she’s known is pain, the ones she’s closest to are ripped apart. I’m amazed she let me come with her, I’m not allowed to hunt with her of course but I’m still with her which means I’m in danger too. That’s huge for her.”

Bobby took in all the information and poured himself another glass of whiskey. “Dean is beating himself up because he thinks she ran away from him like he scared her away or she realized that he wasn’t good enough for her but without an explanation.” Kati shook her head as she finished her drink and set it down. “It couldn’t be farther from the truth. She loves him, she won’t say it out loud but I’ve known her long enough, I can just see it. Her heart belongs to that man and that’s why she ran, she loves him and that scares her, add in the fact that she can’t do anything actually intimate without flashing back to her assaults and past trauma and you get why she left.”

Bobby chuckled to himself and shook his head. “What’s so funny?” Kati followed his actions with a smile. “Those two were made for each other, I swear it.” With that he flicked on the desk lamp and decided to read while Kati laid down to rest.

\--

You were sleeping comfortably when a loud pang woke you up, you could tell it was from somewhere in the scrap yard. You closed your eyes chalking it up to a shifting hunk of junk until you heard it again. With this one you sat up, sliding on your tank and pants, tying your flannel around your waist.

You made your way silently down from the loft and kept under cover of shadows in the barn looking for what could have caused the noise. Keeping your hand rested on your gun you scanned your immediate perimeter.

Not seeing any obvious threats, you slowly made your way to where you thought you heard the noise. You wouldn’t have been able to react it happened so fast, a shifting movement to the right of you, then to front, then a blistering pain on your sternum. You looked down screaming, someone was branding you with a hot iron.

“Shut up.” The dark yet recognizable voice echoed. You instantly stopped screaming and your body went still as your attacker finished his chore. You couldn’t fight, it was like you had no control over your body, you were still screaming in your head but nothing was coming out of your mouth.

“Now, let’s take a look at my prize.” Stepping into the light you wanted to rip your gun from its holster and start firing. _Warren._ His face twisted in a sick smile. “Ah, just as pretty as I remember.” He held a hand out and touch you, at his touch you felt control over your body again and pulled your gun out and aimed it at his head.

He quickly pulled his hand away. “Unfortunately I can’t touch you or the spell doesn’t work because of your sigils and warding, I’m sure I’ll find a way around that soon enough. Put your gun away dear.” You slid your gun back in its holster quietly. _What has he done to me?!_

He pointed at the brand on your chest. “See that? That’s very old, dark magic, trumps most of the protection you have. Consider it a leash and whoever holds the matching mark is your master.” He rolled up his sleeve and the same brand was on his forearm, healed as if he did it months ago. “I’ve just been waiting for the right time to get you alone. It’s been a long time. Oh how I wish I could touch you.”

_Gag me with a spoon…_ He circled you for a few moments stopping in front of you again. “What has it been? Five years since the last time I caught up with you?” You stood still. “Answer me.” “Yes, sir.” _Yuck._ “And do you remember what happened?” “Yes, sir.” “Why don’t you refresh my memory?” “You found me in a motel outside of Roanoke, you managed to get me naked, pinned me to my bed, I unsheathed the blade of the divine and cut your face, distracting you long enough to get away before you could do anything to me or take me away.”

He leaned in, face inches from yours, a healed scar crossing the length of his face in a diagonal form. “Exactly, once I figure out how to touch you I will make you pay for that betrayal, I told you when you were 16 and I killed your stupid father, I’d have you body and soul.” Inside you cringed, on the outside you were stoic and agreeable, like a perfectly programmed robot.

“Sid?! You alright girl?!” Bobby’s voice echoed across the property, he must have heard you scream. _NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!_ “Should we send you over there to kill him? Would you enjoy that?” _NOOOO!_ “We’ll wait for that another day. Come on, let’s go ___.” He used your real fucking name… You followed behind him as you walked off the property swiftly. Screaming in your mind trying to fight it as much as possible.

Bobby, having not gotten a reply had told Kati to stay put and went out armed with his rifle looking for you. Approaching the barn, he noticed what looked like your boot prints but like you were keeping under cover from something. He followed them out into the scrap yard and saw where another pair of footprints had joined and a circling pattern around you, looking around for any clue as to what the hell had happened here he noticed an iron bar laying on the ground.

Leaning down to pick it up, it was still warm, he looked at the end and got an undeniable scent of burnt flesh, seeing the marking the brand was shaped into, he knew he had seen it before but didn’t know where. Looking again at the ground he saw where the footprints disappeared off the property. “Balls…”

Bobby was quickly back in the house tearing through his books trying to figure out what this symbol was. Kati noticed the panic in his face. “What’s going on?” She was up and looking at the iron bar that was now laying on his desk as he frantically flipped through pages. “Sid’s gone. Someone took her and I’m willing to bed this brand had something to do with it.”

Kati took another look at the brand. “I’ve seen this before Bobby. This is old dark magic, like black plague old and dark. If I remember right it’s an enslavement brand, nasty stuff. The user has to brand themselves as well and once they brand their intended slave with the same brand as long as their will remains strongest they keep control, as far as I know her sigils and warding should keep whoever it is from touching her though. This brand has nothing to do with physical ties.” As she was speaking Bobby had found the symbol in an older book he forgot he even had and she was right. “I can’t see whoever this is having a stronger will than Sid.” Kati began to nod then it came to her. “Warren, oh my god, Bobby it has to be Warren, we have to find her!” She began to panic. Bobby finally hushed her and picked up his phone. After a couple rings. “Bobby, Sid already leave?” “Boys get over here now; we have a problem.” He hung up not giving anymore explanation waiting for Dean and Sam to get their asses in gear.

\--

Sam shut his phone and looked at Dean with worry in his eyes. “What’s going on?” Sam shook his head. “Bobby said we need to get over to his place now, there’s a problem.” Dean was up and at the door before he could finish his sentence. “What are you waiting for. Let’s go!”

Within seconds they were in Baby making their way to Bobby’s, it would only take a couple minutes seeing as they picked a motel near the house. Kati was pacing on the porch sipping a beer while Bobby was doing his best to work a location spell to find Sid and her captor.

At the sound of the Impala squealing to a stop behind Sid’s Chevy Nova Dean was the first one out and running up and into the house, not even stopping to say hi or ask who Kati was. Sam was slower on his approach seeing Kati’s look of worry.

He stood a couple steps away as she watched his approach. To say she was dumb struck by his appearance was an understatement, this was a man that she could see herself spending some real quality time with, right now she just to be held and he might just be the right man to do it.

“You look worried; I guess you’re the one who’s traveling with Sid?” She nodded taking another sip of her beer. “I’m Kati, you must be Sam.” She held out her hand. He closed the distance and firmly shook her hand before letting it go. “I guess she’s told you about us huh?” She just shook her head. “The way the other one went right in to see Bobby, I don’t have to be Sherlock to see that’s Dean. He’s on a mission right now.” With that Sam let out a small chuckle. “Wanna fill me in to what’s going on?” She nodded and began rehashing the details she knew up to this point.

Dean was furious and worried stomping his way inside. “Bobby, where’s Sid?!” “I don’t know boy, that’s what I’m working on.” Dean paced angrily, nostrils flaring. He knew something like this would happen, he wasn’t here to protect her. How could he not trust his gut?” Bobby filled him in quickly on what they knew so far. Dean was holding the brand. “How can someone have a stronger will than her? It doesn’t make sense.” “This Warren fellow, her brother from what I’m told, is hell bent on having her to himself to use the blade.” Dean cringed remembering Sid had told him that he was adopted, didn’t make it any less gross.

After the tenth failed location spell. “Damnit, her warding must keep her off the radar for spells like this.” Bobby through a metal bowl on the ground in anger. Dean, still holding the iron brand, looked up at him. “There has to be something we could use this for to find her.”

With that Sam and Kati made their way back in the house. Dean turned to look at his brother but zeroed in on the smaller woman who only seemed even smaller than she really was next to Sam. “Who’s the smurf?” Her face instantly went four shades of red. “Watch it Winchester! I’m small enough to do some serious damage to the family jewels.” Dean slowly slid his hand over the front of his jeans, looking at Sam worriedly. “This is Sid’s road buddy I take it?” Bobby nodded with a smirk on his face. “She’s just as feisty, I’d stay on her good side if I were you.” Dean shot a smirk and rolled his eyes looking back at the piece of iron in his hands.

After what seemed like hours of silence broken up with a few ideas here and there Kati stood up quickly and grabbed the brand. “I’ve got it!” She tossed the end of it in the fire to let it heat up. Dean stood abruptly, “What the hell are you doing?!” She kept an eye on the brand and kept twirling it, letting it get red hot evenly, grabbing a cloth to protect her hand from the heating metal. “EXCUSE ME?!” Dean hollered again. Sam and Bobby had already figured out what she was doing.

Once the brand was good and hot she picked it up and faced Dean. “Alright, who’s gonna get the brand. I would say all of us but if on the off chance we all have stronger will’s than her it could really fuck her up.” Dean shook his head. “Wait, are you suggesting that one of us brand ourselves?!” Kati nodded quickly. “We need to decide quickly before this cools down.”

Everyone looked at each other. Sam put his hands up, “I know I don’t have what it takes.” He backed away. Bobby was next. “Yeah, right…” Dean and Kati looked at each other. Kati finally spoke up sticking the brander back in the fire to make sure hit stayed red hot. “Look, I’m stubborn but that girl wrote the book on willpower, I have a shot but I think you’d be a better choice, considering who you are…” Dean nodded and pulled up his sleeve. “Just get this over with.”

Kati nodded. “On three.” Dean closed his eyes and looked away. “One.” At that she plunged the brand onto his forearm. He let out a loud guttural growl at the pain, after a couple moments she pulled away. “Perfect.”

Miles away from Bobby’s farm you sat up and felt something pulling your mind. Warren noticed your change in attitude. “What do you think you’re doing? You’re supposed to be laying there while I figure out what to do with you next.” Your face was bleeding and your eye was swollen, he had figured out how to torture you that was for damn sure.

Bobby looked at Dean. “Well? Do you feel anything?” Dean nodded, he couldn’t be certain but he felt a connection from the brand, he hoped it was tied to you and you would be trying to get a hold of him soon.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and dialed Dean. Feeling the urge take over. _The hell?!_ Warren was too shocked to do anything. He kept saying no and stop but you weren’t listening. After a couple rings Dean answered. “Sid?!” “Yes, sir?” “Where are you?” “Red Motel, just in town sir.” With that Warren knocked you out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren is an assbutt, kati and sam get closer, dean learns some things, the stars are the best nightlights... it all doesn't come without twists and turns however.

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Kati were all on the way to the motel in question. Hoping Sid and Warren were still there. The two muscle cars pulled up and Dean was the first one out of his car. “Sidney?!” He didn’t know what door to go in. He heard a thudding coming from behind room 4.

You had sprung back to consciousness at the feel of Dean being near and screaming your name. You launched yourself at the door to try to get to him. His will moving you, pulling you to his side. _Open the fucking door Dean!_

Dean made his way to room 4 and kicked open the door with force, luckily you had just stood up. Warren, who had since had you relinquish your gun to him was aiming the gun at your head. “Don’t take another step or I’ll blow her brains out!” You could feel the fear coming off him. You stood staring at Dean, awaiting his next commands.

Dean stood still. “You’ve already lost, just drop the gun and this can all be over with.” Warren shook his head. “No, she’s mine! ___’s MINE!” He drew the hammer back. “Look man, we both have the brand on our arms, let’s settle this the way you started it, you put down the gun, we both call to her, whoever she comes to the other fucks off?”

You were now feeling Warren having a surge of confidence, feeling like he could easily win you over. You stood evenly between the men, not looking at either of them. He unarmed the gun and set it on the bed. “You know, when she comes to me, and she will. The first command I will give her is to rip you apart.” _No, please, no I can’t! Come on! Fight this crap!_ Inside you were struggling, this whole situation was tearing you apart.

Dean smirked, “You really think you’re better than me? You are nothing but a monster. I can’t wait to paint the walls with your blood.” Warren let out a small chuckle. “Oh, Dean, I know I’m better than you. Just ask ___ she’ll say the same thing. I’ve had her screaming unlike any man she’s ever known or will ever be with.” _That son of a bitch…_ You felt your head jerking to look at Warren, fighting the brand. “Y-you…”

A smile stretched across his face. “Look, she’s making the choice early. What is it? Speak little girl.” Your body began shaking, trembling with anger. It hurt, the brand felt like it was burning all over again. Punishing you for fighting the spell. “Y-you… S-son of a… B-b-bitch…” Warrens smile faded where one blossomed across Dean’s face. “You will obey me stupid bitch!” Warren stepped closer to you and your body contorted as you turned to face him. Your shoulder popping out of the socket again, a guttural growl leaving your chest. “You… Don’t… Own… Me…”

“Keep fighting, you got this Sid.” Dean’s words of encouragement made you straighten up, still trembling with anger and fighting the brand which was sizzling again like it was freshly being made.

“Stupid whore… I can’t wait to take that last thing from you, that last bit of resilience you hold tight to. Once you lose that, I won’t need this brand to keep you on a leash, you’ll be too broken and used up to fight. I’m glad Alistair didn’t succeed when he tried for himself, though I wouldn’t mind sharing, he seemed like a good man.” A midst his monologue Warren hadn’t realized that you were standing within a couple steps from him, a couple of your ribs had broken and the brand was popping and sizzling away. You didn’t care, you wanted him dead.

You reached behind you with your good arm and slid the blade from its sheath. Warren’s eyes went wide. “Are you crazy!? If there’s an angel near I won’t be able to stop them!” You shakily raised the blade whispering in enochian as the blade became white hot. Warren stepped back. “___, what are you doing?!” “My… Name… Is… Sidney!” With that you lunged forward Warren had moved just fast enough that what you took off was the forearm baring the matching brand to the one on your sternum.

Warren muttered some incantation and with a gust of red smoke he was gone. You whispered to the blade once more and put it back in its sheath. Relaxing the brand stopped sizzling and you turned to face Dean. “Sid? You alright?’ “Yes, sir.” The spell was in full force now but with Dean acting as the only master with a brand.

“Come with us Sid, we’ll get this brand taken off and get everything back to normal okay?” “Yes, sir.” You followed him out, his heart panged with hurt at the thought of what normal was going to be. He had so many questions still. Were you still going to want him away from you?

The trip back to Bobby’s was short, you rode in Baby with Dean and Sam, Kati opted to ride with Bobby while they talked game plan on how to get the brand off of both of you without having to cut it off.

Arriving back at the house you followed Dean in and stood at attention, waiting for him to give you orders just as the spell made you. “Sid, will you stop staring at me like that. It’s creepy.” “Yes, sir.” You looked down at the floor, averting your gaze as he commanded. “Shit, Bobby, I’m gonna take her outside, maybe some fresh air will jog her memory and snap her out of this.” Bobby nodded his head and before they could make their way for the door Kati grabbed Deans jacket and whipped him around. “What the?!” “Don’t go pulling any funny shit with her or I will rip your balls off got me?!” Dean nodded shakily and they were out the door. Sam laughed, “Wow, you’re a tough one.” “I just got her back, I can’t have anything hurt her.” Sam nodded. “Dean, won’t hurt her. He’s just trying to help.”

\--

You were following behind Dean as he led you to the barn and up to the loft, hoping it would make you feel better. “Sit with me Sid, look at the sky.” “Yes, sir.” You did as you were told. _Will you just touch my fucking skin so I can tell you what’s going on please?!_ Dean watched you gaze up at the sky as you were told, with no real direction, not like you normally did.

Kati was pacing. “Have you found anything yet?” Bobby shook his head and sighed with aggravation. “Not in the last five seconds when you asked me before.” “Hey, come to the kitchen with me.” Sam stood up and touched her arm gently leading her. Kati followed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be like this. I can’t lose her. She’s my best friend. She’s like my sister.” Sam gently stroked her arm. “Hey, you’re not gonna lose her, we’ve got her here safe and sound, all we need to do is break the spell and she’ll be back to raising hell and tormenting everyone like she always has.” She giggled and stepped toward him. _I could use being held right about now._

Like he was a mind reader Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her flush against him, the sound of his heart beat was rhythmic and she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest. “Is this okay?” His voice rumbled deep in his chest making her smile. “Better than okay.” She nuzzled into him. Sam had a unique smell, library books, summer rain, and fresh coffee.

He leaned down and rested his chin on the top of her head, he couldn’t deny holding Kati felt right, he wanted to protect her, make her feel safe. He took his hand and softly rubbed her back, small circles into bigger circles then back to small. She shivered at the sensations as goosebumps covered her body.

He pulled his chin from her head and looked down at her, at the same time she looked up at him. His hazel eyes drawing her in and calming her down even more. _No man should be this perfect. I must be in heaven._ He started leaning down closer to her face. Testing the waters. With centimeters between each other’s lips the sound of a cleared throat caused Kati to jump and collide her forehead into Sam’s nose with a squeak from her mouth.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you kids but I think I found something.” Bobby had a shit eating grin on his face like no other. _I will so get you back for this old man._ Kati could feel herself slightly vibrating with anger for the twat swat that just occurred. Sam also felt the sting and hoped that wasn’t the last opportunity he’d have.

After watching you lazily look at the stars, Dean had enough. “Damnit Sid!” He placed his hand on your shoulder and gripped tightly. “You are so lucky that shoulder relocated itself…” Dean’s face was covered in shock. His hand slid away. “Sid?” “Yes, sir?” “What the hell? Come on!” _PUT YOUR HAND BACK ON ME YOU RETARD!!!!_ His hand went back to your shoulder, as if he heard you. “DO NOT REMOVE YOUR HAND! DO NOT!” He began to pull back but kept a tight grip. “How? What?” “The spell doesn’t work if contact is made because of my sigils and warding. When you touch me it nullifies it.” Dean nods. “How are you feeling?” You glared. “After all that happened tonight, all you have to ask is how are you feeling?” He nodded. You laughed. “Wow, you don’t take the upper hand when you have it, I guess I should feel honored.”

Dean’s head tilted with confusion. “You could have had any answer to anything, why I left, what Warren was talking about back there, what color panties I’m wearing.” You giggled. “That wouldn’t be fair to you, I want you to tell me yourself not because some spell makes you.” Your smile faded and you were taken back. _This guy is such a softy but I appreciate him respecting my privacy, my intimate most thoughts._ With that you realized how much of an idiot you had been and once this spell was gone it was going to be time to have a nice long chat. “Red.”

Dean furrowed his brow and smiled. “Red?” You nodded. “My panties, they’re red.” You both laughed. Footsteps could be heard entering the barn. “Hey, you guys in here?” Sam’s voice echoed. “Yeah, Sammy, you guys figure out a cure?” “Yeah, come on back to the house!” Dean looked at you with joy in his eyes. “See you when we get this cleared up okay?” You nodded, as he took his hand off your shoulder you felt the spell take over. “Sid, follow me to the house alright?” “Yes, sir.” “I might miss her calling me sir.” “Ewe, Dean, I’m right here.” “Yeah I see ya.”

The three of them made their way to back to the house. Bobby had mixed up the ingredients that were supposed to nullify the enslavement spell. “Hold out your arm boy.” Dean did as he was told. Bobby slathered on what could only be described as shit with vomit consistency. Kati stepped over to you, slathering the same mixture over your brand. They both stepped back and Sam recited an enchantment.

The brands faded from Dean’s arm and your chest. You sighed with relief and slumped forward. “Dude, can I have a drink please?!” Before anyone could answer Kati had tackled you back on the couch, you let out a loud umph. “Don’t you ever do that again!” You patted her back. “It’s not like I intended to get enslaved by my crazy evil brother.” She leaned back still holding on to your arms. “I don’t care, don’t do that again!” You smiled and put your hands gently on each side of her face. “I can’t promise you I’ll live forever but I can promise I’ll try.”

Kati smiled with tears rolling down her eyes and stepped back, nuzzling into Sam for comfort. You cocked an eyebrow. “I knew this would happen, I was gonna bring her to you at the bunker Sam while we were on the road but I’m glad you guys have met.” Kati grinned from ear to ear Sam rolled his eyes while rubbing her back.

\--

Dean sat forward. “You were going to come to the bunker?” You nodded. “Yeah, I made a promise to Sammy here that once I found him a girl I would send her his way. I can’t think of anyone other than my girl Kati.” “Were you just gonna drop her off or?” You put your hand up in Dean’s face before he could continue. “No, don’t, not now. I will talk to you about that when I’m ready.” He nodded and sank back into the couch.

You got up and poured yourself a drink, while checking your face in a mirror, the damage Warren had done was pretty superficial, no stitches needed and your eye was already healing. You touched it and winced slightly, taking a sip of your whiskey and walking to the door and looking out.

“Kiddo? You alright?” Bobby stepped over and put a hand on your shoulder. “I’m alright Bobby, just a lot of stuff I really didn’t want to think about just came knocking on your front door. I’m so…” “Before you get all self-loathing and blaming yourself for us being in danger, remember we are hunters too and we know the risks.” You nod, not feeling like arguing today.

“He’ll come for me again, Warren. He won’t stop until he’s dead or I’m with him.” “I won’t let that happen, WE won’t let that happen.” You nod again. “I’m gonna step outside, tell Sam and Kati to get a room, I’m sure she’s exhausted and tell Dean I’ll be in my usual place. You step outside, leaving your glass behind and heading back to the barn.

Bobby turns around. “Kati, Sam, Sid said you two should get a room, I’m guessing she wants you two to actually get to know each other a bit.” Sam and Kati look at each other and blush, nodding and making their way into the kitchen. Bobby was a cool dude but he seemed old fashioned.

Dean stood up and walked to the door. “Dean, she said…” “I know where she’ll be Bobby, thanks.” With that he stepped outside and slowly made his way to the barn. Not sure if he was ready to get the answers to all the questions swirling in his head.

You were laying in the loft, looking up at the stars, counting them, guessing how far away they were. It felt good to be in control of your body again. You heard Dean’s boots thumping as he climbed up the ladder and stood beside you. You patted the ground next to you. He shifted uncomfortably looking down at you.

You propped up on your elbows bringing your gaze to his. “If you want to talk, you’ll sit with me, if not, you can leave. Don’t make this weird.” He took a deep breath and sat down facing you. “Was that so hard?” “Can it. I’m not here so you can toy around with me.” You nod and sit the rest of the way up, turning to face him.

“I’m not trying to toy with you Dean, I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” “I can appreciate jokes as much as the next guy but now is really not the time sweetheart.” You roll your eyes. “You haven’t called me that in ages.” “You’ve been gone.” You nod. “Alright, ask away. Just like last time, I won’t lie.”

“Why did you leave? The real reason.” You sighed. _Really, after everything tonight that is going to be his lead question._ “I’m waiting.” “Do we really have to start with that?” “Yes, now spill.”

“It wasn’t because of you or anything you did; can you accept that as an answer for now?” He shook his head. “No, I want to know the real reason. I want to know why you cut me and Sammy out of your life like we were some virus. Why you looked so scared.” You shook your head. “I can’t. Dean, I can’t it’s too much.” He saw that same fear in your eyes, the fear he would see when he would touch you.

“Why are you so afraid? You look like I’m going to hurt you.” You shake your head again. “Dean, you’re honestly too good of a hunter if you can see that. Please, I’m not ready to talk about that. I may never be ready to talk about it. Can’t we go back to how it was before I flipped out and ditched the bunker.” He just glared. “There are a lot of things that I can look the other way on. This, this is not one of them.”

You saw that you had hurt him in a way that he didn’t feel often and didn’t know how to handle. There was no way around it. You nodded slowly. “I freaked out and left because I have something about me that a couple men before you have tried to take forcefully. Alistair and my brother. They scared me more than any monster in this world ever could with such a simple action. I haven’t gotten close to anyone intimately or even friendly with exception to Kati and I just now let her come with me, when I met you, Sammy, and Bobby. Something triggered inside me. I wanted to be close to you. Bobby reminds me of my dad, Sammy acts like a brother I always wish I had and you…” You lost your words, looking around the loft of the barn, trying to ground yourself, trying not to cry. “Wait, rewind here a minute. You’re talking in cryptic phrasing, black and white please.” _You cute dumb idgit._ You sigh. “Black and white. Alistair and Warren tried to rape me quite a few times. I am terrified of intimacy because of that, that is why I ran; I couldn’t handle the fact that around every corner was a chance for you to try to get in my pants. Part of me wants to trust you with every part of me, including that one. I’m a badass hunter but I’m terrified of that and I have plenty of scars to remind me why I should be afraid. I want to be close to you. I’ve been attracted to you since the moment we met, I’ve never felt that before.”

There was a long silence. “Wait, you’re a virgin?” You nod. “You, really?” You nod again. “You were afraid to tell me that? I mean it’s shocking because I mean well look at you but I’m not evil. I may have made fun of you a bit but that’s all.”

\--

There was an even longer silence. “Sid, ___, whatever you want to be called. I don’t care that you’re a virgin, I’m glad Alistair is dead or I’d hunt him down and kill him myself for hurting you and you are damn sure Warren is at the very top of my list.” You smile. “I’m sorry for pressuring you into telling me. Is this what that asshat was talking about back at the motel when you freaked out and took control and hurt yourself?” “Yeah, touchy subject.” “I would say so.” “Look, Dean, I don’t want you to act different around me because of what I’ve just told you.” He shook his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it but just know that while I would love to have you every way imaginable, believe me.” He bit his lip with want in his eye. “I promise you, I wouldn’t ever do anything you didn’t want.”

You sat forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I do too.” He smiled. Knowing what you meant. Hunters never really said I love you out loud. It was seen as a cursed phrase. Him making that promise was his way of saying those three little words. You trusted him. Maybe that was dumb of you but so far he had proven that he cared deeply for you. With going on a bender after you left to coming to your rescue with a brand on his arm to take control so Warren wouldn’t be able to use you against him and hopefully get you away safely.

To say Sam was awkward was an understatement of the century. He had been good at hugging and caressing and even idle chit chat but beyond that he was a fumbling moron, making her giggle of course but feeling no better about the feelings that she thought were going unreciprocated at this time.

Bobby had gone to bed a while ago and Kati was stretched out on the couch, Sam cross legged next to her laughing and talking about random monster lore and things they both liked to geek out about. Kati let out a yawn. “Hey, you tired? It’s been a long day.” She nodded. “Yeah, I’m still scared about that creep coming after Sid but I think if I can talk her into staying close to you boys and Bobby, we might all be okay.” Sam smiled then faltered on what to say. “Yeah, that would be, uh, cool.” Kati giggled at his awkward expressions while he was talking. “I’m pretty tired too, I’m gonna head to bed. Sleep tight okay?” He leaned over to attempt to give a small peck on the forehead but that turned into an awkward hug with his face too close to her face. She blushed and giggled as he turned and walked up the stairs.

With the lights all out and her all alone, this was different. At her own house she slept with at least a light on, it made her feel safer. No one left a light on, the old creaking home, the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears was the knowledge that Sid was close by and there were strong able bodied hunters near to spring into action.

As the night went on, the tears slowly started to fall. Feeling less and less secure as the darkness seemed to get somehow darker and darker. She hadn’t heard herself sobbing out loud but it was happening. She was shaking, afraid, wishing she were home. Just wanting to be anywhere but in the dark. A large hand laid on her shoulder and she jumped back into the couch deeper, trying to run from whatever was touching her. Her lip quivered as tears streamed more freely from her eyes. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong.” _That’s Sam’s voice._ She finally looked and the side of his face was illuminated by the faint moonlight shining in the window.

She just shook her head and continued crying, not being able to speak, her fears creeping up around her keeping her shaking. “Hey, shh, I’m here, what’s going on?” He began slowly rubbing her back. Trying to soothe her into explaining why she was sobbing like that.

“Light, please.” He reached over and flicked on the desk lamp. “Better?” She nodded and sat up wiping tears from her face. Sam took a seat next to her and pulled her close, continuing to soothe her as best he could. “Can you tell me what’s wrong please?” She cleared her throat wiping some more tears away. “I don’t handle darkness well.” “You mean you’re afraid of the dark?” “Yeah, I know it’s silly but it’s not even knowing what all is in the darkness that scares me. It’s just the vast darkness itself. The unknown…”

After a few more minutes she was a lot calmer. “Hey, I understand. I’d be silly to judge you for that, being afraid of the dark is okay and completely understandable. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Kati had only ever had one other person understand as well and that was Sid, she had caught her crying one night after accidentally turning off all the lights after she had gone to bed. Needless to Sid got up and comforted her and never made that mistake again for the sake of her friend.

“Do you want me to sleep down here tonight? I can sleep on the floor. Keep you company so you feel safer?” Kati shook her head no. Instantly feeling Sam deflate next to her. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.” The younger Winchester’s hand slid to the side of her face, cupping it gently. “I’m offering because I want to.”

Kati felt a warmth from his hand spread through her body, making her feel a way she hadn’t felt in a long time, not that she was innocent by any means, she played around on a daily basis by herself or with a trusted partner but this felt different.

She opened her mouth to ask if he was sure and before the words could even leave her mouth his lips were crashing into hers. Not rushed and fevered like she had expected, firm and with purpose, filled with a want and care that she craved and so did he. She responded and kissed back, letting her hand travel to his chest.

They stayed like that, kissing and gently touching each other for what seemed like hours. The need for sleep eclipsed them both and Sam thought. _To hell with old fashioned._ Picking her up and carrying her bridal style upstairs to the room he slept leaving a side table lamp on for her comfort, they laid down and drifted to sleep.

\--

“So will you come back to the bunker? You can keep your room you picked and everything it would be really nice to have you back and I’m sure Sammy would love to have your friend tag along.” Dean’s eyebrows did the most hilarious wiggling you swore to have ever seen in your life. “It was going to be a pit stop anyway, why not. I owe you one anyway considering everything.”

He leaned over and kissed you on the forehead. “Wanna head inside and go to bed, I don’t know about you but I am exhausted.” You smiled. “You ever slept outside before?” He nodded then stopped. “No, no, I am not sleeping up here in the barn when I could be crashed out on a bed or a couch inside.”

You gripped his flannel and pulled him close to your face looking him dead in the eye. “Please.” You held the word out for a few moments, making drastic lip movements. He smirked and his eyelids got heavy, that forest color taking over his iris’s. “I invented that please, you cannot use that please on the man who invented it.” You licked your lips and got a little closer. “You may have invented it.” You leaned over to his ear. “But I perfected it.” You nipped at his earlobe, hearing him growl in his chest. You knew it may have been a harsh move considering what you had just told him but this was your safe space. This was the first step to letting him in fully. _Come on wonder boy, don’t make me beg._

As you pulled back to looking him in the eyes, the smirk on his face had only gotten more devilish. “Couch, comfort, inside.” “Barn, stars, me.” He growled again. “Blankets, pillows, BED.” He made sure to enunciate that last one. You slid your flannel off and tugged off your tank. “Nature, warmth, relaxing.” He looked you up and down. “That’s not fair. I want to lay on a couch or a bed, not in a hay loft in a barn, outside.” “If it’s not fair then even the odds for yourself. I’m just getting ready for bed.” You stood and unbuttoned your BDU’s, feeling yourself get very weary. _He won’t hurt you, he won’t do anything you don’t want to do._ You slid them off and sat back down in front of him.

“Really?” He looked you up and down again licking his lips this time. “You know I could throw you over my shoulder and carry you back in the house? I’ve done it before.” You giggled at the thought. “You know I want to stay out here. Come on, I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

He let his head fall back with a groan. “Fine, but I’m not getting undressed, I don’t want hay sticking all over me. You looked around. “Dean, there’s hardly any hay up here, it’s just left over.” He leaned forward putting his head on your shoulder and his hands on your waist. “Baby please…” Realizing what he just said he sits back up. Your words echoing in his mind. _I’m not your baby…_

“Crap, I’m sorry, Sid, shit.” You shush him and reach out putting his hands back on your waist and scoot closer. “Dean, it’s okay. I was angry and hurting when I said that.” You placed your hand gently on his cheek and looked deep in his eyes. “You know I’m your baby.”

With that he leaned forward, taking your lips into his, holding your waist firmly. The kiss was tender and passionate, there was a wanting behind it that scared you but you pushed that aside. Knowing this man that was holding your right now, kissing you, that just freaked out thinking he upset you by calling you ‘baby’, this man wouldn’t hurt you. Not now, not ever.

The kiss finally ended and you took a deep breath. “So, will you stay, in this barn, with me, please.” He rolled his eyes. “Fine, don’t think this means you’re gonna win every argument just by showing some skin and kissing me.” You wink. “But I will and you know it.”

He let out a manly growl, pulling your forward and down on the floor with him. “How do you want to lay, I don’t want you to wake up thinking that you’re in bed with Alistair again, that was painful enough the first time around princess.” You pushed him to lay on his back, pulled his arm around you and laid your head on his chest. Nuzzling him for comfort.

“Are you comfortable?” He wiggled his back for a moment. “I’ll live; I’ve slept on motel beds that were worse.” “I’m sure you have, I hope you got shots after sleeping on those beds.” He kissed your forehead. “I hate shots.” “Aw, big tough hunter doesn’t like a little needle.” He playfully tapped your arm. “Shut it, baby, we sleeping or what?”

You nod and nestle in to get more comfortable. Wrapping your leg around him. “If you can help it while you’re sleeping please do not roll over and pull me in. I don’t want to freak out if it can be helped.” “I’ll do my best.” With that you snuggled in, letting the night time air soothe you and pull you into Dean more.

Sam and Kati were sleeping soundly him wrapped around her in a comforting protective embrace, you and Dean were softly snoring together with smiles on your faces, even with his protests to sleeping outside. Bobby was snoring away in his own room, happy to have his little dysfunctional family back together and happy.

Outside the barn, amidst the wreckage of loved cars of yesterday. Stood a man with one arm and a British king of hell. “Thank you for considering my proposal, you don’t understand how desperate I have to be in order to turn to you.” “You’re lucky I even answered your call love. I try my best to stay on Sid’s good side.” “Her name is ___ and you won’t have to worry about her once she’s mine. I’ll have her on a tight, tight leash.” “You better, that kitten has more than claws and I know she’d love your head on a platter about now. Let’s go discuss terms.” With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, he and Warren were back in Hell, discussing the contract terms to be set.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidbit of smut in this chapter, Warren is a mega ultra douche. Shit is getting real folks.

You had been at the bunker with Sam, Dean, and Kati for close to three months now. A few cases together since the werewolf incident and everything was running smoothly. Sam and Kati had quickly decided they were mad for each other and were now sharing a room, larger, and farther away from Dean’s room or yours after you both had complained about the noise level being borderline obscene.

You and Dean had hit a stopping point in whatever it was you were doing together, you refused to share a room with him, you would flirt openly with each other and kiss and even cuddle on the couch from time to time but when it would come to more intimate actions you would freak out, the last time you broke his nose again and bloodied his ear.

He understood of course, not wanting to push it or push you away but you felt horrible and each time you tried and failed to not freak out it felt like it was hopeless to even try anymore.

You were sitting in the library at one of the tables pouring over research with Kati while the boys were out on a supply run. “Hey can you pass me that stack of newspapers?” Kati did as you asked and set them down, she had been staring you down from time to time while helping. You began flipping through the papers. “If you have something to say, then just say it. Stop staring at me. It’s breaking my concentration.”

“Maybe you and Dean could try small stuff, like just feeling around? That wouldn’t be too scary right?” You shook your head. “Kati, I really don’t want to talk about this.” “I know, I know, just hear me out.” You slam your fists on the table. “No! I don’t want to talk about it!” Tears threatened to spill out at this point, you weren’t sure if from rage or sadness.

She put her hands up defensively. “Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just trying to help.” You look down at your lap and wipe the tears out of your eyes. “Look, there’s nothing to help. Warren and Alistair ruined me. Dean doesn’t want anything to do with me, I’m just dragging out the inevitable. Poor guy hasn’t been laid in forever.”

“You know he doesn’t care about that, if he did he wouldn’t just sit around and wait for you like he has, he’s doing everything he can to make it work with you. Why can’t you give him the same respect?” You brought your gaze up to look into Kati’s eyes. Tears noticeably flowing now. “You don’t think I’m trying? You don’t think I want to be close to him? I want to be able to lay with him and touch him and have him touch me but when we get close to each other and I feel his hands on my body I just freak out and end up hurting him!” With that you threw the stack of papers on the floor in a fit of rage. “I’m done talking about this, do the research yourself!” You stormed off to your room, curled up in a ball, wishing you weren’t so broken and ruined.

Dean and Sam were on the way back to the bunker with groceries and other supplies that were needed. Dean reached forward and turned off the radio. “Man, I feel like every step forward I take with Sid we take twelve steps back.” “What are you gonna do Dean?” He ran his fingers through his hair then slapped his hand back to the wheel, his eyes looked exhausted from worrying. “I’m gonna keep trying as long as she lets me, I just keep thinking she’s gonna take off one of these times. Even though I know the problem now it doesn’t fix it and she’s not handling it at all.”

There was a long pause between the boys. Sam finally had an idea. “You said that when you start to get close to each other she shuts her eyes and that’s when it all goes downhill right?” Dean nodded. “Well, why don’t you try having her keep her eyes open? If she sees it’s you it might make it easier, when she closes her eyes I can only imagine she’s going back to her abuse.” Dean’s eyes went wide. “Hot damn! Why didn’t I think of that?! Look at you using that brain little brother!” He playfully shoved Sam into the door. Sam replying with laughter.

Dean’s hope newly renewed at this new plan they pulled into the garage soon and carrying the grocery bags confidently strolled into the library. Kati was gathering the papers off the floor. Standing to give a wavering smile to Sam and Dean as they approached.

“Hey, what happened here?” Sam stepped toward her worried. “Sid had a moment, I tried to help and it just blew up in my face.” Dean’s smile went flat. Knowing now was not the time to try the new plan. He carried the groceries in the kitchen slamming them into their proper places, then poured himself a large glass of whiskey and sat down at the table with his head in his hands.

“Damn, he was so excited too…” Sam knelt down and started helping Kati pick up the papers. “Why was he excited?” “Well, on the way here we brainstormed an idea that might help Sid with the intimacy issue and he was all excited to try it out when we got home.” “Oh? What was his idea?” Sam finished laying the papers on the table leaning over to place a proper kiss on Kati’s lips since he hadn’t gotten to yet, her face flushed as it always did at his touch.

“Well, apparently Sid shuts her eyes when they start touching and getting close, I said that maybe if she keeps her eyes open and focuses on the fact that Dean is the one touching her, maybe it would keep her from getting scared.” Kati nodded following Sam to the couch and sitting on his lap wrapping his arms around her. “It might work; I wouldn’t try it now though. She’s a mess right now.”

\--

You had calmed yourself down and decided to walk to the kitchen and get a drink to shake the rest of the nerves away. Walking in you look over and see Dean had the same idea. “Hey, you.” He lifts his head and a small smile stretches across his face. “Hey, how you feelin’ sweetheart?” You grab a glass and pour yourself a drink sitting down at the table across from him. “Better now, I will have to apologize to Miss K at some point.”

He nods and looks around the room, not sure when to bring up his idea. You see he’s got something on his mind. “Dean? What’s up?” He sighs and places his hand on yours. “It’s not important right now, I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” He gently rubs his calloused thumb over yours. “I’m alright, just tell me. You know I hate when you beat around the bush.” You cock your head playfully to the side with a smile.

“Sammy and I were talking on the way back to the bunker and well an idea came about that when we start to get closer and feel around, maybe you could try to keep your eyes open, if you’re focused on me maybe it won’t scare you so much.” You pull your hand away and think about it. Your eyes closing is how you react to pleasure at first but then all the images of Warren and Alistair and their voices fill your head. _Maybe it could work._ “Shit, I’m sorry. I knew it wasn’t a good time.” You shake your head slowly. “Let’s try it.”

He didn’t think he heard you right at first, his eyes wide with shock and that dumb confused yet very cute look on his face. “W-What?” You stand up and take his hand. Pulling him slightly. He follows your lead, you lead him to his room and shut the door behind you. “Let’s try it. Just watch your nose, I don’t wanna hurt that pretty face any more than I already have.” He lets out a chuckle. “Gonna take more than that to wreck this face sugar.”

You take a deep breath and walk to the bed with him holding your hands. Facing each other you lean in for a kiss, he meets you half way holding your face. For this you let your eyes close lightly, it’s weird to stare while kissing. Feeling the warmth pooling in your core, his lips against yours in a sweet and soft kiss that seems to get better each time it happens.

After a bit he pulls back and runs his hand over your flannel, testing your limit with undoing the top button. You nod signaling for him to continue, he soon has your flannel unbuttoned and it’s tossed on the floor. Leaving you in a tank, sports bra, shorts and panties, you mentally remind yourself of how many layers remain.

He leans in for a kiss again, this time leaving your mouth and trailing down along your jaw, you feel your eyelids start to droop. “Keep your eyes open for me sweetheart, can you do that?” “I’m tryin’ here.” You force your eyes open as he lets out a small chuckle. His fingers fiddle with the hem of your shirt, you tense up a little. “We don’t have to take off anything else if you don’t want to.” You think for a moment. _No, this is Dean, he won’t hurt me._ You pull your tank over your head throwing it on the floor next. “I trust you.” His eyes widen looking over your exposed skin, the bulge becoming more apparent in his jeans.

“Your turn Winchester.” With a smirk, he pulls off his flannel and his black cotton t, revealing that sculpted body that makes you melt, you ghost your fingertips over his chest, tracing the pattern of his anti-possession symbol. He moans at your touch. He puts his hand gently along your shoulder. Giving light pressure. “You okay to lay back?” You nod, taking a deep breath and lay back on the bed. Dean crawls on top keeping his weight shifted his forearms. He kisses down your neck, between your breasts and down over your stomach. _Keep your eyes open, it’s okay. It’s Dean._ You keep your eyes on him as he travels down.

He looks up those brilliant emeralds glistening. “Can I take off your pants Sid? If that’s too much we can stop here. You’re doing so great baby.” With his praise you blush. “It’s okay. Go ahead.” He nods and unbuttons your BDU’s, unzipping them and sliding them off slowly so not to scare you. You shiver slightly at the sudden cold but he works his way back on top of you, kissing you deeply to refocus you, his pelvis dips down and is putting pressure against yours. You jerk up almost crashing your head into his nose in the process. “Sid? You alright? Here let me move us. You’re doing great.”

With a slight adjustment his arms slide under you, he lays himself down on the bed and pulls you up to straddling him. “Keep your eyes on me, I’ve got you. See, now you’re in control. I can’t do anything you don’t want and you can hop off anytime.” You look around hesitantly at the situation feeling him between your legs is startling but you relax knowing at any time you could just get up off him. You nod. “Okay, I’m okay.” You reassure yourself out loud.

“What do you want me to do now Sid?” You look around the room confused. “Can we stay like this for a moment? I need to get adjusted.” He nods and relaxes with his hands on your hips. “I’m just gonna run my hands up and down your sides, thighs, and stomach okay? If you want me to stop at any time just tell me.” You nod and he begins doing exactly as he said and it feels so good, tingles shoot all over your body like electricity, you let out a small moan and your eyes start to shut. “Eyes open, keep looking at me. Right here baby.” You focus back down at Dean and somehow that makes it so much more intense, you feel your whole body relax to his touch and become warm all over. Letting out another soft moan, his name trailing the end. “Dean…” “What do you need?” You lean forward and kiss him, letting your body flush against his so he can feel how warm you’ve gotten, you sit up and keeping eye contact you pull your sports bra over your head, exposing your bare chest to him. His eyes get wide and if possible his already rock hard erection gets even harder, struggling against his jeans. “Baby, you’re so beautiful.”

\--

He waits a few moments letting you get relaxed to being so exposed to him. “From now on you are in control, you tell me what to do, I don’t want to do a single thing you don’t want. This is your moment.” You keep your eyes fixed on him and grab his hands bringing them up to your chest. He just cups your breasts, not moving just letting you get used to the sensation. “Dean, I may be pretty inexperienced but I know you’re supposed to do more than just hold them.” “Do you want me to do more than that? I told you, you’re in control here.” You roll your eyes. “Dean, this is making me feel really awkward, I appreciate it but I can feel that your used to being in control, just do what comes natural. Just go slow and I’ll tell you when to stop okay?”

He nods not wanting to make you feel anything but good and starts massaging your breasts, leaning up and placing his mouth around a sensitive nipple and licking and lightly grazing his teeth across it. You let out another moan, he does the same. “God, baby, just…” He can’t finish the sentence, he moves to the other breast and repeats the actions he took on the other one. You pull back slightly. Looking down at him. He lets go and looks up. “What’s wrong?” You smile. “This feels a bit uneven. You should probably lose those pants.” You stand up from straddling him, your legs a little wobbly from all the excitement, he stands and undoes his belt and pants dropping them to the floor. Leaving him barely contained in black briefs. You look down and your eyes widen. “Oh, see, I’m not afraid of vamps, werewolves, shifters, any monster you name it I can take it but um that is… Oh god.” He can’t help but let a giant smile cross his face. “You’re thinking end game, just focus on now, we don’t have to do anything with him right now if you’re not ready.” “Well, he obviously didn’t get the memo.”

With that you both let out a laugh, something that has never happened when you both had been together like this. It’s always been tears, or yelling, or running, sometimes punching. _This is okay, just keep your eyes on Dean. He won’t hurt you._

After standing there for a few moments, Dean laid back down on the bed. “Would you like to straddle me again sweetheart?” You nod and climb back on top, the lack of jeans and the pressure of you against him makes Dean moan and his dick jump up against you. You jump slightly. He laughs. “Sorry, it’s a reaction.” You shake your head. “S’okay.” His hands find their way back up to your breasts and massage as he kisses around. Making you moan ever so slightly under your breath.

“Dean…” “Yeah baby?” “Can you try to touch me please?” “Touch you where?” You roll your eyes then look down. “You sure?” You nod. “Please, just try.” “Tell me when to stop and keep your eyes on me alright sweetheart?” You nod and feel his hand slide down your stomach. “Under or over sweetie?” “Hmmm?” You had no idea what he meant. He chuckled. “Under the panties or over them.” “Dealer’s choice, I trust you.” With that his face went a mixture of serious and excited. Like he couldn’t wait to feel you. He slid his fingers along the band of your panties, sending shivers up and down your spine. _See what he’s doing to you?_ The space that is usually filled with your thoughts sounds different, but you nod and go with it. Feeling Dean slide his hands up and down your thighs, getting you ready for him to touch you. _Feel that sensation?_ This time you furrow your brow, trying to stay in the moment, the voice inside your head, it doesn’t sound like you or your thoughts.

Dean finally faintly traces his finger over your folds resting above your clit, applying light pressure, you let out a small moan. _He will never be able to make you feel the way I will once I get my hands on you._ You shake your head. “Do you want me to stop?” You shake your head again. “No, I’m sorry. It’s all just so new.” You didn’t know how to explain that your head was talking dirty to you in a male voice. It sounded so familiar but you couldn’t place it.

Watching Dean carefully he went back to focusing on your pleasure, massaging around your clit lightly, adding his other hand to tease the inside of your folds gently, gathering your wetness and pulling it to his mouth. God it was so hot to watch him. _See, he’s taking his time with you, I won’t, he’s not a real man, you’ll learn that soon enough._ At this point you were chalking it up to nerves and trying to ignore it as you felt a warm coil tighten in your stomach, threatening to snap. “Dean?” He kept his movements going not hearing panic in your voice. “What is it baby?” “I think I’m… I think I’m gonna.” “That’s good, go ahead baby, I want you to. This is all about you.” Your hips start rocking ever so slightly with his movements, your moans increase in volume. “I’m gonna slide my finger inside you now okay? Make you feel so good baby.” You nod and continue chasing that tightness and warmth in your stomach, wanting to snap and feel that sensation that’s been lost to you for so long.

Dean slides one finger inside you pumping slowly hitting your sweet spot just perfectly. “Jesus, Sid you’re so tight.” Hearing him say that makes you blush, you feel that coil pull tighter. “Dean… Oh god… Dean…” “That’s it baby girl… Let go, I’ve got you…” With that the coil snapped and your walls clenched around his finger, the wave of euphoria crashing over you. _That’s right, enjoy this while you can you little slut…_ With that word your eyes went wide, still moaning slightly as Dean’s fingers coaxed you through your orgasm. _No… It’s not possible…_ You shake your head slightly.

_I’m coming for you, and this time, you won’t have a choice… little girl…_ With that you through yourself off of Dean with a scream “NO! NO! NO!” You crashed to the ground, quickly dressing yourself as fast as your body could move. Dean was down by your side. “It’s me, you did so good baby, calm down.” He tried to soothe you but somehow that bastard was in your head. “No, it’s not possible. No!” You finished getting your clothes on and began pacing, arms wrapped around yourself. Dean took this moment to put his clothes back on, not moving too fast so not to startle you.

\--

“Sid? Princess? What’s going on?” You kept pacing. _What are you going to tell him? Hmmm? Your brother is in your head? Hmmm? You’re so broken and ruined. I can’t wait to completely destroy you._ “It’s not possible, it’s not possible.” You kept pacing and muttering to yourself, shaking your head.

“Sweetheart, you have to talk to me. What happened?” At this point he knew it wasn’t the sex, something was really wrong though, something was going on he could tell with your body language. You stopped facing away from Dean. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m so broken.” _That’s right, you know what you are little girl._ “I’m ruined, you tried. You did your best. I’m sorry. Dean. I’m so sorry.”

Without giving him another chance to speak you made your way out of his room, into yours and locking it behind you. Sitting on your bed with your knees to your chest.

Hearing the doors open and shut Kati and Sam stirred, having seen you both go into Dean’s room they both hoped it went well for you. Dean soon was out of his room slowly walking out to the library. “Hey, where’s Sid?” Dean shook his head. “She’s in her room, everything was going fine. I mean great even. Then out of nowhere she started freaking out, saying it’s not possible and apologizing for being broken.”

Kati and Sam looked at each other with deflated hopes. “Wait, let me see if I can figure out what’s wrong with her.” “What how?” Kati cleared her throat. “Well, I don’t use it often but I’m an empath and I can try to feel out, see what she’s feeling see what’s going on in that head of hers. If everything went as well as you said, then she shouldn’t be acting like this.” Sam nodded already knowing about her ability. Dean sat down. “You just now thought to use this?” Kati shrugged. “I don’t like using it okay? Whatever the person is feeling I feel it too, it can be really painful. Forgive me for not wanting to be in fucking pain.”

Dean huffed at her statement, kind of pissed that she had never done this before now. Sam bitch faced Dean to remind him to keep his mouth shut. Kati closed her eyes and focused on Sid.

_I’ll be there to get you soon. Very soon little girl. Don’t you worry. I already know where you are and I’ve got a surprise for you. You’ll love it!_ Warrens voice kept echoing in your mind, like he was standing right in front of you, speaking. You kept shaking. “It’s not possible… It’s not possible…”

Kati began repeating the same words, tears streaming from her eyes. “It’s not possible…” After a few moments of shaking and crying her eyes snapped open and she was out of breath. “What’s wrong babe? You okay?” “What’s wrong with Sid?” She shook her head violently. “I can’t tell exactly, it’s like there’s something keeping me out but she’s so scared, she’s terrified, like someone’s coming to get her.”

With that Dean was up and standing at your door. Knocking slightly. “Sid, let me in please, I just want to help!” You kept shaking and rocking on your bed, muttering to yourself. Warren’s voice laughed in your head. _Do you hear that? He thinks he can help you. Even with one arm I could rip him apart. You know it and so do I._ His laughter echoed louder and louder causing you to shriek with terror.

“I’m coming in Sid; I need to make sure you’re okay!” With that Dean ran to his room grabbing his lock picks and began picking your door. You didn’t even notice, the sound of Warren’s laughter vibrating your skull with force.

He had the door open soon and entered slowly. “Sweetheart, please, just tell me what’s wrong.” Tears kept streaming from your eyes and you turned to look at Dean. _Dean… Dean won’t hurt me… I trust Dean…_ You smile and start to reach out for him. _He won’t but I will little girl._ At Warren’s statement you recoiled into yourself and tears came out even faster.

Dean slowly crawled in the bed next to you, wrapping his arms around you. “Shh, I got you, whatever this is, we’ll get through it.” _He thinks you’re just upset, isn’t that cute, why don’t you tell him? Tell him that your dear big brother is coming for you? Coming to take you and make you his compliant little slut, his little girl who will do exactly as she’s told…_ You looked up at Dean, unable to make words you just kept looking into his eyes.

Kati and Sam sat at the table trying to figure out what was going on. “Could you feel anything else?” Kati shook her head. “No, something was in the way. I couldn’t get through.” “Castiel? Can you come help us for a moment?” The flutter of wings filled the library. “Sam, what is it you need?” “I was reaching out to Sid, trying to figure out why she’s so upset and there’s something blocking me from her, like a big dark wall.” Cass thought for a moment. “Her warding should keep everything out, even I cannot read her mind. If she didn’t have the warding I would say it’s a very powerful demon.” Sam nodded. “It’s gotta be something else then.”

Kati was quietly trying to reach back out, exhausting herself in the process. When she couldn’t get through she relaxed again. “I had no idea you were an empath Kati.” She nodded. “Yeah, been this way since I was little I just learned to control it over the years.” “That is very useful, you have a special gift.” The angel gave her an awkward smile, trying to be endearing. She chuckled. “You’re the cutest Cass.” With that he squinted and tilted his head. “I highly doubt that is true but thank you Kati.”

Dean was rubbing your back, trying to get you calmed down, nothing was working. _Knock, knock little girl._ Your eyes flew open and a loud banging could be heard.

\--

The bunker door was rattling; an extreme force was battering it. “Sam get Kati to safety!” Sam quickly scooped her up and ran down the hall putting her down in his room. “Put salt at the door! I’ll come get you when it’s safe!” Sam shut the door behind him as Kati did as he instructed and armed herself with an angel blade that Cass had given her a while back.

Cass was standing facing the ever weakening door. “Cass what is it?” Sam was slightly winded and looking up at the door. “Something the wards can’t keep out. They’re failing.”

Dean heard the thump and closed the door to your room behind him leaving you crying and screaming. He ran out to see Sam and Cass watching the bunker door. “What the hell Cass?” “Something is here, it’s going to get in. It’s here for a purpose.”

“Sidney started screaming right before the knocking started, maybe she could feel whatever this is coming?” Cass nodded at Dean. “It’s possible considering her bloodline but she would have warned us.” Sam pulled out the demon blade and Dean pulled out his pistol. The door creaking and cracking at the force that was pummeling it.

“Cass, can you tell what it is?” Cass shook his head. “It feels demonic but that’s not possible here.” Letting his angel blade slide out to his hand he was ready for a fight.

The three boys waited, the loud bashing on the door stopped momentarily before a large plume of red smoke burst through and circled the boys before creating a figure in front of them. Warren stood with a smile on his face. Evil in his eyes.

“How the hell did you get in here son of a bitch?!” Dean had his aim square on Warren’s head and was cursing himself for not having devil’s trap bullets in his magazine.

“Oh, I simply walked in the front door.” Warren looked around. “Lovely place you have here.” Cass started to step forward and Warren snapped his fingers, Cass seemingly disappeared. “What did you do!?” Sam yelled with the demon blade at the ready to attack.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not strong enough to kill your heavenly body guard but I am strong enough to send him very far away temporarily.” Warren looked between the boys. “Well, this is fun and all but I’d rather you sit down.” With a flick of his wrist the boys were seated in chairs and unable to stand.

“I’m here for one reason and one reason only, make it easy for me and I’ll leave without hurting anyone.” Dean and Sam looked at each other. “Oh, come now, you can’t be that dim witted can you? I’m here for ___.” Dean’s eyes went wide and he began fighting as hard as he could to get out of the chair. “I’ll kill you! Son of a bitch!” Sam began struggling too. “What do you want with her?”

“Points for you Sam, wonderful question. See she is in possession of the single blade and body that can kill anyone and everyone in existence. She is also untouchable by most standards so in that fact she is the perfect assassin. Not to mention…” He stepped over beside Dean and inches away from his face. “That body…” He licked his lips. “Who wouldn’t kill for a piece of that?” Dean went to lunge forward but was still firmly seated by Warrens power.

Standing back up straight with a smile and a sigh. “Dearest sister! Come out please! It’s rude to keep guests waiting…” You shakily walked out, eyes puffy, looking completely defeated. “Ah, there you are little girl, how nice of you to greet me. Come here, let me take a look at you.”

You did as he asked, his laughter still playing on repeat in your mind. “You can’t touch her! She’s warded!” Sam’s voice was hoarse with how loud he was yelling. “Really? Hmmm…” Warrens hand ghosted inches away from her skin. “You know, you’re right Sam. She is warded. This girl is a walking textbook of sigils, warding, and incantations to keep evil out and nullified, it’s really beautiful. Have either of you seen it?”

The boys looked at each other, worry and fear etched into their faces. “Well, even if you have, let’s have another look. ___, please remove your shirt, show these boys your beautiful art, some of it anyway.” You did as you were told, removing your shirt and holding it in your hands. Tears still streaming from your eyes. “Such a good little slut isn’t she. Of course you would know all about that Dean?”

Suddenly it clicked. “You’re in her head somehow? Fucking with her? You leave her alone! I swear I’ll kill you!” Dean was thrashing harder now, trying to get to Warren to save Sidney.

“No, you won’t, you can’t.” Warren looked back at Sidney. “Put your shirt back on, it’s time to go little girl.” You did as you were told. Looking deep into Dean’s eyes, wanting to say how sorry you were. “Follow me please.” You turned and followed Warren close behind, not wanting him to hurt Dean, Sam, or Kati. As you reached the top of the stairs. You stopped as Warren looked back at you.

“Hey boys, I know this is hard. Especially for you Dean, letting go of something so beautiful. Know she’s in wonderful hands.” His hand slapped around your waist, his lips meeting yours harshly, drawing blood with a bite. Gone in a fog of red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, Kati, Hell. What could go wrong?

Immediately as the red fog cleared, Dean and Sam could move, a flutter of wings and Cass was back, still armed with the angel blade. Kati hadn’t heard anything from her room for a while and got impatient so she was stepping into the library as all this was happening.

“Dean, Sam, are you alright?” Cass was checking them for injuries. Dean shoved him away. “Quit worrying about us, we gotta find Sid!” “He came and took her… Didn’t he?” Kati’s voice was shaky, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

Sam ran to her side holding her tightly. “We’ll get her back, don’t worry.” Kati shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. All the things she’s told me about him, if he came and got her, his plan is finally coming together…” Her eyes went wide and she ran over to Dean gripping his flannel. “Tell me he couldn’t touch her…” He looked away and down at the ground. “Damnit! You answer me!”

She yanked as hard as she could Dean gently pushed her away. “He could touch her, he kissed her and held her before they left.” Dean looked back at the door, willing Sid to come back through it. Knowing it was not going to happen.

Kati slid to the ground, tears bursting through. “We need to find her, before he can… Oh god… Sidney…” Cass stepped forward. “I will go to heaven and see if we can find a way to locate her. The sigils and warding she has will make that very hard, but I will try.” With a flutter he was gone again.

“I’m not just gonna sit here and do nothing.” Quickly leaving the library approaching the dungeon. Sam fighting the urge to follow him to stay by Kati’s side. Dean entered the dungeon and put ingredients together. Lighting candles and spouting a chant in Latin. Throwing a match into a metal bowl a plume of smoke.

“Squirrel… To what do I owe this unceremonious summoning?” Looking down Crowley sees he’s in the devil’s trap he became oh so accustomed to years ago when the boys had kept him in there. “I’m gonna make this fast, that douche Warren has Sid, you know anything about it?”

Crowley glares for a moment. “Do you really think I would get on the bad side of the one person who can end me without breaking a sweat? I may be evil but I’m not suicidal. Give me some credit.” Dean nods slowly. “Can you tell me anything about the asshat or are you as dumb as you sound right now?”

Crowley puts up his hands, “Look, the pratt bonded his soul with the long since forgotten remains of Alistair’s, he apparently looked up to the bastard.” Crowley shifted slightly. Knowing full well he was lying but he wasn’t about to tell Dean that.

Dean reached down and broke the devil’s trap. “If you hear or see any sign of her, you call me immediately, got that?” Crowley nodded, then snapped his fingers vanishing as quickly as he appeared.

Sam walked in just in time to see Crowley disappear. “Really Dean? Crowley?” “I didn’t like doing it any more than you do but he had some information.” “Really? Does he know how Warren took her?” Dean shook his head. “No, but he’s basically become the new Alistair. Dick found a way to bond his soul to the remains of Alistair’s soul, whatever that means.”

“If that’s the case, it’s even more important that we get to her.” Dean nods looking around the room, fixing the devil’s trap. “We can’t tell Kati, I know that Sid had bad blood with Alistair and Warren, both of them in one body and having her to themselves, I just got her calmed down. I don’t think she could handle it right now.” “Yeah, alright, but if she finds out, it’s your ass, not mine. Got me?”

Sam takes a deep breath and walks back out the library, Kati is sitting there going through book after book trying to find a way to find Sid. She looks up at him with hope. “Did Dean find anything?” Sam shakes his head. “No, I’m so sorry, we’re gonna keep trying though. We’ll find her. Don’t you worry.”

She shoves her head right back into the books, not wanting to waste any time. She was all alone save a few friends and a couple family members but no one she really talked to anymore knowing that helping hunters then talking to ‘normal’ people was not the best idea.

She was resisting every urge to take Dee and go searching high and low herself. Knowing Sid would kill her if she found out she was even thinking about doing that was enough to stop her for now. It wouldn’t for good though. She was loyal to her friends but stubborn and willful and if someone she loved was in danger, nothing would stop her from helping them. Not even death itself.

Dean was sitting in his room, unable to go near his bed where he had just shared a fantastic intimate moment prior to Warren taking you from him… Again… This time would be the last time. He was going to find him, kill him, and bring you home if it was the last thing he did.

Pulling out a stack of books he began to do research just as Kati was in the library while Sam helped and rubbed her back calmingly. No word from Crowley or Cass yet, just constant wondering and fear. A slight tinge of hope that he hadn’t began torturing you… Or worse.

\--

You had smelled and heard this environment before. It was faded like a dream or a memory. You opened your eyes, they were hazy and clouded, metal against your wrists keeping you held to a wall. You shifted and heard the recognizable sound of shackles and large chain.

You heard wails of those being ripped apart, smelt burning flesh, _I’m in hell?_ You heard footsteps. “Alistair?” The footsteps came closer. “Alistair? Is that you?” In your mind maybe you had just passed out for an extended period and everything up until now was just a dream. Could it have been a dream? Is that even possible.

A chuckle heard from in front of you, far less nasally than Alistair’s. “Seems like I’m not the only one who idolized the great Alistair. You have a crush on the big bad demon little girl?” _Warren._ So none of that was a dream. Dean… No… Oh god…

Warren’s hand gripped your chin and brought your face up to look in his eyes. “How are you able to touch me?” You yanked your head away from his grasp. “Oh, that’s a neat little story but I promised a dear friend I wouldn’t tell it and I keep my promises.” He leans forward planting a kiss on your neck you cringe. “As you know very well ___. Let’s just say that Alistair wasn’t all dead and I got a deal on some nifty abilities that make his mojo go way beyond what it could before.”

“Deal… Wait you made a deal with a crossroads demon? How? Your soul is tainted and you’re already in hell?” “Ah. Ah. Ah. It wasn’t my soul they wanted, it was my services.” Stepping back away from you he sauntered around what you now recognized as Alistair’s chambers.

He turned to you with arms stretched out. _Same deal came with a new arm as well great…_ “I am the new and improved Alistair, torturer and executioner for hell! It’s a far cry from king but I can do amazing things from this post. I command 70 legions of demons! You are here, everything I ever wanted is coming true!”

His scarred face contorted in an evil grin that made you shiver with fear. He was back in front of you before you could blink, he looked beside him and picked up a personal favorite of Alistair’s. A small fillet knife, it made deep thin cuts, he would sometimes take his time and remove every bit of skin from a victim then put it back on just to take it off again with surgical precision.

He ran the blade lazily over your clothes. Making sure you felt the pressure of the blade through them for good measure. “Let’s get these pesky things off of you shall we?” With a few hurried swipes and some torn skin later, your tank top was removed as well as your pants, leaving you exposed in your sports bra and panties.

“Oh, what have we here?” His faced lowered inches from your panties. “Ah, the great one’s handy work when you refused his advances.” “Noooo….” Your words came out as a whisper as you begged for him to stop. Knowing what he was looking at.

“Let’s take a closer look, shall we?” With two swift cuts and more lines of blood, the panties fell to the ground. Every painful memory resurfacing, your thighs slammed together tightly. Every effort to keep him away.

“Oh, ___, I won’t be doing that yet, I’m gonna make you beg me to fuck you, so when I do, you’ll know it’s because you wanted it, and you got what you deserved.” He went back to observing deep scars over your pubic bone, surrounding your opening. Dean either didn’t see them or was kind enough not to mention it.

“Ah, I seem to have forgotten your bra, let’s fix that now.” He cut quickly, the fabric falling to the floor. He took a few steps back. “Look at you, my prize. I can’t wait for the day I take what belongs to me and make you unwanted by any other man, even the pesky Dean Winchester. In fact, I just had a great idea!” He turned his back to you taking a few steps then turning back around, the grin somehow even wider. “When you submit to me completely to where I have full control over you, and don’t have to keep you chained up like the dog you are. I will have you kill Dean Winchester for my enjoyment as I eat my meal one night, after making him watch me devour your body as only I can.” _Ewe… Does he hear himself? I have to find a way out of here. Dean…_

“For now I think I’ll leave you strung up to think about me and forget the unimportant things. Forget Dean, forget Sam, forget everyone you ever knew or loved. You are mine, forever. Never forget that.” With that he turned and left the room, you assumed to do his executioner duties and torture racks upon racks of souls.

Looking round the room, trying to think of what to do, how to get out. The chains were held firmly to the wall and with no lock pick or help nearby, it was a safe bet to say you were screwed.

Tears you had been holding in began to trail down your face, the burn from the tiny cuts left by Alistair’s favorite blade… Warren and Alistair in one body… The last time you were in hell it was no picnic but compared to this it was going to seem like a vacation to the Bahamas.

Your body shook with each sob as you let yourself delve deeper into your sadness and pain. This was going to be your life. Forever… You only hoped Sam was taking care of Kati and Dean… You hoped Dean wasn’t thinking about doing anything stupid, it’s not like you’re Sammy.

\--

Kati had managed to get away from Sam’s protective gaze, she had found an ancient book of blood magic that seemed like it could help. Barricading herself in the lab in the lower level of the bunker she gathered ingredients. Griffin feathers, sands of time, ground vampire fang, among other miscellaneous items.

Measuring very carefully and double checking the spell as she went along, the last piece was blood of the condemned. Having dug through the garbage prior to running down here, she had been lucky enough to find an old bandage of Sid’s, placing it in the bowl.

Slicing her hand with a silver athame, letting the blood drip over the bowl. “Dic nunc sacramento sanguinis reus” Chanting over and over again, focusing hard on Sidney. You felt something tugging at you, a force unlike anything you’d ever felt before.

Your eyes whited out and your head laid back mouth agape, inhaling deeply. You found yourself standing in front of Kati. “What?! How is this?” She got to her feet quickly. “The spell won’t last long! Where the hell are you?!” You looked down at her feet, seeing the ingredients and blood dripping from her hand. “YOU USED BLOOD MAGIC?! ARE YOU INSANE?!” “SIDNEY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!!”

“I’m in hell, Alistair’s old quarters, there’s no way for you guys to get here. It’s too risky.” “Wait, why are you in Alistair’s quarters? Isn’t he dead?” You shook your head slowly. “Not exactly.” “So, both Warren and Alistair have you and can touch you…” You nod slowly. “Sid… Has he… Are you?” Kati couldn’t find the words, it made her sick just to think of what the bastard could be doing to you. “No, he hasn’t. Not yet. He said he wants me to beg for it.” Kati let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and relaxed her shoulders.

“We will find a way to come get you, are you able to leave the room?” “No, not right now, he has me chained to a wall. Have you talked to Crowley? Maybe he can help?” “Dean talked to him already, he was out of the loop as far as he told. No deals were made.” You cock your eyebrow. “Warren got his mojo from a crossroad’s demon, Crowley would have to know. If he doesn’t then he’s losing track of his demons again and that’s even worse.”

You started to flicker, the spell wearing off. “Shit, tell Dean not to do anything stupid! You either! This is your mulligan; don’t think I won’t smack the hell out of you!” Kati managed to crack a smile, tears threatening to spill out. “We’ll get you out soon Sid, I promise. Stay strong.” “Give gigantor a hug for me will ya miss k?” With that you were gone.

Kati overcome with rage kicked the metal bowl and began throwing various objects around the room, breaking them. After releasing her frustration, it was time to confront the boys and see if they knew Warren was also Alistair, there was hell to pay if they did and didn’t tell her.

Making her way upstairs, Sam was frantically searching from room to room for her. “KATI?! BABY THIS ISN’T FUNNY! DEAN YOU FIND HER YET?!” Dean turned the hall and saw Kati coming up the stairs, bolting over to her he gripped her shoulders and picked her up off the ground, slamming her into a wall. “Where the fuck did you go!”

To say that she doesn’t like to be man handled by anyone other than Sam is an understatement. Without a word of response Kati launched her foot forward with all her force into the space just below Dean’s sternum. He dropped her instantly and lurched forward, threatening to vomit.

“IF YOU EVER PICK ME UP LIKE THAT I WILL TAKE OFF WHAT BALLS YOU THINK YOU HAVE AND FEED THEM TO A HELLHOUND FOR FUN I AM IN NO MOOD!” Sam was quick to round the corner hearing Kati yelling and his brother making guttural sounds of agony.

“Jesus, what the hell happened?” “Your brother is an idiot and chose the wrong time to pick me up. You have anything you want to tell me before I unleash hell on you too?” Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Baby, no, what are you talking about?” She stepped forward, for being short she was scary as hell right now. She made a mental note to tell Sid about this later. “Nothing about Warren? Nothing you may know that you neglected to share with me?”

He realized instantly what she was talking about. “How did you?” “NEVER MIND HOW I FOUND OUT! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME AND KEEP THAT SHIT FROM ME! SHE’S LIKE MY SISTER! WHAT IF I DID THAT TO YOU WHEN IT CAME TO DEAN! YOU WOULD FLIP THE HELL OUT!” Sam felt about as tiny as a 6’4” giant could. “You’re lucky I have something to do other than hurt you right now…”

With that she took a few short strides and pulled Sam into an embrace, just as Sid wanted. She knew that he gave the best hugs. He flinched at first but then relaxed into the hug, tightening his embrace. Kati pulled back tears in her eyes.

Dean had gotten his footing and was now standing in the door way. “He gets a hug? I get gutted… That’s fair…” She turned and glared at him. “You and I aren’t allowed to do anything stupid you understand?” Dean nodded, still holding his stomach. Turning back to Sam with a small smile. “We need to get back to work.” He looked down and saw her makeshift bandage on her hand. Figuring out how she knew. He chose not to say anything, smiling as he knew the hug was from Sid.

\--

Being ripped out of your body and jolted back into it is not fun, you had blacked out after Kati’s spell had worn off for a while. Waking up to Warren sitting on his bed staring angrily at you.

“Ah, she wakes. Thought you were dead for a moment.” You said nothing, keeping your breathing even. “Have you decided to be a good little girl so I can let you out of those chains? As much as I love seeing you on display, I don’t want you to smell and I need to keep my precious cargo healthy.”

Survival instincts kicking into overdrive, you decided to nod. _If I’m out of the chains. I can escape. Maybe even kill Warren in the process._ He stood slowly walking over in front of you. He snapped his fingers and the shackles released. Sending you falling into him. He caught you and held you tightly against him.

“I’ve got you ___. You just be good for me and I won’t have to put you back up there understand?” You nod again, gritting your teeth. Feeling how weak you are now. “Warren, why am I so weak? Did you drug me?” He pats your head softly. “Only a little, just to keep you from fighting me at first. I’ll let you be at full strength once I know you won’t try to run.”

You grit your teeth even more. He picks you up and carries you over to the bathroom. You knew this bathroom well. Alistair would watch you bathe in here many times. The thought still making you cringe. As you passed a mirror you spotted differences in Warren’s appearance from the last time you met.

He was obviously stronger, he had always been on the muscular side but nothing like Dean or Sam, but now, he was nothing but lean muscle. His eyes which were devoid of color in the irises were now crimson in color, his skin just as pale as ever, his hair just as black.

Taking a few more steps you found yourself being held above a large claw foot bathtub filled with hot steamy water. Warren lowered you into it, you hissed as it was too hot on your skin but fought the urge to show the pain it was causing.

Warren stood, “I unfortunately don’t have the pleasure of bathing you this evening, I have other duties to attend to. Being the only executioner of hell is demanding.” You had remembered the time with Alistair no matter how unpleasant was always short. You were thankful that hadn’t changed.

“I can’t leave you to your own devices so I arranged an old friend of yours to come in and assist you with bathing, play nice.” With that he was gone. You found yourself relaxing into the tub, the hot water melting your aching muscles. Your skin tingling at the sensation.

“Hello darling.” _Crowley… You have to be kidding me._ You craned your neck around to have your fears confirmed. You were laying, naked, soaking in a hot tub about to be bathed by the king of hell.

“Seriously? You don’t have anything better to do than wash me? I find that really hard to believe.” A smirk painted on his face as he removed his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up. “Is it so hard to believe that I wouldn’t like to have a nice chat with you? What better place than while I’m giving you a rub down?”

You frowned at the thought. _At least it’s not Warren._ “Fine, get over here.” Snapping his fingers, a stool appeared and he sat. Bringing a washcloth into the water and lathing it up, he began washing your body. Your hair was neatly up in a bun as it didn’t need washed at this moment. “What did you want to talk about?”

He took a few passes at your back then got some more soap. “It has come to my attention that a mutual friend of ours is gunning for my throne.” You cock your eyebrow. Crowley raises your arm and washes your side. “Oh really? You’re surprised?” “Not at all pet, the only problem is, if you do become his obedient little whore there’s nothing stopping him from sending you to slice my throat with that pesky little blade you have there.” “You’re not wrong.” “So, while I love the idea of you rotting here in hell, being tortured in every way imaginable I love myself loads more.” You roll your eyes. “I already knew that.” “So, I’m willing to make a deal with you, I’ll help you kill the pratt, derailing his entire scheme all together and in return all I ask is you keep the boys off my trail.”

This sounded too good to be true. “What are you planning Crowley?” “Ah, you are a smart one aren’t you?” You glare at him. “That’s not an answer.” He starts scrubbing your legs. “I’m in the middle of some important negotiations and I can’t afford for Moose and Squirrel to be fooling around in my business.” “That’s still not an answer really but alright, I’ll bite.” He gently massages your stomach, careful to avoid the tender areas.

“I have an extra condition though.” “I so regret not turning you into a demon when I had my chance. Go on.” “You make sure that when Warren is dead he stays dead, as well as Alistair” “That’s implied love, what else are you after?” You take a deep breath. “When I make my move, I want you to let Dean come to me. I want him to be the one to take me home.” He stopped moving the washcloth. “You want him to come to hell and carry you out victoriously after slaughtering your brother and Alistair?” “Something like that.” After a few moments he rang out the wash cloth and let the water out of the tub.

Staying silent he gathered a fluffy towel up and wrapped it around you, picking you up with ease carrying you into the main room and laying you on your designated bed. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. “Deal.”

\--

Dean, Kati, and Sam all sat around the library staring awkwardly at each other. “If I do that again she’s gonna rip my face off. You understand that right?” Dean nods, “I understand but you’re the only one strong enough and gifted enough to master that spell and we need to get a status update on her. It’s been two weeks of radio silence.”

Sam reached across and laid his hand gently on her arm. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, we just want to be sure Sid is alright.” _Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes… Damnit…_ Sighing to herself she measured the ingredients out, sitting on the floor, throwing in a piece of Sid’s shirt that had blood on it. Again chanting. “Dic nunc sacramento sanguinis reus.”

You felt your body stiffen, you looked around seeing you were alone, spitting out a clump of blood. You had been disobedient so Warren had you bound and bleeding on the floor, you’d been here for two days. He had given you an order to please him and you refused, instead opting to nearly bite his member clean off. Unlucky for you he was a demon and would heal in no time. Your head falling back with a loud breath and eyes whiting out. You found yourself back in the bunker.

“SERIOUSLY?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!” Dean stood at the sight of you, the spell didn’t change the appearance so you were standing but covered in blood and cuts and obvious fresh injuries. “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!” “SHUT IT DEAN AND SIT DOWN!” He groaned as he did as you asked.

“Kati, what the hell? What did I tell you about blood magic?” She nodded. “Yes, I know but we hadn’t heard anything and we were worried.” You sighed. “I understand, there’s a plan, just please be patient. Dean, I’m gonna need you to do something for me.” He stood back up tensing all over. “Anything.” “Soon, Crowley is going to come get you and bring you to hell.” Sam stood and began to protest. You held out a hand to stop him. “Sammy, shush, when he brings you to hell, there’s a plan to kill Warren. You will do exactly as he says and I say. You got me?”

Dean looked at Sam then Kati, not looking for approval but letting them know he was going to do this no matter what they said so they needed to keep their cake holes shut. “You got it baby.” “Good, oh and Dean?” “Yeah?” “Your fly is down…” He looked down quickly. “Gotcha.” Kati and Sam couldn’t hold back a giggle as you smiled. He looked up at you a devilish smirk on his face. “You hold on until I see you princess, I’ll get you back.” You nod turning to Kati. “Stay strong, I’ll be back soon. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” She nods at you and you turn to Sam. “Sammy, you keep her away from blood magic you hear me? That shit is addicting and I really don’t want to have to make a trip back to hell to save her soul if it can be avoided.” He nodded. Kati making an obvious bitch face. You stick your tongue out at her.

You begin flickering. “See you guys soon. Be ready Dean.” With that you were gone. Ripped back to your body. You recovered a lot quicker this time around. Seeing you were still alone you sighed. Taking a few moments of peace for yourself.

Warren was soon in the room, undoing your bonds and tossing you over to your designated bed. He began pacing, angrily, silently deciding what to do with you. You watched as his face contorted the way it does when he’s trying to decide the perfect torture.

He stops and turns to you. “Do you remember what I said when I brought you down here?” You nod not liking where this is going. “Things with you are not progressing the way I had hoped. So it seems I’m going to have so speed things up myself unfortunately.” You begin shaking. _No…_

He sees the fear in your eyes. “You seem to think you know where this is going. Speak little girl. Tell me what you think I’m going to do.” You shake your head. “No. I don’t know.” He steps hastily over to you leveling his eyes with yours, holding himself inches from your face. “You sure? You sure you don’t know where this is going?” His hand slapping firmly down to your left thigh, gripping tightly, you fight back a scream keeping your eyes locked with his. “No.”

“Well then I guess I need to show you don’t I?!” With a snap of his fingers you are sent to the main bed of the room. Painfully becoming aware how naked you are, you try to stand off the bed. Losing your balance and beginning to fall. He still had you drugged.

He caught you and placed you back on the bed. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. You know you want this as bad as I do.” Your eyes widening with fear. _He’s going to… Oh god…_ Knowing that you are not completely alone in this room, you make a small hand gesture. Quietly Juliette, Crowley’s prized hellhound slips from the room to Crowley, alerting him the signal has been made. “Time is up I suppose.”

With a snap of his fingers he is in the bunker, happy to not have had to fight through the warding or trouble with standing outside and waiting. The boys had made preparations. Dean stood quickly. “Already?!” “Squirrel, we mustn’t waste time now. Let’s go.” Dean was quick to step over to him. With another snap of his fingers they were back in hell just outside Warren’s quarters.

Crowley pointed toward the door. “Your girl has a plan, do as she says and don’t get killed. You’re of no use to me dead.” Dean nodded quickly and burst in the doors. Warren had you pinned to the bed. Both Warren and your head’s turning to see the rage in Dean’s eyes at the same time. “I believe I made a promise to paint the walls with your blood…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A TWIST?!

Seizing a moment of opportunity, you pull your knees up, shoving your feet into Warren’s chest, vaulting him off of you. You fumble across the room to Dean, still heavily drugged, adrenaline being the only thing that’s motivating you. You whip the blade out of its sheath, grabbing Dean’s arm. “Do you trust me?!” He looks at Warren who is still recovering from being thrown then back at you. “Yes.”

You carve a symbol in Deans forearm, then carve it in yours as well. Pushing them together, blood mixing, a bright white light emits momentarily. “Tal med ceph drux veh med.” You speak loudly in Enochian. Placing the blade in Dean’s hands as it begins to become white hot. “Don’t get too attached.” You smirk as Dean feels the surge of energy from the blade coursing through him.

Warren has regained his senses now and begins his charge, Dean is unaffected by Warrens powers. He grins. “Where were we?” A look of terror blossoms across Warren’s face. “NOT POSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!” He fumbles backwards, unknowingly locking himself in a devil’s trap you had drawn with your blood. He snaps his fingers to escape but it fails. “Hey, Warren!” Warren’s look of fear and rage shifts away from Dean’s quickly approaching form to you. “It’s your turn to beg son of a bitch.” Your eyes are cold as you watch Dean take his last few steps toward Warren.

Dean stands directly in front of Warren looking down his nose at him, breathing heavily, feeling the power of the Blade of the Divine coursing through him. It’s a blissful power, no hate, no rage, just pure righteousness.

Dean grips Warrens shirt, thrusting the blade directly down through his pelvis, ruining what made him male, though he was nothing close to being considered a man for what he had done. Removing the blade and pulling Warren’s screaming face close to his. “Who’s the little girl now?”

Before he could answer, Dean slowly slid the blade deep into Warren’s chest, the red hot glow shining through his skin. “Dean, leave the blade there, and whisper these words to it, Ceph.” Dean whispered. “Van” Again Dean followed. Warren in his last bit of consciousness recognized what she was instructing him to do. “No!” “UN!” Dean whispered the last command, the blade took on an even brighter light.

Bursting forth from Warren’s eyes and mouth, making his screaming even more severe, his body tore apart, splattering the wall behind him, the blade safely back in Dean’s hand.

You smiled, both creatures who violated you were gone, gone forever. Nothing could ever bring them back and somehow you kept that part of you safe. Dean quickly walked back over to you. You were barely steadying yourself on a wall you were leaning on. He held his hands out, you pressed your arm back to the symbol. Repeating the Enochian, you spoke earlier. The light shown again the blade cooled and Dean handed it to you. You slid it back in its sheath.

Dean saw your legs wobble and picked you up. “I got you baby. What was that?” You smiled with your arms wrapped around his neck. “A little trick I learned from a friend of mine about the blade.” He smiled. “Remind me to thank this friend of yours.” You shake your head. “That would be really difficult considering he’s gone and fallen off the radar.” Dean’s brow furrowed as he walked out of the quarters with you in his arms.

You shake your head. “It’s kind of hard to meet God when he’s M.I.A.” He stops dead in his tracks, mouth agape. You playfully tap the side of his head. “Don’t look all surprised, your brother has literally had the devil inside him, I can’t have had a conversation with God?” He shakes it off, returning to walking forward. “That’s something you should tell Cass. I’d love to watch his feathers get all in a bunch knowing you had met his dear old dad.” You giggle.

Crowley steps out of an approaching corridor. “So, the deed is done then? Yes?” Dean nods. “Great, you didn’t manage to screw this one up squirrel. Good for you.” The smug smirk is enough to make you both roll your eyes. “Mind getting us back home sometime this century?” Crowley frowns. “No, thank you? No, gestures of gratitude? Wow, I’m insulted.” “Can it Crowley, you’re still a demon and I would love to kill you right now but I need to get her home and I really don’t have the time to fuck around with you.” He puts his hands up with a smirk. “Sid, keep a leash on your pet love, hate for him to end up in the pound.”

You glared, knowing full well what he meant. “Crowley, seriously. I wanna go home. Don’t make me kill you. I’m tired.” “Very well. I hope we never cross paths again and all that.” With a snap of his fingers you and Dean were standing in the library.

Kati and Sam stood nearly falling over themselves getting around the table. You put up your hands. “No! No hugs! No crying reunions right now! No!” They both stopped and looked at you confused. “I am highly drugged, I need to rest and get better, once I don’t look like someone just put me through a wood chipper and don’t feel like I’ve had a damn cocktail of Morphine, Ativan, Ruffies, and whatever the hell else makes you feel wobbly and woozy, then and ONLY then can you hug and cry over me and welcome me home.” You looked between both of their faces. “Understood?” They both nodded.

You tapped Dean’s shoulder. “To my…” You stopped for a moment. _Ah what the hell._ “To OUR room good sir!” Dean just smiled and carried you into his room, kicking his door shut gently as he laid you down to get some much needed rest.

\--

Kati yawned and stretched. “Sammy, I’m tired, wanna come lay down with me?” He nodded. “Of course, but do we have to go right to sleep?” He scooped her up wrapping her legs around his waist with a gruff grunt. “I think I could manage to stay awake just a little longer.” She leaned forward and kissed him.

He quickly walked to their room. Laying her on the bed, turning around to shut the door. Having learned their lesson a time or two. The stereo they had strategically placed in the room so it would drown most of the noise created was switched on. Closer by Nine Inch Nails began playing. Sam’s face went dark, and hungry.

Kati squealed with joy as he slithered his way on top of her, running his hands along every part of her body he could get to. Clothes being flown in every which direction. Dean had gotten up to go to the bathroom, which so happened to be just passed Kati and Sam’s room. As he approached the song became louder and louder. He stopped in the hall pursing his lips and shaking his head, a small smile on his face. “I can hold it.” He turns around and heads back to his room, shutting the door and turning on his record player. No Sugar Tonight by The Guess Who starts playing. Sid is already asleep he curls up on the couch and bobs his head to the beat, enjoying looking over and seeing her resting, safely where she’s meant to be.

The flutter of wings fills the room, Dean jumps staring at Sid to make sure Cass didn’t wake her up. “Dude, you have got to be more careful.” Cass looks at Sid and nods. “I am sorry; I hadn’t realized you had gotten her home. I am happy she is safe. I only wish I could heal her.” Dean shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it Cass, she’s strong, she’ll be back to normal soon enough.” Cass nods. “Dean, I came for a reason, did Sid use the blade to defeat Warren?”

Dean thought for a few moments. Shaking his head. “No, somehow she made it to where I could use it temporarily. I still don’t quite understand what happened.” Cass tilted his head in confusion. “That’s not possible Dean.” He shrugged his shoulder. “Dude, ask her about it when she’s rested. I’m sure she’d be happy to tell you.” Cass looks at you with concern. “I wish to wake her up now and ask.” Dean stands quickly holding his hand out. “Dude, no, come on! She just got back from hell, literal hell. Give her a break man.”

Cass takes a step back. “As soon as she is better, I will question her. Understand?” Dean nods, hoping you won’t be upset. With the flutter of wings, Cass is gone again. Dean sighs and takes a seat on the couch again.

You stir slightly, opening an eyes to look over at Dean. “Baby, you can lay in the bed with me. It’s okay.” He shakes his head. “I don’t want you to get scared. I don’t mind.” You smile and sit up shakily. “I’m not scared anymore. Please… Dean…” Your elbow gives and your flat against the mattress again. Dean quickly moves over to the bed. Tucking your hair behind your head. “I’m here, go back to sleep.

Your eyes slowly drift back shut, feeling Dean’s warmth around you. You watched Warren die and with him the last bit of Alistair died as well. They were gone, forever. Being intimate was still terrifying and in the back of your head you knew you had a long way to go, but you were safe. Laying here with Dean. Your Dean. In your home. You smile and fade away into a peaceful sleep. The first one in a long time.

“So, you’ve finally decided to agree to my terms. What changed your mind?” Crowley was seated on his throne, right leg over the left, smirk on his face. “I took you as a narcissist Crowley, not a pessimist. Can’t you just take my agreement at face value.” A deep gravelly voice echoed through the throne room with amusement.

Crowley shook his head. “A narcissist most definitely, just not a fool Samyaza. You act like you haven’t known me for centuries. Honestly, I’m hurt.” He feigned shock and betrayal, the smirk still blaring.

A tall, sun-kissed white male stepped out of the shadows, hair styled in a classic ivy league cut, slightly longer with a part on the side. His eyes were cerulean blue, bright and piercing. His face was hard yet alluring, wearing oddly casual clothing for an angel. Black and grey baseball shirt, clinging to his muscle clad body. Faded jeans and simple hi-top black and white chuck taylors.

“Remind me why I’m working with the king of hell again? I should just smite you down right here.” Samyaza’s face was cold, a hint of resentment and rage in his eyes. Crowley shook his head. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Threatening a business partner, I figured you’d know better than that Samyaza.”

Samyaza cringed. “Can you please stop referring to me with that name, you know I prefer to go by my vessels name now.” Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed. “Really, you are choosing to be called Demetri? Seriously, but Samyaza has such a ring to it.” Demetri finally showed emotion, in the form of a grin, devilish as it may have been, his white teeth shown, canines slightly longer than the rest. “Who chooses to be named Crowley? I think Fergus is a wonderful name…”

With that Crowley’s face went dark and his eyes flashed red. “We don’t talk about that name and we don’t talk about my mother you got me? I can break this deal easier than you can.” The grin faded of Demetri’s face. “Speaking my real name makes me think of my Father, now you understand.” He cleared his throat. “How many souls did you say you wanted out of this deal? When we rise up there will be millions if not billions of casualties, of course I will need some of those souls for myself but you can have what you feel you are entitled to for your cooperation.” Crowley nodded. “Half and we call it even, deal?” Demetri nodded. “Deal.”  

\--

Kati woke up, feeling rested and relaxed, knowing Sid was home as she should be, everything was as it should be, minus the alarming rate she needed to reach the bathroom to empty her bladder. Untangling her body from Sam’s vice like grip she scooted quickly to the bathroom. Slipping and sliding on the tile the whole way.

After she had relieved herself she decided to get some coffee in her system then clean up the library a bit, no reason for all those books to be out now since Sid was home.

Walking into the kitchen she found a fresh pot of coffee already made. _Strange, I guess Dean got up early._ She shrugged and poured herself a cup, savoring the warmth it gave her.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, she made her way to the library, it was already clean. _That couldn’t have been Dean._ Setting down her coffee she began scouring the halls looking for whoever cleaned up everything and made coffee. Maybe Cass finally learned how to use the coffee maker, unlikely but still a possibility.

The sound of The Other Side by Red Sun Rising echoed from the garage. Silently she slid along the corridor. Peeking around the door seeing Sid on the inside attempting to spar/dance. You were falling a lot more than normal, grunting and grumbling at yourself and getting right back up, slowly of course but you had to get back to normal. You were still a hunter and hunters don’t get breaks no matter what.

You felt stronger than ever before honestly, on the inside at least, on the outside you were still like Jell-O but that was to be expected considering the past almost month had been spent either chained up or laying down and drugged.

Kati was far less forgiving than the brothers about your antics when you were supposed to be on the mend. Letting your song finish, she made her way in, standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, her face reddened from aggravation.

You stopped the music and sighed. _Well it was fun while it lasted._ You shrugged. “So I guess you’re not just gonna let me dance out my pain are you?” Kati just shook her head, staying silent. Words weren’t needed right now and she felt like she could throttle you for being up and out of bed.

You smiled and chuckled to yourself. “Miss K, really? Are you pulling the mom face right now?” “You bet your fucking ass I am, you need to get back to bed immediately, you’re still on the mend or have you forgotten you just spent almost a month being tortured in HELL?!” Her voice cracked at the end and the vibration of rage had started. _Well shit._

You rolled your eyes. “Seriously? When have you ever known me to actually take it easy when I should?” That was the breaking point. “You’re going to right now!” Stomping over to you she grabbed your arm, you were still extremely weak so you couldn’t put up much of a fight, she took you through the hallways, up the corridor by the library, stopping at Dean’s door. “Inside. Now. BED!”

You put your hands up in defeat, opening the door and stepping inside. Dean was sitting up in bed, his face just as red as Kati’s. _Great… I get to get it from both ends now… So much fun…_ Dean stood, not saying a word, picked you up and laid you gently on the bed. He went to the door saying something to Kati, then the door was shut and he turned to face you with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Thanks for bringing her back, I got it from here.” Deans whispering was heavy with frustration. Kati nodded and made her way back down the hall to the kitchen. Opting to use her anger as motivation to make everyone a big breakfast.

Stopping in to check on Sam on the way, he was still fast asleep, smile on his face, arm draped over the edge of the bed, his hair sticking up in all sorts of different ways. She smiled after placing a light kiss on his forehead then off to the kitchen she went. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, some fresh cut fruits, and fresh squeezed orange juice was on the agenda.

Dean stood there for a while, just staring at you. You weren’t sure if he was going to yell or give you the silent treatment. Right now either would be understandable and you were willing to just sit there and take it.

“Well?” He finally made a sound. Frustration heavy on his voice. “Well what? Well is not a full question Dean.” He glared. “You know what I’m asking.” You nod with guilt on your face. “Look, I just want to get back to normal as soon as possible, lying in bed is not normal for me and you know that.”

Dean’s face hadn’t lost its sternness. You had really done it this time. “You don’t get to decide what’s normal right now. You just spent almost…” You cut him off. “Almost a month in hell… Yes, I know… Is Sam gonna be the next one to ram that one down my throat?” He didn’t deserve to have his head bitten off like that but damnit you wanted normalcy and forcing your body to recover was normal for you.

He took a few long, quick steps and sat at the edge of the bed next to you. Staring you down still. “Look, I’m not saying you have to stay in bed forever, I know you’re not a damn breakable doll.” He gritted his teeth. “Damnit you’re gonna stay in here for a while though, at least get the drugs out of your system and then we’ll talk about you getting back on the horse…” You had no room to argue so you just nodded with disdain. You weren’t going to win this battle, so concede it is.

\--

Demetri stood in front of 200 normal looking people, they were silent, complacent, obedient. “I am glad to see all of you here; I had hoped you heard my call. I know it has been a long time. I have not left you, I am still here and I am ready to lead you now.”

One of the people stepped forward, a woman, medium length blonde hair. “Sir, why have you summoned us? We have lives to return to, if we’re found we’ll be destroyed. This is risky.” He looked down to her, his face soft and agreeable.

“What is your name my child?” A small smile took over her face at being recognized. “Taryn, sir.” He stepped down and placed his hand on the side of her face. “You have nothing to be afraid of anymore, you no longer have to hide.” He took his hand away and began walking through the crowd, voice booming. “You are not abominations as you have been led to believe! You are strong and you will have your revenge for the slaughter of your people by the floods!”

She stepped toward him. “How? How can we do that?” He turned to her and smiled. “You my dear Nephilim you are strong, you all know your strength, you have the soul of a human but the grace of a heavenly host! Suppressing your need for blood and to rise above!”

With that the crowd stood tall, firm, eyes glowing an opaque white over their iris’s. “Yes my children! We will take our vengeance on heaven and earth! God is dead, there will be no stopping us this time! This world is ours!” With that they began cheering and chanting.

“The Nephilim uprising will need to be executed with precision, there is no room for error! If someone finds you out before we are to make our move you destroy them by any means necessary!” The chanting became louder.

Crowley stepped out from the shadows with a smile on his face. Demetri stepped over to him as his followers cheered for their upcoming victory. “What are you doing here?” “Just wanted to see how good of a public speaker you were, I dare say I’m impressed.” Demetri looked back at his Nephilim army. “I have waited for this for so long. I can’t wait to rip every angel and human apart and bathe in their blood.”

“So long as I get the souls, you have the help of as many of my followers as you require.” Demetri nodded. “Make sure your pets know to stay away from hunters, they’re a nasty bunch, not to be toyed with.” Demetri’s eyes glowed a bright blue. “Hunters are no concern of ours, simple humans, we’ll kill them all, just like the angels.” With that Crowley nodded and took his leave. Demetri stood at the front of his followers again, raised his arms, a bright glow emitted and a booming screech was heard. “Go children, wait for my orders, stay hidden, stay strong.”

Your phone lit up, you were in no mood to talk, Dean had left the room hours ago to blow of some steam. He didn’t want to stay mad at you, he was more worried than anything so you didn’t fuss too bad over it. After the phone quit buzzing you rolled back over, a pen and paper in your hands, drawing whatever happened to come to mind. It was a way to pass the time.

Your right hip starting burning incessantly. “What the hell?” You set down the pen and paper and pulled away the covers, pulling up your shorts leg to look, your eyes grew wide. A sigil was glowing, this sigil wasn’t a ward to keep evil away or to suppress you, it was a bonding sigil, one made with a dear friend from another part of your past.

You remembered your phone had gone off and picked it up, looking at the unknown number you dialed it. A couple short rings later. “Kiddo! Screening your calls now?” Gabriel’s voice was as chipper sounding as ever. A smile stretched across your face. “Gabe! Are you alright? I haven’t heard from you in years.” “Eh, with the family thinking I’m a scorch mark on the carpet it’s been easy going, thanks to you sweet cheeks.” You giggled envisioning his eyebrows wiggling at you.

“What do you need then? It’s not like you to call out of the blue.” He cleared his throat. _Shit this is serious._ “Kiddo, you mind meeting me? This is something I’d rather talk with you about mono a mono if you catch my drift.” “Yeah, sure, I’ll text you the latitude and longitude and you can flap your feathered ass over here.” “You’re a doll.” “See you soon.” You hung up.

Not wanting to speak with Gabe in Dean’s room you slipped out. Checking the halls to make sure no one saw you. You slipped down a few corridors and to a room that you had been working on to make an office of sorts, you had some furniture and a desk but not much else.

You texted Gabe the coordinates and waited. Within a few moments the flutter of wings and your face lit up. You jumped up and wrapped your arms around him tightly. Hurting with every movement but damnit it was worth it. Gabe squeezed back and you gave a small yelp.

“Sid, you alright? You look like you’ve been through hell.” You stepped back and gave a playful smirk. “You’re not wrong.” His eyebrows raised in surprise. “You ended up back in the pit again? You never could stay out of trouble.” You giggled then your smile faded a little. “Warren and Alistair, it’s a really long story just know they’re gone for good now.”

He stepped forward wrapping you in another hug, softer this time. “I’m sorry they got to you, I wish I could have been there to stop them. I’m glad you’re okay.” He stepped back and you laughed. “Stop being a softy, what’s the big news?”

\--

Dean had finished relieving some stress by working on Baby and giving her a nice bath. He was walking through the library when Cass popped up, causing him to jump. “Dude! How many times do I have to tell you to stop giving me a heart attack?!” Cass tilted his head. “Your heart is not damaged; I am sorry Dean.”

Dean shook his head and caught his breath. “What do you need?” “Dean, there’s something going on, heaven is on full alert, we felt a surge of some sort of power but it remains hidden to us. Do you know anything?” Dean shook his head. “No, it’s been quiet, well as quiet as it can be with Sid on the mend.”

Cass nodded. “In preparations for what we feel could be a war I have formed a new heavenly garrison. I am the leader. With Michael in the pit it was the only option.” Deans face was covered in shock. “You just got heaven to chill the fuck out and now you’re making an army? Have you ever seen Full Metal Jacket?”

Cass shook his head. “Who would want a coat made of metal, I doubt that would be comfortable at all.” Dean put his hand over his face. “It’s a movie… You know what, never mind. Do you really think making an army was necessary?” Cass nods. “The power we feel is a threat to us and possibly humanity as well. We needed to take all precautions with father being gone still.”

Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey. “Just watch them alright? I don’t want to tell you how to do your job but as far as angels go, you seem to be the only one who can keep their priorities in line and not try to kill us every chance you get.”

Cass nodded again. “You said Sid was on the mend? I’m glad you were able to retrieve her from hell. How is she?” Dean took a sip. “She’s stubborn as all hell, Warren and Alistair are dead though so she’s a lot calmer now. I will say this, I kinda envy her now.” Cass squinted. “Why would you envy someone who was just tortured in hell?”

“I got to feel the blade of the divine’s power, it’s how we got her out.” Cass’s eyes went wide. “Dean, that’s not possible.” He shrugged as he plopped down in a seat and refilled his glass. “She cut something into my arm, said some chanting mumbo jumbo and boom, blade was mine and man I could feel it. It’s something else.”

Cass shook his head. “No, Dean, that’s literally not possible.” Dean furrowed his brow. “It was only temporary man, she said someone taught it to her.” He was smart not to say anything about God right then but eventually that would come out. “I wish to speak with her, when she’s able, I would like to know more about who taught her how to tap into the blade’s abilities.” Dean nodded. “Sure thing Cass, I’ll let her know.” Without saying goodbye, the flutter of wings and Cass was gone. “Nice seeing you too…” Dean took another sip of his drink, savoring the quiet of the library, flipping through some newspapers, see if anything needed attention.

You and Gabe were sitting across from each other, him on a wooden chair, you on the couch. Your eyes were wide and your mouth was agape. “You are a beautiful woman Sid but that is not a pretty face.” He giggled. You shut your mouth and slapped his shoulder. “Shut it, I’m trying to process what the hell you just told me. I thought God wiped out all the Nephilim in the flood? That was the whole damn purpose behind it.”

Gabe shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time Dad has dropped the ball, won’t be the last.” You glared. “Don’t talk about your dad that way, he might be in the wind but he’s still your father.” He put his hands up and nodded. You scrunched your face. “So wait, let me get this straight, God commanded you to smite the Nephilim and when that didn’t work he flooded the planet?” Gabe nodded. “And because Nephilim are part angel you can pick-up on if they do some sort of heavenly battle cry?” Again he nodded. “And you heard that? You’re sure.”

He leaned forward and put his hand on the side of your face. “As sure as I’m touching you right now.” You blushed. Gabe and you had never had any kind of physical relationship or anything other than being really close friends but you’d be lying if you said he didn’t make you feel a bit giddy like a school girl. The knowledge that with a snap of his fingers he could create or destroy mostly anything was thrilling to say the least.

You put your hand on his. “Well, I guess we should tell the boys.” Gabe tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. “Boys? Don’t tell me you’re cheating on me now Sid, I might cry.” You giggled. “You know the Winchester boys right?” He slid his hand away. “You got yourself mixed up with the chuckleheads? Wow, I knew I should have stayed close by.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and stuck out your bottom lip. “Oh hush, they’re not as dumb as their choices would lead you to believe.” Gave threw his head back and laughed. “Ah, Sidney, why I never tried to make you mine when we met I will never know.” You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go tell them.” You stood and turned to go toward the door but he grabbed you and turned you back toward him.

“Are they here now?” You nodded. “They should be unless they went on a supply run.” He frowned. “You know they don’t exactly like me right?” You put your hands on his arms and gave him a soft smile. “I really don’t care if they like you or not. You’re my angel.” He took a step back and lifted his shirt, on his lower left abdomen a sigil the same as the one on your hip. “Damn straight.” You lifted the leg of your short to show yours. His eyebrows wiggled. “You know; we could always take a few more minutes to get reacquainted Sid.” You nibbled your lip seductively. “You wish.” You both laughed and hard. It felt good.

You grabbed his hand. “Come on. Let’s go get this over with.” He nodded following you, holding your hand firmly and smiling as you lead him through the hallways.

Dean shut the laptop, no leads on cases, no demon signs, everything was super quiet. Remembering what Cass said about a mysterious force that caused them to assemble the troops he began to worry.

Kati and Sam walked in, they had just returned from a grocery run and put away the groceries soon after joining Dean in the library. “Sid sleeping?” Dean nodded. “I haven’t gone in to check on her but she hasn’t texted me or come out to yell at me or whine so I imagine so.” Sam chuckled. “You think we’re being too hard on her? You know she was alone for years before any of us were with her.” Kati elbowed him in the ribs. “Maybe not all of us, but you know what I mean.”

Dean nodded. “Might be, I don’t care, she needs to take it easy, the worlds not ending yet she can rest a while.” “You might want to rethink that statement baby.” Your voice echoed in the library. As you entered the smile you were greeted with from Sam and Kati as they could see you clearer than Dean faded and Sam’s expression quickly turned to raw anger.

Dean turned his head as he was faced away from the door you and Gabe entered, quickly standing once he saw him. “What the fuck?!” You let go of Gabe’s hand and motioned for everyone to calm down. “Look, I know you guys aren’t his biggest fans but I promise he’s not here to cause trouble.”

As if he wanted to make this harder for you than it was already going to be, Gabe wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you into him. “No trouble at all guys, just lookin out for my girl here.” Dean’s face went an uncomfortable shade of red and his eyes went cold and murderous. You slapped him away with a smirk on your face. Turning back to Dean. “Sweetie, Gabe and I are friends from way back, he’s not gonna hurt me.”

“I don’t give a shit, he’s not allowed to touch you either, that son of a bitch killed me hundreds of times!” His fists were balled and he was fighting every urge to run over and Gabe with his bare hands.

Gabe stepped to standing beside you. “Kiddo, I know you and I have some bad blood but this is bigger than that so let’s put on our big boy pants and relax.” _Not good._ Dean gritted his teeth, Sam can’t even speak he’s so mad, he turns and leaves the room without a word. Kati follows, both worried and pissed. “Whatever it is we don’t need your help.” Gabe turns to you with a look like ‘told ya so’. You tap him on the shoulder. “Go to my office, I’ll talk to Dean. Don’t leave.” “Of course sweet cheeks.” He leaves and your gaze returns to Dean who is angrily pouring a drink.


	11. Chapter 11

“Dean?” He took a few steps away with his drink, shook his head, ran his fingers through his hair then turned back to you with his brow furrowed. “You know that the Trickster…” You clear your throat. “You know what I don’t care that his name is Gabriel so can it.” You cross your arms over your chest with resentment, letting him continue. “You know Sammy has a huge grudge against him and yet you treat him like… like…” You put up your hand to stop him. “Like we’re friends? Family?” He shakes his head. “You act like he’s with you, you only look at me like that now suddenly he’s waltzing around MY home like you’re HIS girl.” He takes a sip. “I don’t know what’s going on but I can promise you sweetheart, WE can handle it without HIM!” 

You stay silent. “Ain’t gonna defend yourself?” You return your arms to crossing, staring him down. “No, see, that’s not how this works. You are going to tell me EXACTLY why he is here and what history you have with him and then we will make this decision TOGETHER. Capice?”

Kati was running to keep up with Sam’s now brisk pace through the bunker. Sam stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink. She hovered for a moment then sat down beside him, gingerly laying her hand on his shoulder. “Sweetie, you alright?” He pressed his lips together in a thin line of anger. “No, I’m not.” 

She nodded. “Talk to me, please.” He silently takes a sip, ignoring her. She knew he didn’t mean it, not really. He was hurting and this was how he was dealing with it. Letting Dean yell at Sid. She hoped that by the time they all saw each other again. Gabe would be long gone and they would never see him again.

You tilted your head in a ‘oh really’ fashion. “Dean, my past with Gabriel is what’s going to save our asses, save the WORLD.” You sigh. “What he and I have been through together, it’s a lot like you and Benny… In this situation, you’re seeing Sam’s side of it.” You suddenly lost all confidence, remembering that day. The pain you felt, the pain in Gabriel’s eyes when he watched you rip apart his brother to save him. After that you had stayed together for a little while, he helped get you back to full strength and you warded him to keep him hidden so everyone would think he was dead still. It was a messy situation and to be honest you had a soft spot for the guy, he was the most non-angelic angel you had ever met. He didn’t care about the blade, he cared about living life and having fun. Sure he could be a crazy ass and kill random people from time to time but in the grand spectrum he did less harm to people than other angels that claimed to be ‘following orders’. Dean watched as you deflated, taking another sip, still seething with anger. “Dean, I don’t want to talk about that day, just know that I have a bond with Gabe and because of that bond, he won’t betray us.” Dean kept staring forward, unsure of what to do.  
Kati had decided that she needed to look elsewhere for answers. She went down to the Lab, again barricading herself in so she could work in peace, she had that old blood magic book stashed away. Pulling it out she leafed through the pages, until she stumbled upon a spell that could help them. 

She gathered the ingredients in a bowl, lit the proper candles. Sliced her hand and drew a large sigil on the ground. The spell she had found was a fortune spell, hopefully with it she would learn what the hell was going on and be able to find a way to get around it without Gabriel.

She began chanting. “sicut sanguis, et postea factus est, qui viam ostendunt, quod ducit in sanguinem.” As she chanted the blood began flowing around her like a river, coming closer. She chanted louder and louder feeling the power flowing in the room. As if sucked into a vortex the blood lifted off the ground, slithering through the air like a serpent on the hunt for a meal. 

It slithered around her leg, up her torso, around her neck, then down her arm. The end taking the head of a python and looking into her eyes. “Samyaza the Grigori will bring the end of days with an uprising of Nephilim. Humanity and Angels alike will be wiped out.” As she looked into the blood serpent’s eyes, she saw Demetri or as she knew him at that moment Samyaza. She looked deep, memorizing every detail. The spell began to wear off. The serpent slithering off of her on to the floor then crumbling into ash. 

She felt a small pain in her hip area, pulling down her lounge pants she saw a black mark, like a vein but it was pitch black, she tried to scrub it off but at her touch it expanded branching into other veins. She gasped and went to the book, looking for answers as to why this was happening. Nothing. She sighed and hoped Sam wouldn’t notice and hid the book again before returning upstairs. Sam had calmed down substantially and was now laying in their room. As she approached he opened his arms to her, she nuzzled into his embrace savoring his warmth. Hoping Gabe would be gone soon so she could talk to them about what she had found out.

Dean had sat down now, you were standing firm. Hoping he would break first. Fat chance. “Come sit, we are going to talk about this whether you want to or not.” You glared as he kicked a chair out in front of him. “Is that an order Dean? Are you seriously that whacked out and jealous of Gabe that you think you’re going to bully me into talking about this?” He growled under his breath. “Sidney, come sit down… please.” You shook your head. “You are going to listen to both Gabe and I when we tell you what the fuck is going on and then we’re all gonna make a plan to save the fucking world together.” 

That was the last straw, he stood up throwing his glass to the ground and shattering it, marching over to a bag in the corner he pulled an angel blade out, you stood in the nearest doorway, blocking him. “Dean! Don’t you dare!” 

He flipped the blade a few times then looked at you. “You left me no choice, that douche has to go, he’s caused this family enough pain…” He wasn’t thinking, he was seeing red and that’s all there was to it. He shoved passed you making his way down the hall. You pressed your hand to the sigil on your leg. Gabe felt his side burning, knowing what that meant, he fluttered to you in the library just as Dean was opening the door to the office. “GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!” 

Gabe appeared behind you. You went to hug him but knowing Dean would be back you knew he would need his grace. “You need to go, I need to calm Dean down, reason with him. He’s blinded by rage right now because you’re here.” His eyes became narrow and his brow creased. “Sid, you really think I’m gonna leave you here with the rage junky lumberjack? Not a chance.” He took your hand and smiled. “I’m not afraid of Dean.” 

You pulled your hand away as you heard Dean bust in the library. “I fucking knew you’d be right here; how’d you know I was coming?” He started to advance again and you put your hand out. “STOP!” He stopped, ready to move at any moment, eyeing Gabe. “I warned him.” He looked at you, confusion flooding his vision. “How? He wasn’t on the phone.” 

You looked at Gabe and he nodded. You raised your short pants leg and Gabe held up his shirt. “Dean, we’re bonded, this sigil ties us together.” Dean grew even more angry. “Let me guess, you knew she was being tortured in hell and you didn’t lift a finger because you’re a coward who doesn’t care about anyone but himself!” You began to protest but Gabe stepped in front of you. “Watch it bucko, it doesn’t let us find each other but we are bonded. If she would have activated the sigil I would have found her one way or another and gotten her out of there.” 

Dean didn’t care, he just saw this as one more reason to off the angel. You were still feeling weak but not near as drugged, as if in slow motion you saw Dean’s muscles flex, he was about to attack. You slid your blade from its sheath and vaulted in front of Gabe, holding it inches from Dean’s neck. You had whispered the Enochian and it was white hot, he could feel the heat. 

“You would kill me… To save him?” You shake your head, pulling your knife away from his throat and standing tall. “Why are you really mad? Because I’m defending him or because you’re jealous of my friendship with him?” Dean sighed, dropping the blade. “Fuck this.” He took long angry strides out of the library and into the garage. Firing up Baby and hauling ass to the nearest bar. 

You turned to Gabe. “Can you go back to the office please? I just need a minute.” He leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead. “Sure kiddo.” Flutter of wings and you were alone. 

You cleaned up the shattered glass picking up a new glass and pouring yourself a drink. Trying to decide how to feel or what to do about this whole situation. Kati walked in, anger no longer on her face.

“Hey Miss K, you come to yell at me too?” Kati shook her head and sat down across from you at the table. “No, I came out hoping no one was out here so I could do some research actually.” You nod and take a sip. “Would you like me to go?” She shakes her head ‘no’. “It’s alright if you stay out here, I’d like to talk to you about something anyway.” 

You take another sip and look expectantly for her to continue. “Sammy is really upset with you right now, over this whole Trickster business.” You tense slightly hating when he’s called that. Nodding for her to continue. “We need to find a way to handle what’s coming without him. The boys will never agree to working with him.” You finish your drink and let out a sigh. “They don’t know what we’re up against, none of you do, Gabriel was part of what’s coming back when it first happened and he needs to finish it.” 

“Where’s Dean? He fixing Baby in the garage?” Your face showed your sadness. “No, he left, he was going to kill Gabe and I stepped between them. He just had enough.” Her eyes widened. “You chose Gabe over Dean?!” You shook your head ferociously. “No, no, not that he doesn’t think that too. You guys just don’t understand. Gabe and I have been very close for a long time. When you go through what we went through together that’s not something that you just let go. He and I are bonded.” 

The flutter of wings, you turn around and see Cass. “Great…” You pour yourself another drink. “Hey Cass, what brings you?” He nods at the both of you and stands next to you. “Sid, I need to ask how you gave Dean the power to use the blade.” You sigh. What’s one more person hating me right? With a lifeless expression. “It was temporary, no I can’t do it to angels, yes it was taught to me… by whom you ask? God.” There was silence, shock had covered the room. You took another sip.

“You have met with God?” You nod. “A few years back when I got away from Alistair, he searched me out to teach me a few things about the blade so I would have a better chance at surviving alone.” “Can you reach him now?” You shook your head. “It’s not like I had a direct line to the guy, he sought me out through some people since he couldn’t find me himself, we met, he taught me about the blade, he left.” Sadness enveloped Cass’s features. “Look, Cass, I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you where he was. Right now we could probably use him.”   
He squinted and tilted his head. “Do you know what’s coming?” You nod. “It’s the Nephilim Cass. They’re rising. Samyaza is their leader and it’s going to be all out war on heaven and earth.” Cass’s fists slammed on the table. Kati jumped. “How did you learn about this?” You crack a smirk. “Your brother, Gabriel.” Kati stood up. “I’m gonna go talk to Sam, let him know what’s going on alright?” She quickly left the room. Now that she had a cover story for knowing what’s going on she needed to clue Sam in immediately.

“Gabriel? He’s alive?” You nod. “He’s here actually.” You waited a few moments, waiting for yelling, even a lecture, nothing. “Cass? You gonna say anything?” He nods slowly. “It’s good he’s here, we’ll need him for the battle. This was his assignment originally before the flood.” You took a sip. “Glad to see someone is on board with Gabe helping.” Cass shook his head. “Once we stop Samyaza and the Nephilim I will take him to Heaven to be put on trial for his crimes. Most likely imprisoned or worse.” With that you stiffened and got in Cass’s face, palming the blade’s handle. “When this is over, Gabe will continue his life as he has for years and you won’t be able to do a damn thing about it.” 

Cass took a step back, not out of fear but not wanting to fight you. “You couldn’t possibly understand how heaven works, it’s necessary to keep order in our ranks.” Your eyes narrowed and your grip got tighter. “Between the two of us, I may have a better idea on how to run heaven than any of you, considering I’ve actually spoken with God.” That was a low blow but you were in no mood. He simply bowed his head and fluttered away. You collapsed back down in your seat to have another drink.

Sam was sitting upright in bed, reading over some ancient text. Kati walked in and sat down facing him. “Sammy, I have some information I need to tell you about what’s going on.” He shut the book giving his undivided attention. “A Grigori named Samyaza is bringing a Nephilim uprising against heaven and earth, they mean to end the world as we know it.” 

He sat back for a moment, taking in the information, processing it as he does. After a few moments. “Is that why Sid has the Trickster here?” She nods. “I’m guessing he’s fought them before and can help.” She shrugs but then nods, that did make sense. Sam sighs, his chest heavily heaving. “I hate to say it but if that’s what’s going on than the firepower of an archangel might come in handy…” Kati was taken back but nodded. “Sid wouldn’t let anything happen to any of us, I don’t trust him and I hate him for what he’s done to you and your brother, but if he’s here to help and you guys beat this down, maybe he’ll just disappear again when it’s over.” Sam nodded, pulling her close, they had a lot to think about as a group and this was going to get so much worse before it got any better. She nuzzled into him and picked up the book he was reading, opening it for them both to read together, this was something they loved to do, just lay in each other’s arms and read.  
You had finally gotten yourself back to your office. Flopping on the couch, Gabe taking a seat on the wooding chair, placing his hand on your knee. “You look exhausted kiddo…” You nod. “I’m still healing and all this stress is keeping me weak, we have a fight to prepare for and I’m all bruised, broken, and bleeding still.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Please tell me you haven’t forgotten about the thing Dad showed you about the blade.” You cocked your eyebrow. “What thing?” 

He laughed at you. “You never cease to amaze me; how did you survive without me?” You giggle and shrug motioning for him to spill the information. “The blade, if you do a different chant it glows golden, remember?” Your eyes went wide sitting straight up. “I am such a moron.” You pulled out the blade and recited an incantation you faintly remember but didn’t think it was anything. The blade took on a golden sheen, emitting warmth. You pressed the blade flat side to your chest. 

The warmth spread through your body, healing your cut’s bruises, and broken bones, your body returning to its original glory. You pulled the blade away and recited the incantation again and put it away. Standing and stretching. “OH MY GOD I FEEL AMAZING!” You bent backwards to stretch. 

Gabe tilted his head to watch you. “You look amazing too sweet cheeks.” He winked at you as you stood back up straight. You tackled him in a hug. “You are a fucking life saver!” He rolled his eyes. “Tell me somethin’ I don’t know.” You search your mind for a moment. “I’m a virgin.” His eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. “No, way. Sid. What the hell?”

You shrug and sit back down on the couch. “You said tell you something you don’t know; it was the only thing I could think of.” He laughed which made you laugh and it went on like that for a while. When you both calmed down his face took a softer expression. “Thought you were with short chucklehead, he bad at gettin your juices flowin?” Your smile faded quickly and you laid back down, taking on a fetal position. “I want to, he’s the only man I’ve ever wanted like that… I was too scared before… Alistair and Warren, they were haunting me. Now that I know they’re gone, I’m willing to try again but I’ve been injured so it hasn’t been a possibility… And now…” 

Gabe slid off the chair and was knelt so he was closer to you, putting his hand on your shoulder, rubbing gently. “What? What’s wrong?” Tears you were holding in start to fall. “He thinks I’ve chosen you over him and that kind of thing you just can’t apologize for…” 

“Maybe I should go talk to him?” You shake your head. “He’ll try to kill you. You know that.” A smirk crossed his face. “Both he and the taller lumberjack have tried to kill me many times. Obviously it hasn’t taken.” He brushes your hair out of your face. “I’ll go talk to him. You just relax. You might be healed but you still look like shit.” You laugh and slap his shoulder. He kisses your forehead and a flutter of wings fills the room. 

It doesn’t take long for Gabe to find the Impala, damn phallus with wheels was always a beacon. He would never understand why with the job they have they wouldn’t want a more inconspicuous vehicle. He stepped in the bar, seeing Dean sitting in a booth alone he began to make his way over until a buxom blonde bombshell made her way over and was sitting on his lap. He was playing it cool drinking and being a standoffish asshole. 

Gabe disguised himself as a random bar patron and kept a close eye. I swear if this dick jockey does what I think he’s going to do… After watching for a couple hours his thoughts were confirmed. Dean was leaving the bar with the blonde. What does Sid see in this guy?! 

Gabe made himself invisible, following Dean, he helped the blonde into Baby and they drove up the road to a local motel, Gabe gritted his teeth as he watched Dean get a room with one of the many stolen credit cards he used. Then led the blonde inside. 

Gabe waited outside for a good half an hour, hoping he would see the blonde storm out angrily. When that didn’t happen he popped into the room, still invisible. The blonde was riding Dean like a champion moaning loudly, Dean grunting away, before flipping them over and taking control and pounding into her mercilessly. 

Gabe’s face covered in rage and he fluttered out of the room, back to right outside your office door. Quietly stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, he lifted your head gently, sitting down in its place and laying your head down on him. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over your sleeping body. He had finally stopped gritting his teeth and envisioning smiting that spineless piece of shit.

You stirred slightly, feeling the texture of jeans under your face. “Dean?” “No, kiddo, it’s me.” His voice was a soft whisper, behind it however was something you wish you hadn’t heard, pity, sadness, an ass ton of anger. Tears began flowing again. He began rubbing your back. “I’m sorry kiddo, he was still at the bar.” “Don’t lie for him. That only makes it worse…” Gabe sighed. “You really can read anyone like a book you know that?” You nod slowly crying even harder. “Was he happy?” He didn’t know how to answer that question so he stayed silent and let you cry. Rubbing your back.

Dean was sitting up having just had the blonde leave after they were finished, holding his head in his hands. “What the fuck did I just do…?”

Kati and Sam were scouring the bunker for any signs of Dean or Sid, even Gabe. They finally thought to check the office. It was early morning; they had fallen asleep while reading together. 

Kati knocked on the door. “Who is it?” The sing song reply from Gabe made Sam roll his eyes. “It’s Kati and Sam. Can we come in?” “Sure, kiddo and mini kiddo.” They walked in Kati desperately trying to not flip out for that comment. Seeing you laying still asleep with your head on Gabe’s lap, jeans darkened from your tears having not dried.

“What happened?” Kati took a seat in the chair in front of the couch. Sam stayed standing. “The rage junky decided that it was a good idea to go get himself a slice of pie last night.” Her eyes went dark with rage toward the eldest Winchester but she gently touched your arm, soothing you while you slept. 

“Dean wouldn’t do that.” Sam was more than offended at the accusation considering how much he knew Dean loved Sid. “Saw him in the act myself, I may be a lot of things but a homewrecker is not one of them.” Sam tensed his jaw unsure who he was really mad at. “Does she know?” Kati was trying hard to keep it together. Gabe nodded. “This one can read people a little too well, I tried to keep it from her…” He looked down at you and pushed your hair from your face again, your soft snores against his leg making him smile.

“Gabe can you really help us with the Nephilim or are you just dicking with us?” Sam needed to know more than ever that his family was going to be okay so they could work past this. Gabe nodded. “I may have lied to you, tried to kill you, and tormented you and your sack of crap brother but I wouldn’t lie about this. I have as much if not more to lose when the Nephilim rise up. You guys need all the fire power you can get.” 

Sam relaxed his jaw and extended his hand as a peace offering. “Truce?” He looked down at you sleeping, your face was still red from the crying last night. “You apparently aren’t as much of a dick as I thought, just stay that way and we’ll call the rest square alright?” Kati was so proud of Sam for being so reasonable, especially with everything that was about to happen, she didn’t like Gabe at all but if it meant saving the world then she could work with him for a little while. 

Gabe extended his hand as well giving a firm shake. “Nice to see you actually are the one with brains. Maybe you can talk some sense into your brain dead brother.” Sam just nodded. “We’re gonna go out to the library and start doing some research so we’re ready.” Kati looked up. “Baby, I’m gonna go cook some food for everyone first. I’ll bring in something for Sid to eat when she wakes up okay?” Gabe nodded. “You got yourself a good one there shaggy, don’t fuck it up.” Sam managed a smile and he and Kati left.  
Kati made BLT sandwiches for everyone and a big cobb salad for Sammy. She brought in the sandwich and set it down in the office quickly and quietly, she even put a pickle on it for you, knowing they were your favorite. 

Sliding back out to the library, she began eating and helping with studying. Sam took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe Dean did that…” Kati just nodded, not sure what to say other than to start screaming and that wasn’t going to help anyone. 

The loud roar of Baby filled the garage as Dean pulled in, he hadn’t slept, he was barely sober, and he was wrecked with guilt. He sat for a few minutes after turning off the engine. Just staring at the wheel, wondering how he was going to tell you, how you were going to react, would you leave again? He punched the dash in frustration and stepped out. Heading in the bunker. 

He rounded the corner seeing Kati and Sam sitting in the library. He took a few steps toward them. Sam was the first one up. Sid was like a little sister to him. Seeing Dean just pissed him off. Grabbing Dean by the collar and slamming him against a wall. “What the hell Sammy?!” “How could you do that to her?!” Dean’s eyes went wide. “I… How… I…” Sam shoved him again, this time his head whacking off the wall. “ANSWER ME!” “I don’t know! I just… I don’t know…” Sam let him go almost throwing him to the floor. Having to hold back from pummeling him. “She already knows, we all do. Gabriel went to get you and bring you home and he saw everything… How could you? After everything that’s happened?” 

“Wait! Sammy’s on team Trickster now too?” Sam clenched his jaw and nodded. “There’s a war coming Dean, we need all the firepower we can get, Gabriel was there when this shit started and he’s going to finish it. We’ll do it with or without you. Take your pick, right now I really couldn’t care which you chose.” He turned and sat back down at the table. Kati was vibrating with rage. Sam placed his hand on hers and she refocused on the books in front of her. 

Dean sulkily made his way through the bunker, stopping outside your office. Opening the door. You were sitting up, nestled into Gabe’s chest, eating your lunch, tears slowly streaming, you looked up at him. Gabe’s face reddened and he fought every urge not to poof him to another galaxy. 

You set your plate down, stepping over to Dean. He stood there, opening and shutting his mouth, he couldn’t find the words. You were hurting and it was his fault. He hurt you and that was something he promised he would never do. You placed your hand on his face. “I love you Dean Winchester…” Tears started to flow from his own eyes. “but when all this is over… I’m leaving. I can’t give you what you need, I may never be able to give anyone that piece of me. I’m sorry you ever met me.” You could never regret meeting him, but he should have never met you.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a rough two weeks to say the least. With no signs of Samyaza or his Nephilim army it had become a waiting game. You had been staying in your office, sleeping on the couch or not sleeping at all. Gabe had been staying to keep you company. Knowing you were hurting more than you were letting on. 

Sam knocked on your office door. “Come in!” He stepped in. “Hey short stuff you got a minute?” You spun around in your desk chair. “I’ve got several, what ya need?” He took a seat on the couch and handed you a folder. “There’s a vamp’s nest in Montana, was wondering if you’d like to come with me, blow off some steam?” You cock an eyebrow. “You sure you don’t wanna just go with Dean?” He shook his head, stern expression and tight lips. “I don’t want to be around him anymore than you do right now.” You nod. “Alright, when do we set sail captain?” He lets out a chuckle. “We leave as soon as you get your lazy butt out to your car.” You laugh and pick up your duffel. “Race ya gigantor.” With the first smile you’d had in a long time you bolted out of your office, leaving the door wide open, laughing as Sam chased you down the hallways, barely running so you could stay in the lead. 

Getting out to Dee you smiled. It had been a long time since you’d driven her. You sit down in the driver’s seat and fire her up. Purring like a kitten. Sam hops in and you take off toward a rather small nest of vamp’s but vamp’s all the same. 

Dean had been sulking for the past two weeks, today was the first day he was sober and hopeful, having caught wind of a salt and burn case in Colorado today was the day he was going to ask you to come with him, hopefully repair some of that damage he caused. 

He confidently marched down the corridor toward your office, seeing the door was open he slowed down and peeked in. Gabe was standing by your desk admiring your most recent sketches, he loved your drawings, you never thought much of them but they got better and better every day. 

“Sid around?” Gabe cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. “Sorry bucko, she’s off with your bro on a hunt.” The wind was knocked out of him. Leaning against the door frame Dean just nodded slowly. “Dean, did you really think she was going to just go on a hunt with you? It’s been two weeks, if she wanted to talk to you, she would have.” Dean stayed silent. “Look, I know you don’t exactly like me all that much but I’m not the one who ruined your relationship. I can tell you feel bad about it and I feel for ya, well, as much as I can cause it’s you.” Dean glared. “Sorry, old habits and all that. Any old how, if you want to repair that damage stop sulking, show her you’re still strong. You know she doesn’t go for weak guys, if anything you’re only pushing her farther away by hiding and tucking tail.” 

Dean knew he wasn’t wrong but god he wished he was. He hated himself for taking advice from that clown but he knew Sid very well, who better to take advice from? Making his way down the hall, back to the library, Kati was sitting at the table eating a seemingly random hodgepodge of rice, onions, and other things, she was enjoying though so Dean didn’t judge. 

He sat down across from her. “Hey, you been on any hunts before?” Kati raised her head, shot an epic bitch face, then back down to her food she returned. Dean sighed. I deserved that. “Well, Sammy is out with Sid and I could really use a hand with a salt and burn in Colorado. Figured you’d wanna tag along. Since you’re gonna be fighting this war with us, get some experience ya know?” 

Kati looked up again swallowing her last bite of food. “Yeah, alright, I’ll go. If you try to get me to agree to putting in a good word to get Sid back it won’t just be bones that’ll be burning.” His mouth fell open. No wonder they’re best friends… “I’ll be ready in fifteen, meet you in the garage.” She stood up and made her way to her room to pack. Dean getting up right away to do the same. 

As she said, she was out in the garage in exactly fifteen minutes, Dean waiting in Baby. She slid in and they were on the road. Dean glanced over at her. “So, how are you and Sammy doing?” “Fine.” “That’s good.” “Uh-huh.” Wow, she absolutely hates my guts. He tried to think of something to say. “These salt and burns are always great for first timer experience, really get your hands dirty, get those muscles working.” She glared. “I never answered you before, how do you know I’m a first timer?” “Uh.” “Right, you don’t. Ass.” Son of a bitch what have I gotten myself into? Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“Ya know what’s fun on these longer drives?” “Shutting the hell up and staying that way?” Dean slammed his mouth shut. Finally giving up he flicked on the radio. Out of spite Kati flicked it back off. “I have a migraine.” She had no problem sitting in silence, knowing he was over there squirming. Served him right. Asshole. 

Sam and Sid had hit the halfway point, gas was needed and a nice leg stretch. Pulling off at the next Gas’n’Sip. Sid was fueling up the car. Sam came out with water and a couple snacks laughing his ass off. She poked her head around to look at him approaching between the pumps.

“What has you all tickled?” He was still chuckling. “Apparently Kati is on a hunt with Dean and she is making him miserable. The way she’s describing it if Dean wasn’t deserving of every last word he would have kicked her out of the car by now and possibly ran her over. It’s fantastic.” You both laughed. “Wait, Dean took her on a hunt? Not that I doubt her abilities but I hope it’s nothing crazy to start out with.” Sam shook his head. “Simple salt and burn on Colorado, shouldn’t be too hard. He was apparently going to ask you.” You nod though it surprised you.  
You arrived at the little town where the vamp’s nest was. You and Sam got a motel, you crashed out on one of the queen sized beds face first and groaned, it was the middle of the night, in the morning you would find the nest and take them out hopefully.

Sam flopped down on your back on your bed. You let out a grunt. “Get off of me you sack of meat!” You were fumbling about trying to get him off your back to no avail, it really didn’t help that you were laughing hysterically. He began laughing too. “Nope, this is the first time we’ve hung out in forever, I gotta make this count.” He flipped over so his chest was on your back and began tickling your sides. 

“SAM! NOOOOO!!!” You were crying with laughter that hurt you stomach and now he was tickling you, this was the most miserable fun you had ever had but it felt so good to laugh like this. You somehow managed to get your arm hooked around his neck and torqueing it you managed to flip over on top of him, now attempting to pin him down and tickle him. Not a surprise that didn’t work out as planned. 

“Seriously?” He smirked, picking you up with ease and launching you to the other queen size bed, while standing on the one he was on and leaping over at you with some whacky wrestler move thrown in. You both were now laughing much more than any grown adult should and both crying so hard. 

You put your hand in his face. “Truce? I need some sleep.” He took your hand and shook it. “Truce, for now.” You both looked at each other. “DUN. DUN. DUN!” You said it in stereo and again the laughter came rumbling out of you. You stayed on the bed that was meant for Sam how he had tossed you, width ways, he was laying length ways, his feet dangling off the edge. You looked up at him. 

“I’m really glad you and Kati are together. You’ve always been like a big brother to me and you being with Kati makes it even more so.” You relaxed your head on his stomach looking up at him. “You guys are happy right?” He looks down at you smiling. “We are so happy and we owe it all to you. I just wish…” “AH! No. Stop right there.” He shut his mouth. “We’re not going to talk about that. I’m in a good mood, don’t ruin it please.” He nodded. “Alright Sid, so you want to lay on your own bed or are you just gonna relax on my gut all night and me possibly suffocate you tonight?” 

You laugh bouncing over to your own bed, not even bothering with changing and looking over at Sam with a smile. “Thanks for having me come with you on this hunt. You don’t realize how much I needed it.”

He laughed and flicked off the lights. “I did realize, that’s why I invited you short stuff.” You yawn. “Night gigantor.” “Night sis.” With that you both drifted off.

Dean and Kati pulled into a crap motel, tomorrow they would hunt down the remains and take care of them, he already knew who the remains belonged to it would just be a simple run to the country records office to find where they were buried. 

Kati waited in Baby while Dean got the key to the room. She was grinning ear to ear watching him walk to the office of the motel. She made sure he was suffering every moment, every time he tried to speak she either shut it down or tore him down. He finally learned his lesson 2 hours ago and just stopped trying. 

Seeing him walking back with the key she got out carrying her duffel, he went to the trunk and grabbed his. Walking in he threw his duffel on the first bed. Kati cleared her throat. “That’s the bed I wanted.” He turned to her, his patience was wearing thin. “We just got in the damn room…” She rolled her eyes and walked around him throwing her bag on the other bed. 

He kicked off his boots and laid down checking his phone, hoping you had tried to text him or call him or anything. No messages and no missed calls. He shut the phone and set it on the nightstand. “You’re so pathetic.” He whipped his head around to look at Kati. “Wanna repeat that?” He was so done. Beyond done even. 

She sat up straight and glared. “Did you seriously think she was going to magically just shoot you a text or call you, like everything’s fine?” Dean sat up rage seeping out of his pores. “No, but since she’s on a hunt with my brother I thought I’d check.” Liar. Kati giggled. “Wow, using your brother as an excuse to check your phone for messages from Sid, you are far more pathetic than I even imagined.” He stood up towering over her. “You know what?!” She leaned forward and glared. “Lose your temper, I fucking dare you.” 

He bit his tongue walking around to his boots and putting them back on. “I’m gonna get some air, call me if you need anything.” His words were harsh, he knew he couldn’t afford to lose his cool but damn was she pushing it. “Oh? Going out to get yourself another blonde slut for the night?” He tensed but didn’t reply just picking up his keys and leaving. He wasn’t going to sleep with anyone, he just needed to clear his head. Instead of going to the bar he opted for a little diner across town. With a cup of coffee and a nice big slice of cherry pie, he found him comfort and a little peace.

Kati looked down at her phone and decided to call Sid check in on her and Sammy. After a few rings a groggy voice answered. “The hell?” You were in no mood having literally just fallen asleep. “Sorry, just wanted to see how you were doing.” “Good, Sammy’s asleep, I was asleep how are you?” “I’m great, torturing Dean.” You sighed. “You’re on a hunt, don’t get too under his skin or someone could get hurt.” “I know, I’m just…” “I know, I get it, just focus on the hunt.” “Yeah.” “Night.” You hung up.  
You were the first one up, deciding to let Sammy sleep a bit more you got yourself dressed up in your FBI outfit and went to canvas, the quicker you found the nest the quicker innocent people stop dying. 

As luck would have it the eyewitness that got away was still alive and in town. You went to her home. Knocking on the door you waited. They answered very slowly. “H-Hello?” You show her your badge calmly and with a smile. “Hi there, are you Shelly Wilson?” She nodded. “I’m Special Agent Jett. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?” “I-I told everything I saw to the police…” You could tell she was very scared. “It’s just a simple follow up, nothing major, I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” You gave her a kind smile again. She nodded and let you in. 

Taking a seat in her living room she offered you water and you politely declined. “So Shelly, that night you witnessed the attack, did you happen to see anything like a car they left in or have any idea where they might have gone?” She looked around the room nervously. You leaned forward and put your hand on her knee. “I know what you witnessed was horrible, I’m so sorry, but anything that you could tell me that could help us find them could save people’s lives.” You sat back again with a smile. 

“There was one thing, I didn’t tell the police because I was afraid one of those people, things, whatever they were would find out from my report and come find me.” You nodded. “I understand, anything you say right now will be confidential. What did you see?” She took a deep breath. “My dad was a cop, I memorized the license plate number and saw the make, model, and color of the car.” You took a moment to not overreact, with all that information finding the nest would be cake. “Please, that would be such a huge help.” “It was a blue Toyota Corolla, Montana plates, K56 2YM.” You smiled. “Thank you so much, this will help a lot. I’ll leave you alone now.” You handed her your card. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call. 

You left and got back to the motel, walking in seeing Sammy had just gotten dressed in his FBI outfit. “Hey, where you been?” “Canvasing.” He frowned. “Alone?” You shrugged. “You were still sleeping, I got the golden ticket though!” You grabbed the laptop and searched for the car information and looked at the missing person reports. “Gotcha.” “What’s up Wonka?” You stick your tongue out. “Fred Middleton, reported missing from three towns over, he has a cabin just outside of town. Dumbass is still using his own car to nab victims.”

Sam sat down on the bed. “Guess I won’t be needing the FBI look today.” You shake your head. “Nope, I’m gonna get changed, then why don’t you and I go make some heads roll?” “Sounds like a plan.” You headed to the bathroom to change into typical hunting clothes and Sammy changed out by the bed. While in the bathroom you opened your phone, thinking about Dean, remembering taking out some vamps with him made you smile. Maybe… You shake your head and close your phone.  
Dean slept in the impala, not well but at least he slept, while he was out he broke into the county records office and found out where the bones were buried, just to make this hunt go as fast as possible. He knew why Kati was mad but honestly he didn’t know how much more he could take without losing his cool and he knew that would only push Sid and Sammy away more. 

Once it rolled around 8am he got up out of Baby and headed into the hotel. Kati was already up and making sure she had everything she needed. She took a deep breath. Don’t be a bitch, there’s work to do. “You out all night?” Dean nodded. “I pulled back in here around 2am, just chose to sleep in Baby.” “You didn’t have to do that.” He shrugged. “Honestly, I felt like it would be better if I did.” 

“So, do we know where this dude’s bones are buried?” Kati put on a small smile. “Yeah, I got bored last night so I just broke in to county records and found the information.” “Nothing like some B and E to cure boredom.” “Right?” They let out a little chuckle between the 2 of them. “So, you ready to gank this ghost?” “Always.” 

They made their way to the impala and drove toward the cemetery. Dean had already scoped out where burial site was. Luckily, this dude was as well liked when he was alive as now so he was buried way in the back of the cemetery. Pretty well hidden so they could burn and go. 

Pulling up near the grave. Dean hopped out and popped the trunk, grabbing his shovel and getting right to work. After he had been digging a while, sweat was rolling off of him in buckets. “Uh, Dean, you want me to take a turn?” He shook his head and kept on going. “Dean… Seriously, you’re gonna give yourself a damn stroke.” He grumbled, climbing out of the hole and handing her the shovel. She hopped right in and resumed digging. 

“You sure you wanna be doing that short stack?” “Yeah, I got it.” She huffed and puffed as she dug, keeping on pace with how Dean was digging before, she wasn’t as strong as him sure but she wasn’t afraid of getting dirty. She stuck the shovel in and hit solid wood. “Argh! Buried treasure.” Her pirate accent was horrible and she started laughing. Dean was caught off guard and was laughing as well. “You know how to pop the top on that Kati?” She looked down and shook her head. “It’s easy, that’s an old school pine box, to pop those you whack the crap out of em. Wanna try?” She nodded. “Alright, raise the shovel up with flat side facing down, legs shoulder length apart, bring that sucker down like your swinging a sledge hammer.” 

With a firm whack and Dean’s instructions the sucker popped right open. Kati squealed with glee. Climbing out, pouring salt while Dean laid on the lighter fluid. He lit a pack of matches. “Take that, Asshat.” The flames rose, then died leaving ash behind. Dean went to start filling in the hole and Kati shoved him in. “Take that, Ash hat.” Dean, now covered in ashes registered what she said and joined in laughing.  
To say you were disappointed was a severe understatement. “Dude, not cool.” You were walking up toward the two other hunters that had already lit the place on fire, having killed all the vamps. “What’s got your panties in a bunch sweetheart.” The phrasing this back woods asshole chose made your heart fill with pain. “You got here before we did, that’s what. I was gonna enjoy taking this one down. These guys were young and stupid, could have played a bit.” The other hunter cocked an eyebrow. “Right, you sure you should even be carrying that big thing little girl?” Seriously… You stepped over toward him. “Name’s Sid, don’t call me anything but that got me?” You turned to walk away and the one who called you sweetheart smacked your ass. “How about I call you for dinner? Better yet, maybe desert, you look like you taste awful sweet.” 

You spun around pulling your pistol from its holster pulling back the hammer and pushing it under the guy’s chin. “How about I just turn those lights out for ya, since obviously no one’s home upstairs.” The other hunter began to raise a gun to you and Sammy was already trained on him. “Don’t move.” The hunter you had the gun against looked down at you nervously. “I was just joking, come on! I didn’t mean it!” You smile, unarming the gun and pulling away. “That’ll teach you to disrespect a woman you don’t know.” You motion for Sam to lower his gun and you two start to walk toward the car. “Fucking bitch…” You barely heard it but it was just loud enough. You turned back around, taking a few steps before giving him a swift kick to the temple, knocking him out. He landed hard on the ground with a thud. His partner just staring in shock. You spit on him and turned back. Finally getting into the car, Sam laughing as he sat down and you pulled away. 

You swung by the motel, grabbing your stuff, then made your way towards the bunker. Sam got a text from Kati. “Hey, looks like they finished, no issues, they’re on a road now.” You looked over. “Good, ask her if she’s being civil with Dean?” He texted, his phone vibrating a few moments later. His head bobbed back for a moment in surprise. “Yeah, apparently since this morning they’ve been getting along really well.” You sighed. “Good, I’m glad.” Sam shut his phone after telling Kati he loved her. “Sid, have you talked to him?” You shook your head. “Do you want to?” Your shoulders drooped. “Sammy, of course I want to talk to him but it’s hard, I’m not mad at him for sleeping with someone else, he has needs, needs that I haven’t been able to satisfy. I want to, I was going to approach him with the idea of trying again after I was healed but then Gabe and everything just blew up. He’s better off being with his strange women and I’m better off on my own so no one gets hurt.”

“Sid, you know he loves you right?” You nod. “Sammy, my mind is made up, can we stop with the feelings and chick flick shit please? I may be a woman but right now the estrogen is coming from your side of my car.” He pushed you playfully in the shoulder. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.” You smile and continue down the road. I love him too. That’s why I want to leave, so I don’t get the boy killed. 

A few hours later Dean and Kati were about an hour out from the bunker, jamming to American Woman on the radio, Kati doing odd retro dance moves and they were both laughing. Dean turned down the radio finally catching his breath. “Give Sammy a call, see where they’re at. We’ll be back at home soon.” 

She nodded dialing Sam. “Hey sweetie! How are you?” “I’m good baby, we’re gonna be home soon. Where are you and Sid?” “We stopped to get something to eat, we’re about to get back on the road, be back at the bunker in about half an hour.” “Jesus! How fast does Sid drive?” “Honestly, I try not to look…” You hear him say something about your driving. “Sammy shut it!” He laughs. Kati hears you in the background and chuckles slightly. “Alright I don’t care how fast she drives as long as you guys get there in one piece.” “Yeah, same goes for you. How are you and Dean getting along?” “Honestly, really well. It was a good hunt.” Dean heard Kati and smiled. “Yeah, after you stopped ripping my ass for every breath I took.” Kati slapped him. Sam heard and rolled his eyes. “Tell him to quit pushing his luck. We’re getting in the car now. See you soon!” “Love you!” “Love you too.” She hung up the phone.

You of course got to the bunker first, getting out of your car Gabe was standing at the door to the rest of the bunker in a tacky beach shirt, board shorts, and flip flops. You ran over to him and hugged him pulling back and looking him up and down. “Uh, going on vacation?” He held out a grass skirt and bikini top to you. “Put these on.” His eyebrow wiggle made you giggle. You sighed and crawled back in your car, changing quickly. Stepping out the rustle of the grass skirt tickled your legs and your bikini top fit well but left nothing to the imagination, it was just plain black. “Why am I wearing this?” “You’ll see sweet cheeks. Just hold your horses.” 

The roar of Baby echoed through the garage, Dean pulled in and parked her. Stepping out he hadn’t even closed the door yet behind him before he saw you. “Uh, why do you guys look like you belong in the Bahamas?” Kati ran over to Sam and hugged him while also looking very confused. Dean stepped over carrying his duffel. “Dude, get out of the way.” Gabe shook his head and snapped his fingers. The boys were now in tacky beach shirts, board shorts, and flip flops. Kati in a grass skirt and bikini top like you. Dean looked down and jumped. “Son of a bitch! Give me back my pants! What the fuck?! Who wears this crap? Come on!!!” He groaned and kept complaining. “I look like I belong on the cover of a Jimmy Buffet album. Dude, seriously.” 

You began laughing, Dean looked at you and blushed. He hadn’t heard your laugh in so long. Music to his ears. “Alright ladies and gents.” Gabe directed the attention toward himself. “If you’ll follow me.” He turned and led the way through the bunker to what was supposed to be the library. Everyone stopped and looked with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Somehow he had made it look like a beach, sand, bonfire, ocean, tiki torches. He even made it look like we were outside, once you stepped on the beach, there was a breeze and you could feel the sun.  
You smiled and stepped onto the beach, the sand was warm and felt nice between your toes. You looked up and watched the clouds roll over head. Gabe stepped over to you and pulled you close. “You like it kiddo?” You smiled and pulled him in to a tight embrace. “I love it, but why?” He nuzzled into your neck. “You’ve been working so hard with me to find those damn Nephilim, I figured you needed a vacation.” He pulled back smiling at you. “Being an angel has its perks ya know?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you again you giggled flopping down in the sand and looking up at the sky.

Sam and Kati were sitting on a blanket not too far away; he could not keep his hands off her. Something about how revealing her clothes were had gotten him all riled up. To say he wanted to rip everything off her with his teeth was far beyond an understatement. 

Dean was sitting in a beach chair sipping a beer, watching you and the ocean. He had decided not to question this or how it was done since you seemed so happy. You looked damn good, your sigils and warding seemingly glowing in the sunlight. He wanted so bad to kiss you, hold you, feel the warmth of your touch. 

Day quickly turned into night and oh was the night Gabe created beautiful. Shooting stars, clear skies, a bright moon reflecting off the ocean. He had decided to put on music so you were up dancing, occasionally with him, often alone or with Kati. Sam had finally had enough and pulled her away into their room. He couldn’t take watching her sway her hips anymore without tackling her. 

You and Gabe were dancing to Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet. It was so fun. His strength made it effortless to swing you around, dip you, and just make you giggle at every turn. You were rolling your hips and swaying to the beat with him. At one point his knee was between your legs and you were basically dry humping each other. All in good fun though. 

The song ended and you were both still laughing and out of breath. Midnight Rider by Allman Brother’s Band came on and he wrapped his arm around your waist and you put your arms around his neck. You swayed to the beat smoothly just enjoying each other’s company. Suddenly Gabe stopped. “Everything okay?” His face looked serious. “No, I have to go Sid, I’m so sorry. The spell I used will wear off by morning. Please enjoy it. I’m sorry.” He stepped back and fluttered away. 

You swayed alone for the rest of the song. You looked around not seeing Dean, Kati, or Sammy. You decided to change the song. You had something stuck in your head for days. Hey Jude by The Beatles. Your mom used to sing to you when you were sad. “Any time you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain…” You were spinning and slowly swaying while you sang. You hadn’t even realized Dean was back as the song began picking up and the ‘na-na-nas’ started. You started belting as loud as you could. Smiling so hard it made your cheeks hurt, in a good way of course.

You opened your eyes as the song was ending and Dean was standing in front of you, smiling just as wide as you were. You blushed and went and paused the song. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were there.” He shrugged. “I haven’t been here long. You have an amazing voice.” You shook your head. “Nothing like my mom, she had the pipes in the family, I just got the muscle.” He stepped forward. “And the good looks, strength, skill, the list goes on and on sweetheart.” Only when Dean called you that does it make you feel a flutter in your stomach and a warmth spread through your body. 

You couldn’t decide if you wanted to run away or stay right there. Dean was right in front of you now. He reached passed you to the stereo. Turning it back on. Ready for Love by Bad Company played. One of your favorites. Dean held out his hand. “Can I have this dance?” You hesitated for a moment, then took his hand. He pulled you in close, his warmth surrounding you. You both began swaying in time with the beat. He stopped and dipped you back slowly, bringing you back up just as slowly before the second verse began. You started swaying again. 

You pulled him tighter as the chorus began, I want you today. He felt you pull on him and his grip tightened. You nibbled on your lip and looked up into his emerald eyes. Those were the first things you noticed about Dean, dare say your favorite. The song was in a musical interlude. You had so many words you wanted to say.

The chorus picking back up you let your head rest against his shoulder, looking away to catch your breath, his hand ghosted across your back gently, following the curve of your spine. The song began to end. You pulled back to look at him. You both had stopped swaying. Simple Man had started to play but neither of you even noticed. 

“Sid, you alright?” You had no idea you had just been standing there, holding on to him and staring into his eyes. You nod slowly. “Dean…” Your voice was a whisper. “What is it sweetheart?” He leaned down to hear you better. “Dean… I…” He leaned a little closer. “What do you need?” You… Without even saying it you crashed your lips into his. He instantly reciprocated the kiss, like he needed it just as bad as you did. Your mouths moving together, tongues now dancing in each other’s mouths. You didn’t feel one once of fear. 

He gripped your hips and pulled you flush against him again. The bulge in his pants pushing against you. You both pulled back away looking at each other. “Sid, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. Please don’t go. Stay with me. Stay here.” “Dean, I don’t want you to get hurt.” He chuckled. “Who better to keep me safe than another me?” You giggled. “Let me think on it?” He nodded and you both kept dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to put out up to what I have currently done over the next couple weeks or so. Hopefully you guys enjoy it still <3


	13. Chapter 13

Though Dean had asked you to stay with him for the night, you thought it would be too soon so you slept in your office. Still dressed in the grass skirt, thin layer of sand on your toes, and your bikini top you were passed out on the couch curled up in a ball. 

The flutter of wings didn’t wake you up, Gabe stood there for a moment just watching you sleep. You were blind to not see how much he actually cared about you and it pained him that you were in love with Dean and not him. He was your friend and always had been so he supported that decision and helped as much as he could. 

He sat down on the couch and lifted your head so you were on his lap, you nuzzled against him. “Hi.” You opened one eye to look up at him with a sleepy smile across your face. “Hi yourself kiddo. You have a good time last night?” You blushed and hid your face slightly. Feeling like a teenager that got caught playing 7 minutes in heaven. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You nodded and sat up, yawning and stretching. 

You shook your head to wake up the rest of the way then turned towards Gabe. “Any news? Movement?” He shook his head. “Thankfully, no. Last night was a false alarm. Castiel is running drills with his garrison and that’s what I heard.” His answer was a relief. “That’s good, I’m glad others are preparing for this war as well.” 

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about today.” You tilted your head slightly in confusion. “You may be able to kill anything with your blade, and I can smite with the best of them. We have no idea how many there are. Nephilim are not something to be toyed with and their leader… Let’s just say Samyaza is not a minor league player.” 

You took a deep breath. “So you’re saying we need to recruit more people into our little outfit?” He nodded. “I think we should start with that old timer the boys are always getting help from. He seems capable and it would be nice to have him fighting than just sitting on the sidelines.” 

You thought it over for a few minutes. “Let me go talk to Dean, let him know what we’re thinking and make sure he’s cool with it. Bobby’s like a father to him and this is big trouble. There’s a big chance we won’t all make it out of this alive.” You stood up and headed for the door but Gabe caught your arm. 

You stopped and turned to him to ask what he needed and felt him embrace you tightly. You hugged him back. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll die first before anything happens to you. Do you understand me?” You nod against his neck before kissing him on the cheek and turning to leave.  
Dean was already up but still in his room, he hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. Though he did make it a priority to destroy those clothes that Gabe put him in last night. He felt like such a douche in them. His door was slightly open so you poked your head in. He was stretched out on his bed, bare chested and in sweat pants. 

His face lit up when he saw you poke your head in, he patted the bed next to him with an eyebrow wiggle. You giggled and walked in, closing the door behind you. You took the seat next to him. He leaned up to give you a kiss and you responded. A quick little peck, simple and nice. 

“Morning sweetheart.” You smile. “Morning Dean.” He looks you up and down and you giggled and roll your eyes. “Yes, I’m still in my grass skirt, I was actually thinking about changing. Do I have any clothes in here still?” He nodded and pointed over to the duffel in the corner. You stand up and walk over seeing a pair of jeans that were yours, you slide off the grass skirt and slide on the jeans, he’s already seen you naked, no need to be bashful. He lets out a whistle and you roll your eyes, taking your seat back on the bed.

“So what brings you to my bed Sid?” “Gabe and I were talking this morning, we think we need more hands on deck. This war is big and we’re not ready.” He sat up and adjusted so he was leaning against the headboard. You scooted closer with his movement. “Who were you thinking?” “Well, the first person that came to mind was Bobby. He’s capable and let’s face it he’s been through an apocalypse a couple times with you boys.” Dean’s face scrunches at the thought of Bobby with them going toe to toe with a mass of Nephilim and their leader. “Bobby’s one of the best but he’s no spring chicken.”

You slap his shoulder. “He would be so pissed if he heard you talking like that. You know he’s going to want in on this, if anything to keep an eye on you and Sammy.” Dean nods slightly. “And you.” You cock an eyebrow. “Oh, come on, you know Bobby has a soft spot for you, he thinks of you like a daughter.” You roll your eyes. “No, he thinks of Jo as a daughter, I’m just some strange lady with a blade that happens to be funny.” He slaps your shoulder now. “Quit that, we’re your family now, that includes Bobby. Deal with it princess.” 

“Deal with it you say?” He cocks and eyebrow and raises his chin at your words. “That’s what I said, and I make the rules.” You let out a psh and mock being insulted. “That’s what you think Winchester.” You throw one leg over his waist and are straddling him. He grips your hips and bites his lower lip. “Is this you taking charge?” You look around, faking like you’re thinking it over, making a slight humming sound. You lean down and run your tongue along his lips. “This is me reminding you, you don’t make the rules.” You get up off him and walk toward the door, swaying your hips. He makes a mental note to get you back later. 

Sam and Kati are in the kitchen faces locked together, he has her up on the counter and is standing between her legs. You clear your throat as you lean on the door frame watching. 

Kati opens her eyes and glares playfully. “We prepare food there ya know?” You walk in and pour yourself a cup of coffee, leaning against a wall. Sam runs his fingers through his hair and gives an evil smirk at Kati before acting all sweet an innocent. “I got hungry for some love.” You roll your eyes. “Gag me with a spoon.” 

Kati hops down and fixes you a plate of breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, and fried potatoes. You shake your head. Politely declining. She shrugs and goes to the table and sits. Sam who has already eaten is standing next to you drinking coffee as well.

“So, what do we owe this rude interruption.” You roll your eyes glaring at Sam’s comment. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was sexy time in the kitchen. I’ll make a mental note that 10am is Sam and Kati’s kitchen sexy time.” “Like hell it is!” Dean’s voice echoes as he steps in. You bust out laughing. 

Kati points to food that is made. “I knew there was a reason we kept you around smurf.” She glares with her mouth full of food. “Be nice Dean.” He rolls his eyes shoving a handful of bacon in his mouth and digging in, not even sitting down. You pour him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him on the counter. He smiles, cheeks full of food. 

“Anyway, I came in here looking for you guys cause after we’re all awake and ready we need to head to Bobby’s” “Why Bobby’s?” “Sam, we need more help, this war is going to be brutal and we are not even close to ready.” He frowns and takes a sip of his coffee. “Why Bobby? Isn’t there anyone else? I love Bobby and all but this would be risky to involve him.” You walk over and sit in front of Kati. “I understand and believe me I don’t like it either but I’d rather involve him and be prepared then something happens to him and he not be ready. We can discuss involving others after we talk to Bobby.”

Everyone silently either nods, eats, or takes a sip or a combination. As the idea rolls over them. The thought of losing anyone is painful, especially someone like Bobby, but this is war, and war never changes. There is always death. 

Dean finishes his food. “Alright, let’s get ready. Sammy you take Baby with Kati and I’ll ride with Sid in… Uh… Does that ride of yours have a name sweetheart?” You nod. “Her name is Dee.” “Dee huh?” You nod again. “Well alright, we’ll be in Dee, you guys take Baby. I swear to god if you wreck her.” 

Sammy rolls his eyes. “Dude, I can handle it.” Dean just glares. You roll your eyes at the whole mess and go to pack up your duffel. Heading in the office where a majority of your clothes were now, you’ve packed up and put on a tank and flannel after changing into a sports bra. 

There’s a knock at your door. “Come in!” Dean opens the door and steps in, he’s already changed, styled his hair, and is ready to go. “I’m ready when you are.” “I bet you are slugger.” He responds with a chuckle. You zip up your duffel. “Alright, let’s head out.” He steps out of the way as you walk up, turn off the light and exit, he shuts the door behind you. 

You’ve made your way to the garage. Firing up Dee you smile. You never get tired of turning her over and heading out on the road. You flick on the radio. A cassette you had made is in. Ramble On by Led Zeppelin starts playing. Dean immediately starts drumming happily on his lap and singing along. You smile as you pull out. Seeing as Kati and Sam are making their way out to Baby as you leave the garage. 

A couple hours in, Dean reached over and flipped off the radio. “Hey! Who said you get to turn off my tunes?” You smirk and start to reach to turn back on the radio and he catches your hand. “Can we talk?” You pull your hand away and put it back on the steering wheel. “Sure, what’s on your mind?” He adjusts and turns towards you in the seat taking a deep breath. “Are you willing to give us another shot? You don’t flinch away from me but I want to make sure I know what page you’re on before I make moves.” You shake your head. 

“I’m not talking about that right now, whatever happens with us happens, I’m not one for making plans and I know you’re not either, so just leave it at that alright?” He nodded silently to himself. “Is that all? If there’s nothing else, I’d like to get back to the music.” “There is one other thing. What do you know about the Mark of Cain and the First Blade?” The air sucked out of the room. You slowed to the speed limit in shock. “Why?” The word growled from your mouth. You didn’t like where this was going. 

“It’s the brother to your blade, if we had them both, we could end this thing before it even begins, save so many lives.” You lay your hand on your lap and concentrate on your sigil that ties you to Gabe. Remembering you had showed him how to find you with your phone’s GPS. “Dean, that’s not an option, that blade, it’s pure evil, it’s a curse, it’s nothing like mine.” “We need all the help we can get.” “THAT’S NOT HELP THAT’S…” you took a calming breath. “That’s a curse, literally, just… No.” 

He began to open his mouth and Gabe dropped in flutter of wings made Dean jump. “Kiddo’s! Figured I’d pop in and talk game plan with you.” “Sounds good Gabe.” Dean just rolled his eyes, he knew what you did and this was not going to be the last you talked about the first blade, he made a mental note to bring it up as soon as possible, maybe this time around Bobby would be on board and not stop him.   
Sam and Kati had been on the road for a while. Sam didn’t drive near as fast as Dean and to be honest he was enjoying the conversation. Kati had scooted away from him toward the window and looked out. Watching the world go by. 

“Baby, can I ask you something?” Sam’s tone indicated this was not going to be a fun conversation. Kati nodded. “Last night, while we were laying together, I noticed a black section of veins on your hip. What is that?” She kept looking out the window. “It’s just a weird bruise from the hunt, no big deal.” “Kati, look at me.” She did as Sam asked. “That’s not a bruise like I’ve ever seen before. Are you sure there’s nothing else going on?”

“No, Sam, baby, I promise. It’s just a weird bruise from the hunt, no big deal.” She did her best to keep eye contact, she hated lying to him but right now there was no other option. “Kati, have you… Have you used blood magic since Sid was in hell?” She shook her head no. “No, I promised I wouldn’t and I haven’t.” He nodded and looked back to the road, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was lying but for now he pushed it aside as nerves. Hunters should never ignore their gut instinct.

Kati went back to staring out the window after turning on the radio keeping the volume low. Watching the world fly by she hated herself for lying but she had found power in the blood magic, power that could undoubtedly help defeat Samyaza and the Nephilim and that was not something she could just stop.

You were the first one to arrive at Bobby’s, Gabe had decided to leave and go check on some things much to your disagreement. You wanted him to be there to take some the heat with you about this whole Nephilim thing but no, he had his own work to do. 

Bobby had stepped out on the porch with a smile on his face to see you. “Hey there girly, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes?” “Bobby!” You ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He always smelled like cheap whiskey, but as far as you were concerned that was the best smell in the world. 

After a couple moments you let go with a smile on your face him smiling back at you. “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?” “We have some stuff we want to talk to you about and let’s just say you’re not going to be too excited but we could use all the help we could get.” He looked at Dean, then back at you, his face now full of worry. “Did you idgits start the damn apocalypse again?!” “Not exactly…” Dean stayed silent. “Balls…” 

You and Dean followed Bobby in and sat down in the living room, deciding to rehash everything once Sam and Kati got there. You opted to take a small nap on the couch. Dean sat at the end of the couch with your feet on his lap, sipping on a glass of whiskey, passing the time going over his own thoughts. 

After you had been asleep a few moments Bobby had finally gotten too annoyed with Dean’s expression to ignore it anymore. “Did you and her get into another pissing match and you lose or something boy?” Dean rolled his eyes. “No, Bobby, everything’s fine I guess with us, she just is stubborn.” “Pot meet Kettle.” Dean sighed. “Look, we’re a lot alike yes but even I know when to make the hard decisions.” “You mean the stupid decisions that almost get you killed? Yeah, those are fantastic.” Dean set down his glass. “We’ll talk about it later Bobby… Sammy and Kati should be here soon.” “That boy never did drive like you.” “Nope, and this one.” Dean looked at you with a small smile. “This one drives just like me, maybe faster but I’d never tell her that.” Bobby just shook his head and started reading one of his books while they waited.

Sam and Kati finally pulled in. Kati was the first to enter. You popped open an eye at the sound of the door opening. She smiled at you. “Wow, who’s that bum crashing on your couch Bobby?” You stick your tongue out. “The sexiest damn bum you’ve ever seen.” Dean grabbed your ass. “Damn straight.” You giggled and sat up, slapping him in the chest. Kati took a seat now laughing after giving Bobby a hug.

Sam was the last one in and he took a seat next to Kati. You stood up and walked around the room. “Alright now that we’re all here.” Bobby shut his book and listened. “Bobby, do you know anything about Nephilim?” He nodded. “Half human, half angel abominations that are wicked things that were wiped out in the flood.” You nodded. “Correct, with exception to the wiped out thing.” 

He sat forward. “Excuse me?” You nod. “Yeah, somehow there’s a legion of those bastards about to start an uprising under some Grigori named Samyaza and he is bent on bringing Heaven and Earth down to a pile of ash.” “When you guys step in shit you don’t just step you roll the hell around don’t ya?” Everyone silently looked at the ground.

“Well how’d you find out about this?” Dean glared. “Our little Sidney here has a friend that just happens to have been part of the original hit squad that failed to wipe out the dicks.” Bobby looked at you with squinted eyes. “What’s he talking about girly?” You sigh and put your hand on your sigil. The flutter of wings filled the room. “Ta-da!” Gabe spread out his arms and Bobby stood up with anger in his face. “The damned Trickster?! Have you boys lost all your damn marbles?!” 

You put your hands up. “Bobby, Gabriel is my friend, we’ve been friends for a long time. He’s only here to help. No funny business.” “I don’t want the world to end any more than you do old timer. Don’t have a damn stroke.” You elbowed him in the ribs, making him smirk at you. Bobby sat down and continued to bitch you out.  
Everyone had decided to take a break from bitching and being bitched at and ate dinner. Once that was done you took your seats back in the living room. Dean was the last one in and he continued to stand. 

“Dean? You alright?” He put his hand up. “I have an idea and you’re gonna can it and let me talk about it.” “Dean, no, that’s not an option.” Bobby looked between the two of you. “You guys can’t go one night without fighting can you?” Gabe shook his head. “Kiddo, if she’s saying no I would listen to her.” Dean pointed at him and gritted his teeth. “No one asked you.” Gabe’s eyes flashed with anger but he pulled it back and leaned against a door jam. 

“Dean, what are you thinking?” Sam was worried, now more than ever considering how upset you were. Kati was holding his hand tightly. “Sammy, remember when we had to take out Abaddon? I went with Crowley to talk to Cain bout the First Blade?” Sam stiffened. “Dean, no, we decided it was too risky.” “Yeah, well this is an even bigger bad and firepower is firepower!” You stand. “How do you even know if you can accept the Mark, only the descendants of Cain can wield it!” He stepped over to you squaring up. “I am worthy of the Mark, he said it himself.”

You shoved him. “You think that’s a good thing?! You are a fucking moron!” You step forward and shove him again. “Do you know who Cain is?!” He stepped back toward you keeping his hands at his sides. “He’s a Knight of Hell.” You roll your eyes. “He’s the god damned father of murder, jackass! Being his descendent is NOT a good thing!” 

He pressed his chest against you and looked down, you could almost hear a growl coming from him. “Do you realize who you’re talking to?” You poke him in the chest. “Yeah, an overgrown child who thinks he needs a little mark on his arm and a bone in his hand and that’ll make everything all fucking better.” He picked you up and slammed you against a wall. “I have a darkness in me, you know it, you’ve always known it, maybe something good can come of it!” 

You spat at him and he dropped you, you faltered slightly, then regained your composure as he wiped his face. “You have to fight the darkness, not succumb to it. Or do you want a repeat of when you were in hell with Alistair and started the fucking apocalypse?” His eyes went wide. “Oh, you didn’t think I knew about that? Alistair loved to talk about you. He was so proud of you and saw real potential. You know what that means? You could be the next big bad if you let that darkness take over and you’re just gonna welcome it with open arms under some fake for the greater good bullshit. I won’t let you!” Sam stood up. “Guys, that’s enough, everyone needs to calm down.” You looked at him. “Talk some sense into your brother. I’ll be back later.” You left, hopping into Dee and speeding away to find the nearest bar. You just needed to go somewhere no one knew you and a dark bar was the best option.   
You got to the bar in no time, it was on the outskirts of town and it showed promise because there were maybe two other cars there, the music was good and everyone was faceless. Your kind of bar. 

You stepped in and sat at the far side of the bar. The bartender came over, she was easy on the eyes, red curly hair past her shoulders, kind smile, just enough make up, you made a mental note to give her a good tip, her shiner was a sign of a bad home and she could use every penny. 

“Four fingers of Jack please and keep em coming.” “Comin’ right up darlin’.” She popped away and was back pouring your drink. You gave her a kind smile and slid her a hundred. “This is for the night whatever I don’t drink is yours.” Her eyes went wide. “Thanks, I, uh, I really…” You wave your hand in her face kindly. “No need to thank me. If you really wanna show gratitude show whoever gave you that shiner the door and treat yourself to a nice night on the town.” She smiled and wiped away a single tear before returning to her bartending duties. 

You were on your fourth drink, you felt comfortably numb and that was just perfect, you took your fifth drink over to a corner table, sat there watching a few other patrons come in and turn on some music to dance to, you looked down at what you were wearing. Jeans, a black tank, and a flannel. Perfect dancing clothes. 

Cold Hard Bitch by Jet came on. God you loved this song. You got up and swayed your way to the dance floor, all eyes were on you and you really didn’t give a single fuck. You had a smile on your face and your hips moving to the beat and that was perfect for you, licking your lips from time to time. A college boy came over and started dancing with you, more than happy to oblige, he was tall, blonde, and built, plus he had rhythm. You ground on him and he held your waist tight it was perfect, just letting all your stress roll off you. 

The song ended and you heard it change to Fiona Apple’s Criminal, your mind took on a life of its own. A new set of hands was wrapped around your hips from behind, the blonde left your sight, whoever this was knew how to push your buttons all the right ways. He wasn’t near as tall as the blonde but fun and strong all the same. 

He spun you around and you smiled. “Hey there stranger.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. “Hey there sweet cheeks. You still like this song right?” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close biting your lip and nodding. This song made you feel all sorts of ways. 

His hands were on your lower back, roaming from your thighs, up your sides and pulling you close to him, his heat making your body shiver, you just wanted to feel something other than anger or worry and right now you were in the mood to let go.  
The door burst open to the bar and there you were dragging Gabe down the alley by the bar, clawing at his jacket and pulling him closer to you. In the back ground the music from the bar could be heard. The Stroke by Billy Squier. He pinned you up against a wall, his lips falling to yours, passionate and hurried. You opened your mouth to allow his tongue. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you, you wrapped your legs around him. 

He tasted like powdered sugar and honey, the whiskey on your tongue mixing with the flavors making you groan. He pulled back and looked at you, deep in your eyes. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” You didn’t want to hear it, you yanked him back forward and kissed him again. He pulled back and you whined. “Let’s get out of here.” You bite your lip and lead him to your car, driving to a motel just up the road, quickly getting a room and running to it. You just wanted to feel his lips on yours, his skin on your skin, you needed to feel this. 

You wasted no time when you both got to the room. He had your flannel off and you had his jacket off. He pushed you to the bed and climbed on top of you, kissing you deeply, then trailing wet kisses down your jaw, neck, collarbone, between your breasts, he pulled up your tank and kissed along your stomach. 

You looked down and watched him. The alcohol stirring you on. You had forgotten every ounce of pain, you felt warm, loved, and wanted more. Dean… You mind echoed as Gabe pulled your shirt over your head then pulled his off tossing them on the floor. You had your eyes closed, you could feel Deans pouting lips trailing over your body, his calloused hands on your delicate skin, igniting every inch of you being with a fire that you had never known before. 

Gabe caught your lips again in a kiss, they weren’t full and soft, they were different, they didn’t share your taste of whiskey but sweet like deserts, you whined and pushed him back. The high fading you saw Gabe’s face looking at you very confused. You jumped and scooted up the bed toward the headboard. “Shit. Shit. Gabe. I’m so sorry.” He reached his hand out to you and you swatted it away, grabbing a pillow to cover yourself. “You should go, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Please, I’m so sorry.” 

His eyes flashed anger but he knew what had happened. He hung his head and sighed. “You started thinking about Dean-o didn’t ya kid?” You nodded reaching a hand out to him and gently rubbing his arm. “I’m so sorry, I was so caught up, I just lost control. I love him Gabe, you hold a very special place in my heart but it’s just not the same.” He smiled at you, kindness on his face. “Hey, it was worth a shot, you know how I feel now, if you ever change your mind.” You nod. “Thank you.” You move the pillow and hug him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He pulls back a minute and kisses you again, deeply. You pull back and smile. “Don’t make this harder for either of us.” He laughs and you scoot back putting on your clothes.  
Dean and Bobby were standing on the porch for their fourth screaming match, Kati had an anxiety attack amidst everything so Sam had her upstairs, taking care of her calming her down. 

“Damnit! Why won’t any of you use your damn heads?! This is the best way for us to get this done and done right with the least amount of casualties!” Bobby shook his head. “Boy, the fact that you’re thinking short term only shows how stupid you are. You know the damn thing is permanent. That’s why we didn’t do it in the first place!” 

Dean threw a punch at the wall, breaking open his knuckles. “I don’t care, if this will keep my family… everyone safe and alive then I’m doing it!” “You’re breaking my heart kid; you know this isn’t the right way.” Bobby looked down at the porch. “I know you wanna keep everyone safe, you’ve always been the first one in the fire, it’s who you are. This is not the way. You know that blade and that mark are nothing but bad news. Once you have it, what then? Kill the Nephilim and the Grigori leading them, then what? You’re stuck with a curse and a lust to kill… That’s just what we know. Boy it’s too risky.” 

Dean just shook his head and walked off the porch. He knew the risks but he also had himself believing this was the best chance they had. With the Mark of Cain and the Blade of the Divine, this war would be easily won with the least amount of blood shed. Then he could keep you safe. You would both be tied to a blade and share that destiny, maybe it would make you even closer. 

Walking out into the scrap yard, he looked around to make sure he wasn’t followed. Pulling out his phone he dialed and pressed call. “Squirrel! I was just thinking about you. To what do I owe the honor?” “Quit with the pleasantries, come top side, I need to talk to you.” The line disconnected and dean sighed. “Well? I’m here, what do you want to talk about?” Dean spun around to see Crowley standing in his trademark black three-piece suit and a smirk. 

“I need to know more about the First Blade and the Mark of Cain.” Crowley’s eyebrows went up. “Oh? We did this song and dance once remember? I took you to Cain’s and you almost got both of us killed just for your fool brother to barge in and ruin everything.” Dean nodded. “I remember but this time it’s different. There’s something even worse than Abaddon coming and we’re not ready.” 

Crowley’s smirk turned into a full blown smile. “What did you boys do now? Start another apocalypse? Break some seals? Don’t tell me Cass is playing God again…” Dean glared. “No, nothing like that and nothing you need to worry about for now. Can you help me or not?” Crowley nodded. “Yeah, sure I can help you. This time we do it for real. Cain’s not really someone I’d like to piss off more than twice. Well set up a when soon enough. See you soon, love.” With a snap he was gone to prepare.


	14. Chapter 14

It’s been a week since the little incident with Gabe. You had gotten over it quickly, it was a misunderstanding, he wanted something that just wasn’t there and you wanted Dean. Not that you’d said more than a few words here or there to him. This Mark of Cain business had you beyond pissed. Right now you were exhausted from lack of sleep. 

You hadn’t gotten an update from Gabe in three days. You were tempted to use your sigil to summon him but that was more or less meant for times of distress. You had hoped that he would know to use it if he was in trouble. 

You were trying to keep yourself awake as you heard Dean’s footsteps echo through Bobby’s house. “Hey, I’ve got to run and do a quick salt and burn. Shouldn’t be more than a day.” Before you or Bobby could question it he was out the door. You looked out the window and he was walking the opposite direction of where Baby was, you assumed to let Sam know, who was doing some target practice with Kati out in the scrap yard. 

You got up quickly and scurried out to the impala, popping the hood quickly, you planted a small low jack. Quietly returning the hood to its original position, you slipped back inside. Just in time too. As soon as you sat back down, Dean was in Baby and on the road. 

Bobby cocked his head at you. “Why’d you do that?” You grabbed your phone out of your pocket and began watching the signal for the low jack. “Just a gut feeling.” You watched and watched, you kept almost falling asleep. Finally, a call from Gabe came in. You answered putting him on speaker so you could keep an eye on the screen. “Where the hell have you been?!” “Sheesh, hello to you too darlin.” “Don’t you darlin me, where the hell are you?” “I was in heaven if you must know. Castiel had me training some of the garrison. No worries, everything’s still quiet for now.” You sighed. Seeing focusing back in on the screen. “That son of a bitch…” “Everything alright kiddo?” “Get your ass to Bobby’s farm right now. I need your help.” You hung up. 

You walked to the kitchen, Bobby following you. “What has that idgit done?” “Nothing yet.” You grabbed a knife from the table pulling up your tank top. “What the hell?!” Bobby rose to come toward you but he was too late, you slashed straight across three separate sigils. Groaning as the blood poured out. 

A flutter signaled Gabe had arrived. “Jesus! What did you do?!” He ran over to your side and put his hand where your wound was. Bobby was now beside you as well. “Sid, have you lost your damn mind?” Gabe looked up at you with worry. “Why can I touch you and my grace still be in tact?” You frown. “Damnit Sidney you answer me!” “Just heal me, we don’t have all day we have to stop that jackass.”

He grunts in anger but does as you said, healing what cuts were there, you didn’t like the feeling of being healed, especially since it removed the sigils that you had cut through, those were going to be a pain to put back on when all this was over with. 

Bobby was still looking at you for answers. “Bobby, we’ll be back, I have to go stop Dean. He’s about to do something ridiculously stupid.” You looked to Gabe. “Take me here. NOW!” Gabe looked then nodded. Angelic teleporting was nothing like demonic, it was surprisingly more jarring. 

When you arrived you found yourself square outside of Cain’s house. He knew you were there immediately. He glanced out the kitchen window at you. “Gabe, you need to leave, I’ll touch my sigil if I need you.” He grabbed your arm as you started to walk up the driveway. “I’m not letting you near a Knight of Hell alone.” You pull away. “He doesn’t have the blade. He won’t hurt me. Not right now at least.” With a grimace on his face. Gabe leaves.

You continue up to the house, and enter without knocking. He knows you’re here what would be the point. You find Cain sitting at his kitchen table cutting up some vegetables for a stew he was planning on making. 

“Dean Winchester is coming here and you need to be gone.” Cain ignored you. “You slam your hands on the table. “Cain! Listen to me! Dean is coming…” He holds a hand up to interrupt you. “I know he’s coming, that’s the only reason I’m here right now.” Your eyes widen. “You know what he wants?” Cain nods and resumes cutting.

“Then you know that it’s a foolish thing for him to want!” He ignores you again. “Damnit Cain if you don’t but an end to this I’ll end you right here!” Your hand began to reach behind you for your blade. The knife that Cain was using for vegetables is now firmly embedded in the arm you were reaching back with. 

He calmly gets up and rips it out, you groan yet stay strong, he walks over to his sink and begins washing the blade. “You have no manners child. This is my home and I am your elder. You will show me some respect.” Blood is seeping out around your hand. “Cain, please, you can’t give him the mark. You of all people know where that road ends.” 

He finishes cleaning the blade and sits back then. You hear the roar of the impala. Footsteps, now you’re face to face with Dean and Crowley. Crowley looks nonchalant as always, Dean looking pissed. Cain motions at a chair near you. “Sit, dear niece.” You nod and take your seat. Glaring between Dean and Cain.  
Sam and Kati have finished target practice and walk in the house with smiles on their face. Gabe is sitting on the couch looking pissed as ever and Bobby is reading intently. 

“Where’s Sid?” Kati is the first one to notice your absence. Gabe looks up. “Oh, no where special. Just Cain’s house…” Sam steps around Kati at hearing Gabe’s announcement. “What?!” Bobby nods. “Your idgit brother decided to go get the damn Mark of Cain. She went to go stop him.” 

Kati looks out the window. “Dee. Her car is still here, how did she go.” Gabe raises a hand. She shakes her head. “That’s not possible.” “Yeah, she did an idgit thing too and now she’s down a few of her sigils of protections so angels can touch her now.” Gabe just nods, anger still etched on his face. 

Kati takes a seat next to Gabe. “You have to go get her! She could be in danger!” Gabe scowls at her. “You think I don’t know that! Look, I’ll go to her as soon as she signals me. I won’t let her down. Unlike sasquatch’s feeble minded brother.” “HEY!” Sam became red in the face. 

Kati turns to him. “No! This is not the place. You get up-stairs and cool the hell off. Gabe, you should probably take a walk, flight, whatever the hell you do.” He huffs and off he went. “Wow, breaking out the mom voice, you alright shorty?” She shakes her head. “I’m nowhere near alright. I need to go get some air myself. If Sam comes down, will you calm him the hell down?” Bobby nods as Kati turns and leaves the house. 

Making her way down to the far side of the property, she had remembered to pack her blood magic stuff and she decided it was time to break some out. She set up a small altar with a fallen tree and lit her candles, drawing a sigil on her sternum, she chanted aloud. Slicing her hand open the blood poured out but stayed solid, breaking off into five separate forms that resembled fire nymphs, small humanoid shaped creatures, but instead of being covered in fire they were made of blood. Her blood. She whispered a separate incantation to each of the blood creatures. 

They were gone with a small concussion sound, they were fast, she had sent them to search for Samyaza. She had a telepathic connection to them, as long as they were alive she could know where they were at all times and when or if they found anything. 

The bad part was if one of them was killed while it was out, it would cause her pain, wouldn’t kill her, but because it is part of her body it would hurt like a bitch. She cleaned herself up and took down the altar. She started walking toward the house when her hip started burning, she looked down hoping she was wrong, but of course not. More black veins spreading. She needed to find out what this was.  
Dean and Crowley were still standing in the doorway. You were still holding your shoulder, luckily the blood had clotted and now it just hurt more than anything. “Excuse us boys, I’ll be with you in a moment, go wait for me in the den.” Crowley quickly did as Cain instructed. Dean stood in the door and stared. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure what. He knew he needed to get you out of there though.

Cain cocked an eyebrow at him. “Boy, I told you to go wait in the den. Unless you’re jealous of my niece’s new hole in her body and would like one of your own.” You nodded at Dean mouthing the word ‘go’. He did as he was told and went and sat down, trying to keep an eye on you as best he could. 

Cain went back to cutting different vegetables. “Now, I’m going to explain to you why you’re going to let him take this mark off my arm and then you are to leave because I won’t have you interfering with my business.” You stay silent and nod. “Good. Dean is a descendent of mine as I’m sure you’ve gathered, now that doesn’t mean anything about your blood lines mixing, in fact I think that would be a marvelous idea. The child of a descendent of the father of murder as well as the father of divine.” 

You begin to stand and he points the knife at you. You slowly return to your sitting position. “___, or is it Sidney now? Well whatever you by. He is going to take the mark, then he is going to kill me one day. That is how this works. Then the mark can continue as it’s meant to.” “Why can’t you just keep it? Why does the burden have to fall to him?” He leans forward. “Because I said so.” His voice was flat and calm. 

“Dean, don’t go backing out now. This time he may actually kill us.” Dean ignored him, trying to see Sid. “Dean? Are you listening to me?” “Yeah, yeah, I’m not gonna back out. I just want to make sure she’s okay.” He finally saw your face, you looked pissed and utterly helpless. He had never seen you like that and it hurt him in ways he didn’t know he could feel pain. 

Cain motioned for you to stand. You did so slowly. He then motioned for you to come next to him. You did that as well. “Lean down here girl. I have something I need to tell you. You are family so that is the one reason I’m going to share this with you.” You leaned down and he whispered to you. “You can wield both blades, you can even take the mark into you, but to do that would destroy both, if he dies with the mark, he becomes a knight, just as I am. If you take the mark into you and the blades become nullified the mark will lock away forever, could you really live with being that normal?” Signaling he was done you stood upright shock over your face. Normal. You walked out of the house without looking at Dean or Crowley, touching your sigil. When Gabe arrived you collapsed in his arms, the last sound you heard before passing out was the flutter of wings.  
Kati is pacing circles in the living room. Bobby is doing more research and Sam is sitting impatiently waiting to hear anything from anyone. The flutter of wings and Gabe is holding you in his arms, cradling you against him. 

Sam stands and makes way for him to set you down on the couch. “What the hell happened?” Bobby’s voice echoes. Sam runs off to get first aid supplies, Kati knees down on the floor and puts her hand on your shoulder. 

“She collapsed when I got to her outside of Cain’s. I don’t know yet.” Sam walks back in with first aid kit. Gabe shakes his head. “I can heal her still remember?” Sam sits down. “Well come on!” Kati yells. You don’t even flinch, you’re so weak. You can hear everything but you can’t react. “Hold on kiddo. I got ya.” The tingles fill your body and warmth spreads to your injured shoulder. 

You open your eyes after a few minutes and take a deep breath, feeling more relaxed and refreshed. You sit up. “Where’s Dean?” Sam can’t help but ask. He’s worried about you but he’s fearful for his brother. You shake your head and tears start to well. “He didn’t?” You look up at Sam, the tears starting to cascade down your cheeks. “Idgit.” Bobby sits back down now researching Mark of Cain. 

Kati holds your hand. “Sid, I’m sure you did everything you could.” You couldn’t find the words to express what you had or hadn’t done. You just had this feeling that you had let everyone down. You look away from Kati and to Gabe. “Hey, can you help me for a moment?” He nods and helps you up. You walk to the kitchen and hand him a blade. “I need you to carve my sigils back on please. You remember which ones right?” 

He looks at Kati and motions for her to bring in the first aid kit. “Did you hate flying with angels that much?” You shake your head. “I need to be protected, this shit storm is going to get so much worse than we ever thought. Oh and flying with angels is harsher than traveling with demons. Just so you know.” He cracks a small smile. “There’s my girl.” 

Sam comes in and helps Gabe with the sigils as best he can, they disinfect and cover them as they go along. After a couple hours of groaning and grunting and blood pouring out of you, you’re all done. 

Gabe places his hand on you to test. “No mojo. We’re good to go.” You nod. Standing and pulling down your shirt to cover your exposed skin again. “I’m gonna go out for a bit. I need to be alone.” Sam grabs your shoulder. “Sid, you just lost a lot of blood.” You pull away gently and pat his chest. “I’m gonna lose more than that before this is over. I’ll be alright.” You lean down and hug Kati whispering to her. “Make him happy, I just need to go relax. It’s been a long day and I have a lot to think about.” As you pull back Kati nods. You look at Bobby with a nod then leave, heading to the motel you knew of just up the road. You just needed to be alone with your thoughts. The prospect of being normal. 

After helping Sam and Kati clean up the mess in the kitchen. Gabe sighs. “Well, I should probably get back out there and keep looking for Samyaza, the sooner I find him, the sooner we can kill him.” Sam nods. “Will you check in on Sid from time to time? She trusts you.” Gabe pats Kati on the head after she finishes her words, her face instantly turning red. “Only if she summons me, I know that look, she’s going through something right now and I’ve got no business being near her if she doesn’t request it.” With that a flutter of wings and he was gone. 

Dean stands in front of Cain. “You know what this means correct?” Dean nods. “You are worthy of the mark and once you have it you can wield the first blade. I left it at the bottom of the deepest ocean. You can start your search there.” “Alright.” Dean’s mind is hazy but he still believes this is the right thing to do. 

Cain holds out his arm and Dean holds out his, they slap them together. Bright red veins travel from Cain’s arm up Dean’s. The mark burning into his skin and appearing. It’s soon done and they let go of each other. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve had my fill of guests for this century.” 

Crowley steps over to Dean. “Right, we’ll be leaving now.” They walk out to the impala and get in. Driving back towards Bobby’s. “He’s right you know. You are worthy.” Dean says nothing in response, just keeps driving. Crowley snaps his fingers and he’s gone. 

Sam has been trying to call Dean over and over, finally deciding to try one last time he dials the number. The phone rings and Dean finally picks up. “Dean? Where are you?” “I’ll be back by morning, don’t worry.” “Dean… What did you do?” “I did what I had to Sammy. Is Sid alright?” Sam hesitates. “Sammy?” “Uh, she’s not here. Gabe brought her back, healed her, redid her sigils and then she left.” Dean slams his fists on the steering wheel. 

“Damnit Sammy! How could you just let her leave like that?!” “Dean, why don’t you come back to Bobby’s and we’ll talk about this.” “Sorry little brother, I gotta go find Sid, I have to make sure she’s alright.” Kati takes the phone away from Sam. “You leave her alone!” “Jesus Christ, you get screechy when you’re mad. Sorry can’t do that small fry.” Kati glares into the air at his reply. “Dean! You get your ass back here and leave her alone.” He grunts and hangs up. 

“Dean? Dean?!” She throws the phone on the ground. “HE’S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!” “Yeah and it’s not gonna get any better girly.” Bobby points to some reading he’s been doing and they begin going over what lore he’s found about the mark. 

Dean was speeding down the highway, trying to think of where you could be, he didn’t want to waste time checking every bit of the surrounding area. Suddenly it dawned on him that you beat him to Cain’s. Maybe there was a way you knew he was going there. 

He pulled over and checked through the car. After popping the hood blinking right in his face, he found your low jack. He smiled. It’s a move right out of his playbook. He checked it out with his phone and was able to track you with its signal. Something he claimed to have already known but learned from Sammy. 

You were in a room at the little motel down the ways from Bobby. That was his next stop. Making his way back inside Baby, he floored it, flinging rocks and dirt behind him. 

You had stopped at a liquor store before going to the motel. Not that booze was really the best thing for you in your current state but hell, you needed to stop feeling for a little bit. The prospect of being normal was terrifying. 

You grabbed a bottle of Jack Select Barrel and a bottle of Jack Original and headed to the counter. You quickly paid the store clerk and loaded back into Dee and headed to the motel. 

You got your room key, fumbled with your duffel and the bag of booze, walking into your room you set the bags down, deciding to stretch out immediately on the bed, kicking off your shoes and grabbing the bottle of select barrel. You cracked it open and took a long drag off the bottle. 

The warmth instantly surrounded you and made you feel safe again. The arms of the bottle, that is what you were most used to crawling to on those hard nights or after hard hunts. You didn’t have to worry about the bottle dying, just getting empty, it didn’t talk but boy could it listen. 

You had fond memories of crying to a bottle of Jack while drowning all that plagued your mind. That was another think you and Dean had in common. The vice of the bottle. Like a good friend no matter how long it had been since your last conversation it always felt the same, it was always so inviting and warm. 

Dean… Even in your beginning of a drunken state you were thinking about that man. It was literally like you could hear his voice. You shook it off taking another sip. Then you heard it again. You sat up and looked over at the door. There was a slow knock and the sound of Dean’s voice from behind it calling your name. 

How the hell did he find me? You decide to lay there and pretend to not hear him. “Damnit, Sid, if you don’t open the door I’ll break it down.” You sigh and get up.  
Standing in front of the door. “What are you doing here?” You yell through the door. “Are we seriously gonna talk through the door? Just open up.” “Tell me why you’re here and I’ll think about it Winchester.” He groaned. “I’m checking on you and we need to talk.” “Do you have the Mark?” He looked at his arm, now getting agitated, the Mark began to burn. “Yeah, but you knew that already.” “You’ve checked on me, I’m fine. Please leave.” 

You stepped away from the door and laid back down on the bed. He pounded on the door this time. “Damnit let me in!” You shook your head and flipped off the door. “Not happening.” “Alright, you asked for it.” You expected a loud bang and splintering of wood, that’s not what you got. Instead the faint clicking of picking locks was happening. 

You scurried up to the door to keep it closed but you weren’t fast enough. He was in the door was shut behind him and locked. He pointed his finger at you. “You’re gonna sit the hell down and we’re gonna talk about this.” You grabbed your bottle and launched yourself toward the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door behind you. 

“Now you’re just being childish. Get the hell out here!” You sit down in the bathtub taking another sip. “Nope, you are in the room, we can talk through the door.” He rests his head gently against the door and smacks the wall hard with his fist, making you jump. “I don’t have time for these games.” 

You listen and hear his footsteps away from the door, but you stay put. Hoping he just got the hint and left. You stay in the tub for a while. Not hearing anything. You assume it’s been at least an hour if not more. You take another sip of liquid courage and step out of the bathtub. 

You slowly open the door. It opens out and you can see the bed you were laying on, there’s another bed but it’s hidden by the wall. You turn out the bathroom light at no sign of Dean and step out. 

You didn’t even see him move from behind the stupid little wall and block your way back to the bathroom. Knowing you’re not dumb enough to try to outrun him. You sigh. “Seriously? You just sat there and waited?” He nodded. “Sit, we need to talk, now.” You take another sip from your bottle and take a seat on the bed. Knowing it would be not only stupid but beyond ridiculous to go back to the bathroom and hide. 

He sat down on the edge of the other bed across from you, looking down at his feet. Now that he was here, face to face with you he had no idea what to say. “You gonna speak or is this just gonna be a silent thing all night cause at the rate I’m going I’ll be blackout before then.” You take another swig; he looks down more.   
After what felt like ages he looks up at you, you’re now cross-legged facing him on the bed. “Do you know why I chose to get the Mark of Cain?” You nodded. “You wanted to feel more useful in this war so you wanted more power, by any means necessary.” He frowned. “No, you’re making it seem like this is some kind of power struggle. I want to keep everyone alive.”

You laugh and take another sip. “It is a power struggle. You’ve been uncomfortable with the fact that I have more power than you since day one and now it’s an even playing field. I can’t kill you if I wanted to.” He growls. “Look, see it however you want but I’m telling you how it is.” 

You roll your eyes. “Whatever you say Winchester.” He knocks the bottle from your hand and it shatters. “My name is Dean, you know it, stop acting like we’re strangers. It’s really starting to piss me off.” You huff and lean forward slightly. The bottle was almost empty anyway so you weren’t that upset about it. “Alright, you don’t like Winchester? What about… Let’s see, moron, no that’s not good enough for the mighty hunter. Imbecile, buffoon, witless, take your pick they’re all winners.” 

In your onslaught of insults, you had yet to notice that Dean’s face was turning an uncomfortable shade of ‘fuck you’ and it was only getting darker. You rolled backwards, stumbling slightly, you retrieved your second bottle. This time grabbing one of those cheap cups they have in motel rooms and pouring a drink. You poured one for Dean too, instead of handing it to him you just flopped back on the bed and pointed to it. “Fetch.” 

He growled even louder than before, getting up slowly and with purpose and picking up his drink, he downed it in one tilt of the head and set the cup back down angrily. He continued standing, hovering over you, the mark was burning, his mind was racing. He was pissed and it was getting harder and harder to control.

You set your cup down and stood up. Walking over to standing in front of him. You ran your finger from his lips, down his chin, down his neck and to his chest. Stopping and poking him once. “You don’t realize the effect you have on me Winchester, how difficult this all is.” You grab his arm; you can sense the mark. You roll up his sleeve. “And now this, you have no idea what you’ve done to yourself. What this will do to us.” 

He cocks an eyebrow, barely keeping his control. He wanted nothing more than to either fight you or tackle you to that bed and show you how much he wanted you. “Us… What do you mean us? Also, I believe I said knock the Winchester shit off.” 

You let go of his arm. “Us meaning you and I, we’re both everything and nothing at the same time. I want you all the time, I was once afraid of your touch but now I crave it. Yet at the same time you drive me absolutely mad and I want to hit you.”  
“Then hit me.” You cock your brow this time. “Excuse me?” He tilts his head with a small smirk. “Hit. Me.” You shake your head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He chuckles. “You won’t. It’ll make you feel better.” You take a step back. “No, I don’t want to hit you.” He steps forward. “Just do it.” “No.” “Damnit, I said hit me!” “And I said NO!” “DAMNIT ___!” With the sound of your real name you let free a right hook to his mouth. It split and blood popped free. 

He brought his face back to looking at you. “There ya go sweetheart.” Sweetheart… “You haven’t called me that in a while.” He puts his hands around your waist and pulls you flush against him with a grunt. “You haven’t been talking to me.” You feel his warmth, it’s more intoxicating than the alcohol. Your face begins to heat up, surely turning all different shades of red. 

“What’s wrong princess?” He starts gently swaying, now that he’s touching you, it’s like the mark is silenced. Maybe your sigils do something to it, he doesn’t know. All he knows for sure is he wants to hold you close.

“You trying to seduce me Winchester?” He stops swaying. “Stop calling me by my last name.” He leans down next to your ear. “I like it when you say my name.” “Dean…” It comes out as a breathy moan from your throat. He smiles and kisses your jaw, tracing it, then landing on your lips. 

The kiss is deep, reminding you of every bit of feelings you have for this man. He pulls back and looks down at you. “I want every part of you but I prefer my women to be consenting and conscious and if I were to let go of you right now I have the feeling you would face plant.” You smile. Unable to find words. 

“Let’s get to bed, we’ll actually talk tomorrow.” He lifts you up and places you on the bed, stripping off his boots and flannel, then laying behind you, pulling you close to him and wrapping his arms around you. 

You hum with happiness at this feeling. He leaves kisses up and down your neck and nuzzles your hair. “Sidney, I’m not a chick-flick kind of guy and if you remember this I’ll be beyond amazed, but I do love you and I did what I thought was best, what I thought would keep you alive and with me.” 

You wiggled back against him with happiness. “Love you too… Dean…” Your words were a slurry mess, your consciousness fading. You held on to the feelings, the warmth that you felt. The fear that wasn’t there, you felt whole. 

The morning would bring your worries back into the blinding light but for now, all you had was warmth, intoxication, and Dean. What more could a girl ask for? The last feeling you had was his soft pink lips against the sensitive skin of your neck and unintelligible whispers of longing and love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be kind and enjoy!

“Kati! Are you okay! Baby! What’s wrong?!” Sam is holding Kati and trying to soothe her, she’s writhing in pain. One of her nymphs has been killed, she watched it happen while she was asleep, it was found by a Nephilim while it was searching for Samyaza. 

“Answer me please.” She looks up at him and nods, sobbing to herself. “Nigh… Nightmare…” Lying through my teeth. He looks deep into her eyes. “No, I don’t think that’s it, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” She shakes her head. “I promise, just a nightmare.” Her voice is hoarse from screaming. 

He sighs heavily, laying his head on her shoulder. She feels the burning of the veins and lifts the blanket to look down, watching them spread slightly again. Worry clouds her mind as she sets back down the blanket. 

Maybe I should tell Sidney, maybe she would know what this is and know how to stop it… She closes her eyes tightly, taking away the idea. “Don’t worry Sammy, I’m alright.” 

He hugs her tightly and he drifts back to sleep. “I love you Kati.” “I love you too.” She lays there with open eyes thinking to herself, wondering what to do. These veins, it has something to do with the blood magic, there has to be a way to stop them. I’ll research tomorrow. She soon drifts into a restless sleep, while thinking about the blood magic. 

The flutter of wings makes Bobby jump at his desk, he was engrossed in his reading. “Hey old timer, the kiddo’s around?” Bobby shakes his head. “Sam and Kati are upstairs, Dean and Sid are off somewhere I imagine.” Gabe grits his teeth at the thought of Dean somewhere alone with Sid with the Mark of Cain. 

“There’s movement, I don’t have long so I’ll let you know and you let the kids know when they wake up. Samyaza is pissed off and rallying his troops to figure some shit out something spooked them. Don’t know what yet, but once I do I’ll let you know.” Bobby furrows his brow. “Do you have any idea what it could be?” Gabe shakes his head. “All I keep hearing is non sense, something about a nymph, but we don’t work with witches so that’s impossible.” 

“I’ll keep an eye out and ask around, keep us posted alright?” “Can do.” Gabe looks at Bobby with worry in his eyes. “Keep an eye on Dean, with the Mark… He’s gonna be a bit more unstable.” Bobby nods and the flutter of wings with Gabe leaving. He looks down at his stack of research about the Mark trying not to fall asleep.

Dean woke up first. Carefully sliding out of bed he slips on his boots and his flannel and steps out. Knowing you would be hungry when you finally do wake up he walks down around the corner to a diner and grabs breakfast and coffee and a couple bottles of water. 

After grabbing food his phone rings and he answers it while walking back. “Hey Sammy.” “Guess again boy.” “Bobby? Everything alright?” “No, not really. I don’t know when you and Sid are planning on coming back but just wanted to give you the heads up Gabe popped in and said the Nephilim are moving, something spooked ‘em.” “Damnit, we don’t have the first blade yet, we’re not ready.” “Boy, I’m still pissed that you even got that damn curse, we’ll deal with what we have to when we have to.”

Dean sighs. “Look, I did what I had to. I’ll let Sid know. Are Kati and Sam alright?” “I heard Kati screaming a bit ago but sounded like it was just one of those nightmares we’re all so fond of.” “Have Sammy call me when he’s up alright?” “Will do boy. You and Sid better get on the same page, and fast.” “Working on it.” Dean hangs up now standing outside the motel room. 

He takes a deep breath and relaxes, stepping inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. You stir at the noise, reaching out for Dean but whining when you feel the fading warmth of the bed beside you. 

“Dean?” Your head begins pounding, last night’s escapades catching up with you. “I’m right here, I went to get us some food and you some coffee and water. I figured you’d need it.” You open one eye and smirk at him. “You are smarter than you look.” He chuckles and sets down a cup of coffee and a bottle of water on the nightstand beside you.

You sit up slowly and open the water first, welcoming the cold fluid down your dry throat, rehydrating yourself making you feel better with every sip. You didn’t get hangover’s often but last night was more than a bender, it was a damn suicide attempt for all intents and purposes. 

The water is soon drowned and you pick up the cup of coffee next, slightly blowing on it to cool it before taking a sip. “How you feeling sweetheart?” You nod slowly. “I’m alright, head feels like a rendition of STOMP is happening in it but other than that no worse for wear.” 

He finishes eating his breakfast and brings over a container with yours in it, sitting on the bed next to you. “You need to eat.” You set down your coffee and open the container. Your hands are shaky, happens when you overdo it a bit. Dean takes the fork from your hand and gets a bite of pancakes and brings it to your mouth. “I’m not a child…” “Don’t make me spank you.” You roll your eyes and open up.  
“I thought you were going to keep us off the radar?” Demetri was beyond pissed, a blood nymph was found searching through the masses, drawn to angelic energy, he had a feeling it was looking for him. 

“Love, the only ones that even have an inkling anything is going on are the Winchesters and they don’t exactly play well with witches.” Crowley is sitting on his throne less than amused but in the back of his mind, very curious to the situation. 

“Well a very gifted creature or human is using blood magic and sending blood nymphs to find me. The Nephilim of mine that found it, killed it. I’ve ordered my masses to bring me the next one if they find another. If I find out you’re crossing me Crowley…” Demetri’s eyes flash over with rage.

“Threats are useless here, I stand to lose just as much if this deal goes south. I’ll keep my ears out and do a little prodding, you let me know if you find anything as well alright?” Demetri nods. “If we find another blood nymph, I can trace it back to the originator, one way or another, this threat will be dealt with quickly and severely.”

The flutter of wings and Demetri was gone. Crowley sat upon his throne. He had found out that the new addition to the Winchester Scooby gang had dabbled in blood magic, there was no way she could already be this powerful though. He decided it was time to do a bit of checking in on the half-pint beauty and see what makes her tick, having a powerful blood mage on his side could be quite useful. 

You had finished eating, it took a bit longer than it should have considering you were laughing back and forth like crazy and making funny faces at each other. You went to stand and faltered a bit. Dean was immediately by your side holding you up his arm around your waist and his other arm gripping your forearm leading you. You smiled and nodded as a thank you. You really had overdone it last night. 

He walked you to the bathroom, you stepped in and used the walls to guide you, using the bathroom you finished up and brought yourself to stand in front of the sink, splashing your face with cold water. You remembered last night, your hand was hurting now from the hit to Dean’s face. You smiled knowing he didn’t hit you back. Even with the Mark. 

After standing there for a while a knock came to the door. “You fall in princess or have you decided to hide from me again?” You let out a giggle and slowly opened the door. Looking up at him with a smile on your face. “Well, you don’t look half bad after the night you’ve had.” You see the busted lip and the bruising on Deans face. You reach you hand up and gently hover above it. “I’m so sorry Dean, I was so mad, I’m still pretty mad but I never should have hit you.” He gabbed your hand and kissed it before leaning forward and kissing your forehead. “I had it comin’, besides. You hit like a girl.” You smile and close your eyes to the feel of his lips on your forehead.

He walks you back over to the bed and you sit down and resume drinking your coffee. Dean walks over and sits down at the small table and takes a few drinks of his as well. Thoughts swarming around in his head, what he should say. How he should approach this, things are going so well. 

Kati was up first again; Sam still sound asleep she made her way down stairs. Standing in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee, trying to collect herself. “You’re alright, you’re alright.” She repeated in mantra to herself under her breath. 

“What’s on your mind half pint?” Bobby’s voice made her jump. “Nothing, just uh… A rough night.” When she jumped her shirt came up a bit showing he black veins. Bobby noticed. “You hurt yourself?” She glanced down and fixed her shirt quickly. “Yeah, a little while back, hunt with Dean, just got a nasty bruise, it’s taking forever to heal up.” “Want me to look at it kiddo? I’ve got an eye for nasty bruises.” 

She shook her head. “No, no, it’s alright. I’m medically savvy myself so I got it. Thanks though.” Bobby cocked his eyebrow in suspicion but let it go. Walking over and pouring himself a cup of coffee and continuing to watch Kati. Maybe it’ll break her into talking. He can tell she’s hiding something.

Sam soon walks down, his hair sticking up all over the place. “Boy, you need to do something with that mess on your head.” Kati makes a shocked face. “He will do nothing about it, I love it!” Sam smiles at her and leans down to kiss her as she hands him a cup of coffee to wake up, he’s stroking his hair trying to smooth it down. 

“Did you get some more sleep?” Kati nods in agreement. “Your girl here has a nasty looking bruise on her hip she won’t let me take a look at. Maybe she’ll let you.” “I’ve seen it Bobby, she says it’s from a hunt, if it’s a deep bruise could take a while.” Bobby glares. “Still, I’d feel better if we looked at it, make sure it’s healing like it should.” Crap. Kati starts to panic slightly.

“Baby, can we take a look? Just to make sure it’s healing.” Sam steps over toward her. “Sammy, it’s fine sweetie, I promise, if there was something wrong I’d tell you. We have more important things to worry about than a bruise.” Sam looks over at Bobby who shoots him the ‘something’s up’ look. 

Sam looks back down at her. “Kati, let me take a look.” His voice starting to get stern. “No, it’s fine. I promise.” Her voice is starting to quiver but she tries to stay strong. “If it’s not cleared up in a couple days, you’re to let me look at it understand?” She nods hoping she can find a way to make it go away before then.  
It had been a long bordering on uncomfortable silence in the motel room. You were feeling better, you looked over to Dean who seemed to be struggling with some thoughts.

“Dean? You okay?” He nods slowly to himself. “You feeling better?” “Yeah, what’s on your mind?” “Gabriel popped up to tell Bobby the Nephilim are spooked, moving. That’s all I know right now but if that’s true…” You sigh. “We need to find the First Blade.” 

Dean’s eyes opened in shock. “You want to find the blade?” You glare. “No, of course I don’t especially now that you have that thing on your arm.” He looks down and runs his hand over the mark. “Then why?” “Look, you made the damn choice and if it turns out you can’t handle the blade, I can wield them both, either way it’s better for us to have it.” 

Dean nods in agreement. “Alright, so we move that to top priority for now, that way we’re prepared for this war.” You sigh. “Yeah, like you said, firepower is firepower…” With that he stands up and moves over beside you. “Look, I know you’re pissed about the mark.” You put your fingers to his lips to stop him. “Shush, yes I’m pissed about the mark, yes I think you’re an idiot for willingly having yourself cursed but it’s not the end of the world and right now we don’t really have the option to be picky about power that we can use.” 

“As long as I’m near you, I feel like I’m grounded. Yeah you get under my skin, and you can be a royal pain in the ass but I’d rather be pissed off with you than without you.” You giggled at the sentiment. Dean was never great with words, last night was a rare side of him and even more surprising considering he had the mark. 

A flood of what had upset you so much last night washed over you. “Dean?” “Yeah sweetheart?” “What if I was normal? Like didn’t have control over the blade and you were without the mark again?” He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Right now that wouldn’t be the best of course but even without the blade you would still have that attitude and you would still be a pain in my ass and isn’t that the whole point?” That smile could melt steel beams. 

You felt your face blush, leaning back you found pain over your back and sides. “Damnit…” You had forgotten about having to recut your sigils, the bandages needed changed. You fumbled over to the duffel you had at some point brought in and pulled out your medic kit. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean was standing beside you, worried again. Smile faded. 

You pull off your tank revealing half of your abdomen is covered in bandages. “What the hell?” Dean’s anger started to flare. You shook your head. “It’s not what you think.” You pull off the bandages and reveal the healing carved sigils.  
Dean runs his hand centimeters away from the sigils. “Jesus Sid.” You giggle. “If I was normal I wouldn’t need all these. I’d probably still keep them though, just in case.” He nodded still staring at all the fresh cuts. “Lay down, I’ll take care of this.” You shake your head. “No, I got it really.” You start to clean and dress the sigils and he grabs your hands. “No, I got it. Lay down.” 

You stop fighting and lay face down on the bed, he begins taking his time, disinfecting the cuts and making sure everything is healing well, he’s gentle and thorough. Not what you would have expected in a million years from the infamous Dean Winchester.

Bobby has Kati and Sam sitting in the living room. “Alright so Gabe was here earlier with some news.” They looked at him expectantly. “Apparently something spooked the Nephilim and Samyaza is pissed.” “Does Gabe know what it is?” Kati sits in silence while Sam gathers all the information. She knows what it was and now she’s afraid they might too.

Bobby shakes his head. “They might know but Gabe hasn’t heard anything yet. Just some mindless garbage about nymphs but that would only be possible with a witch and last I checked none of us cared much for witches.” Sam looks over at Kati. “You have any ideas?” His tone suggests the blood magic but he wants to trust she’s not doing something so reckless.

She shakes her head and shrugs. “I have no idea; we don’t work with witches like Bobby said. Maybe Crowley has some kind of demons or tiny monsters searching for Samyaza and the Nephilim. I can’t imagine he wants the world obliterated.”

Sam exchanges a worried look with Bobby. Still not quite believing her. “Maybe we should give Crowley a call. She what he knows.” Bobby nods. “Before you do that, call your brother. He’s with Sidney.” 

Sam gets up and steps outside, dialing Dean. After a couple rings he answers. “Sam?” “Yeah, hey Dean, how are you?” “I’m alright, just getting adjusted and mending some bridges with Sid. We have a lot to talk about and we needed space to do it.” “Yeah, I get that, did you go through with it?” Dean sighs. “Yeah, Sammy, I did. You know why I did it.” “Just because I know why you did it doesn’t mean I agree with it. As soon as this is over we find a way to get that thing off you.” “Sounds good. Oh, we need to change our search to looking for the first blade, the Nephilim are spooked and we need to be ready.” 

There was a pause. “Bobby call you earlier?” “Yeah, the only thing I know is that the first blade is supposed to have been put at the bottom of the deepest ocean, Crowley is looking for it for me now.” “So he’s unreachable. I’ll let you get back to Sid, just give us a call when you’re on your way.” “Yeah.” The call ends.  
Dean put down the phone and finished cleaning up the bandages and used disinfectant swabs, he wasn’t the best at doing patch jobs but he was decent and everything was covered as it should be. 

You sat up and adjusted to comfortably laying on the bed. Dean came back and laid next to you. Pulling you over toward him, you laid your head on his chest and made circles with your finger over his shirt on his chest. It tickled and made him chuckle softly. 

“Ticklish, Winchester?” He patted your shoulder playfully. “What did I say about calling me Winchester?” You sat up on your elbow and cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t we discuss this back at the bunker, you don’t make the rules.” 

Your eyes connected, a spark lit inside you, you watched as his pupils dilate, something you hadn’t seen so close before. It was like it all was happening in slow motion. The sounds of your heartbeats thudding loudly mixing together in a hypnotic rhythm. You hadn’t realized how heavy you were breathing or that you were biting your lip.

“Sid?” You heard him but you couldn’t form words. “What’s up sweetheart?” You craned your neck up and scooted up slowly, now centimeters from his face, his warm breath smelling like coffee gentle against your face. 

He leaned up a little, your lips were so close there was a tingly sensation, not an ounce of fear. Dean. His name repeating in your mind like a broken record, soft, monotone, and reminding you what you wanted. Like you could ever forget. 

“Sid, what do you need? You know I won’t do anything without you saying so. Not after everything you’ve been through.” His words so kind and sweet, so soft and nurturing. He was a giver, that was for sure, once his heart was sure of what it wanted those barriers came down, he would die for you, this was real. No matter how much you kept pushing it away, this was real and now there was a real possibility that you could be like him, just a normal hunter, fighting the good fight, not having to worry about who wanted to use you as a weapon next, just saving lives and staying alive. 

“Dean, I want…” Your words were soft, almost unintelligible. “Tell me what you want.” His eyes were full of need and hunger. You were sure your face was showing the same. “You.” That was all he needed. His lips finally connected with yours. Tender and sweet. He licked your bottom lip, tenderly asking for entrance, you adjusted to be more even with his height and parted your lips. He gently slid his tongue in, a moan escaping from your mouth and into his, a groan leaving his mouth in return, his tongue was exploring every inch of your mouth, savoring the taste. You were sweet like honey but had the bite of whiskey.   
Bobby had decided to go take a nap he’d been up for hours and it was finally getting to him. Barely saying a few words after eating dinner he shuffled up the steps to his room. 

Kati and Sam were cuddling on the couch. Her on his lap, his arms around her tight. “If something was going on, you would tell me right?” She nodded, unsure if she could actually say the words out loud. “I can’t lose you. I would understand if whatever you decided to do was out of wanting to help but I’ve been there, making choices based on good intent but being blinded to the harm it was doing to myself and those around me.” 

Kati felt her heart become heavy. “Sammy, I promise I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone I love. You mean the world to me.” She reached up to this face, pulling him closer to her. “Sam, I promise you won’t lose me.” With that he leaned down and kissed her gently. Pulling back and pulling her close. He wanted her but in a different way, this was much more intimate than he had ever known before. He hummed a few notes, then began singing in the off-key way that sounded oh so sweet to Kati.  
You know, sometimes, I don’t know why,  
But this old town just seems so hopeless  
I ain’t really sure, but it seems I remember the good times  
Were just a little bit more in focus

But when she puts her arms around me,  
I can, somehow, rise above it  
Yeah man, when I got that little girl standing right by my side,  
You know, I can tell the whole wide world, and shout it,

Hey, here comes my girl, here comes my girl,  
Yeah, she looks so right, she’s all I need tonight

Every now and then, I get down to the end of a day,  
I’ll have to stop, ask myself, “What’ve I done?”  
It just seems so useless to have to work so hard,  
And nothin’ ever really seem to come from it

And then she looks me in the eye, says, “We gonna last forever,”  
And man, you know I can’t begin to doubt it  
No, because this feels so good and so free and so right,  
I know we ain’t never goin’ change our minds about it

Tears formed in Kati’s eyes. Even with having been together a short time. He knew her like the back of his hand and this moment would last in her mind forever. She closed her eyes as he continued singing and stroking her hair.  
You and Dean were just looking at each other again, your body was on fire and his hand was now gently caressing your arm. “Dean.” “Yeah sweetheart?” “Please.” He furrowed his brow. “Dean, please…” You ran your hand along his chest, trying to let him know what you wanted, you needed him in a way that you never thought you’d ever need a man. 

He took the hint, sliding up off the bed, adjusting you so you were lying flat on your back, you winced at the pressure on your bandages. He saw your face scrunch in pain. “Come here.” You sat up and he stood you up off the bed. Looking you up and down he cupped your face and kissed you again. His arousal evident already in his jeans, pushing against you. 

You tugged at his shirt, he pulled off his layers, showing his firm smooth chest to you, you stared in awe for longer than you had thought. “See something you like princess?” You nod and step forward, kissing his anti-possession tattoo, his whole body shivers in response. You reach down and unbuckle his belt an unbutton his pants, he slides them down, stepping out of them, you take a step back and take him in, exposed all but some black briefs that were barely containing him. 

You took a deep breath, the nerves finally catching up with you. Dean noticed. “Are you okay? We can stop.” You shook your head. “I’m not scared, just nervous. There’s a difference.” He smirked. “Smartass.” You nod and pull your shirt off, your bandages exposed you look down and frown. He puts his finger under your chin and brings your gaze back up to his. “I don’t see the bandages, I see you, never doubt for a moment that you’re beautiful.” 

Your breath caught in your throat, no one has ever said anything even remotely like that to you before and actually meant it. You smiled and pulled your sports bra off, dropping it to the ground. Dean let out a groan that sounded distinctly more like a whine, wanted to be all over you right now but this was not about what he wanted, this was about the both of you. Slow and steady, making every second count. 

You unbuttoned your jeans and slid them down, toeing out of them and letting him take in the rest of you. You looked down and panicked slightly. He’s gonna see my scars… This time he won’t miss them. You covered up the front of your panties with your hands and frowned. 

He stepped forward and cupped your cheek again, bringing you into a kiss. “You can leave them on, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” His reassuring you made you stop fretting so much about your scars on your pelvic area and relax into his hold. He felt your erect nipples against his bare chest as he was kissing you again. His whole body was full of want. “Tell me what you want next.” You loop your fingers in the waist of his briefs, giving a gentle tug, it was time for the unveiling.  
He pulled them down and stepped out of them, it amazed you how comfortable he was with his body. How he just oozed confidence. You were taken back by his size, that made you more nervous than anything right now but it was okay, he wouldn’t hurt you. 

You slowly pushed your panties down and flicked them to the side. Standing back up, the dim light of the motel room, showing all your sigils, scars, warding, and the painful memories of Alistair. This was the first time Dean had seen them. He knelt down and looked up at you, checking your eyes for fear. When he saw none he brought his lips forward and kissed along the scars. You flinched a little. “These marks don’t make you any less beautiful, I will never hurt you.” You moaned instead of giving an actual yes or answer. 

He gently began kissing along your sensitive clit and folds, more moans erupted from your chest, your whole body felt like it was going to explode. He deftly moved his fingers to your entrance as his tongue massaged in blissful sweet licks and prods. One finger inside you made you let out a long guttural moan, you were so sensitive, he massaged and gently thrusted his finger inside you, gently adding another one, you let out another long moan and your eyes went wide. “Dean… I’m…” You felt that coil tightening in your stomach. He looked up at you, never faltering his pace. “I know, I feel it, I want you to. Come for me, you’re so amazing baby.” He went back to your sensitive clit and that was all it took, the coil snapped and he had to use his hand around your waist to keep you standing, your legs shook and you panted as he helped you ride out your orgasm. 

After he was done, he stood up. “What do you want to do now? We can stop if you need to.” You shook your head slowly, your brain still swimming in a euphoria. “I can’t lay on the bed Dean… It hurts too bad.” He nods and lays down, holding his arms out to you, you take them and he helps you climb to straddling his waist. You feel the plush tip of his arousal against your folds and you let out another moan, it was a new feeling but a good one. 

“Are you sure?” You nodded slowly, you took a firm hold of him and slipped his head in to your entrance, his hands firmly on your hips, you slid down slowly, taking in all you could until your pelvis was flush against his. You let out a small groan as you adjusted to his size. He took a deep breath. “I won’t last long; you feel so… oh my god…” His eyes rolled back and he lost all words as you started slowly moving, it was an easy pace, you knew you wouldn’t last long either, this felt so amazing. His hips guided you along to a faster pace. His thumb sliding down to massage your clit. You felt that coil tighten again. “Dean…” You began moaning louder as you braced yourself on his chest. “Come for me, I want you to come with me.” His words were strained, with few more pushes your coil snapped and he let out a sound that was music to your ears, filling you, his warmth spreading. You waited until your walls unclenched and slid off him. Lying beside him breathless.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like throwing another chapter out to ya'll, enjoy. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated :D

Dean and Sam were on the road about 300 miles away from their destination, in all the waiting they had gotten wind of a vamp nest that needed taken out. They’d slaughtered half a small town and four hunters. They needed to be dealt with immediately.

“I gotta say, I did not expect Sid to willingly let us just go on this without her. Especially knowing how much damage these vamps have done already.” Dean was excited to be on a hunt with his brother, the moment he left Sid’s side though, the Mark began burning incessantly. It was like being around her kept it under control.

“Kati wasn’t too happy about it but Sid convinced her we’d be okay… Let’s not make her a liar.” Sam was busy reading coroners reports and trying to get an idea of how many vamps were in the nest. 

Dean was drumming along to the radio, focusing on the road, keeping his mind off the burning mark on his arm. He kept looking at it though, every once in a while touching it, that only made it worse however. Sam had been watching him carefully and noticed how strange he was acting. 

“Why do you keep grabbing your arm? Does it hurt?” Sam couldn’t hide the worry in his voice. No matter how hard he tried. “Sammy, I’m fine.” Dean’s words were full of venom and spite, he could sense Sam’s worry and it pissed him off more than it really should. 

Sam held his hands up in defense. “I didn’t mean anything by it Dean, I’m just making sure you’re okay.” “I’m fine… Get off my case.” Sam could already tell by Dean’s tone this was not going to be a good day. It had been less than a week since he got the mark and the changes were already noticeable, but only when he wasn’t around Sid. He’d have to remember ask her about that later.

Dean pulls into a motel that he sees has a vacancy. “It’s night, we’ll finish the last leg of the drive early and get a drop on those blood suckers.” Sam just nodded and followed his brother to check in and unload the car. They took the bare minimum into the room to just do some last minute research.

Bobby was on his own hunt in New Mexico, a damn Rugaru was causing issues and needed to be dealt with. He sent the boys the last information the hunters that were on the case before them relayed before they were slaughtered. So they boys knew where the nest was, they just had to form a plan of attack. 

As they laid down, Dean was restless, he just wanted to get in there chop their heads off and get back to Bobby’s as soon as possible. Make this damn mark stop hurting. He and Sam went to sleep, it was full of worry and tension for the both of them in the dark quiet motel room. 

You and Kati had decided to stay back at Bobby’s, get some research done, see what other information about Samyaza you could find and maybe more leads on the First Blade or Nephilim. 

Kati was over in the corner of the room reaching up for a large tome of information, tongue handing out of her mouth, making grunts, standing up on her tippy-toes trying to get the damn book. 

You just sat watching, you could have gotten it for her easily but it was just so funny watching her strain instead of asking for help. To be honest you admired her for being so independent.

While she was stretching you caught a glimpse of what looked like black veins on her hip, you stood up and shoved her against a wall before she even saw you move. “WHAT THE HELL SID!?” You yanked her pants down over her hip and pointed. “Wanna tell me something?” Kati turned multiple shades of red. “I… Uh… It’s a bru…” “Don’t fucking lie to me like I’m sure you have to Sam and Bobby if they’ve seen it. I know what that shit is. Come over here and talk to me or I swear to Christ I’ll call the boys right now and your ass will explain to all of us at once.”

Kati shook her head violently. “No! Just you! I’ll talk. Please don’t tell Sammy!” You nodded and walked over to the couch and sat, pouring yourself a drink. You were pissed and to keep from punching her you needed to soothe your damn nerves. 

“After you got back from hell, I’ve done a few other incantations and spells with the blood magic. I can help! This is how I’m going to help us beat this damn Nephilim war!” You shook your head. “That would be all well and fine if for one, you were smart enough to protect yourself from the magic infecting you, which is what that vein crap is, and two if you had let us know what the hell you were doing.” 

“I’m sorry, I really thought I was doing what was right. I just wanted to help find Samyaza so we could move on him first.” Your eyes widened. “You! You are what has alerted that mega dick! Please tell me you didn’t send fucking blood nymphs… Please tell me you weren’t that stupid!” Kati looked down at the floor in shame. 

“OH MY GOD! You’re just trying to get yourself killed aren’t you?!” You gulp down the rest of your drink and pour another. “How many?” Kati looked up slowly. “Just… Just one. It’s already been found and destroyed. I won’t send anymore.” There was no way in hell she was gonna tell you how many she really sent, not with how pissed you already were. You gritted your teeth. “No more! You have to stop so we can purify you of the blood magic infection.” Kati just nodded slowly.  
Dean was the first one up. He hadn’t slept that long honestly he just ready to get this all over with. He dialed your number in hopes you were awake. Maybe hearing your voice would calm him down. After a couple rings you answered, your voice hoarse and sounding groggy. “Mm’hey.” You were happy to hear from him but you only just laid down about an hour ago and that was after you had totaled two bottles of rotgut whiskey.

He took in a breath; it didn’t exactly calm him down but it did make him smile to hear your voice. “Hey you, did I wake you up?” You nod knowing he can’t see you. “S’okay. Just had a rough night.” “Oh? Don’t tell me I missed a girl fight.” He let out a small chuckle and you followed with a breathy laugh. 

“Something like that, don’t worry, we’re both in one piece. You didn’t miss the fun.” He heard something like agitation in your voice. “You sure you’re alright? Anything we need to worry about?” You were too tired to tell him what was going on and too drunk if you were being honest. “Don’t worry Dean. Everything’s s’okay I promise.” You let your smile show in your voice as much as possible. 

He could hear it but he still wasn’t convinced. “Alright sweetheart, we’ll be back once we clear out these fangs, wish you would have come with us.” You let out a small grunt. “Yeah, me too but we need to keep some eyes on the books and some ears on the line in case there’s movement. You’ve got this. Promise me something though?” “Anything.” “Don’t go in half-cocked. You have the mark now, you have to be careful and not get ahead of yourself. Can you try to keep it under control?”

He hesitated for a moment, felt a pang of anger course through him. He felt like you were doubting his skills as a hunter. He shook it off. “Yeah, I promise, I’ll try not to go psycho slasher more than usual.” “Good, don’t want you coming home as Jason Voorhees.” He let out a little chuckle. “Get some sleep.” “Stay safe.” “Always.” 

With that he disconnected, stepping back in the motel room. Sam was up getting his machete on and ready to go. Dean grabbed his jacket and made his way down to the impala, he flicked on the radio. REO Speedwagon Back on the Road Again was playing. A little smile crossed his face as Sam got in the car. He turned up the radio before he could make any comment about the music and squealed out of the parking lot. 

Sam ignored the music and sent silent prayers up that his brother would be able to handle the Mark. There was no way to know how it would affect him really, this was going to be his first taste of blood and violence. To say it scared him was an understatement. They were already under threat of war, the last thing they needed was Dean to go off the reservation when they needed all hands on deck. He had faith in his brother, that was for sure, but not in that damn Mark. 

It didn’t take long for the boys to reach the nest. Making their way up to the broken down farm house with machetes raised and syringes of dead man’s blood at the ready Sam was forming a plan of attack. Dean’s heart was racing, he was resisting the urge to run in and just start slicing. 

“We have to be smart about this, we have no idea how many there are in there.” Sam kept his voice barely at a whisper. Dean didn’t acknowledge him. He could feel the burning in his arm, the need to attack in his body. 

“Dean, did you hear me?” “Yeah, I heard you, it doesn’t matter how many there are, they’ll all be dead soon enough.” “Dean, no we need to do this smart or not at all.” “So you’d just let these blood suckers keep killing people because what? You don’t have a map of the place. Give me a break…” “Dean, that’s enough, they’re sleeping now, we’ll take a look inside then make our move. Just take this slow.” “Yeah… Whatever.” 

They circled the house, checking in the windows. A rough estimate of the vamps was around eight. No more than they’ve dealt with in the past but it’s still not an easy match to say the least. 

The mark on Dean’s arm was starting to win the battle, as he and Sam took the first few steps in the building they looked around for the best plan of attack. Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore. He launched to the middle of all the sleeping vamps and took off the head of one then another then one more. “DEAN!” Sam was in shock. Now having three vamps hissing and snarling at him wide awake. While also hearing the screams of the living victims in a cage in the corner of the room.

Dean was animalistic, showing no emotion, just growling and swinging his machete, unmoved by cuts, hits, or bites, he kept slicing and dicing. Sam had successfully taken off the heads of two of the vamps after him but the third had knocked away his machete and now had him pinned against a wall, attempting to rip him open. 

Dean had cleared out the room with exception to that one. He marched over to the vamp holding Sam with a wicked smile he whipped its head off and sent it rolling. Breathing heavily covered in blood. The mark quit burning, its appetite had been sated. 

“Dean, what the hell was that?!” Sam was holding his neck, there was a bite mark that was bleeding and he was pissed. “There were vamps, now they’re dead. Open the cage and let’s get out of here.” Dean left his brother standing there holding his neck to deal with the victims while he went to the impala to clean off his machete and get the blood off him. He never felt so powerful yet so full of rage. It was maddening to say the least. Sam, he was just worried, and beginning to understand why Sid had been so opposed to Dean getting the Mark.   
You had finished making breakfast for you and Kati. She was quiet, and for good reason. You were still beyond pissed at her and every time you caught a glance of that damn patch on her hip you got even more pissed all over again. Bobby had called earlier that morning when you had first gotten up to say he would be back in a couple days but the Rugaru was taken care of and he was safe. 

You had just sat down to eat with Kati, she was nervously fidgeting with her food. You sighed with annoyance. “If you’re not going to eat, put it in the fridge for later, don’t just sit there and look pitiful.” “I’m going to eat, I just keep waiting for you to yell at me some more, you keep looking more and more pissed.” You set down your fork. “I am pissed; I have good reason to be pissed but I’m done yelling. Yelling does nothing to solve the problem at hand.” Kati took another bite of her home fries not looking at you.

You reached your hand across the table and gently touched her arm, she looked up at you with confusion. “Kati, you’re like a sister to me and I appreciate you doing what you thought was right to help us but I warned you about how dangerous blood magic was and you did it anyway. I’m not mad entirely because you did it. I’m mad because you were reckless and could have gotten hurt.”

It wasn’t easy for you to be kind like this when you were so mad but you knew yelling wasn’t going to solve a damn thing. Kati’s face showed a small sliver of happiness at your show of affection. That was enough for you. At least she wasn’t trembling in her seat now. 

You both had finished your food and were now in the living room doing more research. Kati had gotten a little spur of confidence from your show of kindness at breakfast. 

“Sid? Can I ask you a favor?” You raised your head from the book you were reading and cocked your eyebrow. “Like what?” “Uh… Can we, well, can we keep this a secret from Sam and the others. Especially Sam… I’ve been lying to him, you know how smart he is, he knows something’s up. I just don’t want him to worry. He’s already so worried about Dean and the Mark.” 

You look back to the book and keep reading without saying a yes or no. She continued to stare at you. “So, is that a no?” Without looking up. “I’ll keep your damn secret but if you do even one more spell or I find out you’ve lied to me about anything you’ve been doing I will out you then we will purify you the hard way and it will NOT be pretty. You understand me?” Kati just nodded and sunk back into the couch with her piles of books and research notes. At this point the research was towards the First Blade, the Mark and the Nephilim but we needed the First Blade first before we could make our move. That was for sure.

The flutter of wings and you looked up with a smile on your face. “Gabe, how are ya?” He smiled back and held his arms out for a hug. You got up and walked over, embracing him tightly. “Kiddo and mini kiddo, all work while the boys play? Doesn’t seem very fair if you ask me.” 

You pull back and Kati ignores him keeping her nose in the books. “Dean and Sam are on a vamp hunt, Bobby’s down south taking care of a Rugaru, we may have a big bad but the little fish don’t catch themselves.” Gabe nods and points to the door. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” You nod and follow him out. 

Standing on the porch and he pulls you into another hug. You hug him back tightly. “What’s wrong?” “Just working with Cassie up in heaven with the garrison, getting ready for this war, it dawned on me that we all might not make it out of this alive.” You loosened your grip and looked up into his eyes. “Don’t talk like that. If we get the jump on this thing we might be able to avoid major casualties.” 

Gabe cocked and eyebrow at you. “Do you really believe that we’re ALL gonna make it out of this one alive? Since when is that EVER the case?” You nod and pull him tightly again, resting your head on his chest. “Whatever happens during this shit storm, if it gets down the wire and you’re out of options, you fly your feathery ass out of there, do you understand me? I can’t lose you.” 

Gabe kissed your forehead. Holding you tightly. “Kiddo, you know you’ll never lose me, we’re bonded.” You ignored him, nuzzling into his chest. He always smelt like cupcakes, it made you smile. “I’m sorry I couldn’t love you the way you love me Gabe, maybe if you had told me before I met Dean…” He shushed you before you could finish. “Listen, even if you had, it’s not like we could have exactly been together, it’s better this way. I’ll just always be jealous of that hot head that he has you and I don’t” You giggled. “Just don’t do another Mystery Spot trick on him and Sam and you can be as jealous as you want.” “No promises.” You both laughed. 

After a few more minutes just standing there together, holding each other. He pulled away and you smiled at him, leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. “You gotta get back don’t you?” He nodded. “Unfortunately. Cassie’s running a tight ship up there. I gotta say, I’m impressed. He usually can’t be away from tweedle dee and tweedle dum this long.” You slapped his chest. “I see them more as Thing One and Thing Two.” “So you go Dr. Seuss with it and I go Alice, both winners in my book.” 

After another small bout of laughing. He gave you a quick hug. “Well, he’s screeching for me now. Better get up there before he prematurely smites me.” You roll your eyes as the flutters fill the air and he’s gone. Please be safe Gabe, I’d be lost without you dear friend. 

Back at the motel, Dean and Sam had gotten cleaned up and changed. Sam was sitting angrily at the table in the room unable to eat his lunch. Recalling the events that just happened at the vamp nest. 

Dean was checking his messages and sending you a text or two, letting you know he loved you and that they’d be back soon. To of course you responded with Dude. Chick flick moments are getting old. See you soon softy. It made him giggle. 

“Dean, what the hell was that back there?” Dean shut his phone and looked up at Sam angrily. His tone was not the best to be taking with him right now. “I believe it’s call our job. Or have you forgotten how to do that?” “No, that’s not what I mean, you lost it, you just burst in there half-cocked and started swinging. One of us could have gotten hurt or worse.” “Yeah, but that didn’t happen so what’s your problem?” “You don’t even see that what you did was reckless do you?” 

Dean stood up and balled his fists. “You want to call me reckless? Last I checked our job description isn’t exactly black and white and if I do something you don’t like I don’t really give a shit as long as the job gets done!” Sam stood up now standing toe to toe with his brother. “They could have hurt one of the victims Dean!” “They didn’t and if they had that would have just been one more reason to slice off their heads!” “Do you hear yourself right now?!” “Yeah, apparently you don’t though!”

With that Dean shoved Sam back, he was furious now and the Mark started to burn. “Dean, that’s enough!” “Oh, I don’t think so!” Dean stepped forward shoving Sam again, this time harder and it knocked him back into the table. Dean took a few strides over to hovering above his brother, fighting the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp. “Don’t follow me.”

With that Dean left the room to go on a walk, he needed to clear his head. He has never wanted to hurt Sam like that before. What the hell was going on. He needed to get back to Sid, fast. The Mark kept burning. On his walk he saw a bar and stepped inside, sitting down in a dark corner and having a few beers to calm down. 

Sam gathers himself and sits down on his bed, deciding to relax for a bit, so long as they get back to Bobby’s sooner rather than later everything would be alright. Or so he hoped. 

You had stepped back inside the house. Kati was making herself a cup of tea, you poured yourself a glass of whiskey and began sipping it. “How do you even have a liver left?” You lifted your glass with a smile. “I’m gonna go out bloody, might as well enjoy every moment with a nice glass of hunter’s helper.” Kati shook her head and took a seat in the living room again, blowing on her hot cup of tea. You looked over at her. “We really need to find this damn blade.” She nodded, just then you picked up your phone. “I bet I know who has the fucking thing.”   
“Sidney! To what do I owe this call love?” “Crowley, you have any luck finding that damn blade yet?” “Straight to it then I see, not even a polite how are you? Who taught you manners girl?” You huffed. “Damnit Crowley.” “Oh calm down, yes I have the blasted thing, I won’t be giving it to your more menacing half though.” You thought about it. “I don’t want to give it to him either. Come to Bobby’s. It’s just Kati and I here.” 

The phone went dead and Crowley was standing in front of you. Kati flinched slightly in her seat at the sudden appearance of him. He looked down at her. “Hey little bit, you’re looking wonderful as ever.” You whistled at him to get his attention. “The blade?” 

He pulled it out of his jacket. “Right here love. So what do you plan on doing with it if you’re not going to give it to Squirrel?” “I’m gonna make a sheath for it just like my blade, that way he can’t sense it’s around, I’ll have him use it when it’s needed then we’ll take care of it after.” Crowley nodded slowly. “How do I know that you won’t stab me in the back?” You smirk. “You don’t but then again, how do we know you’re not playing both sides?”

A wide smile crossed his face. “I will make a demon out of you yet love.” He hands the blade out. You grab, it you can feel the power flowing out of it but it doesn’t control you like it would Dean. To say that it would be bad for him to get his hands on this is beyond an understatement and you know it. 

You look at Kati. “I’m gonna go downstairs and make a sheath for this.” You look back at Crowley with a glare. “You don’t have to leave but please play nice, I really don’t feel like having to kill anyone today but I will if I have to.” Kati laughs and you glare at her. “That means you too, don’t push it.” She stops laughing immediately and you make your way down to the basement.

Crowley watches as the door shuts to the basement and waits a minute. Kati goes back to reading as he steps over to grab the glass that you were drinking from, he takes a sip. “How do they drink this stuff… I’d hardly call it whiskey.” Kati just shrugs.

He cocks his head to the side and takes another sip. “So you’re the one who’s got those bloody Nephilim in a fuss?” Kati looks up with worry on her face. “H-How?” He scoffs. “My dear, my mother is perhaps one of the most powerful witches in the world, I can sense magic from a mile away and you’ve got a nasty little infection there from some blow back from a spell.” She looks down at her side then back up.

“I can help you with that you know, no deal necessary, just a little follow up spell. It’ll also keep them from tacking your other Nymphs cause if they catch one you better believe they’re going to use it to find you.” She looked down and thought.  
After a while Kati looked up at him. “What’s the spell?” He smiled. “There’s a girl!” He pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. As she took it he smiled. “That is the spell, everything you need to know is there. It’s just a simple anti-tracking spell and it’ll protect you from succumbing to that nasty little infection you got there. You’re strong my dear but blood magic is dangerous for all kinds.” 

She nodded then looked up with confusion. “Wait, for all kinds? What do you mean? I’m just an empath that happened to make a bad decision.” Crowley smiled. “You’re more special than you even understand. I will help you later but right now, just focus on getting that blood magic infection gone then we’ll talk alright?” 

She stands with anger oozing from her pores. “No! You tell me right now!” He reaches out and puts his hand on her cheek. “Such a little spitfire, just like your mother.” She jerked her head back. “What do you know about my mother?! I don’t even know her! What the hell!” “Don’t fret too much, I’ll help you understand when the time is right, just no more blood magic, you hear me?” 

For some reason she felt like she could trust Crowley, she didn’t want to but something told her to so she nodded. “Yeah, alright.” “That’s a girl.” With that he looked around, hearing Sid’s footsteps coming up from the basement. He put his finger over his lips at Kati to tell her it was a secret and she sat down. 

You entered the room soon. “You’re still here?” You saw your glass was empty. “And you drank my drink…” He laughed. “I can’t just see a glass of alcohol out and not take a sip love, you know better.” You nodded and walked over to the desk and poured another glass. “So where’s the blade?” You cock an eyebrow? “What do you mean?” 

“What do you mean, what do I mean? I can’t feel the bloody thing where is it?” You smiled. “I’m getting better and better at warding then. Don’t worry about it.” He gritted his teeth. “If you dare…” Before he could finish his threat you had set down your glass and had both blades out and holding them one at his throat the other above his heart. “What was that?” You tilt your head with a smirk. 

He gulps loudly. “Right, you can wield that thing too.” You nod and slide both blades away. “Just like the blade of the divine, it’s going to stay on my person, so I can keep it safe. That’s how it’s supposed to be. Don’t cross me Crowley, it’ll be your last move.”

He put his hands up. “As long as your Neanderthal of a boyfriend doesn’t use it on me we’re alright.” You glare. “Shouldn’t you be leaving now?” He looked at his watch. “Right, I’m late for my evening torture session. Evening ladies.” Before he left he looked at Kati with a wink, then a snap and he was gone.   
The boys were about half way from Bobby’s. Sam decided to give Kati a call. After a couple rings a smile crossed his face. “Sammy!” “Hi baby, how goes the research?” “Slow, Gabe came and visited Sid other than that it’s been pretty relaxing.” “How’s that uh… Bruise?” She looked down at her side at the veins. “It’s clearing up, should be gone by the end of the day.” He sighed. “Good, I’m glad to hear it.” “How’s Sid?” Dean looked over at the question. “She’s good, intense but good.” “What do you mean?” “You know how she can get, with everything going on, she’s just very focused on the situation.” You were outside practicing with the First Blade, getting a feel for it.

“That’s good I mean we all need to be focused. We’ll be home by tomorrow morning. You sleep alright last night?” Not wanting him to worry she lied. “Yeah, I had the light on so I was okay. I missed you though.” “I miss you too, be home soon. Keep working at it.” “Will do baby, glad you’re safe.” “Of course.” With that he disconnected the call and put his phone in his pocket.

“They find out anything about the blade or any other leads?” Sam shook his head. “Not that Kati mentioned. I’m sure we’ll get somewhere soon.” “Yeah.” Dean gripped the steering wheel and pushed Baby even faster, he needed to get home to Sid and fast. 

Kati snuck out the back door and out into the woods to that fallen tree she used as an alter before, setting everything up according to the spell Crowley gave her. Please let this work… Please... She drew the circle and did the incantation exactly as instructed. 

The last step was to slice her hand. As the blood ran out, she felt a sharp pain in her hip, where the veins were, she pulled down the waist of her shorts and her eyes went wide. The veins were pulling out of her skin. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. They lifted out of her skin turning back into the serpent form they took before, the blood that had ran out her hand was now in the form of a serpent as well, quickly slithering to the original, it swallowed it up before bursting into flames and crumbling.

Looking down at her side, the veins were gone, she ran her hand over it to be sure. She smiled. Crowley you just saved my ass. But why… Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth she closed the alter and double checked that she did everything correctly. According to the spell she did it was a purification as well as protection so her nymphs couldn’t be traced back to her, it would still hurt like hell if one was destroyed but she could live with that. 

Entering the house, you were standing there waiting for her with your arms crossed. She froze, you stormed over to her and looked at her hip. The veins were gone. “Damnit Crowley.” She slunk to the couch away from you and began reading.


	17. Chapter 17

You had made sure to be the first one up between you and Kati. She had asked you to sleep in the same room as her, she got scared in the middle of the night and though you didn’t want to risk her catching your exit you couldn’t say no to her. 

Slipping out the front door to your car you drove off, speeding much faster than you even felt was manageable. The road just seemed to blur by mile after mile until you finally saw a sign for Lebanon, Kansas. 

You pulled into the bunker’s garage, walking into the library and began pouring through book after book. You needed to know for sure what would happen if you took the Mark and became as Cain put it “normal”.

“Long time no see.” A higher yet still manly voice came from behind where you sat. You weren’t scared, you felt a warmth, a light through you. You sighed. “How did you know to find me here?” 

As you turned to face the new guest, blue eyes, curly hair, and a messy beard that surrounded a kind smile were what you were met with. God, or as most knew him Chuck, was standing there looking as kind as ever.

“You must have lost a sigil when you were remarking yourself for protection, you stand out like a sore thumb now.” His smile never wavered as he spoke. He took a few casual strides to look over your shoulder at what you were reading. 

“I’m just checking on some information. Nothing to worry about.” You faced the books again and began reading. He placed his hand on yours and sat down next to you, his face now showing not worry but concern. “You keep checking to see if you’ll actually be able to be normal, if you can actually pull the Mark into yourself and lock it and the blade away forever?”

You nod, the emotions on his face unchanging gave you no ease to your worry. “___, uh, Sidney… You can take the Mark, you can lock away both of the blades and lose the power to use it as well as save Dean from becoming what the Mark needs.” You smiled but his face grew more concerning. 

“But, you can never be normal. Right now, you have the capability to wipe out anything in existence. Me included.” “If I can’t be normal, then what will I become?” You couldn’t help but ask, you needed to know what damage this was going to do. 

“I can’t answer that; I wish I could.” You nodded knowing that he wasn’t trying to hide anything from you, there were some things that even God himself couldn’t reveal and that was something you had always respected.  
The roar of the impala quieted and the squeak of car doors opening and closing signaled the boys had made it to Bobby’s. Kati stepped out on the porch, looking frantic and upset.

Sam sprinted to her side and wrapped his arms around her. “What’s wrong? Kati, baby, what is it?” Dean was not far behind his brother and stood looking around eagerly for you and back at Kati.

“Sidney…” Dean’s eyes flashed with rage. “What about her?” His voice was a growl and it made Kati scared, Sam glared at his brother’s tone. “She’s not here Dean. I woke up and she was just gone. I don’t know where she is.” Kati let out a sob. 

Sam rubbed her back. “I’m sure Sid’s fine, Dean, try to give her a call while I get Kati inside and we look to see if she left a note or something.” Dean glared at his brother. “This is fucking ridiculous. She was supposed to be here! You didn’t even stop her! How do you expect to be a hunter with us if you can’t wake up when someone makes movement around you!?” 

Kati hid her face, Dean’s eyes were usually playful, or overbearing like in a big brother way. Right now they were just terrifying. Like he wanted to rip her apart.

“Dean! That’s enough! Just give her a call! It’s not Kati’s fault!” Sam quickly turned to usher her inside before any more yelling could take place. Dean wasn’t himself and if he was being honest he was pissed that Sid wasn’t here either, she seemed to be the only thing that could keep Dean and the Mark under control. 

Dean dialed your number. It didn’t take long for you to answer. “Hey, you make it to Bobby’s?” He gritted his teeth. “Yeah, we made it.” You could sense the tension. “Dean, I ran to the bunker really quick to do some research, I’ll be headed back up there very soon. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a heads up.” “Sorry doesn’t cut it sweetheart. You better get your ass in your car right now and head up here immediately.” You flinched with anger. “Dean, I will be leaving here soon, I promise I’ll be there as soon as possible.” He made a small chuckle. “Nope, still not good enough ___.” He used your real name… The Mark is really getting to him.

“What are you researching anyway?” “More information about the first blade.” You were speaking through clenched teeth. Trying to keep cool cause he obviously couldn’t. “You know what, you’re just jealous that you’re not the only one with a fancy blade and power to kill anything… I should have known this would happen.” “Dean, no, that’s not it at all. I’m just doing research.” “Right, you’re not jealous and I’m the damn Queen of England.” “You should go sit down then your majesty and I’ll be at Bobby’s soon enough.” “You little bitch.” That was enough to push you over the edge. “Yeah, I’m a bitch, and right now. You’re the Mark’s so we’re even” You hung up. Dean throwing his phone down to the ground smashing it.   
Sam had taken Kati upstairs to the room they had shared and was soothing her. While also enjoying just being near her again. Kissing her every chance he got, touching her as much as possible while still giving her space to breath and relax. He hated being away from her.

After she had finally calmed down Sam looked down to her hip. “So, how is that, uh, bruise healing?” She looked up at him and gave a small smile, pulling down her shorts slightly to show bare skin. “All better baby, I told you it was nothing to worry about.” 

He ran his hand over the skin for reassurance, he looked up at her and smiled. “I’m so glad, I’m sorry I doubted you, with everything that’s been going on I didn’t know what to think and I went right to the worst… I’m so sorry.” 

She soothed his cheek with her hand and pulled him down into a soft yet passionate kiss. When the need for oxygen was present they pulled away from each other looking into each other’s eyes. 

“I’m not mad. Just don’t worry anymore okay?” Kati’s face was bright with the smile that Sam had fallen in love with time and time again and hoped he would be able to see every day for as long as they both lived. 

Demetri was holding a blood nymph of Kati’s and glaring at it, it was screaming and trying to escape. He was chanting something toward it, causing it a little pain but nothing crazy. Many of his Nephilim stood around watching. “Whoever it was that created this little spy was smart enough to conceal themselves… No matter.” He snapped his finger and the nymph imploded and disappeared with a painful wail.

Kati’s eyes went wide and shrieks left her mouth at the same time her nymph was being destroyed. The location was relayed to her just as darkness over took her. That was the last of her nymphs, many of them perished this morning while she was searching for Sid, she had lost count and thought all five were gone. 

Sam shook her trying to get her to wake up, she appeared to be breathing but nothing he was doing was waking her up. He shook her some more. “KATI!!! PLEASE!!! WHAT’S WRONG!!” Tears formed in his eyes. 

“CASTIEL! GABRIEL! ANYONE HELP!!!” He was just yelling into the ceiling now, he just wanted her to smile at him again like she just had. How could this be happening? He needed answers and even if he still didn’t trust Gabe he was probably his best bet right now since Cass was so busy with the garrison. 

The flutter of wings filled the bedroom. “This is why we can’t have nice things bucko…” Sam glared at him with tears in her eyes. “Help her or leave…”  
Gabe put his hands up in defense and stepped over to Kati, he placed his hands on her, they glowed but only for a moment. His brow furrowed in confusion. He looked at Sam and shook his head. “She’s alright but she needs to rest.” 

If Gabe had told the truth it would have just freaked Sam out more. He couldn’t sense anything about Kati other than she was alive and okay but something was off and he couldn’t place it. He’d never felt this before. 

Dean walked in the house not knowing about the commotion and decided to catch some sleep, he downed a bottle or two or three, he couldn’t really tell, of rotgut and flopped onto the couch. In no time at all he was snoring. He wasn’t really tired; he just didn’t want to be pissed anymore.

“Chuck, I can’t remember anything you and I have talked about with the damn blade. I mean I remember the conversation happened but I haven’t really relied on anything but the killing power of the damn thing until now.” You had the blade out and were fiddling with it. 

“What does it matter about its other uses if you’re just going to lock it away?” He asked knowing full well you hadn’t made up your mind yet. “Please, just refresh my memory.” He nodded. Pulling out a piece of paper. “I’ll write down the incantations, the first one is the one you already know, fills the blade with divine grace to rip through your enemy.” You nod and watch him write. “The second turns the blade into a conduit of healing energy, it can heal you no problem like an angels’ grace, it can heal other’s as well but that will hurt you.” 

You remembered when Gabe reminded you of that and you had healed yourself after your trip back from hell. Chuck wrote some more. “This one, this one is special and should only be used if absolutely necessary, it hurts you substantially and puts you out of service for a while.” You nod and listen intently. “It can defy death, bring someone back to life that has died recently.” 

“Wait, so with this damn blade I can bring some one back to life.” He nodded and stopped writing for a moment. “Yes, but again it hurts you, it’ll hurt a lot and you’ll be down for the count for quite some time if you do it.” He continued writing. “This last one… It’s what you will need to lock away the Mark and the first blade with it.” 

You focused in on the writing. The words he was putting on the page your eyes went wide. “I have to do what…” He finished and set the pencil down and slid it away with a sigh. “That’s the only way to complete everything. If you choose to do that you will save Dean, he won’t have the Mark anymore and it will continue to be locked and the first blade and divine blade will be useless forever. You can never be normal though…” You sigh. “Yeah, being dead is super far from normal…”

“So there’s nothing you can do?” Gabe shook his head at Sam with sadness on his face. “Sorry sasquatch, she’s gotta sleep this one off.” Sam glared. “Get out of here, you’re useless to us.” Gabe put his hands up in defense and fluttered outside. 

Placing a hand on the bonding sigil, you knew it was important cause yours burnt. You texted him that you were at the bunker. “Chuck, your son is about to be here, you might want to clear out.” Chuck nodded and he was gone. 

Gabe checked his phone and fluttered quickly to the library. Seeing you he stepped over and gave you a hug, you hugged him back, then pulled away and grabbed the piece of paper that Chuck had written incantations for you and folded it and put it away. 

“Gabe, what’s up? You never use the sigil unless it’s an emergency.” You walked down the hall to the garage, it was time to head back to Bobby’s. Gabe followed. “Kiddo, something happened with the mini kiddo. She’s not doing too hot and I can’t figure out what’s up.” You froze in your steps. 

You were both quiet for a little too long and he put a hand on your shoulder. “Kiddo?” You shook your head and started walking again. “Sorry, I just worry. She was messed up in some rough stuff I had a feeling it was going to catch up with her. She’ll be okay.” Your mind began racing. This day was coming was too soon and there was nothing you could do to stop it. 

He could tell there was something wrong, something you weren’t telling him. You got in Dee and he got in the passenger side. You pulled out of the garage without another word spoken and were on the road in no time. 

Sam was downstairs looking through some books, nothing too pertinent, trying to keep himself from worrying too much, keeping an eye on Dean as he restlessly slept on the couch. 

“Hello Moose.” Sam jumped a little then just glared. “Crowley? What are you doing here?” Crowley smiled. “Just checking in on my favorite people. Also, how is the shortest firecracker doing?” Sam clenched his jaw. “She’s fine, why do you care?”

Crowley raised his hands and eyebrows. “I mean no harm; I’m just checking on everyone. We’ve got a war to fight and I want to make sure everyone is on the up and up.” Sam relaxed a little, being too tired to fight. “Everyone is fine Crowley. Is that all you came for cause I’m kind of busy.” 

“I can see that; I’ll be out of your hair then. Do be a pet and let Sidney know I stopped by.” Sam nodded and went back to reading. Crowley snapped his fingers and was now in Kati’s room. She was still very much unconscious.   
Crowley leaned over her and kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her face. “One day soon, you and I will have a very long talk. Until then, stop being so reckless love.” Her face turned into a smile and he smiled back at her. She didn’t know what it was that was making her feel happy but something was and she just couldn’t help but show it, even in her state. 

Crowley stood up and smiled at her before snapping his fingers and leaving back to hell. He wanted so bad to talk to Kati but now was not the time and if he popped the top on that keg too early, everyone would suffer, especially him. 

Gabe reached up to the radio and turned it down. “Will you talk to me please? You know something. You’ve never been able to lie to me.” You frowned never looking away from the road. “Please don’t harp on this, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What’s going on with Kati? I haven’t felt anything like that before. I know she’s human but there’s something else there.” You shrug. “You know she’s an empath, maybe that’s it.” He glares at you. “Bullshit, empath is one thing but what I felt was something else. I just can’t place it.” 

You slam your fist down on the wheel. “Good! Just leave it alone then!” His eyes widen with shock. “You do know something, something about her. What is it? If it’s something that could be dangerous to all of us and this war you need to tell at least me.” 

You sigh. “Look Gabe, I’m not going to tell you everything. I would if I could. There’s a lot I’m keeping from everyone because that’s the roll I need to play in this coming war. Kati is human, she’s also very strong. Just leave it at that. She was messing with some powerful shit and apparently lied to me so she’s gonna be asleep for a bit. Just take that as a full answer and live with it alright?” 

Gabe shook his head. “No, not good enough. If she was in some powerful stuff, so powerful it changed her I need to know. I need to be ready if she goes dark side.” You keep your eyes on the road. “Before I actually met Kati face to face, I already knew who she was. What she was. When we met I had already been watching her for a year. I was hunting her but I had to be sure. Turns out she had been hidden from the world, so I took her as my friend, my sister and kept her safe. Kept her away from everything.”

“What is she Sidney?” Gabe’s voice was full of concern and worry and you hated that sound more than anything. You took a deep breath and let a tear roll down your face. “She’s human, leave it alone.” He watched as the tear rolled down your cheeks and fell into the darkness of the car as you continued driving. He turned back up the radio and relaxed in his seat. Sure he could have just fluttered away but you were hurting now and he couldn’t bear to leave you like that.  
Demetri was sitting in Crowley’s throne, sipping on a glass of whiskey and waiting patiently for his return. As Crowley popped in, seeing Demetri on his throne, he immediately was worried but kept a good face, as a king always should.

“Need something?” Crowley’s voice was heavy with agitation. Demetri drowned the last of his drink and stood. “Yes, as a matter of fact I do.” He took a few steps toward the king of hell who he knew to be scared, he leaned down and kept his face just inches away from Crowley’s. “I need you to stop fucking around and pick a side.” 

“What are you talking about, I already told you what side I’m on.” Demetri smirked with a small huff and stood back up. “Want to know something absolutely amazing about Nephilim?” He spoke as he began to walk in a lazy circle around where Crowley stood. “They are neigh undetectable once trained how to be that way.”

“Yeah, and what does that have to do with me?” The smirk on Demetri’s face grew wider, more evil. “I protect my investments, and you self-proclaimed king of hell are my investment…” Crowley put the pieces together. “You had me followed?” “Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! Johnny, tell the would-be king what he’s won!” 

With a swift movement, Crowley was pinned against a pillar in his throne room, Demetri holding him there with an angel blade to his throat. “He’s won the rights to a painful and agonizing death if he is the traitor he is suspected of being.” The point of the angel blade dug in to Crowley’s skin. 

“If you think I’m playing both sides, I’m not. I need those souls to keep my balance of power. I wouldn’t risk it. Those Winchester dunce’s keep trusting me so I’m able to keep tabs on them. I know what they know and I keep them going in the wrong direction.” Demetri held Crowley there for a few minutes, staring deep into his eyes. 

With a small chuckle and another smirk Demetri pulled the angel blade away from Crowley’s throat and took a step back, letting Crowley fall to his feet and regain his composure.

“Sorry about your suit, I’ll pay to have it dry cleaned.” Crowley looked down then back up with a glare. “Don’t bother, just keep up with your end of the souls and I’ll keep the Winchester’s chasing geese until it’s too late for them to do anything.” 

Demetri smiled, tucking away his angel blade and turning to leave. He stopped at the doorway and angled his face to look over his shoulder at Crowley. “Oh, before I forget, we’ve slaughtered five of those blood nymphs with no sign of any more and I was unable to track them. Keep an eye out for a blood mage for me. Can’t have anyone knowing what’s going on before we’re ready.” With that he exited the throne room and left. Crowley sighed and began to think about his next move.  
You finally pulled into Bobby’s, the flutter of wings after giving Gabe a hug and you walked in the house. Sam was passed out with his face in a book and the couch was empty. Stepping into the kitchen green eyes board into you. 

You grabbed your chest with a startle. “Dean. I didn’t see you there.” He set down his cup of coffee he had been sipping on and took long purposeful strides to be right in front of you. His nostrils flared. He was so angry, yet so happy to see you. His arm burned and he hated that he felt this way. “Don’t ever do that again.” You nodded, placing a hand on his arm where the Mark was, a feeling of content washed over him and the Mark stopped burning. 

He sighed and wrapped you in a hug. “Why does that happen?” You shook your head in his chest. “I don’t know what you mean?” He squeezed you lightly then rested his chin on your head. “The Mark will burn like it’s trying to sear straight though my arm then the second I come into contact with you, it stops.” 

You pull away a little. “It’s because of my bloodline, probably also because of my sigils but mostly the bloodline. The Mark is useless with me that’s why Cain wouldn’t give it to me.” 

“I need to keep you by my side all the time. I could have gotten Sam killed on this last hunt… I could have been killed, I was just being reckless. I lost control.” You pulled back and looked up into his eyes, putting your hand gently around his neck and playing with his hair. “I knew that would happen, I’m so sorry. I can’t be around you all the time though, especially with everything going on.” You remembered the First Blade was on your person and you sighed. 

“As soon as Samyaza is taken care of, we’ll get that Mark off you I promise.” He nodded the stepped forward, pulling you into a deep kiss, tongues massaging each other gently yet with passion, you felt a heat in your core building but the thoughts in the back of your mind kept that at bay. 

The sound of the front door opening and a clearing of a throat from behind you made you separate from your moment of bliss. Bobby was standing there shaking his head. 

“I leave you alone in my house for a few days and it turns into a brothel.” You can’t help but giggle. You let go of Dean and wrap your arms around Bobby. “I missed you too old timer.” He hugged you back with a smile. Dean was tense again, the burning back ten-fold. 

“Glad you’re alright.” Dean’s voice was flat and without emotion, he stepped around them to go outside. Baby needed some work done and he needed to occupy his mind.  
You began cooking up something for everyone to eat and Bobby sat down at the kitchen table drinking some coffee, Irish of course. You had flipped a pancake and turned to wait for it to cook up. 

“So that Rugaru give you any trouble?” Bobby shook his head. “Now that I’m back I’ll be honest Sid, there was no Rugaru.” You nodded. “You lie with the best of them, what had you away then?” 

He took a sip of his coffee. “I got a lead on our Nephilim problem and went alone to get the info.” You took the pancake off the heat and added it to a stack of done ones and placed it angrily in front of Bobby. “Wow, and you call us idgits.”

He rolled his eyes and went to eating. “The leader goes by Demetri, not Samyaza. Apparently that name is a sore spot.” You cock an eyebrow then grin slightly. “Let me guess, Daddy issues?” Bobby nodded with a mouth full of pancake. “I’m gonna have to smack that man next time I see him.” 

Bobby swallowed what he was chewing. “Wanna repeat that little lady?” You made an ‘oops’ face hearing what you just said. “Nope, not really. Just eat your food.” “I swear the secrets in this family are gonna rip us apart.” You let out a giggle. “You have room to talk. Do I even want to know who this lead came from?” 

He finished his pancakes and drained the last of his coffee. “Even if you did, I wouldn’t tell ya.” You shook your head as you gathered his breakfast mess and washed up. “Ellen still hate me?” “She doesn’t hate you, you just annoy her.” Your eyebrows raised as if to say ‘caught ya’ “Balls…” You laugh returning to your dishes. “You’re too easy old man.” “Yeah, yeah.” 

He poured himself another cup of coffee then made his way to his desk, the sound of grumbling signaled you that he had woken Sam up and told him to get the hell out of his chair. That put a smile on your face. 

Outside, Dean had done some tune-ups to Baby and was now sitting on the hood with a beer in his hand watching the morning sky. He rubbed at his arm where the Mark was burning. How the hell is she going to get this thing off me… It’s like a curse right? How is that going to work… She’s good but she’s not that good. Is she? Lost in thought he continued to drink while watching the sky and listening to the world around him.

You finished up cleaning the dishes and passed the living room where a very tired Sam was talking with Bobby about the fake Rugaru hunt he was on. You went upstairs and into Kati’s room, quietly entering and sitting down on the edge of the bed. You placed your hand on her shoulder and looked down at what looked like her peacefully sleeping form.   
“Even if I had to. I don’t think I could kill you. I know Sam couldn’t. Keep that heart pure. Maybe everything will be okay… Just maybe.” You leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then snuggled in next to her. She instinctively placed her head in the nook of your shoulder and you wrapped your arms around her. 

Kati was all you had stability wise for a very long time in your life, you would protect her until your very last breath, which if Chuck was right was approaching quickly, many questions hung in the balance. Chuck gave some answers but the fact that he kept just saying that you weren’t normal… Why not just say you’re going to die…? That would be so much easier. 

Demetri stood in front of a gathering of his Nephilim pacing back and forth. “As you all know we have had a spy figure out who we are, our whereabouts, and possibly secrets with blood magic. We have no leads as to who this mage is but it’s no matter! We are almost ready to take down Heaven and Earth and if enough of you survive the war we will take Hell as well. We will take it all down then build it back to perfection, as intended many years ago!” 

The Nephilim screamed with joy and swelled with honor towards their leader, being around each other, the Nephilim were showing their true form. Growing larger in size, seemingly giants, their hunger was getting more and more insatiable, they stayed obedient however, waiting for their time to strike. Their eyes were opaque and bright as they chanted for their leader and praised him.

“MY CHILDREN! THE DAY IS SOON UPON US THAT WE WILL WIPE OUT ALL OF THOSE THAT STAND IN OUR WAY AND CREATE A NEW MORE SOPHISTICATED WALK OF LIFE THAT IS STRONGER THAN EVER WAS BEFORE! RAISE YOUR VOICES AND YOUR HEADS TO THE SKY! SOUND OUR BATTLE CRY AS THE FIRST WARNING, LET THEM TRY TO RESIST US!” Demetri’s voice was booming around the room, making the Nephilim bow to his every whim. 

They did as he instructed and turned their faces to the sky, a bright light shown as all their voices became one. Demetri stood with a smile on his face. Crowley who had been peeking in on the whole situation, snapped back to hell, now deciding maybe it was in his best interest to help take this monster down and find a new way to get souls.

Gabe appeared in front of Castiel who was making more battle strategy. “Brother?” Castiel had a look of shock as he squinted and tilted his head. “Cassie, we’ve got a problem… The Nephilim are sounding their battle cry, it’s the first warning before the attack. We’re not ready.” Castiel stood and looked off to the side. “Get the garrison together immediately, this war is coming much sooner than anticipated.” Gabe nodded. “I need to go tell Sid and the Scooby gang too right?” Cass shook his head. “No.” “But…” “Gabriel, NO!” Gabe just glared for a moment before vanishing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and an angry Dean

You had been up for a few hours, downstairs you could hear Bobby, Dean, and Sam talking amongst themselves but gave no mind to what they were talking about. You were pacing and keeping a watchful eye over Kati’s sleeping form. Every once in a while she would wince and groan, like something she was dreaming about was upsetting, you didn’t need African Dream Root to know what it was about. 

You sat down on the edge of the bed and put Kati’s hand in your own, giving it a firm squeeze. “I will protect you until my dying breath, I have faith in you, I believe you can overcome what you were meant to be.” You leaned forward and kissed her forehead and stood back up. 

You pulled out your phone and dialed Crowley. “To what do I owe your call, pet?” You frown. “Crowley, we need to meet.” “Ah, have my illustrious charms finally won you over? Decided to become mine and leave that brute you call a boyfriend?” You groan. “No, not even close. Crowley… This is about Kati.” You hear him sigh.

There’s an extended silence. “Crowley, I won’t take no for an answer, you either meet me somewhere or I’ll just come down to hell and make you talk to me.” “No need for threats dear, I knew this was coming soon. I don’t know how I’m going to be much help however.” “Cut the crap, you know what she is and we need to talk about what we’re going to do. I’m gonna need you to play nice on this one.” 

He let out a chuckle. “It’s not me we have to worry about love, it’s those boys. What do you think they’re gonna do once they find out? Especially Squirrel, you know he won’t just sit back and let this one go.” “I’ll deal with Dean, just meet me in an hour, I’ll text you the location.” He sighed. “The things I do for you love, I better get something out of this.” “You’ll live. That’s enough for now.” “Fair enough.” 

You disconnected and walked down the stairs. Dean saw you first and walked over to you and wrapped you in a tight embrace. “I’m so glad you’re awake. I’ve been feeling really on edge today.” You smile into his chest then pull back keeping contact with him. “I understand, you’re doing so well with the Mark, you have to keep fighting. I need to go out for a little bit though. I have some errands to run and I need to do them alone.” 

His face instantly fell into a frown. “I can’t do this without you by my side.” You leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I believe in you; I won’t be gone long. Just stay here and try to keep yourself grounded alright?” He gave a small nod as he let you step out of his grasp and flinched as the Mark began burning again. You gave a small nod to Bobby and Sam as you walked out the door, got in Dee, and left to where you would be meeting Crowley. Making sure to turn off your GPS and check your car for low jack. Didn’t need unwanted company.  
Kati was having flashes of the things her nymphs had seen while they were in the enemy territory. She knew Samyaza was going by Demetri and knew that was his vessels name, as well as she knew where they were gathering to plan their attack. She couldn’t wake up though. Something was holding her in a sleep, like she was needing to heal and that was the only way it could happen properly. 

She began having a dream, seeing herself as a little girl. She laughed inside her mind. Never thought I could be smaller than I am now. I’m pretty damn adorable though. She was playing with odd looking toys, they had sigils on them and weren’t exactly kid friendly but she looked happy and that’s what matters.

A deep British voice echoed in the background. “How’s my little monster doing today? Your mommy would be mad if she knew I gave you those toys but what she doesn’t know can’t hurt me right?” Little Kati giggled. That voice sounds so familiar… Crowley? “Get those things away from my little girl!” A female British voice boomed causing little Kati to flinch and drop the toys she had in her hands. 

“She needs to start learning or she’ll hurt someone love, you know that as well as I do.” Crowley sounded so sincere and loving, and not in a sarcastic way. What the hell is going on? “No she won’t she’s going to be normal! I’m putting up that barrier I found and she’s going to a nice family.” The female voice began to sob. “I’m being hunted; I can’t have her hurt. She’s done nothing wrong. She has such a pure heart.” 

She felt a soft hand flow through her hair. “Mommy loves you, you will be so much happier. Time to sleep.” Little Kati’s eyes drifted shut with a smile. “I will keep an eye on her love.” Crowley’s voice was the last thing she heard. 

Kati sat up in bed eyes wide open breathing heavily. What the hell was that? What barrier? What is going on? Crowley knew my real mom? Why was my mom being… Hunted…? 

Pushing all of that aside, Kati remembers that she had seen where Demetri was and got herself all cleaned up to join the boy’s downstairs so they could strategize. She wasn’t dealing with the blood magic anymore so they shouldn’t be too mad at her. 

As she was putting on her clothes and brushing her hair and teeth the back of her mind was heavy with her dream, or what she thought was a dream. She decided to push it to the side until she could talk to you about it. Sid will know what to do. She has to. I can’t do this alone. God what if… What if I’m a monster…? Sammy…

She dropped to her knees for a moment and cried silently to herself at the thought of losing Sam. She loved him more than words could expressed and knew he loved her as well. The thought of hurting him hurt her worse than any physical pain she’d ever experienced. I won’t hurt him, or anyone. I swear it.   
You arrived at a bar in the next town sitting in the far back, ordering yourself a few fingers of Jack and some girly drink for the king, he liked sweet drinks from time to time. This one had a little pitchfork instead of an umbrella per your request. It was a cute little touch. 

Crowley popped in once he got your message, right on time, and took his seat. Giving you a playful smirk seeing his drink. He took a sip. “Not half bad, you know me so well love.” You rolled your eyes and took a nice long sip of your drink, ending with an ah and clenching your teeth slightly. 

“I know you didn’t bring me here to make eyes at me. Let’s get down to it shall we?” You nodded and turned off your phone to avoid interruptions. “Oh, I doubt Squirrel is going to like that you just did that.” You shrug. “I need to be completely focused. This is important. This is about my family. He nodded and turned off his phone as well. 

“Right, so I’m assuming that today’s meeting is because you know and have always known what the little firecracker is and want to protect her right?” You nod. “She’s like my sister, I just don’t know what to do.” Crowley’s face went soft. “There’s nothing you can do. She is what she is. You can’t change that.” You bang your hands on the table. “No! That’s not good enough!” You both sit there in silence for a moment.

You take another sip and run your fingers through your hair. “Damnit, Crowley, her barrier is breaking. Gabe can sense she’s different now, more than just a damn empath. Nice cover by the way. Her mom was no amateur.” Crowley frowned. “You don’t get to talk about her mother, and in any case, she learned from the best witch ever so it’s fair to say she knew what she was doing.”

“Look, I’m sorry about what I did. I had to. She was killing people Crowley.” “So! I’ve killed loads of people. I’ve killed many of your fellow hunters, and more innocents than I can count, yet you still let me live.” You grimace at the thought. “You’re more use to me alive than dead, at least for now.” 

“She could have been use to you too, and honestly if she was still alive she could have fixed the barrier and we wouldn’t be having this problem.” You rolled your eyes. “You and her never got along anyway. You always preferred Kati, you babied that little girl.” 

Crowley sat back and looked up in a fond memory sort of way. “My little monster, she used to smile so big when I would call her that. Her mother didn’t like it but Kati hated being called princess or anything of the sort but she loved being my little monster.” You sighed. “Crowley, we have to tell her, that barrier is gonna come crashing down and once it does we won’t be able to hide her.”   
Crowley nodded. “What do you expect me to do about it?” You glare across the table. “You know damn well what I expect you to do. You are her last living relative you need to teach her how to control what’s going on. You’re the only one I trust to do it.” Those words left an awful taste in your mouth so you took another drink. 

“You trust me to teach her how to use her ability once the barrier breaks? You have way too much faith in me.” You shake your head. “No, I trust that you’ll take care of your family so she doesn’t get hurt and I trust that she has so much goodness in her heart that no matter if you try or not she won’t become a real monster.”

“Even if she did become a real monster, could you kill her?” You looked down at your drink in shame. “That’s what I thought.” You looked back up with fear in your eyes. “Dean wouldn’t hesitate, you and I both know that and if he has the first blade I won’t be able to stop him without hurting him.” Crowley’s once smug smile faded. “You’re right, how are you going to keep that leash tight?” 

“First off, I’m not going to let her fight neither of us will use her as a weapon, no matter how useful her abilities could be in the upcoming battle. We can’t risk them spinning out of control.” He nodded and took a sip. “I hate to admit it but you’re right. I also hate to admit, only because it puts me in a tight spot, your little Brady Bunch of dysfunction is more powerful than it ever has been and that’s not safe. The fact that she and Moose are a thing could make this even more dangerous.”

You nodded. “I had thought about that.” Your words came out with a desperation and fear that you didn’t even know existed. “We just have to hope he’s put all that behind him. We also need to make sure that we let Kati know what she is and soon or this could get too far ahead of us to control.”

Crowley nodded as he finished his drink and you finished yours. You both stood and walked out the door of the bar together. He walked you to your car. “Crowley, I met with God recently…” His eyes went wide. “Excuse me?” “Yeah, God came to see me and he gave me the instructions again on how to use the blade and how to lock away that damn Mark and the first blade.” 

“Well that’s good news isn’t it?” a couple tears unceremoniously fell from your eyes landing on the pavement as you looked down. “It will also seal away the Blade of the Divine… I have to die to do it.” He didn’t know what to say. He pulled you into a hug and rubbed your back. “That’s what he said?” You shook your head. “No he just said I could never be normal. He wrote that I would die however. It doesn’t make sense but when does anything that man ever does make sense.” Crowley laughed. “If you end up in my neck of the woods I’ll take care of you…” You pulled back and looked into his eyes, honesty was there. You smiled. “I’ll also be there for my niece. Once we let her know she’s my niece that is…” “Thank you, Crowley.” You let go and got in Dee and drove back to Bobby’s as Crowley went back to hell.   
Kati made her way down the stairs, Dean was standing in a corner deep in thought, Sam got up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her holding her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re awake; I was so worried.” He leaned down and placed a firm loving kiss on her lips. She smiled in return. When he pulled back they made their way in the living room and sat down. 

After a few moments, Kati cleared her throat. Now or never. “Hey guys, I have something I need to tell you.” Bobby looked up from his books, Dean looked over, Sam held her hand tightly. “I dabbled in some Blood Magic and I sent blood nymphs to find Samyaza, or Demetri as he is called in his circles.” 

“What?! Girl are you tryin to get us all killed!?” Bobby was red with anger. Sam was gripping her hand tightly. Dean just glared. “No, It’s fine, he wasn’t about to trace it back to me, I protected myself from it.” She finally looked over at Sam who looked beyond disappointed. “You lied to me…” She nodded. “I’m so sorry. I just wanted to help…” He nodded and kissed her forehead. “I know, it’s okay. We’ve all done something like that before. I’m not mad. You’re done with the magic though right?” She nodded. “Yes, so done.”

“So, spit it out, what all did you find out while doing your blood crap?” Dean’s crass voice was like nails on a chalkboard. “I know where they are. I know where the Nephilim and Demetri are gathering to prepare for their attack. They’re going after Heaven, Earth, and even Hell if enough of them survive. They want to wipe the slate clean.” 

“Alright, we know where they are, we have an element of surprise. When Sid gets back we work on our plan of attack, if we move on them and catch them in surprise they won’t have time to hurt a single soul.” Bobby was speaking with a clear mind and his plan was good but he didn’t know the full story.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Dean yelled, his face now red. “We aren’t moving a damn finger until I have my hands on the first blade, we can’t win without it!” Kati flinched, remembering that Crowley had brought it to Sid. Dean noticed. 

“Got something to add missy?” Kati shook her head and kept her eyes on the floor. Dean stepped forward and crossed the room in no time. His hands were on her chin lifting her gaze to his. His eyes were piercing, full of rage. “DEAN! GET OFF HER!” Dean looked at Sam. “Shut it! She knows something and I won’t back off until she spills!” He looked back at Kati with an evil grin. “Come on shorty, spill, I can make you talk if I really have to.” 

She tried to shake her head but his grip was too firm. “I don’t know anything. Dean please let me go!” Dean craned her neck up in a severely painful position and Sam was helpless to stop him, if he moved he had no idea what Dean would do. “Wrong answer, I’m gonna give you one more chance, then I might have to hurt you.” Kati let out a few tears. 

“Boy! Knock it off you’re scaring her!” “GOOD!” Dean growled out continuing to squeeze her jaw in his hands. “Speak. Now.” Sam was gritting his teeth, fighting every urge to step in. 

“Sidney…” Dean leaned forward his ear close to her mouth. “Louder, for the nose bleed section.” She whimpered. “Sidney, she has the first blade…” He pulled back his eyes filled with even more rage. “YOU’RE LYING!” Tears were streaming in constant waves out of her eyes now. Sam and Bobby were in disbelief to the situation and still very on edge. 

Dean let go over her jaw with a harsh push. She collapsed back and Sam wrapped her up in his arms and began comforting her. Before anyone could say another word, Dean stepped outside. Opening his new phone, he dialed Crowley. 

“Squirrel. I told you once I found the blade I’d call you… Stop pestering me or I’ll never find it…” “Quit blowing smoke up my ass Crowley, where’s Sid?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about you dim witted pratt.” Dean gritted his teeth. “Where. Is. Sid… I know she has the damn blade.” 

Crowley’s eyes were wide. “What makes you say that?” Dean smirked. “Sammy’s little plaything spilled the beans.” Crowley’s face covered in rage with his comment about Kati. “Hey, she’s done nothing wrong to you. You will show some respect.” “Why do you care? You probably just want to fuck her. Look I’ll give Sammy the idea, maybe he’ll be alright with it. I mean he did have a thing for Demons.” 

The Mark was in full effect and Crowley knew it but he couldn’t hold back his anger. “You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh… Wait…” Dean snapped. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! After we’re done with this Nephilim bullshit, you’re next. Now, where the fuck is Sidney?!” 

“She should be back at that old man’s poor excuse for a home any minute, we had a meeting earlier today.” “Fine, whatever. I don’t even care. Watch your ass Crowley.” He hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket and walking over to Baby, opening the back seat he grabbed a beer and began drinking. Leaning against his precious car as he waited for you to pull into the driveway. 

Bobby and Sam were scrambling through book after book, trying to find a way to cure Dean of the Mark, he was spiraling out of control way too fast. The situation was becoming unstable and with every passing moment, more danger seemed to be encompassing them and with the war coming, they needed to have a straight head and that was far from what Dean was and maybe even Sid…  
Crowley dialed Sid. “Dude, we just met what do you want now?” “Dean knows you have the first blade…” You slammed on your breaks in the middle of the road and pulled over to the shoulder. “You’re kidding me right?” “No, he threatened Kati until she spilled the beans. From the way he made it sound it was damn near torture.” You gritted your teeth. “Damnit! I knew leaving was risky, the Mark is affecting him so much more than I thought it would.”

“What are you going to do?” You thought about it for a few minutes. “You’re not gonna leave her there with him are you?!” You shook your head. “No, damnit Crowley let me think!” You took a few deep breaths. “Damnit, I have to go back, when I touch him he calms down but he’s never been possibly murderously angry at me, I hope it still works.” “So you’re heading back yeah?” “Yeah, I’m heading in there.” You heard him sigh. “Crowley?” “Yes love?” “If this goes sideways, and I mean like, I can’t even control Dean sideways. I’m gonna need you to come get Kati and take her to your safe zone. I won’t have her hurt.” “You don’t have to ask twice.” “Thanks.” 

You hung up the phone and pushed the gas, throwing rocks and dirt behind you. Your mind was racing. How is Dean going to react? Shit what am I gonna do about Kati, I need to talk to her. Get her to come with me to see Crowley once I get her to understand what’s going on. Shit this is such a mess. 

Dean had upgraded from beer to whiskey and was now leaning against the grill of Baby watching the road carefully and listening for you to make your approach, when the roar of Dee’s engine came into earshot, he drained what was left of the bottle and smashed it on the ground. The Mark burning like fire on his arm. 

You saw him standing in front of Baby and slowed. Putting the car in park and turning it off. You didn’t even have time to pull the key from the ignition before Dean had your door open and was ripping you out of your car. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” You screamed as he manhandled you. He felt the effects of touching you and it did calm the Mark but he was still pissed off. It wasn’t just the Mark bringing this out, it was also a feeling of betrayal. 

“Where’s the blade?” He had spun you to face him and was pinning you to your car. “Dean, calm down baby.” You reached you hand up to touch his cheek but he caught it and slammed it back against the metal. “No, don’t you dare baby me. You tell me where the blade is and you’ll hand it over.” 

You felt a surge of energy, breaking out of his hold and bolting toward the barn. If you were gonna have this fight it wasn’t going to be seen by Kati, Sam, or Bobby. It would be on your terms. Dean was quick to recover and hot on your tail. He was fast, faster than you, you hated to admit that. 

You had just entered the barn and his strong arms wrapped around your waist lifting you off the ground and slamming you into a wall. His chest was hot against your back and you were both breathing heavily. He moved your hair away from your ear and leaned close to it. 

“Where… Is… The… Blade…” His breath was hot on your skin and his words were in a low growl. Dean was overcome by rage and nothing you could do could stop it. “Let me go and I will show it to you and we will talk about this.” He pressed against you harder before stepping back. “Fine.” 

You motioned to the loft and stepped toward it. “Come up here and we’ll sit and talk about this okay?” He stayed silent and nodded. Following you. You made it to the loft and sat down in your normal spot. 

He sat down across from you. “Where is it?” You reached behind you and slid the jawbone out of the sheath you had made, the second it left his pupils dilated, the beat of a drum filled his ears, he was being pulled to it. “Dean?” He made a growl. “Dean I need you to look at me.” 

He broke his gaze at the blade to look at you. “That is why I kept it from you, connected the Mark to the blade are very volatile and I didn’t want you to lose control.” You reached out and put a hand on his bare skin, the Mark finally stopped burning and he relaxed to your touch. “I understand, just don’t lie to me ever again okay? I could have hurt you… Fuck, I hurt Kati.” You nodded. “I wasn’t there when you did it, they’ll understand it was the Mark. I’m gonna hand you the blade so you can understand why I hid it okay?” He nodded and opened the hand that was on the same arm as the Mark. 

You placed the handle in his hand and removed your hand from his skin, the Mark began to glow and a growl emitted from his chest. His hand was trembling and his teeth were clenched. He dropped the blade soon and was short of breath. You placed your hand back on his arm and caressed him gently. Picking up the blade you put it back in the sheath you had made. “Do you see now?” He slowly nodded. “Why does it do that?” You frown. “The Mark, it’s a curse, the first curse actually. It’s pure evil, that’s what you felt. It’s much different than my blade.” He nodded. 

You leaned forward and kissed him, he melted into the kiss, it had been such a long time since you had gotten to be intimate with each other in any way it made his heart soften. It was like he didn’t have the Mark in that moment and the first blade didn’t exist. 

You pulled back and he let out a whine. “Dean, we all might not come out of this war the same way we went in, some of us might not come out of it at all…” He shook his head. “No, not right now. Please I can’t think about that crap right now.”  
Bobby was looking out the window and saw shadows moving in the barn. “Sid’s taking care of Dean, girly you alright?” “Yeah, I’m okay. It was the Mark. Dean wouldn’t hurt me I know that.” Sam nuzzled into her neck and let out a yawn. 

“Sammy? You tired baby?” Sam nodded a little. “Will you come to bed with me baby?” She nodded and smiled at him. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” Every worry she had was pushed to the back her mind, she just wanted to spend time with Sam, be close to him.

He stood and cradled her in his arms, carrying her upstairs to their room. Shutting the door behind him with his foot. He laid her down on the bed, kissing her deeply, pulling at the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms and he slid it off her with ease, kissing the newly exposed skin. She groped at all the layers he was wearing. “You always wear too many damn clothes.” “Shhh.” He pressed his finger to her mouth then peeled off his jacket, flannel, and undershirt. Leaving his exposed sculpted body. She ran her nails over his chest and down to the top of his jeans. He let out a groan in response. 

He was back on her with much more feverish kisses, biting and sucking at exposed skin that was all his for the taking. Sam was a sweetheart out and about but behind closed doors, he was the epitome of dominance and that was just how Kati liked it. 

She hadn’t even felt her shorts or her underwear being removed, or her bra for that matter. She was completely exposed to him, vulnerable to his ravishing mouth and hands. Her skin felt like it was on fire. He stood up off the bed and the absence of his warmth made her whine and reach out for him. He shucked his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. With a grunt he was back on her, his body dominating her in every sense of the word, he would move her where he wanted and she would respond with moans or kisses, or however he instructed her. 

He stopped momentarily. “Kati, if you don’t want to do this. Tell me please. I know you’ve had a rough day.” She shook her head. “This is exactly what I need. Make me feel better Sam.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Make me feel better… Sir.” He growled again and in a swift motion he was buried inside her to the hilt. She let out a guttural scream. 

“Fuck, Kati, you feel so good. You’re all mine, always mine.” Kati couldn’t form words, the feeling of being this full had numbed her mind but electrified her body. She clawed his arms, his back, and wrapped her legs around him tightly, hips rising to meet his brutal thrusts. She felt the coil tightening. “Sir… I’m about to… Can I?” He lowered his face down to her ear, he nipped at it slightly. “Come for me right now, I need to feel you all over me.” With the growl in her ear she snapped, her walls clenching tightly around him, sending him over the edge with an animalistic moan, releasing his warmth into her and slowing his thrusts to ride out the euphoric explosion together.

Once he was soft, he pulled from her and laid next to her, pulling her close to him. She nuzzled into his chest with her back and smiled. He kissed her shoulder and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. “I love you Sammy.” “I love you too Kati.” With those sentiments they both fell into a pleasant slumber holding on to one another tightly. 

Dean and Sid were wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing deeply and enjoying the time together. Dean could be either dominating or submissive it honestly didn’t matter to him he enjoyed it all but there were rare moments were all he wanted to do was truly make love. Make every synapse of his and your body explode with slow meaningful moments that had nothing but love behind them. 

That’s what you both needed and you knew it. “Dean…” You let out a whisper in between kisses. He knew what that sound meant. “I gotcha baby. Let me take care of you.” You nodded and knew no more words were going to be needed. 

He slowly, painstakingly removed all of your clothing until you were left bare to him. He kissed every inch of your skin, worshiping all you were. You then removed his clothes and reciprocated, every bit of both of you needed love and you were getting that now. 

Dean laid on top of you and kept his weight up on his elbows. He made small circles on your clit with his hand in between you. “Are you ready for me baby?” He slid two fingers inside you and moaned at how slick you were with wetness for him. You nodded shakily. You wanted him, you wanted him right now but you couldn’t form words. He pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to his lips tasting you, letting out a moan at your unique flavor.

You bucked your hips involuntarily against him at the sight. He nodded knowing what you needed and slid inside you slowly, every inch making you let out a low guttural moan. Once he was inside you he made slow thrusts. 

“Baby, you’re so tight… Feel so good… I won’t last long…” You nodded. “Dean, me either. Dean… Come with me. Please.” Your words were mixed with moans as his were breathy and strained. 

He sped up slightly and put pressure on your clit, hitting your sweet spot and making you arch your back. You saw white as the intensity of your orgasm washed over you. Dean felt your walls clamp around him and he was stilled as his own orgasm hit him. He waited until his member stopped pulsing and rolled to the side, pulling you on top of him and covering you both with his flannel for warmth.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucky enough for you, Dean had rolled away from you in the middle of the night so it was easy to slip away without being noticed. Even by the experienced hunter. You slipped into Bobby’s without a sound, up the stairs, and into Kati and Sam’s room. They were entangled so this was going to be a bit more difficult. 

You lowered to the ground and slunk your way over beside Kati, you put your hand firmly over her mouth and woke her up. Her eyes were full of fear until she realized it was you, then it was pure confusion. 

You leaned in next to her ear. “I need you to get out of Sam’s hold without waking him up. Can you do that?” Your voice barely auditable. You pulled back and Kati gave an almost unnoticeable nod. You nodded back, let your hand off her mouth and shrunk back out of the room.

You waited in the hallway, it was a few moments before she emerged. You were thankful at some point she had thought to put on some clothes. She put her hands on her hips and started to speak, you could tell it wasn’t going to be quiet so you put your hand over her mouth again and pushed her gently against the wall behind her. 

Her eyes were full of terror again. You leaned back down by her ear. “Stop freaking out, don’t bitch me out, just come on and be quiet.” You pulled back and looked at her in a ‘do you understand’ way. She gave a small nod again and you released your hand. 

You had taught her how to move about silently so she followed your steps precisely, once outside, you motioned over to Dee. Kati frowned but followed direction. You opened the door and put your car in neutral. You both pushing her until it was safe to start her again. You motioned to get in, you started Dee and off you went. 

It was after you had passed the ‘Now Leaving Sioux Falls’ sign that Kati had grown weary. “Uh… Sid… Where the hell are we going?” Without missing a beat. “We’re going to see Crowley.” Kati’s face covered with shock. “Look, there’s nothing to be afraid of, there’s just some things we all need to talk about and the boys can’t be a part of it.” 

Kati thought on what you had said for a few moments, then shook her head. “No, I don’t like this. Anything that has to do with Crowley is usually bad news and ends up with someone well worse off than before dealing with him. Whatever it is, count me out.” You slammed on the breaks and veered off to the shoulder. Now staring at her.  
“That’s not an option. Not anymore.” You sighed seeing how freaked out Kati was. “Do you trust me?” That question caught her off guard. “Wh… What?” She was now visibly shaking. Crap. “Do you trust me Kati?” You softened your features that were illuminated by the morning light and made your tone gentle. Something you only reserved for her. 

Kati stopped shaking and nodded. “Of course, you’ve always kept me safe, no matter what.” “That’s right, now I’m asking for you to trust me with this too. I’m not going to let anything bad happen.” Kati took a deep breath then nodded again. “I believe you… I just really don’t understand what Crowley has to do with any of this.” Trying her best not to think of her dream where Crowley called her his ‘little monster’. 

You gave a small smile and pulled back onto the road headed to your destination. “You’ll see soon enough I promise, everything will make sense soon.” The rest of the car ride would be almost entirely silent, only the faint music from the radio playing and the wind from the rolled down windows. 

Crowley sat at a bar that he had recently purchased that was about an hour outside of Sioux Falls. Waiting on Sid and Kati. You had send him a text in the middle of the night telling him to be ready you would be bringing Kati to meet him and get this out in the open before it got out of hand. 

He was fiddling with the ice in his drink, he had ordered a scotch on the rocks, what would have been for liquid courage for a mortal served as just another drink for the king of hell and that upset him right now. This was about to go sideways faster than he had planned and there was no way to tell how Kati would react to knowing what she really is. 

You pulled into the bar parking lot, motioning for Kati to follow you in and patting her hand gently letting her know it would be okay. She took a deep breath and followed. Seeing the bar was empty save for Crowley sitting in the corner booth was not comforting one bit. 

You sat across from Crowley and Kati sat next to you. “Alright, sorry about the cloak and dagger but this is a very sensitive matter.” Kati looks confused between the king of hell and you. “What is a sensitive matter?”

Crowley cleared his throat. “You, love, you are a sensitive matter.” “ME?!” You nod. “Yes, Kati, you, you’re very special.” “What the hell is so special about me?!” Crowley sighs. “I told you this wasn’t going to go well.” You roll your eyes ignoring him. “Kati, let’s start this out small. You are a Cambion.” No sense in beating around the bush. Kati’s eyes went wide. “Fuck you…” She started breathing heavily, then passed out from hyperventilation. Leaving Crowley yelling at you for being too blunt.  
Kati finally wakes up a few moments later, she’s now on a soft bed and you are sitting in a chair on one side where Crowley is standing at the foot of the bed. Both looking worried. 

“There’s my little monster.” Crowley sees her eyes opening and she’s waking up. “Sorry about the fright my dear, you of all people should know how uncivilized this one can be.” You roll your eyes, staying silent, watching this unfold trying not to push too much too soon.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Kati’s voice finally breaks free as she sets up in the bed. Crowley shakes his head. “No, dear, what you heard was real.” She shakes her head in return. “You just called me your little monster… Just like in my dream… That means it wasn’t a dream… It was a reality.” 

Your eyes go wide and you look to Crowley. “Her barrier has fallen that much to where she can see her old memories in dreams. I’m glad we did this now.” Crowley nods, without another word he steps over to Kati, putting a hand on her forehead. A small red light flashes.

Her body feels warm, a surge of something new flowing through her body. “What did you do to me Crowley?” He looks to you and you nod. “I took down the rest of your barrier. Your Cambion nature is no longer hidden.” She takes a minute and nods. “Alright, so what are you to me Crowley?” “Pardon?” “Well in my dream you knew my mother, and you were treating me like family.” 

You sigh, letting Crowley take the reins on this one. Crowley sits on the edge of the bed facing Kati. “You, love, are my niece. Your mother was my sister.” There are a multitude of emotions flowing across her face now. Everything from angry, sad, frustrated, confused, and more. She stops at happy. “I have family. Real family. What do we do now?” 

“Wow, you took that really well.” You’re shocked to say the least but proud of how well she’s handling this. “I always knew I was different, I’m just glad to know I wasn’t crazy and that I have family.” You nod. “Well now we work on keeping you hidden until after this whole Nephilim crap is dealt with.” Kati nods in agreement. 

Crowley looks at his phone. “Seriously…” You cock an eyebrow. “What’s up?” “Hell is falling apart under my feat because of this Demetri character and apparently my court is killing each other, literally.” “Crowley, go deal with that. Sid and I will talk about game plan and let you know okay?” He gives a gentle smile and nods. With a snap you and Kati are back at the bar. 

You walk over to the bar and pour yourself a glass of whiskey. “Since you’re taking this all so well, what else do you want to know? I’ll answer what I can and save the rest for Crowley.”

Kati stands fiddling with her fingers for a moment. “In my dream, something or someone was hunting my mother. Was it because of me?” You choked on your drink for a moment then calmed and looked back at her. “No, it was because of what she was doing.” 

“Is she still alive?” “No, Kati, she died a few years back.” Kati’s eyes well with tears. “When you say died…” “She was a monster Kati, she killed more people than you could imagine.” She nodded, then stopped looking sternly at you. “How do you know that?” You finish your drink. “My family is who was hunting her when you were little, many years later I tracked her down and killed her after she slaughtered two families of hunters.” 

“Wait… So did you know who I was?” You nod. “Did you know WHAT I was?” You nod again. “How did you find my mother?” You sigh. “She had finally gotten a lock on where you were and was scouting your house, I caught her there when I was doing my usual check in on you. She didn’t even see it coming. It was quick.” 

You had faced away from her mid-sentence looking at her was too difficult right now, having to tell her that you had killed her mother. You began to turn around to see if she was okay but your head was slammed into the bar and you were flung back against the floor, sliding and hitting your head against a wall.

Kati was overcome with rage. “YOU KNEW WHAT I WAS! THIS WHOLE TIME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” You raised your hand to your head and found blood. This was not going well now and you really weren’t surprised. You stayed silent. “NOTHING TO SAY NOW?! OH WOW I FINALLY GOT YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!” She stormed over to you straddling your body and began hitting you. Blow after blow to your face, neck, chest, and stomach. She was pissed and she had every right. You laid there and took every hit. 

She got up off of you breathing heavily, covered in your blood. She concentrated on you, remembering her power that was now unlocked. You felt your body lift off the ground and slam against the wall. “You were my sister…” Tears were flowing out of her eyes. “I still am…” You coughed out, blood spattering out of your mouth. “I can’t believe you hid this from me…” Kati was hurting and her voice showed it now. She took inventory of the damage she had done to you and was conflicted, she wanted to hurt you more but she loved you. She let out a scream and she vanished, you fell to the floor with a thud, bloodied and bruised and deserving every hit of it. You drug yourself out to your car, and lazily drove back to Bobbies.

 

 

Dean heard the sound of your car pulling onto the property and scurried to his feet, he felt the ground where you had been laying and it was cold, you had been gone a while. How did she get away without waking me up?! He quickly ran out of the barn toward your car. 

You had opened the door and pulled yourself out, you had blood covering your face, neck, and chest, the bruises were already gnarly, and your left eye was swelling shut. You knew you could heal yourself with your blade but you felt you deserved this pain so you let it go. 

“Sid! Where the hell…” His yelling turned quiet when he finally saw you as he drew near, you used your body weight to shut the car door behind you. You held your ribs and looked over at him with a smirk. “You can keep yelling; my ears are still working just fine.” 

He gets to her side as fast as possible, taking inventory of her injuries. “What the hell happened to you?!” You shake your head. “That’s really not important right now. Where are Bobby and Sam?” Dean looks over his shoulder and see’s one of Bobby’s cars are gone. “Looks like they ran out on a supply run.” He looks back at her. “It is important, tell me what the hell happened!” 

You point at Baby. “Follow me back to that hotel we stayed at. We need to talk alone. I don’t want to risk Bobby and Sammy seeing me like this right now.” He sighs but begrudgingly does as asked. You get back in your car with a wince and a shout of pain and drive off toward the hotel. Dean behind you in Baby. 

To be honest, you didn’t know what you were going to tell him. The truth would be a bad idea. He would just try to kill Kati. The other reason you wanted to have some space is you needed to use the blade to heal yourself and with how weak you already were it was gonna take a decent amount out of you and you needed to rest before you could take any action and that would leave you very susceptible to basically anyone who knew where you were. 

Pulling into the hotel, you shuffled to the room that you had prepaid for long ago, the same one Dean and you had used before. You stepped in the door and left it slightly open for Dean to step in behind you. 

Shortly he was inside as well, you were propped up on the bed holding your ribs, you gave him a small smile but not showing any teeth, knowing they were probably covered in blood. 

He sat down gingerly on the corner of the bed and looked at you. “Will you tell me what the hell happened to you now?” You nodded. “Kati and I got into a fight.” “Where is she now?” “She’ll find her own way back to Bobby’s she’s a big girl. I’m giving her space.” “What could you have said to the smurf to set her off this bad?” He ghosted his hand over the various cuts and bruises.

You tensed up at the feeling of just him being near the damaged skin, Kati’s Cambion nature being completely unlocked sure did pack a punch, literally. You shook your head. “It’s a us thing, I really can’t explain it any more than that.” He wanted to push it farther but he thought it best for now not to.

After looking over you wounds again and again. “Can’t you heal yourself or call chucklehead to do it? I can’t stand to see you like this.” You nodded. “I’ll heal myself but this time it’ll take a lot out of me so we need to make a game plan before I do that, so when I get back to full strength we can go.”

“Go?” You nod. “You have the Mark. I am who I am. We have both blades. There’s no reason to put Sammy, Kati, or Bobby in danger, we can handle this.” He was hesitant to react at first, thinking about how that would blow over about as well as a fart in church with both Bobby and Sam. 

“Hey, this isn’t a negotiation, when I’m healed, we’re going after Demetri and the Nephilim. Cass and Gabe are gonna be there too. We don’t need unnecessary risk to those in our group that aren’t supercharged at the moment.” “I get to at least think about it, I mean you are asking me to go behind my brothers back for fucks sake!” 

You rolled your eyes. “Seriously, how many times in the past have you gone behind his back without any persuasion? Just of your own accord.” He let out a growl but nodded. You were right and he knew it and if he was honest he was thinking the same plan but didn’t know how to bring it up to you. 

“So we’re in agreement? I heal myself. Go nighty night for a bit. When I wake up we haul ass and wipe those fuckers off the map right?” Dean let out a little chuckle. “You make it sound so easy.” You huff and puff out your chest slightly with pride. “It will be easy. Then after, I’m treating you to pie.” You winked at him and he gave that one in a million smile that could make your heart skip a beat. 

With that you gave a small nod and pulled your blade from its sheath. Chanting it began to emit a golden glow. You pressed it to your skin, with the light your wounds disappeared and you felt your body return to normal pre-beaten condition. You felt exhausted though. You slid the blade back in its sheath and motioned for Dean to come lay next to you.

He did as you instructed and pulled you close to him. Reveling in the closeness, a feeling in his gut he kept trying to ignore. Something big is going to happen. Something huge. With that he gave you a squeeze as you drifted to sleep. 

Bobby and Sam were all smiles, talking back and forth as they pulled back up to the house. That was until Sam caught a glimpse of Kati sitting on the porch, covered in blood. Before the vehicle stopped Sam was out and bolting up to the porch. Gathering Kati in his arms. Please be okay, please… 

She smiled at him as he was checking her all over for wounds. “Calm down Sammy, it’s not my blood.” He let out a sigh of relief then cocked an eyebrow. “Alright, then who’s blood is it?” “It’s Sid’s.” He pulled back a bit in shock. “Why is Sid’s blood on you?” “We got into a heated argument and I lost my cool. She didn’t hit back which made me even more upset.” 

Sam nodded as Bobby got up to the porch. “Jesus girly, did you slaughter a damn village?” Kati gave a small smile and shook her head. “No, but I need to take a nice long shower and relax a bit. I’m worn out. I just wanted to greet you guys before I took a nap.” 

Sam gave her a small peck on the forehead as she stepped inside and out of sight. Bobby looked up at Sam with confusion. “Wanna tell me what all that was about?” “She and Sid got into it. Sid didn’t fight back; I hope Sid’s alright.” “You and me both boy, we’re gonna need to lock Dean in the panic room when he finds out about this…” 

Both men stepped in the house and began going over books and information. Sam decided he should call Dean, find out where he is, what he knows, and get more of an idea of what the plan is. 

After a couple rings he answered. “Sammy? What’s up?” Good he doesn’t sound pissed. “Just checking in, you by any chance see Sid?” Dean grunted. “Yeah, I saw her, what was left of her anyway.” “Shit, Dean, is she?” “No, damnit Sammy, she just looks rough, like when you and I throw down after getting pissed, she’ll be alright.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear, even better knowing you’re not on a war path for Kati.” “Oh? If you think I’m not going to AT LEAST have words with that half-pint hell raiser you’ve gone retarded.” “Dean, you need to be nice, they handled it between them. Sid didn’t even fight back.” 

Dean looked down at your sleeping form. She didn’t fight back… “Well it’s a good thing, could you imagine if they both went at each other full force? We’d be lucky to have anything left of them but pieces.” Sam let out a chuckle. “I think you’re right.” 

“So what’s the game plan for this whole Nephilim situation? We need to move soon right?” Sam wanted to be prepared, honestly he kinda felt left out of every decision made so far, both with Sid and her blade, and Dean getting the Mark, he was just left twisting in the wind to go wherever he’s needed. 

“Yeah, we need to get a move on soon Sammy but now’s not that time. Sid’s gotta heal up, she looks like hell and I’m sure Kati needs a breather after the beating she gave her. We’ll get a more solid plan of attack formed when everyone’s on the same page both mentally and physically.” He was impressed at how good that sounded, hoping Sam bought the whole thing.

“For once Dean, I think I’m going to agree with you. Just make sure you take care of Sid and I’ll work with Kati. Seems like mine is the one that needs calming down with this one so you just make sure she gets better.” Dean let out a sigh of relief that his little brother bought his load of shit. “Can do little brother. Oh and hey Sammy?” “Yeah?” “Keep that leash a little tighter will ya?” “Jerk.” “Bitch.” 

With that Sammy shut his phone. He felt relief wash over him but he still had a nagging sensation that something was going on and he was completely unaware of it. 

He shrugged it off, seeing Bobby engrossed in some book he wondered upstairs. Kati was out of the shower and now quietly sleeping in bed curled up. He pulled off his clothes and crawled in behind her. He needed to be close to her, he felt some pull that he had never felt before. 

Maybe it was the fact that she had just lost her cool with her ‘sister’ and he knew that that felt like, maybe it was something else all-together. He didn’t know what it was but he didn’t care. Being close to her made him feel stronger, and that was a feeling he could never get tired of. 

Downstairs Bobby was looking up some information on the Nephilim, his phone rang. “Yeah?” “Is that really how you answer the phone, Singer?” Ellen’s voice was harsh yet playful. “Yeah, so what of it?” “There are better ways to answer a damn phone.” “Did you just call to bitch about my phone etiquette or do you have something real to talk about?” She gave a breathy laugh. “Bobby, I’ve got some people telling me that some kind of crazy power has just popped up.” 

Bobby sighed. “Yeah, we knew about the Nephilim and their Grigori leader? Why you calling me about this now?” “No, something else entirely. They’re saying it’s strong but no one can track it down, all they know is it’s a bigger bad than this whole situation.” “Great….” “That’s what I said.” Bobby took a moment to think. “You still there, old timer?” “Yeah, get Ash on it and see what he can dig up in that strange way he does things.” “You got it, I’ll keep an ear out around the bar too.” “Stay safe Ellen.” “Bite me.” They hung up and now Bobby was even more unnerved than he was before. Another big bad… What the hell… 

Dean was sitting at the table drinking some crappy hotel room coffee waiting on you to get done your shower, you had woken up a lot sooner than originally planned but you were still in no shape to fight. 

The flutter of wings filled the room. “Hey kiddo, why the long face?” Dean rolled his eyes. “What do I owe the unpleasant visit, Gabriel?” “Awe, you called me by my name… Have you forgiven the whole repeating Tuesday’s thing?” Gabe put his hands over his heart in a smartass heartfelt gesture. 

“Not on your life chucklehead.” “Well…” Gabe let his hands drop. “Isn’t that a shocker.” A small laugh left his lips. You exited the bathroom, now changed into a simple tank and some cheeky gym shorts. It was comfortable and you really didn’t care as to how much skin you were showing. 

Gabe’s face lit up. “Are you sure you’re not an angel sweetheart cause your body is heavenly.” Dean’s face cringed and he balled his fists. “You sure you’re not from Wisconsin cause you’re made of cheese.” “Ah! You wound me!” You let out a laugh then follow with a cough. Holding on to the wall to brace yourself. 

Gabe steps over before Dean can even stand. “Woah, I know I’m hot but these looks don’t kill honey bun, they only serve to love.” You rolled your eyes as you held on to his shoulders. “Will you get me over to the bed please, I need to lay back down and I may die if you do another cheesy line.”

Dean glared the entire time you were in Gabe’s arms. He set you down gently on the bed. “Wow, dream come true.” You cocked an eyebrow. “I’m in bed with the sexiest chick to ever turn me down.” Dean stood up knocking over his coffee. “That’s enough!” 

Gabe stands up off the bed and puts his hands up. “Calm down knucklehead, I’m not gonna touch your woman. She’s chosen you, doesn’t mean I can’t make jokes. It’s kinda what I do if you remember.”

You hold your hand out Dean. “Deano, can you go get us some real food please, there’s that awesome diner up the road, you know what I like.” He cocked an eyebrow at you. You never sound that innocent or needy. This being weak thing must really be getting to you. “Yeah, fine.” He turned to Gabe again. “Hands off or I’ll fry those wings of yours got it?” Gabe kept his hands up. “I got it kiddo.”

He turned back to you for a moment, stepping over to you, placing a kiss atop your head, then turning and leaving the hotel room. You waited until you heard the roar of Baby’s engine then you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

Gabe’s face went instantly serious and he crossed his arms over his chest. “So you wanna tell me what really landed you in this condition and why there’s talk that another fucking anti-Christ walking around us again?”

You adjusted in bed resting against the headboard. “Not really but if I don’t tell someone I might burst and I sure as fuck can’t tell Dean, not while he has the Mark.” He continued to look at you. “I’m waiting Sid.” 

“It’s Kati. She’s the Cambion.” After a few moments of silence and awestruck facial expressions from Gabe. “That explains a lot but why the hell did she go all ape shit on your face?” “Crowley and I told her what she was, I also admitted to killing her birthmother and knowing what she was this entire time.” 

“Kiddo, you had to know squirt was gonna blow with all that information at once.” You nodded. “Yeah, I had a feeling. Look that’s not what’s important right now.” He cocked an eyebrow at you. “Oh? If that’s not what’s important than what is?” 

“Once I’m feeling up to par Dean and I are joining you, Cass, and the garrison on the assault on Demetri and the Nephilim. Sam, Bobby, and Kati are to be left the hell out of it completely. They can’t know when we’re moving. It’s too risky.” 

“Do you really think it’s wise to put the newest nuke we have at our disposal on the bench?” “Do you really think it’s wise to put a nuke with no coordinates in the air and pray it hits the right target?” “Point taken, so what are we just gonna hang out here until it’s time to move then just move out without giving them even the slightest of heads up?” You nodded. “That’s exactly what we’re going to do. With the First Blade and Blade of Divine and the holy host we have more than enough fire power to take down Demetri and his army.” 

You take a breath and relax as Gabe mulls over the information he’s been given. Dean walks back in and looks between the two of you. Happy to see that Gabe is in the same spot he left him in. Dean walks over to the table and sets down the food, sorting it, then bringing yours to your nightstand along with a coffee and bottle of water. 

You smile at him as a thank you as he returns to the table to eat his food. “So I take it you told him what was up?” Gabe nods. “She did, I’m on board.” You take a bite of your sandwich and think about the battle to come. Gabe looks up and lets out a loud sigh. “Something wrong Gabe?” “Just Momma Cassie getting impatient.” You let out a giggle. “Get going you feathered fool, don’t get Cass mad with me. The last thing I need is him as an enemy.” Gabe steps over to you and gives you a kiss on your temple. “See you soon kiddo.” Dean clenches his jaw as Gabe flutters away. You look over at him and see how tense he is. “I don’t like him touching you.” “Stow the Neanderthal Routine Dean, it’s only hot when sex is involved.” You both laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys enjoyed the last post so much, I figured I'd give you the climax of the current baddie as a thank you :) ENJOY!

Three days later and you were in tip top shape, you and Dean had made your way to just outside of where Demetri was hiding out. Joined only by Cass and Gabe. Sam had been calling and calling, not to mention the ton of angry voicemails from Bobby. You and Dean had finally just decided to turn your phones off and stow them somewhere, now was not the time for distractions. 

“Kiddo, you alright?” Gabe’s kind voice grew nearer, you were standing on a balcony of a broken down apartment complex overlooking a dingy pond, lost in thought. “Huh? Oh… Yeah, just thinking.” He came closer and placed his hand in the small of your back. “Talk to me, I can tell something’s bothering you.”

You shook your head looking up at the sky. “Do you remember what I made you promise me?” “Which time? I’ve made an awful lot of promises to you.” You smirked. “If shit goes sideways, you’ll get the hell out of this fight. No matter what.” His face dropped into a strong frown. “Kiddo…” You turned and looked directly into his eyes, placing a hand on his cheek. “Please, you have to. We’re not all gonna make it out of this and no matter what, you need to survive.” 

He leaned into your palm, savoring the feeling of your contact. He closed his eyes, wishing he could stay like this forever. “Promise me…” Your voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded gently into your hand. “I promise, Sidney.” You leaned forward and gave him a small sweet kiss. Knowing it may be the last time you’ll ever be able to be this close to him. Truth be told you had a lot of feelings for him but they could never compare to how you’ve grown to feel about Dean. 

Gabe’s eyes opened as you pulled away and a cheeky smile crossed his face. “No tongue?” You let out a giggle and pulled your hand away from his face only to shove him lightly with it and smile. “We should rejoin Cassie and Deano. They’re getting antsy.” You nodded and followed him back down the winding hallways to where Dean and Cass were finishing preparations. 

Dean held his arm, the Mark burning more intensely than he’d ever felt before. Castiel looked over at him with concern yet sternness in his face. “Dean, once this is over we will get that off your arm.” Dean glared at him in return. “That’s not even on the top of my list of things to do right now. We just need to take down this Demetri and deal with whatever comes next.” 

Cass nodded and pushed his worries aside for the time being. “We won’t be fighting the Nephilim; my garrison is ready for an all-out assault. Our only objective is Demetri, he’s strong but with all of us attacking at once, he won’t be able to defend himself properly.”

Dean nodded while looking over the map of the prison that Demetri was held up in, Castiel had managed to infiltrate it sometime ago to get intel. They knew where Demetri was holding up, Dean and you would have to be the first to enter and remove the warding that was protecting Demetri from direct contact from angels.

As Castiel was reviewing the plans, Dean kept looking at the door way. He slammed his fists on the table. “Where the hell is she, Gabe said he’d be right back with her! I swear if he put his hands on her!” “DEAN!” Castiel’s voice echoed causing Dean’s ears to ring harshly. 

After the ringing stopped he composed himself and looked over at Castiel with eyes full of rage. “The hell was that for?!” “You need to stop worrying yourself with trivial things such as Gabe’s intentions with ___. There are more important matters at hand.” “Sidney…” Cass tilted his head in confusion. “Her name… It’s Sidney. Don’t call her by that other name again.” 

A dead silence filled the room between the two, they both went back to what they were doing before the small tiff. The sound of approaching footsteps signaled that you and Gabe were finally rejoining them. 

As you entered the room you slowed your steps and looked from Dean to Cass then back again. “Woah! Did someone turn on the AC cause I’m feeling a little chill in the room?” Of course Gabe was the first to break the silence and of course it had to be with a joke. Good going Gabe… Let’s poke the psycho with the murderous curse and your militant brother… 

Dean’s eyes snapped up and locked with Gabe’s, he made a few purposeful steps toward him until he was nose to nose. “After all this is over with, I’m gonna make sure I put an angel blade through whatever it is you call a heart…” “You don’t have the stones bucko.” A growl emanated from Dean’s chest. 

You reached your hand out and placed it on the arm that held the Mark. Dean blinked a few times and looked at you. “You should really learn to do that before I start to lose my cool.” You nodded. “This will be the only time I calm you down today. Unfortunately, we need you a bit more on edge and the Mark to be a bit more in control. This battle is going to be a hard one and in order for you to harness the power of the First Blade you’re going to have to give in a bit to the Marks desires and will.”

Dean huffed a sigh and leaned forward to kiss you, you met his lips eagerly with yours, feeling a little guilt having just shared a similar moment with Gabe. As you pulled away you gave him a smile. “You will be okay, I promise.” “Same goes for you sweetheart.” You faked another smile and you wrapped your arms around him. Knowing that you would not be okay. You would be the farthest thing from in fact.  
Bobby slams a book down by Sam’s head as he’s snoring in a pile of paperwork. “Wake up ya idgit!” Sam pops up with messy hair and drool on his face. Looking around frantically. “You’d think with all the information these librarians gathered they’d have one stinking thing on the Mark, or this Demetri fella, or anything useful…” 

Sam shakes his head. “Guess you’ve come up with about as much as I did huh?” Bobby glares at him. “Kinda hard to do research when you’re sawing logs princess.” “I’m gonna go get some coffee for the both of us.” Sam grumbles and gets up from the table to head to the kitchen. 

Bobby shakes his head then looks over at the couch where Kati had been spending most of her time. She wasn’t there. He decided if they were going to be up she had to be up as well and went down the hall toward Sam’s room. 

Poking his head in, he saw a folded piece of paper and that was all. No sign of Kati. Walking over to it, Bobby picked it up and began to read. “Idgit….”

I can’t explain why but I had to leave.  
There’s something going on that even you will have a hard time understanding.  
I hope to see you again, right now it’s not safe though.

Xoxo  
K 

Bobby walked out of the room, down the hall, soon arriving at the kitchen. His face never changing, the expression of bewilderment plastered across it with a pale shade of white. Sam had just finished making the coffee and set a cup out for Bobby. “Here you go… Hey… What’s wrong?” 

All he could do was shake his head and hand Sam the paper. The silence was deafening as Sam read the letter left by the woman he had fallen madly in love with. Why isn’t it safe? Where could she have gone? How did she get out? Why didn’t she tell me what was wrong? Is she in trouble? 

A thousand thoughts flooded Sam’s brain all at once, all of them leaving a distinct emotion across his face that Bobby was watching intently. “Kiddo, what do you wanna do? We’ve got a lot of messes to clean up and we need to pick one to start with.” 

Sam knew he should say they should stay on the Demetri trail, doing more research but his heart was always so much stronger than his mind, that was always one of his downfalls. “We drop everything and find Kati, she could be in danger. What if Demetri has her?” Bobby could take a wild guess that Demetri was nowhere near her but it was a compelling argument. He nodded. “Let’s get to it boy.” 

Back to the library they went, toiling over book after book, making phone call after phone call. No one had seen her, some didn’t even know who she was which was a surprise. 

Neither Bobby nor Sam had tried to call either Dean or you in quite some time. Bobby remembered that you carried a secondary phone on you at all times that only the boys and he had the phone number for. Hopefully you had forgotten about it as well. 

He dialed the number and waited as it rang. Your pocket vibrated violently and you scurried away faking having to go to the bathroom, that number was an emergency line that had to be serious. “Hello?” “Oh! You’re alive?” You glared into the emptiness of the bathroom you stood as if he were standing in front of you. 

“What do you want Bobby, now is not the time, I told you we’d call when we had a solid plan.” “Yeah, yeah, that’s not even the priority right now girly.” You were taken back by the statement. “And do tell, what is more important than the ever looming end of days?” “Oh, just thought you might want to know that little miss spitfire is in the wind.” 

You hadn’t said anything in a few minutes, shock had washed over you. You had expected for her to bolt, but not until all this was over. Where had she gone. Crowley… That son of a bitch… “Kiddo? You go stupid or something?” You shook your head. “N… No, I’m just shocked that she would bail at a time like this.” “Yeah that’s why I called you. Do you have any idea why or where she would go?” 

You knew exactly where she possibly could be and more than that, why she went there. “I’m as confused as you are old timer. This is not exactly the time to be ditching the prom date, if you know what I mean.” Bobby was less than convinced. “Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking. Keep this phone on you, I’ll call if I hear from her.” “Will do.” You started to hang up. “Hey! Uh… Bobby?” “Yeah, kid?” “Thank you, you’ve been really good to me despite everything and that means a lot to me.” 

Another long silence. “Sid, you’re freaking me out here, why the mushy talk? That’s not like you at all.” You let out a little forced laugh. “Ah, just feeling the apocalypse jitters I suppose.” “Yeah, well stow that, no goodbye’s you hear me? I’ll see you at the finish line alright?” “Yeah, see you on the other side old timer.” A tear slid down your cheek as you hung up.

Bobby looked over the table at Sam. “Something’s not right. We need to figure out where everyone is and fast. I got a bad feeling.” Sam nodded and kept reading.

 

“Not that I’m not thrilled to see you love but now is really not a good time.” Crowley was hiding how excited he was to see Kati in hell standing in his court, she had figured out how to teleport all on her own and with ease. She was more powerful than he thought. He was full of pride.

“Crowley, er… Do you want to be called Uncle Crowley? I’m not really sure what to do here.” Standing awkwardly in the middle of his court fidgeting with her fingers. “Call me whatever you feel comfortable with.” Kati nodded, thought on it for a moment. “How about we just stick with Crowley for now and go from there?” 

“Sounds like a delightful idea, love. Now if you don’t mind, why are you here?” “It’s not safe for me to be around Sam, not with what I am and definitely not right now. I’d just put everyone in danger.” Crowley shook his head and stepped down from his throne walking over to her. “Quite the contrary my dear, with your power you could keep everyone remarkably safe. You know that. That’s not the entire reason you came down here.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Tell me what’s going on in that little head of yours.” 

She looked down at the ground. “I don’t know how to be… Uh… What I am and I thought maybe you could help me learn how to be this… Uh… Me.” As she looked up at Crowley’s face she was met with a beaming smile that warmed her heart, how she could feel that in hell was besides her but she reveled in the feeling none the less. 

“I would be honored to show you how to use your gifts and show you how to be a proper demon.” There it was. The D word that she wanted to hard to stay away from. Though she knew it was in her blood, and knew she was half demon, being half demon and being entwined with the Winchesters and Sid was going to be a task. At least Sid had accepted her. In fact, now that she thought about it, she felt horrible for beating her face in and hoped she had healed well. Betrayal can bring out powerful emotions in people. 

“I won’t show you now however.” She was yanked out of her thoughts at the sound of those words with surprise. “Excuse me? How am I supposed to fight if I don’t know how to use my power?” Crowley sighed. “You’re not. I’m going to take you to a safe house where you will wait this out. Dean, Sid and the winged duo are going to be doing most of the work, I’ll be there for support at the end to make sure the deed is done.” 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Wait, what about Bobby, Sam, and the other hunters that know what is going on?” “They know what is going on but they don’t know when. That’s the key factor. Sid and Dean decided it would be better if only those with extraordinary factors took on Demetri, as to avoid casualties.”

That statement made her blood boil. “Extraordinary factors huh? So what, am I the sad magician in the corner playing with rings? I know what Cambions are and how powerful I am. If you would just teach me…” “NO!” She was cut off with a thundering command. 

She flinched at the loudness but managed to hold her ground. Crowley’s shoulders fell in what seemed like defeat. “My little monster.” He reached his hand out and put it on her cheek, his thumb gently sweeping across her skin in a sign of affection. “You are far too important to me to risk your life. You have only just now found out what you are and have just now gained access to your power. Why risk that?” 

She felt more like he was her father with how he was talking to her, in this case he might as well be seeing as he was the only remaining family she had left in this world. “I don’t want anyone to die, what if me being there could save someone?” Crowley shook his head. “You being there isn’t going to help. This is going to be messy and we’re going to lose people, some losses will hurt more than others…” He thought of you and what awaited you at the end of this battle. “I couldn’t bare losing you too.” 

With that Kati gave a polite nod in agreement and took a step back. “I’m gonna go for a walk, I won’t go far, promise.” Crowley nodded and resumed his place at his throne as she left the court. 

Taking out the phone she had hidden from everyone. She dialed the only number she could think of. It rang a few times. “Hello? Who’s this?” Your voice sounded angry yet full of concern. “H… Hey…” Your eyes went wide. “Oh my god! Kati! Where are you? Are you okay?” “Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I’m safe. I’m with…” “Crowley.” “Uh, yeah, how’d you know?” “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist sweetie. Please tell me he’s taking you to a safe zone.” “Yeah, but, I want to help.” “No. You can’t help, you’re new to your powers, the way you can help is by being somewhere safe so we can focus on the task at hand.” 

Tears started falling from Kati’s eyes. “Sid… Please be careful. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” You fought the tears from falling. “Hey, none of that. I would have beat my ass too. I deserved it. You stay safe, when all this is over you’ll be okay. Sammy loves you and no matter what you are or aren’t he will always love you.” You took a deep breath to calm yourself. “Sweetie, can you promise me something?” “What’s that?” “Keep that good heart of yours, you might be half demon but that doesn’t mean you have to be overcome with evil. You are a good person with light in your heart. Keep that, never lose your way.” “I promise…” “Good, I gotta go. Stay safe.” “You…” A click was heard. “Too…” That felt like a goodbye. Sid… What are you planning on doing? Kati returned to the court and took a seat opting to not be alone at that moment, with everything going on in her head.  
“MY SONS AND DAUGHTERS! TODAY IS THE DAY WE MAKE OUR ATTACK ON THE HEAVENS, EARTH, AND THE DEPTHS OF HELL. WE WIPE THE SLATE CLEAN! WE SEVER THE INFECTED LIMBS AND START A NEW!” The army of Nephilim chanted and glowed, their calls being echoed far and wide. 

Demetri had been holed up in a warded prison, that is where he would make his strategic calls from. As far as he knew, no one knew where this place was. It was well warded. Though his first mistake was asking Crowley for what warding to use. Of course he had only given him part of what he needed so Cass could get in and out undetected. 

As the army of Nephilim split into three sections, he looked over them and smiled, walking down the rows, inspecting all of them. “My children, you have made me so proud. Today is the day you rise, make me proud!” They chanted again as he deviated from the main group. 

He went back to his center cell where the most warding was. “First wave!” A single group of Nephilim all sounded off with attention. “Go forth! Destroy, devour, disinfect this world!” With that the first group was off to begin the onslaught. 

“Second wave!” They sounded off as the first group did. “Go to your station and await the order to enter the gate to heaven and rip the wings off all those who stand in your way!” They sounded off and left.

“Third and final wave!” Attention was had. “Make your way into purgatory, wipe out all the beasts and creatures you encounter, then await my orders at the entrance to hell!” They sounded off and then they were gone. 

Demetri sat back as he flipped on the news, watching devastation and chaos beginning. This plan was going much better than even he had imagined. They would have the world and not a single living being could get in his way. 

Demetri took out his phone and dialed Crowley. “Yes?” “Crowley, it’s been a pleasure doing business. So far so good. The first phase of my attack is going off without a hitch. So nice to see you didn’t double cross someone for once.” “Considering what you were offering, it wouldn’t have been very smart of me to cross you Samyaza.” 

Demetri let out a growl. “What did I say about calling me that?” Crowley smiled but feigned a sincere apology. “I’m so sorry, it just slipped out. You have to admit, it sounds a bit more foreboding than Demetri, no matter your issues with daddy dearest.” 

“If he is still out there, I hope he comes to find me, I will smite him down, just as he tried to smite me…” The words seethed from his lips, slithering like evil through the grass in search of prey. 

“He’s long since gone. You and I both know that.” Demetri nodded. “I suppose you’re right, pity though. I really wish he could see what I’m doing to his creation. I dare say it’s a masterpiece.” “Couldn’t agree more.” Crowley agreed then hung up. Looking over at Kati. “If he was more full of himself we’d have two of him to deal with.” 

She let out a small giggle. Then watched as he stood up off his throne and walked toward her. “It’s time little monster, you stay here, you’ll be safe. This room is protected to the gills against anything and everything just for your safety.” She stood to meet him as he walked toward her and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “Please be safe.” He squeezed her in return as a show of affection. “Nothing’s gotten me to this point, I’m not afraid of this twit.” With a smile and a small kiss on the forehead. Crowley was off to meet Dean, Sid, Cass, and Gabe. 

Gabe looked up from the tomes he was reading. “Brother, it’s time. The first wave of Nephilim is on the move.” Cass nodded then sounded off for the garrison to break off and defend what they could. Sid and Dean looked at each other, you hadn’t touched him to calm him in a long time, the Mark was burning, he was seething, he needed blood. Any blood. 

You stepped over to him, pulling the First Blade out of the sheath. Dean’s eyes widened, his heart rate increased. He needed the blade, he needed blood to be spilt with it. You placed it in his open hand and he gripped it tightly. As if he was born to do it. You pulled your blade from its sheath and readied yourself for the soon to come battle. You and Dean were making the first assault and this was not going to be easy, though Demetri was not defended directly. He was still a powerful Grigori and that was nothing to shake a stick at.

Crowley popped in and gave you a small nod letting you know Kati was safe. You sighed with relief knowing she wasn’t going to be in harm’s way. “Demetri is alone now. If we’re gonna do this, we need to do it now.” Dean let out what sounded like a guttural roar, you stepped over by Crowley. “Teleport Dean and I, then you and Gabe and Castiel follow as soon as you feel the warding fall.” 

Crowley nodded, giving you a small hug, while his mouth was by your ear. “I will watch after her, as if she is my daughter. I’ll miss you, you thorn in my ass.” You smirked then stepped back as he teleported you and Dean outside the prison walls. Dean wasted no time making ingress on the prison. You followed, moving silently in the shadows along with him. Following the power emanating off Demetri, he was strong. This was not going to be easy.

You found the first of the warding and as you slashed your knife through it you heard a deep chuckle from behind you. That’s not Dean… You turned and were met face to face with Demetri. You stayed strong. “So you’ve found me, what do you expect to do with that little knife girl?” You grinned. “You’re about to find out” You jolted forward but Demetri was faster than you anticipated, dropping down thrusting his shoulder into your chest, effectively cracking ribs and knocking you back against the wall you had just removed a portion of the warding from. 

He let out a hellacious laugh that honestly had you filled with some fear. “Oh, I sincerely hope you’re here alone, I could use a play thing for while I wait for your pitiful planet to be scoured of its abominations.” You stood back up, ignoring your pain. “You’re the only thing getting scoured from existence, putrid piece of shit.” 

He teleported from where he stood, you only imagined to his safety in the center of the prison, to which you and Dean were close to. You touched your hands to your ribs and felt the fractures, flinching slightly. You took a deep breath and made your way down the hall to regroup with Dean, he should have the other warding down, all that would be left is the wards Demetri had put up in his main area. Then Cass and Gabe could thunder in and finish this joker off. 

Dean had finished with his job and was waiting for you impatiently. “What the hell took you so long?!” You rolled your eyes. “Took me a bit longer to find the damn warding, sorry your highness.” He growled at you. “Let’s fucking go.” You both made entry to the center of the prison. Demetri sat in a single wooden chair in the center. 

You looked around the room planning your attack on the warding. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Demetri. You had to make a choice and fast. This was going to go more sideways than it needed to if you didn’t act quickly. 

Demetri smiled waiting for one of you to misstep. You decided that Dean needed a distraction, he should take down the warding, you would go mono a mono with Demetri again. “SAMYAZA!!!” His eyes flashed brightly and he rose to his feet, knocking the chair to the ground behind him. Dean looked over at you quickly. You motioned to the walls. Somehow Dean got control and started marking through the warding. 

You bolted the other direction away from Demetri. Knowing it would be mere moments before he was on you. You looked to where he was standing and he was no longer there, you ran face first into a wall of flesh and collapsed on the ground. Your blade clinking and sliding away from you. Shit. 

He leaned down grabbing you by the throat and lifted you off the ground, pinning you against the wall directly to his left. “How dare you speak my name! You are nothing but a speck on creations proverbial ass!” As he squeezed your throat you watched as Dean got the last of the warding. You smiled down at Demetri. “If you find me so abhorrent, why haven’t you killed me yet?” Your hand that was dangling by your side touched your thigh where the sigil for Gabe was. That was the sign the warding was down. 

“I like to play with my food before I eat it. Work up a nice appetite.” “Looks like you’ll be going hungry tonight bucko.” Gabe’s voice sounded from behind Demetri, as he yanked him back and he lost his grip on your throat. You landed on the ground coughing. 

Gaining your footing again you look up to see Gabe thrown across the room. You pull yourself up to your feet and grab your blade off the ground. Dean thrusts his blade into Demetri as you approach and you stop short. Demetri lets out a laugh unlike anything you’ve ever heard and Dean is tossed aside, sliding on the ground with blade in hand. He stands up, even more enraged now, letting out a roar.

“The First Blade can’t kill him?!” You screech over to Castiel. “You have to strike him down with the Divine!” Demetri spins around to you and looks at your blade. “NOT POSSIBLE!” You see him grab something that looks like a spear. He launches it at you, you brace for impact as it sails in direct line of your heart. You hear it impact but look down and see no spear. 

You look up and Gabe is looking at you with soft eyes. “I suck at keeping promises kiddo.” He drops to his knees. The spear was a Grigori enchanted blade, strong enough to kill angels. You grab Gabe’s shoulders. The world seems to go quiet. You haven’t even realized your screaming yet. 

Dean and Castiel are fighting Demetri as you pull the spear from Gabe’s back. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no… Gabriel… Gabe… You feathered dumbass…” Tears start flowing from your eyes. 

He reaches his hand up as blood flows from his mouth and wipes away your tears. “Now you can finish this properly. You’ve got this kiddo.” You grip your blade tightly as you look up at Dean and Castiel fighting Demetri. They are giving everything they’ve got, it’s not enough though. It’s a dead lock and you need to break it. 

You look back down at Gabe. A whisper fills your head. “___, do what feels right. No matter what decisions you make. Today ends the same.” Your eyes widen as you realize who’s voice that was. Gabe had passed. “This is not how you die!” You chant in enochian and the blade glows a bright red. You pierce into his chest. The red fills Gabe then flows out of him into you. You fall back pulling the blade out of his chest. He raises up off the ground with a cough and wide eyes. Blood starts pouring from your mouth as you give a smile. Castiel has Demetri down but he won’t die. Dean sees you bleeding and runs to your side. “Damnit, what did you do!?”

Gabe is speechless, watching the blood pour out of your mouth. You look over Dean’s shoulder and see Demetri regain strength. You black out. “Sorry for being late to the party loves.” Crowley looks at the scene in front of him. “What the bloody hell happened to her!?” 

Dean snaps his head around to look at Crowley. “If you had been here when you were supposed to be, this wouldn’t have happened!” “She’s not dead, Dean.” Dean looks back at you and feels your pulse and takes a sigh of relief. 

“YOU BETRAYED ME!” Demetri makes a beeline for Crowley. He wasn’t expecting him to still be so strong. He is caught off guard as Demetri lands hit after hit after hit. “I’ll kill you first, then, I’ll rip apart your little friends, then I’ll destroy your hell and everything in it.” 

Crowley’s mind flashes to Kati. Not my little monster! He gets a surge of energy, able to knock Demetri back and shattering more of his defenses, injuring him even deeper. It looks as even though he may win this fight. Demetri is on the ground, crawling backwards. “Hold still while I squash you, you prick!” 

Crowley advances but fails to see the spear that Demetri has his hand wrapped around. As he gets within range, he thrusts it up into Crowley’s chest, missing his heart by a fraction of an inch. Crowley stops short, looking bewildered. 

Back in hell. Kati feels a pang in her chest. “CROWLEY!” She concentrates on her dear uncle and sees him clearly in her mind. Wounded, dying. She needs to retrieve him. He made her promise to be safe… To hell with that. 

You regain consciousness to see Kati flash in, catching Crowley and ripping the spear from his chest. Dean looks back to see what was going on and sees her as well. “What the hell?!” She looks over at Demetri and glares. His eyes go wide in her presence. A Cambion… She concentrates back on hell and her and Crowley disappear. 

Dean blinks a few times and looks back to you. “What the hell was that?!” You shake your head slowly. “Dean, help me up…” “No, you need to stay put, we’ll finish this.” He starts to step away. You reach out and grab his arm so he can’t move. At that moment Castiel is flung across the room and Gabe scurries over to his brother to help. 

“Please, Dean, help me up.” With your hand on him the Mark is quiet and he helps you to your feet. “Come on, we’ll let this fucker destroy everything, I don’t care, you and I just need to get out of here.” 

You smile at him and shake your head. “You don’t mean that Winchester. You don’t have it in you to turn your back on saving the world.” You let out a small laugh and cough up more blood on the ground. 

“How are we going to do this now?” You keep your gaze at the ground. “Not we, never we.” He barely hears you. “What do you mean?” You place your hand over the Mark. Red flashes across your skin as it travels up your arm over your chest and disappears under your skin where your heart is.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!” “What I have to, to save you and everyone else.” You touch his face and in the same motion grab the First Blade from his hand then knock him away. 

You have the Blade of the Divine in one hand the First in the other. Making your way toward Demetri in a sprint, you sink them both into his chest simultaneously while chanting in enochian. His eyes glow a bright blue and a bright blue flame bursts from within him. 

As he burns you rip the blades from out of his chest. An aura surrounds you that is bright and foreboding. Gabe, Castiel and Dean look on. Gabe has healed his brother and is stepping forward. “It’s over now, you did it Sid.” He reaches his hand out. You take a step back as Castiel grabs his brothers shoulder. He has a feeling of what is about to happen and wants to protect his brother from the pain. He forces them to fly away. Unable to reach Dean. 

You are holding both of the blades and look at Dean with a kind affectionate smile. “Sid… Baby… What are you doing?” “I’m so sorry, Dean. This is the only way to keep you safe. Try to understand.” Before he can answer you smash the blades together, chanting loudly another enochian spell. The blades form together in a bone and metal amalgamation, the Mark of Cain branded in the center of both sides. 

You continue chanting, tears begin to fall from your eyes as you watch Dean taking steps toward you. You raise the blade above your head, pointing downward. When Dean figures out what you’re doing, it’s too late. You see the fear cross his eyes as he bolts toward you as you plunge the blade into your heart as the final enochian chant echoes from your mouth. 

Dean gets there in time to catch you before you fully collapse on the ground. The life fading from your eyes. “No, Sidney, no, hold on please!” You let go of the blade and put your hand up to his face. “I’ll be… I’ll be okay…” He nuzzles your hand. “Are you sure about that?” “I’m sure… Cowboy…” A sad smile forms across Dean’s face as he watches the last bit of your life drain out of your eyes. You’re gone and the words you spoke on the day you first met echo through his mind. “Yeah, I’m sure Cowboy. I’ve got somewhere to be.” You knew you wouldn’t survive. Tears fall.


End file.
